Ballad of a Lost Soul
by Devil'sBlade
Summary: They knew nothing of each other until that fateful day. Both wished for society to accept them for who they are, but reality was just too cruel. But just looking at each other's eyes, they knew that they can give a pure smile. Will they accept the plan of the fates if they knew that they only have a 1 percent chance? AtobeXOC
1. The Silent Type

__**First off, I thought of this months by now.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis... Just this plot and my OC**

**Hope you'll review... Next chapter would be publish next week... no seriously, I've typed it already... Just waiting for reviews.**

* * *

_Graceful calloused hands shift from one cord to another, performing the masterpiece from what may sound like Beethoven's. The notes echoed in the room. Across the black shining piano was a portrait of a family of four. The frame of the portrait was made of pure gold. Not far away from the piano was a couch made of velvet. Upstairs was an attic… a very wide attic. There was a queen size bed. The sheets were pure white, the blanket whose edge was tucked inside was maroon and a pillow neatly placed. The notes can be heard from this distance. Each chord was perfect… yet the message of the piece was so incomplete. The heart of the pianist was not in the piece, with the piece. _

It was the start of another year at Hyōtei Academy. Everyone was so excited about it… meeting their friends, spending time with them and all those stuff. After the winter break, most of the students exchanged stories, how they spent Christmas and New Year with their loved ones. Some complaints were heard… how their parents humiliated them in front of their relatives et cetera. Those wave of complaints were diminished in an instant when a man with grayish purple hair and black eyes. Below his right eye was a mole that made him notable by all. The girls squealed while the men looked up to him… some of them, while others see him as a rival. The person was Atobe Keigo. Beside him was a tall man, carrying two bags, one each shoulder.

"It's been a while, Atobe." A man with purple hair, wearing a pair of round glasses greeted. Atobe smirked at the man in front of him.

"Yushi," His low voice sent another arrow flying to the ladies.

"Atobe-sama!" They squealed… more of a scream.

Atobe snapped his fingers so loud that it echoed across the hall. The area suddenly became so quiet that even a drop of needle would be heard. Kabaji opened the door of Atobe's classroom and handed Atobe his bag. The smirk remained on his face as he grabbed his bag and went inside the classroom. Kabaji went to his own classroom and left Atobe on his own. People looked at him with admiration. No one dared to question his authority because it is rightfully his in the first place. He savoured those gazes… intended just for him. The girls went to him and opened various subjects just to get his attention. He half-heartedly replied to them.

"Move it, wimps!" Atobe heard a voice of a girl from behind. He turned to see who had the nerve to tell that to thousands of dangerous fangirls. He liked her guts, that's for sure.

"That is," A girl beside Atobe started hesitantly. He noticed that every girl around him started whispering some words that was incoherent for they talked so fast plus their mixed voices. Atobe eyed the girl in front of him. A girl with jet black hair cascading, her scarlet eyes pierced daggers at the crowd in front of her. She neatly wore her Hyōtei uniform despite her rebel pose. She put a hand on her hip while the other grip on her tote bag. She shifted her weight on a foot and glared at the girls as if she was about to burn them alive.

"Oi, Asusagawa! Get out of here!" A blonde girl with heavy curls snarled. She glared back at the girl she just addressed as Asusagawa whose stare did not linger not even a single bit.

"This is my section, idiot and I believe that is _my_ seat!" She was being stereotypical when she said that. She was eyeing the girl's blonde hair. She also emphasized the 'my' in her sentence as she pointed the area. Atobe noted that she has a black strapped watch on her left wrist, not that his interested but he once saw a picture on the student files with the same face that she did not have any records of being late or absent.

"So what?" The girl blurted out. "Atobe-sama is here!" Asusagawa's eye twitched in anger.

"So what about it?" She shouted. "Then blindly worship him somewhere else!" She pointed her index finger in a random direction. She sluggishly threw her bag to the chair that she claimed as hers.

"What did you say?" The blonde girl scowled at the girl who had the nerve to insult the king in front of the crowd slash his subjects. "Do you want a fight?" The girl asked.

"Bring it on!" Asusagawa folded her sleeves and showed her clenched fists.

"Stop it you two!" Atobe strictly reprimanded them. "Go back to your classrooms." The girls heeded but they were sad to obey their king… they wanted more time with him. Asusagawa arranged her sleeves neatly and then went for her seat.

"You, what's your name?" Atobe confidently asked and with authority. The jet black haired girl glared intensely at the smirking king in front of him. She put her tote bag beside her desk.

"Why won't, a well-known noble like you, do the proper introduction?" Atobe's smirk widened. She had the guts to oppose him and it was the first time that they talked or interact with each other. She put a hand on her hip and shifted her weight on a foot.

"Atobe Keigo, but you know that you don't need that since you know me already." He flipped his hair elegantly. The girl ignored his last statement.

"Asusagawa Avery," She replied.

'_An English name._' Atobe thought with his unfading smirk. He stared at her for a long time. Her piercing red eyes were so intimidating but he was so perplexed about her identity.

"Oi, why are you looking at me like that?" Avery asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She raised a brow at Atobe. He cleared his throat to hide his flaw.

"Nothing, just confirming if those red orbs are real or not." Avery rolled her eyes. She slumped back to her chair, grabbed a book from her bag and waited for the time. Her eyes scanned the page. Atobe looked at her as he put his bag on his chair. His eyes travelled from her eyes to the book that her hand held. _Les Trois Mousquetaires _(The Three Musketeers)

'_Classic, huh?_' Atobe smirked. He took his seat on his 'throne' in that classroom and mentally counted 1 to 10. The bell rang that signalled the students to enter their respective classroom. The girls gave him glances as they waited for their teacher. They whispered words with their fellow fangirls, then they gave a very soft squeal.

"I made it!" A girl with long snow blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, messed uniform arrived inside the room panting. She looked flustered as she examined the people around the room. Her crystal blue eyes stopped to a certain jet black haired girl who was so focused and so lost in the world inside her book. A very wide smile danced across her face.

"Ave-chan!" She waved her hand at Avery with glee and ran towards her chair. "Ave-chan, long time no see!" She patted Avery's back with so hard that she almost squinted. She laughed a sweet yet sadistic laugh. Avery kept her book and heaved a sigh. She pointed her index finger to a chair in the front near the window. The blonde girl blinked.

"Why? What's in that place, Ave-chan?" Avery heaved another sigh as she stood up.

"Seriously, Miyuri…" She muttered as she dusted Miyuri's brown blazer and tucked the loose cloth in her skirt. "I'm not your mom, start preparing yourself ahead of time and not when it is already time." Avery had a tint of red on her cheeks as she sensed that almost everyone was looking at them. Miyuri was blushing intensely but she managed to put on a smile when she saw that they were just minding their own business.

"So sorry about that. You know you should join soccer team… my team." She had her fingers in a V style as she looked at the people around her. Avery poked Miyuri's shoulder and pointed at the vacant seat in the front. Miyuri blinked once again. "What?"

"You seat. Before the teacher comes in." Avery frowned at her as she put a hand on her hip. Miyuri scratched the back of her head and slid to her chair. "And yeah, not in a million years." The scarlet orbs stared directly at her friend's back as she whispered. She managed to put a smirk on despite the commotion that happened.

Classes started mundanely. Afternoon came and the club activities started. The tennis team's routine was testing each of the member's ability. Avery walked around the school, since she joined none of the clubs available in school. Miyuri was in her soccer team and she's the captain so she should be present. It was her daily routine to wait for her friend most of the time but there were times that she would leave her friend and go home ahead. Avery wandered around the tennis courts where in the regulars were showing their extraordinary skills.

"15 laps for being late. Ore-sama don't tolerate things like this, even if you're a regular, Ohtori." Avery narrowed her eyes at the direction of the low yet stern voice. Atobe stood across the 20 feet fence. He wore the Hyoutei regular uniform. His jacket hung on his shoulder while his arms were crossed on his chest. Beside him stood a popular second year student named Ohtori Choutarou. He started running his laps than complaining.

'_That person,_' Red orbs stared at the back of the silver haired man who was taking easy on the laps. Her eyes wandered around the court and then stopped to the man with gray hair. He was 'barking' orders to the other regulars as Avery would describe the scene in front of her. She stared at Atobe for so long that she noted the lean arms he possesses and how he could stand out despite the pressure. Her grip on her bag tightened. '_People need other people to exist… such a lie. People interact with one another for them to know who they are… lies made by the weak. The more people interact, the more they become arrogant, the more they hurt others… the more that they put together a mask._' Atobe's eyes met with hers when he sensed her presence from across the court. Her eyes widened at Atobe's knowing smirk. He went near her, the fence being the only barrier that separated them.

"Having interest in ore-sama's tennis club? Or you came here to see ore-sama?" Atobe said as he leaned his arm on the fence. Avery took a step back to maintain a fine distance between the two of them.

"What makes you think that, ever most wonderful king of the school?" Avery sarcastically said as she put on the smirk on her face. Atobe's smirk widened at the feisty girl in front of him. A shiver was sent down to her spine.

"Isn't it obvious? You are here to flirt with ore-sama." Avery's eye twitched in annoyance. The king's smirk widened at the innocent reaction he got. She took a reluctant step forward and pointed her index finger towards Atobe's back.

"Look, they are slacking off. The king should better be looking at his subjects all the time." It was Avery's time to smirk. She slung her bag to her back and turned her back at the king. Atobe stared at her back with a smirk. Sakura petals started fluttering in the air. The white clouds covered the sun's rays.

"Just you wait and see. Asusagawa Avery, huh?" Atobe muttered as he watched the girl walked away from the tennis courts.

"Oi, Atobe you have an eye for Asusagawa?" A blue haired man pushed his glasses up with his finger. He waited for Atobe's answer regarding his question but he only heard a chuckle.

"Maybe. Do you know anything about her?" Atobe asked interested.

"Asusagawa Avery, daughter of the owner of the Asusagawa Group of Companies, she is one of the students with the high grades, almost next to us. She is the little sister of the top student five years ago. I've heard she was the captain of the tennis club before. Those are the only information I know." Oishitari put a hand on his hip. Atobe raised a brow at the lack of information. "I've heard rumors though."

"Let's hear it then." Atobe smirked as he waited.

"She's an illegitimate child. She lives alone because her father banished her in shame. She tried almost all the clubs when we were in first year but she quitted all of them." Oishitari straightened his glasses.

"Why?" Atobe was really curious, that Oishitari was amused.

"She said that she was far more talented than the captain. She had a reputation of verbally abusing people around her, well that except for her only friend." A chuckle was heard in the midst of silence.

"We'll see about that." Atobe turned his back at the fence and went towards the courts to supervise training.


	2. The Dangers of having Peppers

**My sincerest thanks to those who put my this story in their Story Alert and in their favorite list.**

**I don't own PoT.**

* * *

"Dismissed!" A girl with snow blonde hair tied in a ponytail shouted. She wore her varsity shirt, a pair of shorts and her soccer cleats. Behind her shirt was her last name printed on it. The other members of her club bowed down in front of her and said 'Thank you, buchou' before they left. The other first years were left to clean up the place. In one of the bleachers, a jet black haired girl sat as she kicked the dust on the ground to pass the time. Miyuri ran towards her with an apologetic smile.

"Ave-chan! Sorry about that… I'll change quick!" Miyuri clasped her hands together and apologetically gave Avery a smile. Avery looked at her with her monotonous expression.

"Take your time." Avery sluggishly waved at her as Miyuri ran towards the changing room. The sky was covered with white fluffy stuff of different shapes. Avery leaned her cheek against the palm of her hand as she imagined floating stuffs formed by the clouds. She heaved a sigh.

"Miyuri is really taking her time, huh?" Just then, her phone vibrated from her pocket. She read the message. Her eyes widened as she realized what just it implied to her. Her hands trembled as she stared at her phone, dumbfounded.

"Ave-chan! Let's go!" Miyuri leaped towards Avery's direction. She hummed and sang the girl's appearance and how she is moody all the time and how she is silent all the time as she went towards her. She also sang what facial expression she was wearing as her greeting to Miyuri. "Ave-chan frowning again, wrinkles at such a young age she'll gain… la la la la la la~" Miyuri embraced Avery's arm as they walked out of the soccer field.

"Miyuri, I'm kind of in a hurry… something happened." Miyuri's smile turned upside down. Avery looked down as she pulled her arm from Miyuri's grasps. In a blink, Miyuri blocked the black haired girl's way with her arms spread open and her feet apart.

"It is our oath… we even swore on the River Styx right? In our first day of classes for this year, we will go home together. Avery, pretty please with pudding on top." Miyuri pouted. Avery heaved a sigh as she looked at her friend in front of her.

"Well, we are humans right?" The blonde nodded. "If a Greek god broke their oath, then there is a 99% possibility that I'll break it." Avery retorted imitating Miyuri's bratty voice.

"But even so, we should not break our oath!" Miyuri's crystal blue eyes met with Avery's scarlet orbs with a glare. "Tell me, just tell me then I'll understand." Avery looked down. Her grip on the strap of her bag tightened.

"That is… I…" Avery stammered. Her mind struggled with words and she did not like to lie especially to her friend. She clenched her teeth and her grip became tighter. "Miyuri, the truth is,"

"Here you are Asusagawa!" A familiar voice was heard from behind the black haired girl. Avery turned her back at Miyuri to confirm her suspicion. Her scarlet eyes reflected hate for the girl standing in front of her. She had blonde hair with heavy girls. Her green eyes mockingly looked at her as she wore a mocking smirk. She put a hand on her hip. "Remember me?"

Avery looked at her from head to toe. Her uniform was worn neatly. Her eyes met with the blonde's and they were trapped in a heated staring contest for a long period of time.

"So it's them. It's her fault that's why you almost break our oath." Miyuri pointed her index finger accusingly at the blonde in front of her. She glared at her as she was fuelled with rage.

"Asusagawa Avery, we've met again?" Avery put a hand on her hip and shifted her weight on a foot.

"We know each other?" Avery faced her best friend and pointed her index finger at the blonde. "Ne, Miyuri, who is she? Familiar face though." Avery asked. Miyuri took a glance at Avery then back to glaring at the blonde in front of her.

"Tanumi Nanami," Miyuri stated with a hint of anger in her voice. "Not only did she look at you mockingly but she also mocked my precious soccer club!" Miyuri exclaimed.

"Oh, it's the air head again." Nanami's eyes wandered to Miyuri's direction.

"Tanuki?" Avery asked fidgeting. She cannot remember the name so she made up one.

"It's Tanumi! Tanumi!" Nanami shouted in Avery's face. The latter rolled her eyes as she thought that she'll forget it eventually. Nanami flipped her blonde strands back and cleared her throat. "Anyways, do you honestly think that we'll let you get away with what you have done with Atobe-sama?" Nanami's confident smile appeared once again. From behind Nanami, lot of girls appeared out of nowhere, glaring ever so evilly at Avery. Miyuri clenched her fists and put them under her chin.

"Ave-chan, they are Atobe-san's fangirls. Tanuki, I mean, Tanumi is their president." Miyuri whispered in panic. Avery monotonously stared at the girls then to Miyuri. Their prying eyes were set upon Avery so much that a shiver ran to her spine. Avery took another glance and got a glimpse of their fierce expression.

"You dare mock Atobe-sama's authority?"

"Punishment!"

"What shall we do?"

"Cut her hair!"

Avery grabbed a ponytail from her bag and tied her hair in a bun. She turned her back at them, grabbed Miyuri's arm and then dragged her as she ran out of the crowd. The scissors of the girls were ready as they ran after the two. From the top bleacher, Avery faced Miyuri and the blonde nodded.

"One," Avery started counting.

"Two," Miyuri continued.

"Three!" Both of them exclaimed as they jumped. Avery landed on her the ground safely, one of her knees supporting her. She immediately stood up and helped Miyuri got on her feet.

"Let's separate, they are after me. Go to the main gate, I'll see you there." Avery ran to her right as fast as she could so that those girls cannot catch up with her. Miyuri ran the opposite direction. When she was ten yards away and since none of them followed her, she took a peek at Avery's condition. Some of the girls were holding a rope to catch her but they saw no sign of the jet black haired, strong willed girl.

"Do your best, Ave-chan!" Miyuri clenched her fists towards Avery's direction. The blonde put her thumb on her chin as she thought of a plan. She imagined the herd of girls running towards Avery, and then she appeared out of nowhere and threw peppers in the air. A smile danced across her lips. "I know how to help, Ave-chan!" Miyuri ran towards the H.E. room to search for the pepper she needed.

O~O~O

"Miyuri! Change of plan! Get back in here, I need you! They are faster than I expected! Damn it! Fangirls are very scary!" Avery's voice shrank in the midst of the shouting incoherent and mocking and Avery wasn't also sure if she was allowed to say those harsh words. '_I shall never ever mess with fangirls, ever!_' Avery ran towards the rooftop for she knew that it was the only place where she could escape. A mop was left near the door. She grabbed it and threw it towards the herd of girls chasing her.

"That should hold them." Avery muttered under her breath. She closed the door tight making sure that the fangirls will have a hard time unlocking the door. Avery looked around only to see a twenty foot fence surrounding the place. She heard voices from behind the door. '_Desperate times calls for desperate measures._' Avery thought as she started climbing the fence. She stood on top of the pillar. The wind blew so loud and so strong from that distance but Avery stood as if nothing was suppressing her.

O~O~O

The tennis courts were empty. The first years were able to finish their cleaning duties and they were also preparing to go home. Atobe watched his friend, Kabaji grabbed their things.

"Let's wait for the limo in the front gate." Atobe flipped his hair and walked ahead the second year. Kabaji followed him obediently. They peacefully passed the court yard of the school. Atobe felt the gentle breeze caress his body.

"The school started just fine, nah Kabaji?" Atobe declared with satisfaction. He looked up the sky coloured with orange and red. The clouds drifted with the wind. On top of them, he did not notice that one part of the fence on the roof top was a girl. She embraced her tote bag in front.

"I've got it!" Avery heard the door creak. Before the door can open wide, she jumped from the rooftop to the ground.

"Heh? No one is here?" The girls looked around the roof but no sign of Asusagawa Avery was seen. "No way!"

O~O~O

"Are?" Avery blinked in confusion as she saw two figures below her. A blonde was approaching the two figures below and she was sure that it was Miyuri. She was sure that no one was standing there when she checked the area. Miyuri tripped on a rock, but she was holding a bottle that was thrown up to Avery's level when she tripped. "Move it!" Avery shouted at the two below as she landed on one of the railings in the second floor. The bottle that was thrown to her level was a bottle of pepper and some were thrown in the air. Avery sneezed and she lost balanced.

Atobe noticed that a figure was overshadowing his face. He looked up and saw a girl literally falling to him. His eyes widened when he noticed that the girl was so familiar for him. Jet black hair spread as the girl fell down. Red orbs staring at him directly. Atobe raised his two arms to catch the girl who was falling to him.

"Ave-chan!" Miyuri shouted in worry. Atobe was able to successfully catch the girl. He was carrying her bridal style. Avery blushed at the feeling of Atobe's hand touching the back of her neck and the back of her knees. Their faces were inches away from each other. They were gazing at each other's eyes.

"Ahn? Are you committing suicide?" Atobe did not have his smirk this time. He was scowling. He was still carrying Avery when he asked that. The girl couldn't find any words to say… she was so embarrassed that she was left speechless.

"Ave-chan! You failed… this is your first time to fail while you jumped from the roof top. What happened? Did you have any injury or something?" Miyuri asked as she went near the two. As if on cue, something dropped on her head. It was the bottle with peppers on it. "Oh, this is why. Sorry about that." Miyuri laughed guiltily.

"What were you thinking?" Atobe became impatient.

"I'm sorry!" Avery jumped out of Atobe's grasps. She pointed a finger at Atobe accusingly. "It is your fault that I was in trouble… technically it was yours because your fangirls took what I said a while ago as an insult!" Avery blurted out. She glared at Atobe and she forgot that he was the one who saved her.

"Is that how you repay me after saving you?" Atobe was angry and he did not know why. Avery's eyes widened at Atobe's words.

'_You know, you should really control your mouth. Words are your best weapon against a person._' A gentle male voice echoed inside Avery's head. She looked down and bowed her head in shame. It was true that he saved her, but that doesn't mean that she should be thankful.

"Thank you," Avery said in a whisper. She was blushing and her red cheeks became so evident.

"Did you say something?" Atobe asked teasingly. His mocking smirk returned.

"I said thank you!" Avery shouted this time gathering all her courage to say that. '_This is the first time… I thanked someone for saving me._' Avery thought to herself. She swung to her right, grabbed Miyuri's arm and ran out of the area. Atobe blinked in confusion.

"Hurry up, Miyuri, before any of those girls get to us." Miyuri nodded as her feet obediently followed Avery's instruction.

"What a weird girl!" Atobe complimented.

O~O~O

Atobe's ride was caught in the traffic. The driver took a shortcut that passed through the park since Atobe was becoming impatient. The gray haired man looked out the window and watched idly as they passed the park.

The sound of the clock ticking in the park echoed in the area. It was empty since the sun was down. A girl who Atobe concluded was girl because of the silhouette formed in the midst of the dark surroundings. Her faced was concealed. She wore a black corset underneath a black leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans. She wore a pair of black combat boots. On her hand, she held on a paper bag while the other hand clutched her shoulder. Atobe wasn't sure whether he saw red liquid dripping from her hand.

"Was that Avery?" The bush from behind her moved. Without hesitating, the girl ran out of the area. Men appeared from the bush and that was the last thing that Atobe knew for the car moved.


	3. Hanging Up on Someone is Just Rude

**I don't own PoT. **

**Oh yeah, I'll just post my replies here.**

**Thank you HKTM for subscribing my story.**

**QueenofChocolates- Thank you for your heart warming review.**

* * *

Skyline Dragon Heights, a place where the prestigious can live, and a condominium that has everything you need. The Skyline Dragon Heights, where students, lovers or even those starting a family can live in. The Skyline Dragon Heights, a place owned by the Asusagawa Group of Companies and unfortunately, Avery was part of that family.

"Welcome home milady!" The guards greeted with a very sweet smile. They reached out their hand as an offer to carry her bag. She waved her hand in the air as to dismiss them. The lady in the desk was new, that Avery noted. The lady nodded and smiled at her. A sigh escaped Avery's lips.

"Milady, may I carry your things?" One of the helpers offered. Avery rolled her eyes and faced the helper. She looked around the lobby. There were new occupants and some old ones that just arrived from travelling.

"Look around you, there is more people who need your help than I do. I am just carrying a tote bag while they have travelling bag. I told you I don't need any of your services." Those red orbs meant no harm, they were just simply intimidating. She waited for the elevator door to open.

"But milady," The door opened and she left the helper in the lobby. She immediately got inside the elevator hit the close button. She pushed the pent floor. She leaned her back against the cold metal wall and blankly stared at the ceiling. "Tch!" The door opened with another servant smiling at her.

Avery fished her keys from her pocket and unlocked her door.

"Milady, have you eaten your dinner?" A brunette wearing a maid uniform popped out of nowhere from behind Avery. The black haired girl swung her arm as she turned to face the owner of the voice. The lady was able to dodge the arm. She straightened the wrinkled part of her maid uniform as she met Avery with a sweet smile. "Nice to see you too, milady." She greeted. The brunette observed Avery's features. To her surprise, red liquid stained her blazer.

"Tch! I told you to never sneak up on me. Look what you made me do? You never learn." Avery turned her back at the lady and opened the door.

"Are you injured, milady? What happened?" The brunette's eyes widened.

"Leave me. I don't need your services." The lady bowed her head.

"As you wish," Avery shut the door closed and opened the lights. She threw her bag in one of her velvet plush chairs. Her unit is composed of a receiving area, then her living room, a divider in between the kitchen and living room, then a door that leads to her bedroom. She headed inside her bedroom and opened her closet. She went inside and opened the lights of the closet. Everything was arranged in the proper way. The cabinet is a room and not just a normal wooden cabinet… no, she has a room for a cabinet and she was not in her main house yet.

Avery hurled herself towards her bed and stared at the white ceiling blankly. Her queen sized bed had lots of pillows but one notable pillow was a big bone. Her white sheet was covered with a velvet blanket tucked in the edge. Avery sighed as she got up. First day of classes and there were tons of assignment given. What's more, she didn't recognize that there were tons of unread messages in her phone and she hated it. Most of her messages were from her father, she read most of it but she did not send a reply. She threw her phone sluggishly somewhere in her bed and turned to her sides.

"Idiots…" Avery's phone rang and she fell off her bed in surprise. Avery rubbed her head and looked around to confirm that no one saw her and she felt like an idiot for that. She opened her phone and the caller number was unfamiliar for her. It was not Miyuri's. She glared at the phone and answered it.

"What do you want dad?" Avery said in a very stern manner. "You know how much I hate it when you-"

"Dad?" Avery heard a familiar voice. The low voice that everyone craved for. That voice that every girl wanted to hear in their phone. She heard a chuckle from across the line. "Are you acknowledging me as our dad now, Asusagawa?" Avery dropped her phone in shame. The line dropped and from across the line an irritated look was seen in the gray haired man's face. His black orbs stared at his phone. He pressed the dial button once again. "I must say, for a person who came from a sophisticated and well-known family, you are rude."

"My sincere apologies, Atobe." Atobe raised a brow at this.

"Just Atobe?"

"What do you want me to call you, Atobe-kun? We did not know each other's existence until today!" Avery shouted and she did not know why she was angry. Atobe had to put the phone a few inches away from his ear.

"I was just surprised, okay?" Avery rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Atobe?" The hint of irritation was heard in Avery's voice. Atobe smirked as he messed with Avery.

"Well, some source told me that you have no club activities." Avery rolled her eyes once again. He had good ears and he was straightforward, rude and most of all a narcissist, she proved that just this day… not her ideal man. Besides, only her dad would get a new number for him to have a chance to talk with his daughter only to be hung up in the end.

"And? Are you calling all persons like me who have no interest in all club activities? Sorry but I am not interested. Like I said, the people in those clubs are not worthy of having me." Atobe chuckled. "What's so funny?" Avery clenched her fist as she shouted.

"So full of oneself… and you think that I'm arrogant." Atobe flipped his hair and put a hand on his hip. He leaned against his glass window and looked at his faint reflection.

"Like I said, what do you want?" Avery heard only a beeping sound. Her eye twitched as she gripped tightly on her phone. She breathed in and out simultaneously. Her face was red with anger. "He hung up on me… damn that man!" Avery threw her phone towards the end of her bed. It bounced up and Avery jumped to catch it. The phone landed on the soft mattress, luckily and no damage was done.

O~O~O

Another typical day came. Miyuri inhaled the scent of the sakura petals blooming around her. She stretched her arms and exhaled air. "Yosh!" The blonde tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "This time, I'll go to school early!" Miyuri ran as she went to school. The refreshing breeze blew gently. It was still early so there were only a few students present. Avery was in the first floor, changing her dark brown leather shoes. She opened the locker door.

'_Why did that moron call me?_' Avery was confused. Her mind projected an image of Atobe with a rose within his grasp and his other arm rose in the air. The background was filled with bright colors blended beautifully. '_Be awed by ore-sama's beautiful face._' Atobe's voice echoed inside her head. Avery embraced herself as a shiver ran down her spine. '_Stop it Avery!_' Avery scolded herself inside. '_Don't you think of that man or else you'd feel like he's just with you._' Avery picked the white shoes inside her locker and dropped in on the floor. She knelt down to pick up her brown leather shoes and put them inside her locker. She put on the white shoes and was about to close her locker when she heard voices from the other side of the aisle.

"Did you hear? Asusagawa Avery is also in Atobe's section." Avery was certain that this one was a male student.

"Don't you think that there was a foul play? Both of them came from a well-known family after all." Another male student's voice was heard.

'_Seriously, can't they wait for them to go inside their classrooms and talk about it?_' Avery thought inside. She gripped on the cold metal tightly. Unknowingly by the group of men, Atobe arrived early. He held on his bag and had that smirk plastered on his face, yet again. His uniform was neatly worn. He chuckled at the sight of Avery, holding on the little locker door. Her red orbs stared at the wooden floor. Her lips formed a frown. The right side of her bangs had a red clip.

"Look who's-" Atobe was cut off when Avery raised her hand to silence him. He raised a brow at the girl. He was about to chuckle but he heard a low voice from the other side.

"Yeah, they used their money just to get those grades, how pathetic!"

"But you know, I've heard rumors about that Asusagawa… do you think her family harassed the principal and our teachers?" Avery's eyes narrowed but she did not look up. Her eyes were plastered on the cold wooden floor. Her grip on her locker door tightened. Atobe faced the lockers and intently listened to what the two would say.

"What do you mean?"

"She was raised by a group of yakuzas." Atobe's mouth gaped open. He curiously looked at Avery who still ignored his presence and paid more attention to the floor.

"Her uncle, I think, was a yakuza boss." Avery's grip tightened and the locker door looked like it would separate from the locker. Atobe scowled. He didn't want them to continue their conversation. He headed to the other side of the locker aisle.

"Then she should be feared." Both of them flinched when they heard someone banged the locker door of her locker. Atobe stopped and faced Avery. She breathed in some air. Her bangs covered her upper face. A smirk was seen on her features. She turned around, leaned her back against the lockers and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Heh? To think that someone like me is popular to men? Miyuri must be very proud." The two men wanted the world to swallow them. They heard Avery's mocking yet irritated voice. "I don't care who you two are, but I'd gladly listen to your blabber more, but I have things to do. I think you have to continue feeding your insecurities and broken pride without me." Avery flipped her hair back and headed for the stairs. She stopped. She turned around and greeted Atobe with a sweet smile.

"Good morning, Atobe." The two men embraced each other in fear that Atobe would let them face hi wrath. Avery turned her back and went upstairs.

Atobe chuckled. "What a sadist!"

O~O~O

Miyuri looked around the classroom but no sign of her friend. She was holding her bento box. It was lunch time and she could have sworn that she saw Avery the whole morning class. "I even cooked her favorite meal." Miyuri pouted.

Atobe headed for the rooftop since it would be the last place where his fangirls would think that he had gone to. He opened the door and shut it close immediately. He looked around for any signs of life and he confirmed that it was just him.

"Escaping your fangirls, your majesty?" Atobe faced the owner of that voice. His eyes widened at the sight. Avery was lying down on the rooftop. A book was resting on her chest and she held on her phone with her right hand.

"What are you doing here?" Atobe asked. He put a hand on his hip and stopped in front of Avery's head. "Are you depressed about what happened this morning?" Atobe received a glare courtesy of Avery. She got on her feet and compared their height difference.

'_Damn his height!_' Avery thought as he tiptoed to level with Atobe's eyes. At least her eyes were in level with Atobe's eyes. She chuckled as she gave up being in level with Atobe's eyes. "Look, I've heard worse. Besides, they are not worthy of my time." Atobe smirked.

"Then why did you answer them back?" _Let's see who's ego is greater,_ Atobe thought. Those black orbs stared directly to the red ones. It was Avery's time to smirk.

"They did not know that we were there. I revealed my presence but not yours. I revealed your presence before I went upstairs just to inform them. Besides," Avery walked pass Atobe. "If they tend to insult me, I don't want other people to be involved." Atobe's eyes widened.

"You mean,"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Avery threw a box elegantly wrapped with a ribbon decorating it. Atobe was able to catch it. He raised a brow as he looked at the box. "That's for catching me yesterday even though I did not ask you to do so." Atobe faced her back with a smirk on his face.

"Is that why you called me 'dad'?" Atobe asked. Avery rolled her eyes as she moaned in irritation.

"Oh, shut up!"Avery banged the door leading to the roof top hoping that Atobe would get her mood.

The king received gifts before from fangirls that adored him, from his friends and from family members. He shook the box to guess what the gift is but he heard no sound coming from it. He tore the gift wrap. A glass lid covered the plastic base of the box. A golden angel brooch was inside the box. Atobe noted that this gift did not come from any of those commoner stores; in fact he knew where this piece of jewellery came from. The style, the polishing, everything about the brooch, it speaks of elegance, nobility… it came from one of the most exquisite jewellery company in the world. He chose to keep the golden angel inside his pocket. This school year is going to get interesting. Atobe smirked as he looked up the cloudless sky.

* * *

**Please review! Criticisms are accepted. :D **


	4. Men will NEVER understand

Atobe pinned the brooch on the strap of his bag for some reason and he also did not know why. He even took pride in it. This was not left unnoticed by a blue haired man with a pair of round glasses. He raised a brow as he looked at the silver angel that glistened in Atobe's shoulders. He did not let Kabaji carry his bag when they were heading to their club room.

"Hey, Atobe. I'm just wondering… is that a new accessory?" Oishitari asked as he straightened his glasses. He heard a chuckle from the person beside him.

"A gift of gratitude from a girl, right Kabaji?" Atobe received a usual reply from the man. Atobe's smirk widened as he walked ahead the group. Oishitari was left wondering to whom it came from. He blinked in confusion as his mind listed all the possible fan girls that gave the brooch to Atobe.

O~O~O

"Ave-chan~! Where were you during lunch break? I've cooked your favorite dish…" Miyuri pouted as she looked at Avery. The latter sighed.

"Aren't you late, captain?" Miyuri's eyes widened. "Will you be waiting for me?" She asked in a hurry.

"I'll send you a message if I can't go home with you." Miyuri's face brightened. She ran towards the soccer field as she waved at Avery. The jet black haired girl put a smile as she watched her friend go. She heaved a sigh. She turned to the opposite direction and walked towards the hill where an old Sakura tree bloomed. She crouched on the ground as she leaned her back against the hard trunk. Beyond this spot was off limits so no one comes here often except if there were students scheming something and doing whatsoever their business are, but ever since Avery entered this school, this tree became her spot.

"I've heard the captain of the soccer club is hot." Avery's eyes widened when she heard a voice from behind the tree.

_Delinquents, huh?_ Avery thought as she listened carefully. Stealthily, she got on her feet, embraced her tote bag and cocked her head to the side. Avery caught a glimpse of one of the men's faces. He had an ebony shoulder length hair, green eyes and a mole on his cheek. The others were facing their back at her.

"Oi, I can see some strands of your hair from here." Avery's eyes widened. The two men ran towards here but they only saw a black cloth hanging on a branch. Those green eyes flared with anger. He tore the cloth into pieces in shame. "Let's go somewhere." The man kicked the dusts on the ground as they retreated from that place.

_I almost got caught. _Avery landed to the ground safely. She came from the highest and most concealed branch in the tree. She held on her tote bag and decided to find those men. _Whatever they're planning, I have a bad feeling about it. _Avery thought as she passed by the tennis courts.

Atobe left something in the student council office. He scanned every drawer and opened every cabinet present. He seemed to have misplaced that thing.

Avery was becoming someone suspicious. She spied on every group that she suspected to be one of those scum that she heard moments ago. A teacher already reprimanded her about it.

_Come on, get out of my way, sensei._ An idea popped in her head. She gasped as she pointed at the sky. The teacher got curious about it so he turned to see what she was pointing at.

"Oldest trick in the book, how could I have fallen to it? Asusagawa-san, I must say," The teacher faced Avery but he came face to face with a black cat. The teacher clenched his fists as a nerve appeared on his head. "She escaped me, again!"

_Finally, he's gone._ Avery sighed as she climbed the wall of the second floor. She saw an open window and decided to get in with that. She climbed up the window and got in the room. She cocked her head outside looking down to see if someone saw her. She heaved another sigh. "I'm safe now." She turned around to be met by a smirking gray haired man. Avery gasped. _Of all people, why is it to be him?_

"Did you come here to see ore-sama, again? What an interesting lady! You jumped from the rooftop, now you climbed to the second floor. Don't you know how to use the door and the stairs?" By instinct, Avery punched Atobe's gout. Luckily, he was able to dodge.

"Are? Atobe?" Avery blinked in confusion. She looked around the room. A velvet couch was seen at the center. Atobe was an organized person. The papers were properly placed and the books were placed in order in a shelf. "Oh yeah, I found something in your possession when I was on the first floor." Avery grabbed something from her bag. She handed Atobe a black organizer with gold on the edges.

_Avery was climbing up the wall when something hard hit her on the head. She grabbed the offensive thing and was about to throw it in frustration when she saw the name Atobe. _

"How did this get in there?" Atobe asked, caging her on the wall. She rolled her eyes, and shoved Atobe's arms away.

"I don't know, you're the owner." She was about to slid open the student council room door but someone did it first. A third year that looked so familiar for Avery. A girl of average height, silver hair and blue eyes appeared before her. She wore her soccer uniform. Avery had a bad feeling about this.

"Atobe-san!" The girl shouted in Avery's face. She was covered with sweat. She leaned her hands on her knees. "Sato and his group!" She panted. "They are harassing the other members of the soccer club… and they've got Hiruchi-san" And with that, Avery threw her tote bag in the couch and climb up the window yet again.

"Where is Miyuri, Tadomonshiru-san?" Avery looked back.

"Uh, it's just Tadomaru…" A sweat drop was formed at the back of her head. "In the locker room of the soccer club." Avery nodded.

"Oi, don't jump!" Atobe was about to stop her. As if on cue, she jumped from the second floor of the building. Atobe and Tadomaru headed to the window to see if the jet black haired girl was still alive. They saw no signs of her. Atobe turned his back at the window and shrugged.

"Well, her corpse's not there so she's alive." Tadomaru clutched her chest as she heard Atobe chuckled.

"Sato and his group outnumbered the number of regular soccer players. I barely escaped them." Atobe's eyes narrowed. He rushed to the soccer field immediately.

"Tadomaru, show me the way!"

O~O~O

"Where is your leader?" Avery grabbed the collar of one of the defeated men with one hand. He smirked as he opened his mouth. He spat at her face. She kicked his stomach. He spat blood in her face. She threw the man in a random direction as she faced one of the men she defeated with a glare.

"Inside the locker room." He answered as he let go of the rock he was about to throw at her.

Avery held on the doorknob of the girl's locker room.

"Let go off me!" She heard Miyuri's distressed voice.

"Why are you resisting me?" She heard the same voice. Avery used the yakuza high kick to open the door. The wooden door landed on the ebony haired man.

"Miyuri, are you all right?" Avery was dumbfounded. The girl's locker room was filled with sweets and other good stuff. "Heh?" She looked around.

"Ave-chan! He's harassing me!" Miyuri hid behind Avery's back as she pointed her index finger at the man who shoved the door away. Boy, he looked like an angry bull.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy." The guy got a swiss knife in his hand.

"Miyuri, run!" Avery ordered. She watched Miyuri ran to safety. Sato wrapped his hand on Avery's neck and pointed his knife at her back. Avery could feel the cold metal behind her. Atobe and Tadomaru appeared in the door.

"Don't get near!"

"Yeah, listen to him, for your safety." Avery scoffed.

"You should be mocking him, not us!" Atobe scolded. He took a step closer.

"I told you to stop!" Sato ordered. Avery gripped on the arm that was on her neck. Her free hand grabbed the hand that was holding her knife. She pushed the man's hand away from her back. She bent her upper body forward. The man was lifted from the ground. His head landed on the floor in between Avery and Atobe. She grabbed the man's collar with one of her hands and shoved him against the lockers.

"What is your purpose?" Avery's piercing red eyes met with the man's green eyes. He felt a chill ran down his spine. "Answer me!"

"Just for fun! I wanted to test myself. Besides," The man smirked. "You have a bad reputation to the teachers despite of you excelling academically." Avery punched the man on his face. She kicked Sato's stomach so hard that he coughed blood. She let go of his collar and tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Asusagawa!" A teacher appeared from behind Atobe. He straightened his glasses and grabbed Avery's arm. He bowed in front of Sato and forced Avery to bow down to him. Atobe's mouth gaped open.

"Sato-san, I'm very sorry for this student's behaviour. I'll make sure that she'll get suspended for a week or so." Avery pinched the teacher's arm and stood straight. Her red eyes stared at the defeated man before her. She stood straight, the proper way a noble should stand straight. She did not bend down to his level or looked up to him.

"Asusagawa, office, now!" The teacher walked ahead of her. "I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Atobe-sama." Avery received a mocking smirk coming from that ebony loser. She clenched her fists about to punch him but she decided not to. A soccer ball was left on top of the lockers. She punched the locker instead and the ball dropped on the man's face. Avery walked pass Atobe.

"I can get you out of trouble," Atobe offered. The jet black haired girl put her index finger on his lips.

"You saw nothing. Oh yeah, can you please tell Miyuri that I can't walk home with her?" Avery smirked. She followed the teacher to the office.

O~O~O

Atobe's club activities were done. He dismissed the members on time. He waited in the student council room. He sat on his most precious velvet couch as he scanned his organizer. Beside him was his bag and the bag that the jet black haired, red eyes and the girl who craves for punishment. He waited… he waited and waited for the student council door to slide open and see the puffy eyes of that girl.

Dusk was arriving and Atobe still waited. He tapped his fingers on his lap. _Where is she?_ Atobe looked around. He got up his chair, grabbed both bags and headed for the door. The door slid open revealing a girl with jet black hair. Her bangs covered her upper face. She looked up and saw her tote bag.

"There it is!" Avery pointed at the bag. Atobe's eyes widened. No puffy eyes or even tears… in fact she was smiling. "Did you wait for me?" Avery looked at Atobe in the eye. He smirked and looked away arrogantly.

"Of course not." He handed Avery her bag. She grabbed it and turned around.

"Thanks!" Avery said as she walked out.

"Hey!" Atobe followed her. She walked in a fast pace but he easily kept up. "What did the teacher told you?"

"They are thinking about my punishment." Avery put a finger on her chin. She faced Atobe with a confused expression.

"Why?"

"Because they had a meeting… " Avery changed her white shoes to her brown leather ones.

"Hey!" Atobe grabbed her wrist. "Don't you care whether you'll get punished or not?"

Avery faced Atobe with her usual serious expression.

"Frankly, no." Avery pulled her hand. She went outside the building. Atobe followed her. He was annoyed and he doesn't know why.

"It was not your fault! They started it!" Atobe grabbed her wrist again to stop her.

"But it does not change the fact that I beat them up." Avery's bangs covered her eyes.

"It's not your fault that they were weak." Atobe responded.

"Why are you defending me?" Atobe's grip on her wrist loosened. She took this opportunity and got a fair distance between her and Atobe.

"Why are you taking the blame?" The girl faced Atobe. Her red orbs met with the angered black orbs.

"Because no one would understand… that's just how it is, Atobe." Avery's grip on her tote bag tightened. Dull, void and dark… those words came inside Atobe's head when he met with her gaze. She smirked as she flipped her hair. "Then, I guess see you tomorrow." She turned her back at him. Atobe's mouth gaped open as he stared at Avery's back.


	5. Always Expect the Unexpected

**Hey guys, here's the next chappy!**

**Before anything else, hope you'll review!**

**Acparker~ Thank you for making this story part of your favorite list. **

**Korisakku~ Thanks for your review! You made my day. Thanks for the compliment… :D **

**MissOtaku4ever~ Sorry for keeping you waiting. (And all those impatient readers out there. I publish my stories all at the same time. At least two at the same time, actually.) But, here's your update!**

**I do not own PoT.**

Classes started already. A seat in the back part of the classroom near the window was still empty. Atobe took glances at the seat once in a while. He impatiently tapped his finger at the table as he looked at the clock. The teacher scribbled math equations on the board that everyone copied on their notes. Atobe took a glance at the wall clock again. The door located at the back of the classroom slid open. The teacher stopped scribbling and faced the class. A jet black haired girl came in and closed the door gently. Her hair was in a half ponytail this time. As she went her way towards her seat, murmurs were heard from the students. Atobe's face lightened up.

"It's unusual for Ave-chan to be late even though she's not interested in school." A blonde whose hair was in an updo watched the jet black haired girl.

_I bet her reaction would be priceless once she discovered it. _Atobe smirked as he expectantly looked at the teacher. The man straightened his glasses and faced Avery.

"Asusagawa-san, please report to the student council room every break time and after club activities for two weeks." Avery nodded calmly. The teacher continued scribbling notes on the bored. She leaned her cheek on her back and closed her eyes.

_Report to the student council room every break and after club activities huh? Well, they're the ones that stay late, so it'll be fine with them. _Avery's eyes shot open. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. _Then, that means,_ For some reason, Atobe's face with that smirk on popped inside her head. Her eyes wandered for his location. He was facing her with that dreadful smirk on. She gave him a glare. _That scum! _"You did not," Those piercing red orbs stared directly at those mocking black orbs. Atobe's smirk widened and that gave her the message that says, 'I just did.'

O~O~O

"Ave-chan, what happened? You were late." Miyuri gave a mocking smile as she teased her best friend. Those furious red eyes glared at the girl. "I'm just kidding Ave-chan, relax." Avery hit the table hard. She clenched her fists as she headed for the door. "Ave-chan, I'm sorry! Where are you going?"

"To my punishment!" Avery shouted as she slid open the door and banged it close. Miyuri waved her goodbye.

"Take care!" She shouted hoping that Avery would hear it.

Atobe was in the student council room. His desk was filled with folders and envelopes. He held his mechanical pencil on his right hand while his other hand held on a paper. The door slid open. Atobe smirked. He knew who that was even though he did not take a glance of the comer.

"Good thing you used the door. I was expecting that you'll open the window this time." Avery hit Atobe's table. A frown danced on his face. "What's wrong?" Avery glared at him.

"You know, I'm expecting that I'd be suspended, meaning I'll stay at home and meditate on what happened, that's what they told me yesterday! But the teachers called me today and told me to report to school only to find out that I'll be under your care! Tell me," Avery grabbed his collar but let him stay on the chair. She did not lift him up. "What did you do?" Her low tone voice became intimidating. Atobe's smirked widened.

"You think I'd just let you get punished because of protecting your friend from those insolent fools?" Atobe shoved her hand away from his collar. He straightened his tie and arranged his collar. Avery was about to slap him but his hand was swifter. He grabbed her hand and did not let it go. "You don't listen to other people, eh? Then, I'll just tell the teachers that you were the one who harassed the soccer club members?" Avery grimaced.

"Don't you dare!" Avery threatened as she wagged her arm to get it out of Atobe's grasp. "Fine, just tell me what you told them."

"What I saw… everything. Since you just beat them up, you were just to be punished for that. So, here you are now. They even told your parents about that heroic act." Avery's eyes widened.

"What did you say? The last sentence… please say it louder." Avery's lips quivered. His smirk widened.

"Aren't you happy? Your parents knew what you just did. A party might be held in the Asusagawa household tonight when you return home." Atobe let go of her arm. "Oi, where are you going?" Avery sat in one corner. She hugged her knees and stared blankly at the wall across her. She kept on bumping her head on the cold hard shelf. "What's gotten in you?"

"Hey, Atobe, can I ask you something?" Avery asked with lifeless and wasted voice.

"What is it? I can ask any question you'll ask me."Atobe smirked.

"You use ore-sama whenever you're talking to other people but lately, you're addressing yourself normally when you're talking to me. Why is that?" Atobe blinked… he can't seem to answer the question. If Avery was paying attention to what Atobe said, she would have mocked him because her question left the king speechless but in her current state now, he thanked heavens for it.

"Come on, Asusagawa, we have something to do."

"Sure what is it?" Avery responded without thinking. She was still sulking in one corner. She started drawing imaginary things on the floor as Atobe picked something from the piles of paper on his desk.

"Here, help me organize the music club's presentation." Avery blinked. She stood up and headed in front of Atobe's desk.

"Don't you have other people to do this for you, I mean, other student council members?" Atobe looked at her with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look on his face.

"You're not updated in any news, are you?" She nodded. "I removed them… because they are unworthy of their position." A small 'o' was formed in Avery's lips. She nodded and took the papers. Atobe raised a brow at this.

"What? No reaction? Anything? Nothing?" Avery sat on the desk, her back facing at Atobe.

"Seriously? You're expecting a reaction?" He smirked.

"I expected something like, 'you narcissistic bastard,' or 'you insolent fool,' or 'you no good king being worshipped by many people' or something like that. So why did you not react?" Avery rolled her eyes and faced him.

"Because your reaction would most likely be a smirk or something about praising yourself… besides," Avery stood straight and scanned at the contents of the paper. "I'd probably do the same thing." Atobe's eyes widened at her words. He never expected those coming from her. Avery shrugged it all away. "All I need to do is make sure everything is ready for Saturday, right?" Atobe nodded. "Is that so? Well, leave it to me, Atobe." Avery headed for the door. The king raised a brow.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see the venue" This time, Avery was the one smirking. Atobe could see the smirk he usually wore… confident yet arrogant. She got out of the room and headed to the gymnasium. There was the stage and the bleachers and the chairs. Avery smirked.

O~O~O

"Ave-chan," Miyuri tilted her head as she watched the jet black haired girl left the classroom hurriedly after the bell rang. Atobe headed to the student council room. He looked around and saw that it was still empty, dull and boring. He smirked as he flipped his hair. _I'd probably do the same,_ Avery's voice echoed inside his head. His mouth gaped open wondering why that came out of the blue.

"Thinking of what she said all of a sudden, what's wrong with me? She's just another rich daddy's girl who'll never understand. " He smirked once again. _But why am I affected?_ The student council door slid open with a loud bang. A blonde appeared. She was panting and gasping for air. She stomped her feet and hit Atobe's table with her hand.

"What did you do to Ave-chan?" Miyuri pointed her index finger at him. He raised a brow at the accusing look the blonde gave him. "She immediately went outside the classroom the moment the bell rang and she's not on the rooftop." Atobe shrugged.

"Go away, soccer club's captain. I'm busy." Atobe continued scribbling on the papers. The blonde got out of the room with an irritated moan. He blinked in confusion when the door slid open again.

"Sorry for barging in earlier, Atobe-san." She apologized. The king sighed in confusion.

O~O~O

Half an hour later, the door slid open once more. Atobe took a glance. A jet black haired girl appeared. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She folded her sleeves up to her elbow. She wiped sweat on her forehead using the back of her hand.

"The preparations are done." Avery gave Atobe a thumb up. She gave him a grin that really made him suspicious.

"I can't believe you fell for it." Atobe smirked. The grin that Avery wore vanished in an instant. She glared at Atobe.

"What are you saying? Don't tell me that was just a prank!" She hit the table so hard that the papers on it flooded the room.

"I just gave you that so that the teachers can see that I gave you a task and you are being punished." Avery's bangs covered her eyes. She bent her upper body to level with Atobe's eyes.

"Idiot!" She exclaimed on his face. Atobe's smirk widened. "I knew that, that's why I stole your design and made the music club members do it now. In any case, we finished it. Now, they are happily eating their lunch. Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Avery put a plastic bag on Atobe's desk. He took a peek inside. Two mouth watering slices of blueberry cheesecakes were inside. Avery removed them from the plastic bag and handed Atobe one slice. She gave him a fork.

"That's the music club's treat for us." Avery enjoyed her treat. Atobe watched the girl eat the sweet treat in front of him.

"Confess," Atobe smirked. "Are you one of my fangirls?" The king asked. Avery almost choked on her cake.

"In your dreams, you narcissistic egoistic idiotic fool!" Avery pointed her fork at the man before him. Atobe chuckled as he took a bite of his treat. "What's so funny?" Avery asked furiously.

Atobe knew that his next two weeks will not be boring… not if she's around.

**If you guys noticed, it took me a very hard time ending this chapter… sorry about that. I just think that this chapter was not that good… it sucks… sorry about that. I'll make it up to you guys next chapter.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	6. Rip, Pitter Patter, Slap, Sob

**First things first…**

**Hey, guys… hope you'll review**

**Apandas327, jigokunooujo~ thank you for subscribing…**

**Flame Winter Maiden~ Thank you for making this story your favorite… :D**

Atobe Keigo, a hardworking tennis captain and not to mention a very diligent student council president of Hyotei Gakuen, comes to school very early every day. Atobe Keigo, a very elegant, charming, and chivalrous and not to mention noble man, does his work with all his effort. Atobe Keigo, the man respected by all people of every rank in the school, meets the expectations of everyone… even beyond it. Atobe Keigo, the

"You narcissistic, egoistic, idiotic fiend!" Those words echoed in the Student Council room. Looks like, everyone does not see Atobe Keigo as a respectable man, after all. The said gray haired man smirked at the reaction he got. His amused black velvet orbs travelled from her furious facial expression to the papers that the red eyed girl was holding. A small smile was formed on his face. "Just three more days and I'd be finally free from your bratty attitude, you brat!" Avery mumbled.

"What was it?" Atobe's eyes narrowed. Those black velvet orbs were now looking straight at her bloody red orbs.

"Nothing…" Avery looked away in guilt. _Come on, everyone knows that this man is a brat. If I can handle my cousin who is more irritating, why can't I handle him?_

"Have I mentioned how beautiful those eyes are?" The gray haired man's smirk widened. He leaned his elbows on his desk and watched the next savoured reaction from the jet black haired girl. Avery slammed the papers on Atobe's desk.

"Here, I'm done with half of your work." Atobe was amused especially when he saw the tint of pink that colored Avery's cheek. The said red eyed girl did not dare look at those elegant velvet black orbs.

"Hm?" Atobe leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand. He picked one of those papers and scanned it. "Just as I expected." Atobe smirked with satisfaction. His eyes once again met with hers. "It's still early and you're here already? Maybe, you're just savouring the time with me since tomorrow your punishment will be over, eh?" This made Avery angry. This time, she slammed the table with her fists.

"You know, your most bratty majesty, my answer to that will be what you always hear from me," Avery bent forward to level with Atobe's eyes. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" She shouted in his face. She sat on the velvet couch, opposite Atobe's desk and grabbed her clipboard. She played with her pen for a bit before she started scribbling on the stationary attached to the clipboard.

Atobe stopped what he was doing and took a glance at Avery. Those red orbs were focused on the thing before her. A clipboard was on her lap. Atobe took a glimpse of the paper… a gentle shade of lavender with horizontal lines. _Is she writing a letter?_ He raised a brow in interest. He stood up and made his way to the couch. He went beside Avery and bent forward. Curiosity kills the cat, as the saying goes.

"Hm? A letter huh? For whom?" Avery immediately embraced the clipboard. In a blink, she was across the room. Her face had a shade of red.

"Did you see a thing?" Jet black strands fell on her face. She looked flustered. "Hey, tell me! And honestly tell me that!" Avery shouted. She was breathing hard and she could have sworn that her heart will jump out of her chest any moment now.

"I was able to see everything." Atobe smirked gallantly. Her eyes widened. Then, she was able to regain her composure in an instant. It was her time to smirk.

"If you saw it, what did I write?" Those red piercing orbs met with those elegant black velvet orbs. The king's eyes narrowed. He flipped those gray strands with a smirk.

"You know what you wrote, Asusagawa." Avery grimaced. Looks like Atobe really saw what was on it. The girl ripped the paper from the clipboard and tore it into pieces. She grabbed her tote bag. Atobe raised a brow.

"What's wrong? Hey!" Atobe watched the girl open the window. Her foot was on the frame. "Don't you dare jump again!" Atobe rose from the couch. He rushed towards Avery and grabbed her arm. "I told you not to-"

"Let go of me, Atobe!" Avery tried to get out of his grasp but he was just too strong. She faced Hyotei's king. Her head was just below his eyes, damn his height. Avery pushed Atobe's shoulder using her free arm. He was still able to stand on his feet. Atobe grabbed Avery's free hand. This time she was struggling to get free. She took a step back and stumbled. Atobe was pulled with her.

…!

The door of the student council room slid open. A man with round glasses appeared. He was holding on his beige court. A tint of red shaded his cheeks with the scenario in front of him. Atobe was on top of Asusagawa. His hands were gripping on her wrists. Their eyes met and their lips were centimetres away from locking. Both of them turned to the door. All Oishitari could do was step back and close the door.

"Atobe, get off me!" Avery was the first one to break the tormenting silence. The latter let go off her wrists and got up. He offered her his hand to help her get up. The jet black haired girl slapped the hand that Atobe offered. She got up on her own, grabbed her tote bag and got out of the room. Oishitari was still standing outside the Student council room. He received a very intimidating glare courtesy of Asusagawa Avery, the person that Atobe was talking about.

"Asusagawa-san?" Oishitari didn't know what to tell her himself but he pretended that he was innocent. Avery stuck her tongue out and ran towards her classroom. "I didn't expect that Atobe. Next time, tell me." He shrugged as he got in the room. Atobe look stunned.

"Ore-sama also did not expect that, Oishitari."

O~O~O

Club activites were done already. Avery also finished her tasks in the student council room so she went home early. A package was lying on the living room. A big box. She grabbed the card attached to it. A smile was formed on her face as she opened the box. _Come on, he knows I hate dresses._ A midnight blue dress was inside. The V- strapped had roses embroidered on them. It was beautiful in every way.

"Calcifer, come here boy… what do you think we'll do about this?" A white fluffy dog jumped towards Avery. He barked in joy at the sight of his owner. Calcifer is a white chow chow. Avery named her after the fire devil in Howl's Moving Castle by Diana Jones. She also considered naming him Aramis from the Three Musketeers but she found Calcifer nicer.

"How about a walk, what'd ya say?" Another bark was heard. "Wait for me to get changed."

O~O~O

The park was crowded with people of all ages. Avery went to the least crowded part in the park and most suitable for Calcifer's exercise. She watched the white fluffy thing ran around in joy. She was holding his leash that she removed earlier to let him ran. Her eyes followed the dog's every move.

"Don't go too far, Cal!" Avery shouted. She crouched on the bed of grass and sighed. She closed her eyes for a bit. The fresh breeze blew and that gave her a very refreshing feeling. She stretched her arms and lay on the grass. The sky was having a tint of orange and red. The clouds drifted in the sky.

_He saw it… he saw that damn thing. I'm such a careless moron. _Avery shut her eyes close. She punched the ground beside her to ease her tension. _Someone even saw us when he was on top of me… damn it… why is it that people's minds are malicious nowadays?_ Avery rose in irritation.

"Whose dog is barking loudly, Come clean, damn it?" Avery searched for that dog who was barking so loud. It was in front of her, a Great Dane. His black fur matched his hazel eyes. His stare has a killing intent on it. But, Avery was in front of her… the Avery. The girl who stops at nothing and even this dog would be a pity. Her gaze met with the dog's gaze. "Oh, it's you." Both were in staring contest. The dog was the first one to look away. The life in his eyes was drained. He was somehow scared of Avery.

"Beat, come here, boy!" From behind her, Avery heard a familiar voice. That voice. A voice that she hates. She faced the man behind her. Her eyes widened.

"Atobe?" The man also had the same reaction. He wore a casual purple polo shirt and a pair of beige slacks. And as usual, his smirk was still on that pretty face of his. He eyed Avery from head to toe. The red eyed girl raised her brow. "What?"

"Nothing," He chuckled as he flipped his hair. She had her usual red coloured clam shaped pin on the right side of her bangs, a loose white plain shirt underneath her black vest and a pair of brown pants. She wore a pair of fingerless gloves on her hand. Just then, that moment when he will say something so remarkable at her, a white fluffy dog jumped towards Atobe's chest. His back fell on the grassy ground. The dog licked at Atobe's cheek as his gaze met the gray haired man.

"Woof!" He barked in joy as he gave another lick on Atobe's cheek. The king was so annoyed.

"Whose owner lets his dog jump in someone's chest?" Atobe's eyes widened. The color of the dog's eyes in the right was different from the left. The dog's left eye was colored lilac while his right eye had a gray color. The dog was lifted from his chest.

"No, Cal, you can't have him as your toy, sadly." Avery's voice was heard. The Great Dane came beside Atobe. He licked the man's cheek hoping that gave him comfort… well for the great Atobe Keigo to be viewed as a dog's toy is just so devastating.

"I'm fine, Beat." Atobe got on his feet. He patted his dog's head and then turned to Avery who was carrying the white dog with a big smile on her face… so far the biggest smile he has seen since they met. Avery was a silent person and most of the time, a passive facial expression was the one that he always sees except when he teases her.

"Sorry about that, Atobe." He looked away. He did not meet with her gaze and he did not know why… the great Atobe did not know why!

"It's fine… nothing hurts really."

"Time to go home, Cal" Avery attached the leash on Calcifer's collar. Just as the two were going out of the park, a heavy rain fell. A very heavy one and of all times that Avery didn't bring her umbrella. Calcifer was now cradled by Avery and she let him wore her vest. Atobe was the same. He hadn't brought his umbrella with him… wait he could ask for his driver to fetch him. He fished his phone in his pocket and the screen remained black no matter what he did.

_Of all times… _Atobe grimaced. He turned to Avery… well where she supposedly was but no one was there. His mouth gaped open.

"Oi, Atobe! Over here." Avery who was soaking wet, shouted from behind him. He turned to his side but Beat was not beside him. He panicked. He faced Avery. Beside her was Calcifer who was wearing a black vest that was huge for him, and as if the heavens opened… his precious Beat was there, beside Calcifer. "You idiot! Come over here or you'll get sick, you moron! Can you hear me, imbecile?" Avery shouted. _This is actually fun… mocking him._ Avery put a smirk on. "Hey in-"

"Enough already, you little insolent kid." Avery put on a strained smile in her face as she rubbed the back of her neck. Atobe's black velvet orbs met with those piercing red orbs. He was angry all right. After all those intolerable insults from the black haired girl, his mood changed. And he even planned on thanking her for saving his most precious dog.

"Sorry Atobe…" She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Atobe's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, your reaction is kind of cute… you're just like him." This time, Atobe raised a brow.

"Him?" Avery covered her mouth using her hand. She shook her head and took a step backward. It was Atobe's time to smirk. Those velvet black orbs stared straight at her red orbs. "Come on, who's that special him?"

"No one in particular!" Avery pushed him away. She tucked some loose strands behind her air… her hair… her eyes widened as she groped for her red clam clip. _Don't tell me…_

"Come on, Asusagawa you can tell me after-" Avery immediately ran towards the heavy pouring rain. She searched for the clip on the grass. Atobe was stunned.

"Get back here, idiot!" Now it was his time to call her those intolerable names. He got his revenge sooner than expected. "You imbecile, what are you thinking? Get back here or you'll get sick, fiend!"

"I don't care! I can't afford to lose that one." Atobe's eyes were filled with anger. How could someone who can buy a whole mountain with half of her allowance struggle to find a very cheap red clam shaped clip?

"I'll just buy you something that's more elegant than that worthless cheap thing, come back here, miser!" Atobe shouted. By some miracle, Avery got on her feet and went in front of Atobe. Her bangs covered her eyes. Atobe smirked once again. "Don't worry, I'll even convince a designer to do it for you, so-"

Slap!

Atobe's cheek had a shade of dark red. Avery was panting as she clutched her chest. Atobe's gaze met with hers. Those red orbs were becoming redder with rage and hatred. And her slap did really hurt… it might even leave a mark.

"Don't you dare say that, that clip is worthless!" Tears trickled down her face. "That person gave me that clip… and that clip" she sniffed. "That clip was the last thing he gave me before I left them." She fell on her knees as she clutched her sides. Atobe looked down. The rain was still pouring heavily but something familiar was hidden in the bed of grass a few yards away from them. He went to it and picked up. Avery's eyes followed him. He picked up a red clam shaped hair clip and that made her get on her feet and ran towards him under the rain.

"I'm sorry about what I said." He arranged Avery's bangs and put the clip on it. Her eyes widened. He wiped her tears using his tongue. "You know, those eyes don't suit a cry baby…" He smirked when Avery flinched at his touch.

"Atobe…" The rain stopped. Avery looked at the sky… there were many stars that night. A small smile was formed on her lips. "Idiot…" Avery muttered as she touched the clip on her head. "Thank you." Atobe's eyes widened as a blush crept on his cheek.

"You know, you're the most aggressive person I've ever met." Atobe rubbed the cheek that Avery slapped. Avery grimaced as he looked at the reddened cheek of the king.

O~O~O

_You know, I've met someone interesting… girls kept on flocking when he's around and it irritates me. He's a narcissist… an egoistic fool just like you… a big airhead and a moron at the same time. He's our student council president… for some reason, he is somewhat like me. But the difference it… I'm not an egoistic, narcissistic and most definitely not a moron like him… fine I'm an idiot but I'm not that dumb._

"Gah!" Avery moaned as she ripped the paper and crumpled it. She hurled the paper over her shoulder. She leaned her chin on her desk. "How can I tell him about that man? Damn it!"

**That's it! Oh yeah, guys… tune in for the dramatic next chapter… and if you don't mind please review!**


	7. Funny, How the Teacher Won't Notice

**Me no own PoT.**

**Okay so here goes,**

**Chaine. L~ Thank you for subscribing!**

**Mistress of Madness~ UPDATE granted. I really think that the rain scene was not that good though, thanks for appreciating it. **

**Sorry guys, I really thought that I already published this chapter so I was working on Chapter 8. My fault… sorry about that.**

_Tomorrow, I shall be out of 'punishment,' in Atobe Keigo's terms. But really, he just gave me somethings that I consider as homework. It was not really hard, my punishment. He's an idiot for keeping me out of trouble… but still I thank him for that._

Avery scribbled on her lavender coloured stationery. The paper was made by the finest quality. Falling maple leaves were the paper's background… simple yet it was attractive. She wiped her sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. She folded the paper into three and inserted it inside the matching envelope. Beside her was a wooden box filled with envelopes. She put the envelope in it and put the lid back. Avery grabbed a maroon notebook that lay beside her black study lamp. It was an organizer. Those red orbs scanned the pages. They stopped in a particular date… "Tomorrow, huh?"

Avery grabbed her phone and checked her mails. It rang. No caller ID was seen, only the caller's number. _Wait… what if this is Atobe? Nah! I already registered his number… but he has a phone collection… what if… what if. _In that spur of a moment, Avery reluctantly answered the call. But she remained silent, waiting for the caller to answer.

"Avery…" The girl gasped. Some loose jet black strand fell on her face. Her grip on her phone tightened. The familiar low toned voice gave her a nostalgic feeling. Her free hand trembled. "Avery… hey, are you there? I need to tell you something." She was brought back to reality. She didn't know what to do… how to respond to that.

_Why is he calling me now? Of all times. _Avery panicked. She wanted to hang up the phone and turn it off but her finger just won't obey her. _No! No! You already cut your connections with them…_

"Are you still there, Avery? I need to tell you something very important. Oi, Avery!" Avery was brought back to reality. She was so devastated that she can't sink in anything. "Fine, I'm going to tell you anyway, I'm-" She hung up. She crouched beside her bed. She hung up every call and finally decided to close it anyway.

"It'd be best… for both of us." She muttered.

O~O~O

The last day of punishment came. Atobe went to the roof top for refreshment. Besides, there were many students that crowded downstairs so he'd rather be in the roof top and enjoy his alone time. He was disappointed when he saw someone sitting just across him. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Asusagawa, why are you here? More importantly, is your phone off last night?" Atobe went towards her. She looked like she was deprived of sleep as always… but this time she was more deprived. She looked up and gave a wave at him.

"Hey!" Avery put on a strained smile. "Sorry about that, I did not check it. The battery might be dead." Avery lied. She looked away, not daring to look at him in the eye.

"What's wrong with you?" Atobe chuckled. "Maybe you cried your heart out last night because you won't be spending your time with me, huh?" This time, Atobe sat beside Avery. She stretched her arms and inhaled the sweet morning scent.

"Don't get your hopes up, Atobe." Avery chuckled in response. She wasn't sure why but somehow, the heavy feeling in her chest became lighter. Those black velvet orbs admired how she was able to maintain her composure. But something felt strange for him. For some reason, she's just not there… the jet black haired girl that he knew.

His eyes widened… something was definitely missing. Avery wasn't wearing the clip that she would protect with her life. He remembered their time in the park that she would risk everything just to find that clip but now, where is it.

"Hey, where's your clip?" Atobe asked in a curious tone. He raised a brow in interest. Avery's mouth opened but she hesitated to speak. She clenched her teeth before answering.

"Uh, hey" Soft hands cupped Atobe's right cheek… the cheek where she slapped him when they met in the park by chance. "Does it still hurt? I mean, I'm sorry for that. I am not thinking that time. I mean, come on, now that it's come to this, that thing is just cheap and not to mention worthless. I should have just let it be buried in the mud." Avery gave Atobe a smile… and both knew that it was a fake.

"What do you mean?" Atobe was confused. He just cannot process what was happening. Avery fished for the clip in her pocket. She stared at it. She rose up and gripped on the clip tightly.

"This is just a nuisance!" And with that, Avery put her energy in her right arm and threw the thing in a random direction. "See you in class, Atobe." Avery gave him a final strained smile before leaving the rooftop.

O~O~O

Atobe was confused… very confused. Avery was just staring blankly at the sky from the window. She was watching the drifting clouds in the sky. Atobe had started talking about the classical music, novels and Greek. She just replied with 'yes' and she seemed that she was uninterested in every topic.

"Something is troubling you, isn't it?" Atobe remarked. He got up from his seat and went towards Avery who knelt in front of the window. He smirked.

"Since when did you-" She gasped. Avery was stunned when Atobe grasped her chin and tilted her face up. A blush crept on her face. Atobe's smirk widened. His black velvet orbs were met with her wavering gaze… she was lost.

"Ave-chan!" A blonde slid the door open. Her hair was styled in two lopes behind while in front has loose strands. A blush crept on her face at the sight before her. Avery was brought back to reality.

"It's not what you think!" Avery tried to reason with Miyuri but she was just too depressed.

"I think I need to also stop my training once in a while… Avery found a boyfriend." Miyuri mumbled as she figletted. "I might be forever alone… and-"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Avery shouted in protest.

"I am not her boyfriend!" Atobe shouted at the same time. Both them looked at each other in surprise and looked away. Avery got up and went in front of the blonde.

"Miyuri! Don't you know how to knock?" Avery scolded. The blonde grimaced as Avery shot a very deadly glare at her.

"Speak for yourself, Asusagawa" Atobe mumbled to himself. He raised a brow at the sight of the soccer club captain who just barged in the room. Well, usually it was Avery who slams the door open just to surprise Atobe or when she expresses her anger towards the king.

"Anyhow, why are you here?" Avery asked. Miyuri looked up with a smile.

"He's here. He came to visit you." Miyuri jumped in joy as she hugged Avery. "He's here! He's here! He was looking for you! Can you believe it?" Avery's eyes widened. She was still confused. She raised a brow as she watched the girl jumped in joy.

"Who is the 'he' that we are talking about?"

_He? Just who is this he?_ Atobe watched the two chat in confusion. Well, he's considering that someone from a rich family like him would also undergo arranged marriage. And there was also the time when Avery was referring to a man… that also made him curious. More curious than ever. _Why did she not tell me about it?_

"Yukimura-kun is here." Avery's mouth gaped open. She pushed Miyuri out of the way and headed to where the man known as Yukimura was. Miyuri watched her walk in the hallway.

"You don't mean Yukimura Seiichi, from Rikkai Dai?" Atobe asked the blonde. Those piercing black velvet orbs stared directly at those crystal blue orbs. And that gave Miyuri the chills.

"Yes, Yukimura-kun came to visit Ave-chan. It's been a long time since I've seen him." A pause then Avery was returned to where the two of them were.

_I see, Yukimura is Asusagawa's fiancée, huh?_ Somehow Atobe felt something inside his toned chest… something so heavy… and painful.

"Where the hell is that foolish idiotic of a cousin of mine?" Avery asked in a shout. And Atobe… being Atobe… he put a smirk on to mask the false conclusion that he just deduced moments ago. He ran a hand through those grayish purple locks.

O~O~O

Miyuri ran towards a man with a chin length wavy hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue striped collar shirt underneath a navy blue hoodie and a pair of dark brown pants. It was really hard to get him out of the place since there were girls flocking around him… just like when Atobe's around.

In a corner in the courtyard, Avery at Atobe stood as they waited. She tucked some loose strands behind her ear before crossing her arms in front of her chest. She shifted the weight in one of her foot. She faced Atobe.

"Why did you follow us?" Avery bluntly asked with a hint of irritation in her voice. Atobe chuckled.

"It's just proper for me to come with you since I'm still keeping an eye on you." Atobe answered blatantly. Avery rolled her eyes and moaned in irritation. "Smile, smile, it's bad that you greet him with that look in your face. Look they're coming."

"Avery, it's been a long ti-" Yukimura was cut off when he received a very weak punch on his stomach. He clutched that part and faced those intimidating red orbs with a strained smile. "Nice to see you too, Avery."

"Are you out of your mind, you moron!" Avery started. "You should be staying in the hospital! I just visited you last week and you have a therapy scheduled in an hour!"

"Actually it's right now," Yukimura corrected.

"Seiichi!" He raised his arms in defeat.

"But from what you did a while ago, he'd be stuck in the hospital forever." Atobe remarked in a mumble which Miyuri found amusing. She giggled sheepishly.

"We need to talk, Avery." This time, Yukimura put on a serious expression. He took a glance at the two persons behind Avery and gave her a smile. "Alone, if you please." The jet black haired girl grabbed his hand and pulled him to a secluded place.

O~O~O

"You're not wearing it, huh?" Those blue orbs stared at her jet black locks. She looked down, avoiding the man's eyes. "Why won't you give him and yourself a chance? I mean, he's precious to you… besides you openly expressed your feelings to him so what happened?" Yukimura paused. Avery was trying hard not to be affected by his words but they were just damn sharp.

"How's your relationship with uncle going?" Avery rolled her eyes.

"You know, just the same… same old, same old… ignoring each other and the like. I go home, we fight, I leave, they'll make me stay then we fight. The cycle goes on." Avery gave him a smile. Yukimura gave a sigh. He grabbed something from his pocket and handed it to Avery. She raised a brow.

"He wanted me to give this to you." Yukimura patted her head before leaving. "Say hi to Calcifer for me."

Avery turned to face Yukimura's back. "I'll do." She stared at the white envelope that Yukimura gave her.

"Hey, Seiichi!" Avery shouted as she put on a smile.

"It's fine. The driver's waiting for me." Yukimura waved without bothering to face her.

"You're a big idiot!" Avery chuckled. Yukimura just smiled at her remark.

O~O~O

Yukimura was in the school gate. He turned back one last time before entering the car.

"Wait, Yukimura!"Atobe called from behind. The latter turned and gave the king a smile. He bowed. Atobe's eyes widened.

"Thank you for taking care of Avery." Their tennis issues were kept aside for that moment. Atobe wanted to ask the boy in front of him everything… if he could play for the Nationals, this tournament, heck we wanted to challenge him now, but he was still sick.

"Ore-sama is just doing his job as the student council president, besides ore-sama sees her as one of Hyotei's precious students." Yukimura just smiled at his remark. He knew that Avery will take those words as fluttery and she is not the type that takes those normally. She punches the person if that's the case. "Are you sure you'll be fine? I've heard rumours… and it was confirmed when ore-sama heard Asusagawa said something about the hospital." Atobe put on his usual smirk though. He put a hand on his hip as he waited.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Yukimura slid in the car and left Atobe in the front gate.

O~O~O

_Avery,_

_ I know that the moment you'll receive this paper, you'll rip it apart or crumple it or burn it… But if you happen to change your mind, then I'd be glad. _Avery's wasn't listening in their Greek lecture… she knew the language whatsoever, that's why she got bored. A book was lying in her desk and she held a pencil, pretending that she was taking down notes. She read the letter in her lap.

Atobe turned to face her. She was really not Avery today.

'_At least he knew that I'll do either of those,' _Avery thought as she read more. '_That idiot_'

_Just so you know, I knew those intentions, since I took good care of you since you were a kid. I'm your big brother after all. _Avery looked away. _But that aside, today, I'll be flying to Italy. The truth is, you know what you're doing is just foolish. If my father chose you over me, I'd be glad about it, I'll even follow you with all my heart. You know, I just wanted to stay here, but it seemed like I have no reason to do so, since you hate me. _Avery's eyes widened. Her mouth gaped open at those words. She shook those thoughts away. _I know that you are not interested but my flight will be at 4:30pm. _

'_Like I'm interested._' Avery rolled her eyes.

_But if you would stop me from going and give the reason to stay in that country once more… then I won't go. I won't leave you and I'll stay by your side even if it means that I'll be risking my position. _Avery stared at that line dumfounded. He's giving him a chance… a chance! She gritted her teeth as she mumbled incoherent words. Her grip on the paper tightened

"Asusagawa-san? Is there something wrong?" Avery's eyes widened. A blush crept on her face as she looked away from the class' prying eyes.

"Nothing, sensei… sorry about that." The class proceeded with the topic… but Atobe did not buy that. He wasn't also paying much attention in class today, even if it was his favorite subject… his favorite subject! Avery leaned her cheek against the palm of her hand as she looked out the window. Her other hand gripped on the letter that she read tightly.

**I know guys I told you that this chapter would be a drama but it did not become one… next chapter would definitely be a drama! I swear! Hope you'll review!**


	8. Your Typical Drama

**I don't own PoT**

**Mistress of Madness~ I understand if you're lazy to log in (I do it all the time when I review to the stories I read.) Haha so my story was able to hide the fact that the 'he' was her brother… I thought that it was obvious and for that, I am very happy.**

**Moonlight1989~ Thank you for putting this story in your favorite list… I really appreciate it.**

**So here goes…**

Avery stared at her faint reflection in the window blankly. Math class just bored her and she was done with the seatwork her teacher gave. Miyuri was in the front near the front door, still trying her best to solve the complicated problems. She turned to the back to see if Avery's done which is expected from her. Atobe was also done with the seatwork and he was just waiting for the time. After this, he could ask Avery with some things that was bothering him. Just ten more minutes left. He turned to Avery who was still deep in her thoughts. She was day dreaming.

Miyuri found the seatwork hard. She decided that she'll make Avery her tutor, well at least for this lesson. She can balance her studies and soccer, but there were also times that she'll need help and one of those times is this one. She turned back to the problem she was solving and back to Avery. She just needed help today.

"Pass your papers!" The teacher finally said after ten minutes of torture for Miyuri. All she could do was wait for everyone to go out of the classroom. She ran towards Avery's desk and hurled herself at the jet black haired girl.

"Ave-chan! I need help." The blonde sobbed. Avery just looked at her with her usual passive stare.

"What number? Let's first see what you already know." Avery grabbed the paper where she wrote the problems and let Miyuri chose the number that she had a hard time on.

"Here, you can use this method." Avery showed her the method, making sure that her friend would understand it. Atobe got up and headed towards Avery's desk.

"Asusagawa,"

"Shh!" Avery waved her finger saying that he should go away. The king's eyes narrowed. He cannot tolerate such impudence. "So x is equal to…" The red eyed girl became silent suddenly as she wrote the answer. She couldn't let herself continue.

"4.30 units." Those crystal blue orbs lightened in joy. "You're the best Ave-chan!" She looked at Avery with a smile. Then, the smile vanished when she saw those jet black strands covered Avery's face. "Ave-chan, where's your clip? Your hair is in the way… that's why you use a clip, right?" Miyuri tucked those naughty strands behind her ear. A small smile was formed as she grabbed a clip with a feather shaped emerald gem from her pocket. She put the clip on Avery's hair.

"Miyuri…" Avery muttered.

"You know, if this is about what Yukimura-kun and you talked about, I'm just here. You can tell me everything." The jet black haired girl looked up and pretended that she heard nothing from Miyuri. She rose from her seat and turned to Atobe.

"What do you want, Atobe?" And with that, he scowled. That attitude of hers sometimes pisses him off, but that's one of the things that he liked about her. "Hey, sorry about a while ago. That was going overboard." She rubbed her neck as she looked down. The king smirked as he looked back.

"It's fine. We'll be busy from this day onwards." Atobe realised the error in his sentence. There won't be 'onwards' from this time on… there would only be today.

"Is something wrong? Your mind seemed to be somewhere." Atobe turned with a deadly glare pointed at her. She tilted her head in confusion. That glare did not intimidate her… really, it was like a common look and well, she got used to people giving her that look.

"Thank you for your concern." So to cut their conversation short, Atobe grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. _Speak for yourself._ Atobe thought after remembering her last remark. The great Atobe, his mind somewhere else? That can't be a sentence… they just don't fit together.

"Hey!" Avery protested as he ignored her… she felt that her arm was squeezed by Atobe, like the tennis racket he holds in a game. But then, she's not a tennis racket and as they pass the hallway, people kept on staring at them… and his team members were there. Avery grudgingly held on the Atobe's wrists. Her grip tightened and all Atobe could do, before his hand become blue because of lack of blood is loosen his grip on Avery's arm. "I can walk, you know." Avery hissed.

A smirk formed in Atobe's lips. "Don't you want it?" Avery rolled her eyes and went ahead of him. She just couldn't take that attitude… bringing everything to him. What an ego he possesses!

"I thought we'd be busy today, what are you still standing there for?" Avery was not the kind to scold someone… she was mocking Atobe. She slid the door open to the student council room. On the bulletin board, a paper was pinned. On the paper, _4:30 pm_ was written on it. She glared at the paper, as if setting fire on it.

"4:30 pm… the deadline." Avery's eyes shifted to the person beside her. She raised a brow.

"What deadline?"

"If you have been reading your e-mails, then you'd know."

"Well, I haven't been. So answer me," Avery demanded.

"Report Papers." Avery's mouth formed a small 'o'. She went to scan the papers underneath the bulletin board once more. "They'd be due 4:30 today."

"Right, 3:30!" Avery responded… Atobe just had the idea that she'd finish them by 3:30 or the conversation she had with Yukimura affected her, still.

_1:00 pm- Art Class_

Avery stared blankly at the white canvas in front of her. She held on the paintbrush lightly. The theme was something that popped in your head the moment that you see the blank canvas… unfortunately, Avery cannot let herself sketch what was in her head. The plane leaving, or the letter… both of them just left her dumbfounded. She heaved a sigh as she slowly sketched a figure. And she resented it… no, she loathed it. It was a rectangular shaped figure and beside it was a feather atop the ink. It was still a sketch and she loathed it! She wanted to throw it away but even so, she cannot think of other things.

"Asusagawa-san, how creative!" The teacher praised after she 'worshipped' Atobe's work. Avery bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to bark something that would mock her teacher and put herself into trouble. With that, said, the teacher turned to the other students.

_I'd better change this one. _Avery flipped the canvas' paper and thought of something else. Something that won't make her remember that someone precious to her will leave her at 4:30 pm.

_1:55 pm- Art Class_

Five minutes from now, they will leave the arts room and go to their classroom for the next subject. Avery was still out of ideas. She took a glance at the canvas of the person beside her, and as if the world wants to mock her more, the person beside her had a very great painting of a black Great Dane… wait, the dog looks familiar. She turned to the person beside her, it was Atobe! She mentally groaned in irritation.

_Avery, we don't have time for this, think! Think really fast! Your canvas! You should be able to pass something before 4:30… drats! Not that, come on Avery!_ She was now in a mental conflict with herself. Avery grabbed the paints and splashed them all over the canvass. She smirked in satisfaction. _5 minutes worth of work!_

"Abstract, huh?" Atobe scoffed. He was staring at the dark colors that blended with the light colors that just looked so wrong. Avery is good in painting, Atobe knew since for the past weeks, he saw her paint full of details… but what's wrong now?

"I'm not putting a mutt in my painting."

"Beat is not a mutt!" Atobe protested. "He is a brother to me." With that said, Avery looked down. She stared back at her abstract painting, and noticed some white lines running in some sort of a loop around the canvas. Her mouth gaped open. Just like that, the painting somehow made her lost in that world. She remembered something about the white loop in the midst of the dark and light colors mixed together. When she was a kid, during a thunder storm, on her night stand was a glow in the dark stick. She would grab that in the middle of the night, get out of her room and ran around the house with it.

_A brother huh…_ Avery heaved a sigh. She looked down, gripping on the hems of her skirt tightly. _Nii-sama…_ Atobe chuckled.

"Are you regretting what you just said?" Those black velvet orbs stared at the silky black strands covering her face. Atobe looked at his left, then to his right, trailing his gaze on Avery. He looked at the painting, somehow, the abstract painting that he, at first glance, mocked, put him under an illusion. Avery raised her head to get a better look at the king, and to her surprise the egoistic fool was staring at her abstract work.

"You know," Avery faced him with a smirk. She got up, and dusted her skirt. "Never underestimate the stunning power of abstract art, your majesty." Avery scoffed. Her smirk widened as Atobe realized that she was amused that he was looking at her painting… frankly he was admiring the piece of a five minute work.

_3:30pm~ Student Council Room_

Avery raised a brow as she saw Atobe sitting in his desk, not even with his tennis club members. The whole day, she was bothered by the letter. That even made her note to herself that when Yukimura is cured, she'd punch him for giving that damn letter.

O~O~O

A nurse knocked in a private room in the hospital. A man was sitting on his bed as he looked out the window. He turned to face the door and gave permission.

"Yukimura-kun, a phone call." With that said, Yukimura got up and headed out of the room. He went to the phone booth and held on the receiver putting it on his ear.

"Hello?" Yukimura was still curious who it was from.

"Did she say anything?" A familiar low toned voice was heard. He still had that rude attitude.

"I'm doing fine for now as well, Klayne-san." He said in a calm voice. But still, he hated that attitude of that man… rude and bossy, well he's a candidate for being the next generation boss of a well-known mafia family.

"Answer me, damn it!" The man known as Klayne growled. "Did she say anything?" He impatiently shouted and Yukimura had to put the a few inches away from his ear.

"Well, there were things that happened. She punched me in the gout for not attending my therapy. Then I asked how she was and with uncle, she said same old, same old. Oh yeah, she called me an idiot. That's to sum up what she said." If Klayne did not know Yukimura, he'd be killed by now, but the sick boy was just being honest.

"She might have thrown it away."

"Yeah," Yukimura responded. He was serious about that respond. He knew her, she was after all his cousin.

O~O~O

_3:45 pm~ Student Council Room_

Atobe held on a photo album. Kabaji was able to retrieve it from a fangirl who sabotaged his things. Avery was just amazed. How the heck did a fangirl steal that? It was a mystery, for her as well. In Atobe's frustration, he threw the album towards his desk. The photos were detached and they fell on the floor.

"Damn it! Looks like they really wanted ore-sama so badly." Atobe cursed. Avery saw pictures of Atobe from when he was a kid as he grew up. He had nice poses and Avery just concluded that he just liked being the center of attention. She picked one photo and her mouth gaped open… envy overwhelmed her being.

A little Keigo was being carried by his father. She looked away as she helped Atobe picked the photos up. She also saw a family picture and some scenes where they go on a vacation together, and the like. She envy him… that's the sad truth. His ego, his fame, his prowess and everything about him, she envies.

_Father did not carry me like that, nor mother. They were focused with the brilliance of my big sister that they wanted me to become someone I am not. I was five back then, when they left me in uncle's care._

_=Flashback=_

_A girl with shoulder length jet black hair, red piercing orbs stared at the gentle hazel orbs the man around his mid-30's had. He wore a stripped tuxedo underneath his brown fur coat and held a crane… not for handicap but to emphasize his status. It was winter in the northern part of Italy. _

"_Yukino, Ambler, what brings you here?" The man eyed the two couple in front of him. A little five year old was beside them, with a backpack. She only wore a long hoodie and a pair of shorts, with a pair of knee length socks and shoes. _

"_This child, you wanted her, right, Timoteo?" Timoteo looked at the child. She was not even shivering despite the cold weather. She met with his worrying gaze… what struck him was not she was not even the kind to cry despite the fact that her parents were giving her away and the snow was too cold for those clothes. _

"_We can't understand her. She picks a fight with Lianne, always. And she's just staring at us… more of a glare." The woman with brunette hair wearing a matching violet fur coat said. "Lianne just cannot be secured." _

"_Please, we'll leave her to you." Both of them bowed in front of Timoteo as if to beg. The latter nodded. He knelt in level with Avery's red eyes. She stared at him passively. His eyes darted towards her hand… she was gripping on her bag so hard that they were becoming red. _

"_Leave her to me." With that said, they gave their gratitude and left little Avery to her uncle's care. She stared at the pure white snow piling on her feet. He removed his coat and wrapped it around Avery who removed it and threw it back to him. "Avery-chan, let's get in. It's cold."_

"_I don't need this," Avery was staring at the coat, and then she met with Timoteo's gaze. "Nor your pity." Timoteo gave her a caring smile. She was glaring at him… him, the hailed boss of a very powerful mafia family. The nerve she got. _

"_If they pleaded, I'm fine if you don't want me. You can leave me to die in this snow." Avery walked towards a tree just across the gate and sat. She leaned her back against the trunk. She hugged her knees. _

_Timoteo followed her. He sat beside her as if it was a fine sunny day. "Well, you found a nice place." Avery glared at him. She got up and walked a few meters away from the man._

"_Stop following me!" She whined. But Timoteo followed him just like a persistent child._

_-A year later-_

"_Papa, papa! Look I mastered the technique you taught me!" Avery held on a quiver of bow and arrows as she ran towards the pavilion. Timoteo was there, drinking his earl gray tea, beside him was a man with spiky black hair and hazel eyes. Avery stopped in front of Timoteo then gave a curious look at the person. _

"_Who's that little brat?" The man asked as he took a sip in his non alcoholic beverage. He looked about in his teen age years that time. "You keep on accepting pitiful brats like her. She'd just be a competition for me when I inherit your position," And with that, an arrow came flying to his glass which was positioned just beside his ear. Avery glared at him. _

"_Idiot!" She muttered before leaving the two of them. Timoteo laughed. _

"_Don't worry, she won't a nuisance… besides she's a kind girl. You'd be glad that she is your little sister."_

_=End of Flashback=_

_3:59pm- Student Council Room_

Avery stared at the photo that she held on. This time, he got Beat with him. He was about ten years or so. Just then, she picked up a photo with Atobe standing mightily and a girl around his age with a passive expression on her face. She had raven hair and violet eyes. Atobe grabbed the photo with a smirk on his face.

"A cousin of mine… the closest actually. Somehow, she reminds me of you." Avery nodded as she stared the photo. Atobe was beside her now.

_But if you would stop me from going and give the reason to stay in that country once more… then I won't go. I won't leave you and I'll stay by your side even if it means that I'll be risking my position. _Avery bit her bottom lip as she stood up, her fists clenched. She fished for the crumpled paper in her pocket.

"Atobe, sorry but there's something important I need to go to." Avery went to the window. She turned to face Atobe one last time. "If you want, extend my punishment for a couple of weeks more." The paper dropped on the floor as she jumped out. Atobe picked up the paper and read the contents… well he knew that he was going overboard and all, but still, she owed him an explanation and this is the explanation that he could get at the moment.

_4:15pm- Airport_

The passengers already boarded the plane. Klayne, the said man with spiky black hair, tanned skin and intimidating hazel orbs, was already boarding the plane. He gripped on his suit case… he should have taken their own private jet, however, he was still hoping that she'd come… even the very last minute. He sighed as he finally gave up hoping. Fifteen more minutes before he takes off and yet, he wanted to go back.

_4:15 pm- A few kilometres away from the airport._

Avery ran… just a little more and she could catch up, even if she'd chase after the plane, she'll eventually do as long as she can catch up. She cursed him once more… the reason why he chose a commercial plane… damn him!

Just when Avery reached the entrance, she tripped. _Damn it!_ She mentally cursed as she got up and continued running. She wiped the dust of her face, her knee was bleeding and she did not even notice it.

"Let me in!" Avery shouted when a guard stopped her. She even remembered that the airlines that Klayne would get in might be theirs… "I'm here for inspection… I'm the daughter of Asusagawa Yukino!" Without waiting for any respond, she shoved away the airport officials and ran towards every terminal gate. She knew that she could have asked, but she never wanted help anyway.

She reached the last terminal gate… she was panting, her knee was still bleeding. She went to the desk where the ground stewardess was.

"Can I just go in… just for a moment, a friend of mine left something, his life depends on it, heck he won't even-"

"The plane took off ahead of time, ma'am." Avery's eyes widened. She clutched her chest and stared at the woman who was giving her a genuine smile blankly.

"They… they left already?" Avery's lips quivered.

"Yes ma'am… you see, the plane got here ahead of time and-"

"There she is! Get her." Men restrained Avery's arms.

"Let go of me!"

O~O~O

_5:30 pm~ Hyoutei Gakuen, Student Council Room._

The door slid open. Avery's hair was dishevelled, her face had some dust, her uniform, a mess and most of all, her knee was bleeding and she seemed that she did not care.

"Yo!" She greeted Atobe. His eyes narrowed at her knee. She grabbed some papers and started working on them. "Hey, I can do these, this weekend. Are they angry about the deadline?"

"They did not mind… it was fine for them as long as next week, first thing in the morning, we could pass it. Oh yeah, I've secretly extended your punishment until summer." Avery nodded. Atobe was surprised… she did not object. Four weeks before summer and she did not object! "Are you a masochist?"

"To put it that way, yes." Avery got up and made herself busy with the papers.

"You don't say," Atobe said sarcastically as he looked at the wound. He couldn't take it. He got up and headed to the cabinet where a first aid kit was located.

"Stretch your leg." Avery suspiciously looked at him.

"I'll be treating it, you little masochist!" Atobe hurriedly explained with a slight blush on his cheek. She also had a shade of red painting her cheek. She tried to put on a smile on her face, especially if she's around Miyuri and put on a passive face in front of everyone. Her fists were clenched the whole time. That way, her emotions won't be seen.

_Somehow, I can't feel the pain…_ Avery thought as she watched her wound being treated.

**So what do you think? Review if you want, review if you don't want… or just review… come on, longest chapter so far.**


	9. The King's Predicament

**New Chapter! (I still don't know where my other fics will end up but I hope I'll get ideas just like what is happening in this fic.)**

**Mistress of Madness~ Please don't bite me to death. Here's the new chapter. (My, I became Tsuna and I used to laugh at him.) Anyways hope you'll enjoy.**

**Makoko, Aisian Lover~ Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

"Ave-chan!" Miyuri ran towards the two people exiting the building. Actually she was only heading towards a jet black haired girl with annoyed red eyes and her arms crossed on her chest, and not to mention she's looking away from the boy beside her. Miyuri's gaze shifted to Atobe with the usual smirk his greatness wear.

"Ne, Ave-chan! Let's celebrate your last day of punishment!" Miyuri jumped towards her in a bear hug and her friend formed an 'x' with her arms.

"I refuse." Well, it was a secret punishment… and Atobe didn't want to tell the teachers since she'd be in a lot of trouble, and Atobe even told her that it was to pay for her debt in which she grudgingly nodded and regretfully accepted. Miyuri raised a brow at the bandaged knee.

"This is horrible! Ave-chan, what happened?" Avery eyes wandered to where Miyuri was looking at. She still needs an excuse for that.

"I slipped in the stairs then something hit my knee and tada, here's your wound." Avery said with a smile as she pointed at the bandaged wound. Miyuri blinked. A frown formed in her lips.

"My, we should get you in a hospital." Avery's eye twitched.

"No one dies from a wound as deep as this!" Avery snapped as she pointed at the wound. She wanted to completely forget all about Atobe's kindness, but she appreciated it, however it also became a debt and the extension of her punishment was just repaying him for letting her go to the airport. And right now, she doesn't want someone who knew something about her past, except for Yukimura of course, with her. Avery remained silent for a while as she stared at the ground.

"Ave-chan?" Miyuri called as she tilted her head. Atobe turned to the jet black haired girl. Just when Miyuri was about to touch her shoulders, Avery screamed frustratingly and walked passed Miyuri.

"Let's go home, Miyuri, I don't want to see that man's face." Atobe raised a brow. Just then he realized… she was hiding it from Miyuri… what happened and all. She even ripped the paper into tiny pieces, sought for a lighter or anything that could help her burn the paper but gave up eventually, and threw the paper in the trash can.

"Roger!" Miyuri gave a lousy salute before following her. Atobe had the hint that she didn't want anyone knowing about it either.

"Ore-sama will let it be, Asusagawa Avery." Atobe muttered under his breath. The relaxing wind blew softly and everything may as well be good as forgotten.

O~O~O

Avery closed the door shut of her 'home.' She slid down the floor and hugged her knees. She heaved a heavy sigh. Calcifer whimpered as he walked towards her. Avery gently rubbed the area in between the dog's ears. She was trying her best to put a brave smile on.

"Hey, Cal," Avery's voice cracked. "Everything's gone." She chuckled. "Who would even want a monster like me as a family?" She turned to Calcifer. Her gaze met with the watery gaze the dog had. "Do you also want to leave me?" Avery asked as a chuckle escaped her lips but that chuckle was not out of joy. She heaved a sigh. Just then, a very unusual noise came from her living room, a noise that she hadn't heard for a while. Her phone was ringing… someone called her in her home number and not in her phone. Usually the one who calls her is her father who she rejects without any second thoughts, and Miyuri and lately, there is this narcissistic dude who calls her.

"Hello?" Avery had a harsh tone and she wasn't expecting it… she swore. She wanted to be nice but it may be out of habit.

"Is that how you greet your master, huh, Asusagawa?" Avery gasped. She did not regret the harsh tone. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"What do you want, Atobe? I'm still in the middle of my emotional outburst and all and you have to interrupt it!" Avery almost literally ripped her hair out of her head.

"So were you crying?" Atobe scoffed.

"I said emotional outburst not crying! Both have a very huge difference!" Avery snapped as her self-defense mode overcame her body. "It's like comparing your self-esteem from mine, got it?"

"So, just the same, I get it." Atobe's chuckle made Avery threw the receiver back to the base. She took a deep breath and waited for the phone to ring once again. When it rang, she answered it.

"Oi, Miss this club is not worthy of my talents,"

"No, my exact words were 'Everyone is weaker, I refuse to join.' So what do you want?" Atobe smirked.

"You do realize that your punishment starts tomorrow, right?" Avery rolled her eyes. She just wished that he was in front of her to give him a punch in his face and she won't mind those fangirls chasing her.

"What do you want?" Avery's tone was harsh and she really wanted to strangle that man.

"We need to finish the reports tomorrow," Just then, Avery realized something… how did this man get her home number?

"Fine, but first of all," She took a deep breath, "How did you get this damn number? Second, you are not my master or whatsoever title that you have in that airhead of yours that refers you to be my master, got it?" Atobe laughed that Avery wanted to really bury him alive… scratch that, he might be laughing, a guillotine would be nice.

"I am the student council president, I know everything." That earned Atobe an irritated groan. "And I forgot to tell you, I'll be getting you at 11:30 am at your place."

"Right, and my place would be?" Avery put her home address instead of putting where she was currently staying. So Atobe might have known that the place where she was staying was their residence in Japan.

"Near the forest," Avery panicked. He can't pick her there because she would not be there in the first place. Her father is out of the country for meetings and all, and the ones staying there are… Avery instantly regained her composure.

"You know where Skyline Dragon Heights is, right?" Avery asked in a serious manner.

"What of it?" He earned a groan from the other line… just then Atobe realized something… the phone number… he wanted to facepalm himself because of his own stupidity for not realizing. "Stupid question, never mind, I get it. I'll pick you up at 11:30." Atobe said however, curiosity hit him. "Why are you living there instead of living with your family, or at least in your own home?" Avery scowled. She wanted to hung up the phone but she resisted the urge to do so.

"Got it, 11:30am. Skyline Dragon Heights! Good night!" Avery's tone became suspiciously bright. She waited for Atobe to hang up but he didn't. "I'm going to put the phone down, here goes" Avery said even though she'll wait for the latter to hang up.

"Don't escape the question, Asusagawa." Avery's eyes narrowed. Calcifer went beside her and snuggled at her feet. Avery clenched her fists.

"My, Atobe, don't you think you're going overboard?" Avery had a smirk on her lips but that was not an amused one. "Besides, there's a huge difference between a house and a home, just like the difference between male and female, that's why you have to admit," a pause then, Avery's smirk widened. "The female species is better." And with that, Atobe put the receiver back to its base. Avery heaved a sigh and put back the receiver.

"Cal, looks like things will be very different from now on." She said as she crouched beside the dog and hugged the fluffy creature.

O~O~O

_11:00 am~ Skyline Dragon Heights_

A black limo stopped in front of the receiving area of the building. Atobe got out of the car wearing a pair of beige pants and a violet top. He smirked at the scene before him. Avery leaned on one of the foundations outside the double door glass. She wore a white long sleeved hoodie underneath a plain red tee and a pair of black pants. She raised a brow as he continually eyed her.

"What?" Avery asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Nothing." Atobe smirked. He led Avery inside the limo in a gentlemanly manner. Avery appreciated the manner if she weren't just being punished and all. "We need to go to the mall." Avery chuckled

"What? Shop for clothes or something?" She scoffed.

"Yes,"

"I was being sarcastic!" Avery snapped.

"And that is the purpose. We are going to a party."

…!

Avery resisted the urge to punch him. "What do you mean party? I thought we are going to do the reports!"

"I finished it last night."

"What?"

"Besides if I told you the real reason you won't be going with me."

"At least you know!"

"Now you can't do anything. Unless you open the door and jump to your de-" Atobe realized something. "Forget it, it's a possibility." Avery was holding at the lock of the door, about to open it. "Don't you dare!"

"Your fault. You should have just told me. I'll agree since its part of my punishment, but," Avery leaned her back to the seat and looked directly at her lap.

"But?" Atobe turned to her.

"Whose house and who are the guests?"

"Hurui house. They invited my father for the celebration of their wedding anniversary. Most of the guests are the stock holders of the company and some are the potential." Avery bit her bottom lip.

"Is someone from the Asusagawa household invited?" Atobe shook her head.

"Are you avoiding them because of some plague or something?" Avery rolled her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes." _A plague of infidelity._ She thought. "Well I suppose I can be your-"

"Date," Atobe finished for her. Avery rolled her eyes. She wanted to say escort, accomplice, comrade, partner, but no, he just have to say date… she wanted to avoid that word.

"I think celebrations such as those starts at night, don't you think?" Avery smirked as she mocked him.

"Yes but we need you ready." She took that as an insult. "You're not the kind to dress like a woman. Just look at what you are wearing now. I can understand the pants, but you dress like a man." Atobe eyed her.

"Sorry about that. They are comfortable, believe me. No restraints." Avery stated.

"So you were planning on jumping out of the car, weren't you?" Avery smirked and gave her a nod.

"You're supposed to negate it!" Atobe snapped. He crossed his arms and leaned his back at the chair.

O~O~O

The driver dropped them in one of the malls that the Atobe Corporation owned. Avery wasn't surprised at all. This place is just for rich bastards, in her terms. She hated to admit it, but she is one of those bastards. She looked around, from the marble floor to the solar powered roof and all. She noted that this man is environmental friendly. She smirked.

"We'll eat first." Atobe said. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to one of his favorite restaurants. Avery rolled her eyes.

"I can walk you know." She said as she rubbed the region where Atobe held on her tightly. Just to make things worse, Avery had some significant memories regarding this place. It was her sister's favorite restaurant too. Even though she doesn't want steaks, Avery forced to eat them since it was her sister's favorite. And whenever it was her sister's birthday, she'll treat her there.

"Is-" Before Avery can finish her second word, their food were brought by one of the waiters. They even have an accompaniment and she just wanted to eat in peace. Seriously, rich bastards. She eyed on her meal before her.

"Is there something wrong? You nodded when I said that I ordered you-"

"Nothing wrong!" Avery instantly shrugged all those thoughts away. She mentally grimaced. She was showing more of her vulnerabilities lately and she doesn't like it. Heck, she detested it.

After eating, they went to various signature shops to shop for Avery's dress. She decided that she'll ride with the events even though she'd got tons of those cursed clothing at home, in Skyline Dragon Heights. Avery was able to choose a dress, all that's left was the shoes and Atobe will get a designer and-

"Atobe, let's leave." Avery said when she eyed two familiar faces from the shop across them. She tucked her hair up in her hood.

"Wait a moment."

"It'd better be your treat." Avery muttered under her breath as she turned her back. _This is bad, they are in here. They can't see me._ A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. _They won't come here and-_

"Hey, mom, look it's the famous Atobe Keigo." A brunette, teenage, average height, long curly hair, whispered to her mother, same hair color, long, middle age and dresses like her daughter.

"Really, he's handsome." The woman said aloud. Avery rolled her eyes. They were coming in her way. She went near Atobe, still concealing her identity. "I would like him to-"

"Mom! He's mine. You are way too old for him." The young girl remarked with a pout.

"What the hell are you still doing, idiot! Hurry up." Avery whispered. When the bags were given to them, Avery grabbed it and pulled Atobe out of the store.

"What was that all about?" Atobe asked the moment that they were in the parking area. "I can just call for,"

"Call for him now and we'll wait here!" Avery said in a superior manner. "Or just leave me otherwise." Avery looked down. "If you're asking what's gotten into me, I saw someone that if I am in a room with, I might kill with my own two hands." Avery clenched her fists as she bit her bottom lip.

"I get it." Atobe called the driver and asked him to fetch them. "We're in the fifth basement section A." Avery heard Atobe said as she cautiously looked around. He raised a brow at her actions. Her hood was still concealing her identity and she was looking around as if she was a wanted criminal.

"Stop that," Atobe said. Avery raised a brow as she looked at him.

"Stop what?" Avery asked and then turned to survey her surroundings once again.

"Looking at every direction as if you're a criminal." A black limo stopped in front of them and Avery, as if on cue, went on a fighting pose. Atobe opened the door and mockingly gave her a smirk.

"Relax Asusagawa, this won't hurt you." He put the bags in and let Avery got in first.

The car ride was adorned with silence. Avery looked at the window and saw they were heading to a different direction. She grimaced. "Oi, Atobe! Where are we heading? I thought we're going home?"

"Yeah, to my home. Mother wants to see what kind of person is my date that's why act like your status." Somehow, Atobe was worried. After spending a couple of weeks with Avery, he knew that she'd might fail. Sure she never seized to amaze him but those are in school aspects. Her mom even prefers ladies that are sophisticated, elegant, disciplined… There's hope in discipline. Atobe shook those thoughts away. He glanced at Avery who was having a bad hair day.

"Would you fix yourself?" He noticed that Avery got tensed. She clenched her fists and looked at him.

"If you want me to meet your mom's expectations, let's go back to my place. I'd give you a lady. Even though I was raised by mafiosos, I still know how to act prim and properly. Just let me change my outfit." Atobe smirked. That look. He had been with her for some time now and he knew that look will give him a hundred percent success. "Besides, a person like your level wouldn't want to be accompanied by someone like me who looks like a commoner, nah, Atobe Keigo-sama." Atobe's smirk widened and all he could do was to tell his driver to pull over and go back to Skyline Dragon Heights.

**Okay, so guys, I think the start was not that good and my overall rating for this chapter is bad. And yeah, I updated later than usual because I was reading the fanfiction of MoonStarDuchess. What can I say, I just think Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye are perfect for each other. That and I prioritized my enrolment first. So yeah, my apologies. **

**Opinions are gladly welcomed. **


	10. Meeting with Enemy Number 1

**Okay so guys, here's the longest chapter so far! I know I thought that chapter 8 was the longest but I'm wrong. Hazah! **

**I don't own Prince of Tennis. I only own Avery and the plot.**

**Mistress of Madness~ Thank you for celebrating my update for the last chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this one, too. And yeah, the two at the mall shall be revealed here.**

**Enjoy guys and hope more reviews shall come!**

Atobe waited for Avery to finally open the door. The moment she opened it, a white fluffy creature jumped to him, pinning him on the cold marble floor. His eye twitched at the sight. The creature cheerfully barked at him as it wagged its tail, his tongue sticking out.

"He's not your toy, Calcifer, now come in." Avery said as opened the door wide and let Atobe enter with Calcifer, and then she shut the door close. "Sorry about that."

"My Beat won't do such insolence." Avery grabbed the dog and carried him.

"On second thought, you can bite him if you want to." Atobe glared at the girl as he dusted off dirt from his shirt. Avery rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later, she went to the living room with a tray that has a cup of coffee, Atobe sat in one of the couches and beside him was Calcifer who was lying about to drift to slumber. Avery put the tray in the glass table. "Hey, just make yourself at home." She went to her bedroom and picked the proper clothing. She opened her closet and went inside.

"What did I put myself into?" Avery muttered as she picked the fuchsia spaghetti strapped, knee length dress and a black bolero. She raised a brow and imagined what she might look like wearing that piece of garment. She sighed. "I guess it can't be helped, huh?" A chuckle escaped her lips as she decided to move and put the dress on.

_Ne nii-sama, guess what, I'm wearing a dress without someone forcing me to do so. A miracle, right? That's what I also thought, but, I am doing this for a… _Avery sat in front of the mirror. A small smile was formed in her lips. _Can I even consider that egoistic fool a friend? _Just then that smile vanished. Her finger touched her lips. She's smiling… not of sarcasm, not diabolically, not even because of amusement, she's smiling out of the blue… and it creeps her out.

O~O~O

The mahogany double door of the Atobe mansion was opened by two maids. A butler greeted Atobe and Avery. He put his right hand on his left chest and bowed politely.

"Welcome back, young master." The butler exclaimed. Atobe nodded. He held on Avery's shoulder, pulling the act as if they have a relationship. He was really glad and somehow his nervousness was eased when he saw Avery got out of her room wearing a dress and her hair was properly done in a bun with two curly strands hanging loose framing her face. She put on her modest smile at the butler. She then turned to her front when she heard footsteps come closer.

_Curse that mafia training!_ Avery thought when she remembered that when she was a child, she needs to keep all her senses keen or else you'd be attack, or so what was processed in her head. A woman, around forty, came wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, her hair in an updo. She had the same hair color like Atobe and same velvet black orbs.

"Keigo-kun, is she the one you're talking about since last night." Avery felt her cheeks were heating up. Her eyes widened but then she regained her composure and gave a smile at the woman before her.

"Ore-sama did not talk about her last night, ore-sama talked about her this morning, mother." Keigo's mother gave his son a smile as he looked away. Avery had a very vengeful idea about it.

"My, my, Ato… Keigo," Avery gently hit Atobe on his side using her elbow. "How flattering!" Avery's tone was unlike the tone that Atobe usually hears. Her tone became somewhat like… a girl. Not that Atobe was complaining but usually she had a low tone and a hint of being rude but right now, it's as if he was dreaming or some yamato nadeshiko's spirit possessed her.

"See? No need to be shy, Keigo!" Mrs. Atobe said with a hint of glee. She headed towards Avery and studied her carefully. Avery gave her sweetest smile and Atobe looked at the two, somewhat amazed that Avery could pull on an act. She was smiling while modestly standing and not flinching because of the stare that his mother was giving her.

"Is there something wrong, Atobe-sama?" Avery then asked when she knew that she was starting to feel conscious of herself because of that stare. She was still able to keep her voice calm.

"Nothing," Mrs. Atobe put her hands on Avery's shoulder. She then turned to Keigo. "Keigo, you chose a fine date for this evening." She then turned to her son with teary eyes. For that moment, Keigo's eyes widened.

"Mother…" Avery raised a brow at the sight of the worried Atobe Keigo. His ever confident expression somehow dissolved. Avery tried her best to resist a chuckle.

"Don't mind me, it's just because, my son is growing up. I'm just happy." Avery wanted to laugh at him. Who would have thought that he's got a sweet spot for his mother? "From now on, I'll give you the liberty of choosing your dates." Well Atobe Keigo had dates before but he disliked them for one sole reason, they adore him. Not that he disliked being adorned but, they were going way too overboard.

"My, how insulting for our guest here." She turned to face Avery once more. "Sorry about that, every parent reacts that way," Avery's mouth gaped open. She looked down, forming a small strained smile on her face.

"Is that so?" She muttered.

"My name is Atobe Gertrude, nice to meet you." Atobe's mother held out her hand to Avery. The jet black haired girl gave her smile and she accepted the hand, shaking it.

"Avery… Asusagawa Avery." Somehow, Avery felt that a piano just landed on her chest. She hated it… every letter of that name of hers. Asusagawa, how she despised it!

Keigo looked at his mom's reaction, somehow a bit surprised. That wasn't left unnoticed by those keen red orbs. Avery knew that reaction and every time that she sees time means they'd dispose her. "Would you look at that, I believe you are Ambler's little girl." Avery's eyes widened. Just how much did the Atobe know about her family? "You look exactly just like her. Your older sister got your mother's hair color but you got her eyes. The same red eyes that everyone liked." She said as she caressed Avery's cheek and for the first time, Avery felt like she wanted Keigo's mother to be her mother. She envies Atobe. Avery gave a smile.

"Thank you," Somehow, Keigo felt that he was not needed in that place.

"Keigo," He heard the gentle voice of his mother. Gertrude slowly turned and faced Atobe with a sweet smile gracing on her lips. "You chose a perfect date."

"Of course, mother. Do you think ore-sama would choose a date that is not suitable for him?" Atobe boasted. He then turned to Avery. "What do you think, Avery?" The respond that he got wasn't what he was expecting. She giggled.

O~O~O

"Skyline Dragon Heights," Atobe instructed the driver as he closed the car's door. He glanced at Avery who was staring at the seat across her. Clearly, her thoughts were drifting into some place known as the abyss. "Oi, Asusagawa, are you all right?"

"Your mom knew my mom, I can't believe it." Atobe raised a brow. Her hands lied on her lap. She bit her bottom lip as she gripped on her dress. Those red orbs were looking at her lap. "Just how much do they know each other?" Avery muttered, not minding Atobe, but still she hoped that he heard her and hoped that he knew an answer.

"When I was a child, I saw your mom and dad visited the house once. They were kind people. I don't know but they also had a little girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes. Older than me, is she your sister?" Avery looked up.

"Is her hair tied in a ponytail?" Avery asked. Atobe nodded. "Then yes, she's my older sister."

"Your sister is quite an active girl, unlike you."

"I believe the proper verb to use is 'was'. " Avery said with a smirk in her lips. She turned to the window and looked at the scenario. Atobe contemplated on what she said… was? He corrected her with an amused expression on her face… maybe she isn't active now. "She was beautiful, wasn't she?" Avery's voice became gentle yet sad. She wasn't expecting an answer so she just let herself be lost in her thoughts again. And there it was again, she used 'was' instead of 'is'.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the place where Avery was staying. Atobe helped her out of the car and stayed with her until he was sure that she was in her own unit. Avery raised a brow at his actions.

"You know, I can take down any of those fools who'll attack me, but thanks." Atobe smirked.

"Jumping from the rooftop is different from being attacked. Beside you failed that time." Avery blushed. She wanted to smack him and her revenge with his mother a while ago was not enough, heck she wouldn't even call it revenge. She put those thoughts away and opened the door. "Do you want some tea or-" A fluffy creature hurled himself towards Atobe. She gasped as he was knocked in the floor by the same creature the second time of the day. "Calcifer, you can't."

The dog went inside when Avery swung the door open. She helped Atobe up and he dusted his clothes.

"Don't give him that scowl, Kei…Atobe, he just likes you." Avery almost said his first name and she wanted to bang her head in the doorframe right then. That's the effect of calling him that when they were in his mansion. _Damn it!_ Avery thought.

"It's fine if you call me by my first name, you'll be calling me by that name tonight anyway." Atobe said. Avery smiled.

"You're right." Avery cupped his cheeks and that spur of a moment, Atobe felt something heavy in his chest and he could frantically hear his own heart beating. A slight blush hit his cheeks as those red orbs met with the black velvet once that he possesses. His mouth gaped open as she went near him. Then, Avery rubbed the dirt in the corner of his eyes.

"Looks like Calcifer found the pudding." Avery said with an amused tone. Atobe's eye twitched. He wanted to kill the dog for that. "Hey, you still like to enter?" Atobe shook his head.

"Mother's waiting. I think I don't need to find you a hairstylist. I'll get you at 6:30pm tonight. Just wait for me here, okay?" Avery nodded.

"Take care, then." Atobe waited for Avery to close the door. She leaned her back against the hard wood and slid down to the floor. _Gertrude-san is very kind to me… not even a hint of deceitfulness was seen when I looked in her eyes. I wish I could repay her for that._ Her eyes widened. She suddenly got up and headed to the living room and grabbed the phone. She dialled a number and waited for someone to answer it.

"Hello?" Avery was glad to hear the familiar voice of a man.

"Seiichi!" Avery snapped, maybe because of excitement, but that was impossible or so she thought. "I need your help!" Yukimura looked at the phone and then brought it back to his ear.

"Is that you, Avery-chan?"

"No, it's Calcifer! Come on, you know it's me!" Yukimura chuckled. Her voice was somewhat desperate.

"Sorry, it's just, it's unusual for you to be like this. What's wrong? Just tell me." Yukimura said, still unsure if that was Avery.

"I'll go to the wedding anniversary of Hurui-san, and someone chose me to be his date. I can't refuse for some reasons and I now I cannot refuse because his mother was kind to me and she knows my mom." Yukimura's mouth gaped open. He knew who that was.

"Atobe asked you out? And you did not refuse him?" He chuckled. Avery wanted to elbow him but she can't because he's a couple of miles away from her.

"Seiichi! How'd you know that?"

"Sorry, but don't you know that Ambler obaa-sama is the best friend of Atobe Gertrude-sama. Just be yourself." Yukimura knew that she was calm and disciplined enough for these kinds of things.

"Then that's a very big problem. Me being myself is not helping her at all." Avery panicked. She paused for a while waiting for Yukimura's answer. "Are you teasing me? Because it's not really working… oh wait, it's working because I am pissed."

"Avery… calm down. What did Atobe do to you for you to lose your composure?" He muttered. His tone became serious. "Don't worry, even though Atobe is a narcissist, he's kind and he won't let you humiliate yourself, and" Avery stopped her panic attack and listened intently at her cousin's words. "You are a calm and reserved person. You won't burst out just like what you usually do in normal days. Besides, Atobe-san is expecting a lot from you. Hina told me one time that Atobe-san said to obaa-sama that she wanted to meet you." Avery's eyes widened. She wanted to meet her? That was awkward. "Just try not to verbally abuse someone there."

"Oh yeah, do you know about that anniversary?" Yukimura's eyes widened. He knew the next question and that has something to do with her family.

"Don't worry, I think they won't be there."

"Is that so?" A pause then, "Seiichi, thank you."

"Hey, why won't you talk with oji-sama?" Avery's grip on the receiver tightened. "It's been a long time, Avery." This time, Yukimura risked the chance of that conversation.

"Nothing will change, Seiichi." Avery muttered. Anger erupted from her being but she was not angry with her cousin. "I'll visit you next week. Get well soon, okay? Till then." She hung up.

O~O~O

Atobe wore a navy blue tux that night. He pinned the brooch that Avery gave her on the side, just above the pocket. He straightened his collar before knocking at the door, being cautious of the bark he heard from the other side. When the door opened, he prepared himself for the worst… but not even a sign of the fluffy thing hurled itself towards him. He heaved a sigh. Avery got out wearing the gown that he purchased. The golden silk strapless gown matched her fair skin. An embroidered rose on her side gave a more feminine effect as the frills complimented it. She wore an elbow length gloves. Within her grasps was a matching gold purse. She pinned her hair up. Two loose curly strands hang loosely framing her face. Atobe was stunned as he looked at Avery… she was just elegant and not to mention he was amazed. Looks like his mother's standards were met.

"Is something wrong?" Avery asked looking down. She felt conscious in the way he looked at her.

"You looked a bit taller." Atobe scoffed. Avery wanted to punch him. She normally doesn't wear stiletto but this was an exemption. She was happy that somehow she brought with her the golden ones that her brother, Klayne, bought before she decided to leave.

"Sorry about that!" Avery snapped. The natural blush vanished. Atobe just ruined the mood. She turned her back, pressing the button of the elevator going down. She felt Atobe pat her shoulder. He held out his hand when she turned.

"Shall we go?" Avery gave a sweet smile. After staring at his hand, she looked away and crossed her arms on her chest.

"We're still not there, king of idiots. I'm not falling for that." And with that, Avery was able to avenge herself when Atobe mocked her height. A smirk danced on her lips. It was Atobe's time to feel the way Avery felt.

O~O~O

Every corner was full of people, old and young. The young ones were having a good time running around the space. The venue was in the garden of the Hurui household. Avery wanted to go now. She cannot tolerate the arrogant faces of everyone… but then again, she admits that she also wears a mask. She acted as Atobe's date, she was such a good actress. The people especially the adults flocked and discussed about their business or boasted about something in their life. It disgusted her.

"Having a good time, Avery?" Atobe inquired with his ever non-failing smirk on his face. Avery couldn't understand whether he was glad or also disgusted in this event.

"Yes, Keigo, I am." Avery said in a high pitched manner. Her hand was holding Keigo, though she grudgingly accepted it. In the pavilion, the couple celebrating their anniversary stayed with some of the famous businessmen. Then, Hurui Itou, the head, had caught something that interests him. A girl the same age as Avery, brunette shoulder length curly hair hanging loose, wearing a pure white gown with an extravagant design came to him. She gave him a very sweet smile that Avery wanted to rip off her mouth. Those bloody red orbs were filled with anger. Atobe glanced at her when her grip on his hand tightened and her hand was… trembling. Avery bit her bottom lip. _If she's here then… _Her eyes wandered on the faces of every guest. She turned back to the pavilion and the faces of the ones she detested were there.

"Ara, Avery-chan," Atobe's mother came from behind her. She wore a blue long sleeved dress with matching blue sandals. Both of them turned to face. "Your father's here." Avery's mouth gaped open but she ignored the comment and just gave a small smile. "I didn't know that Asusagawa Yukino will come."

"I too, don't know, Madame." Avery said putting a lot of courtesy in her voice. She turned to the pavilion once again and saw laughter erupted in the area. They were not very far from the place but Atobe, somewhat wanted to be isolated, not that Avery was complaining.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is my wife," Avery's eyes widened as she heard those words that she loathes. "Kikuru. Isn't she a beauty?" Then another round of laughter and compliments came as Yukino motioned for the woman beside him wearing a simple hazel gown. Avery gritted her teeth in anger.

"I'll just go to your father, Atobe. You two have fun." Gertrude excused herself. Keigo nodded while Avery gave a smile.

"This is my daughter, Antonette." Mr. Asusagawa then introduced the girl with white dress.

"You're one lucky man Asusagawa." Atobe heard one of the guests said. He then turned to Avery who was losing her composure. He sighed as he pulled her closer to him. She was stunned at first and gave him a confused look.

"Aren't they the persons that you saw in the store? They might really be jealous of you, since you're with Atobe Keigo." He gave her a reassuring smirk. Somehow, Avery was able to regain her composure because of that. She sighed and let Atobe do that… for now.

"You're right." Somehow, a smile danced on Avery's lips as she looked at the grassy ground. The Asusagawa's left the pavilion and headed towards Atobe. Avery watched as Kikuro wrapped her arms around her father's arm. She hated them. _This is bad, they're heading here._ Avery put on a brave mask. Atobe's grip on her shoulder tightened. He looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Keigo-kun," Keigo nodded when Yukino greeted him. Avery didn't smile or nod at them, instead she glared at them. Even in the dark, Yukino recognized him.

"What a handsome young man!" Kikuro complimented. Avery's glare darkened as she eyed the mother and daughter.

"Atobe-sama," Antonette said his name and Atobe knew that she is a fangirl.

He pulled Avery closer to him, waiting for one of them acknowledge her. "Good evening, Asusagawa-san." Atobe greeted. Yukino motioned towards Avery with a smile that disgusted her more.

"May I know the name of this fine lady with you?" Avery's glare darkened even more. If looks could kill, then they might have been bathing in their own blood.

"Asusagawa-san, shouldn't you be the one who should recognize this pretty lady by my side. She is after all your daughter, Asusagawa-san." Atobe was not really happy about it. Well, it was not really dark and there was a faint light illuminating that area so their faces won't be concealed; besides, if that man was able to recognize Atobe, then he would recognize his own flesh and blood, right?

Avery's eyes narrowed. She wasn't expecting this from Atobe. He wasn't that bad after all. She looked for an excuse to get out of that place. Just then, she thought of one. "I'll leave you guys talk, Keigo. I'll just get something to drink for the both of us." Avery gave a sweet smile to Atobe, not even acknowledging the existence of the people in front of her. Avery stopped in one corner, her hand holding on the other, hoping to stop the trembling. _Why is he here? Calm down, Avery. Calm down. Calm down. Contain your anger or Atobe's name will be stained because of your actions. _

Asusagawa Yukino had the same jet black hair but he had hazel eyes. The girl named Antonette had a striking resemblance with her father, only the hair was different. If Atobe was to judge, Avery is a lot better than she is. "Ore-sama is pleased to meet you, Kikuro-san, Antonette-san." Atobe put formalities in his tone.

"I'll just have a word with my daughter. Get to know each other, Antonette." Yukino gave a pat on her daughter's shoulder. Atobe watched as he got out of the area. He had a feeling that the outcome might be bad. He turned to follow the adult, only to be stopped when Antonette grabbed his wrist.

"It's a pleasure to be with you Atobe-sama." She dare touch Atobe Keigo without his permission. Such insolence, but Atobe knew better. He pulled his hand back and gave her an arrogant smirk.

"The pleasure's mine."

O~O~O

Avery turned back to the direction where she left Atobe. Within her grasps were two glasses with their beverages. A loathsome figure was heading towards her and then, she immediately put the glasses down. She smirked as the man came closer. "A shame, isn't it, Asusagawa-dono." Yukino's eyes widened. She did not call him father. She used 'dono.' Somehow, he felt insulted. "You bring your mistress together with your illegitimate daughter here, even called her your wife and yet you two are unofficially married," Avery contained her voice. She made sure that the person in front of her can hear. "And yet, you do not even recognize your legitimate daughter. Really, what a shame!" Avery snapped. They were lucky that the place was somehow not crowded. The glare intensified as each second passed by.

"Not here, Avery" Yukino warned.

"Why?" Avery chuckled. "Afraid that your name would be stained? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, the company is doing well, Asusagawa-dono. Because you prioritize your mistress' demands first, I doubled the products this year. I am just your brains after all. I'll just work for you like the rest of your workers, happy?" And with that, Avery took her leave before she couldn't contain her anger any longer. She headed to Atobe who was having a hard time with Antonette.

"Oh, there you are, Avery," Atobe couldn't be happier when he saw his salvation. Seriously, Antonette was annoying him. She kept on asking him questions that can be answered with a simple research. He wrapped an arm on Avery's waist and turned to Antonette who was glaring at the girl. Avery was not the one to lose especially to someone like her. Her glare was scarier than usual. "We shall take our leave, Antonette-san. I hope you'll enjoy the night." He gave the girl a nod before pulling Avery out of the area.

**Longest chapter, please review! Come on, longest chapter. 4,000 words… guys! Please! **


	11. A Very Unexpected Guest

**First of all, I won't brag about this chapter being long and I won't do that in the next chapters anymore.**

**Second, I don't own PoT. I only own the OCs here. **

**To the following:**

** Pikapikacutieally~ Cute name. Thanks for subscribing!**

** Mistress of Madness~ Here's the next chappie. Thanks for consistently reviewing per chapter. **

**I hope you guys will enjoy and please review!**

"_We shall take our leave, Antonette-san. Ore-sama hopes you'll enjoy the night." He gave the girl a nod before pulling Avery out of the area. _That was the last thing Avery remembered, other than the glare and it was disturbing her.

It had been a long night. Atobe observed Avery for the past two hours and as if he was just looking at the Avery that he knew every day. She did not even show any hints of weaknesses in front of him. She did not have an emotional feat when they were just together nor even excused herself for some air or something. He knew that there was something wrong with her when she saw her father and her sister. She acted as if nothing happened, and that worried him. And he doesn't know why!

"Avery," Atobe turned to her. He was feeling a bit tired and by the looks of it, the party was about to end. "Do you want to go home now?" He wanted an excuse. Avery turned to look to him, loose strands cascading her forehead. He caressed her head in a gentle manner as he waited for her answer.

"If you want to," Truth be told, Avery was itching to go home. She wanted to go home the minute she saw her father, heck she wanted to go home when he heard his voice. Things became worse when Atobe met her family. As much as possible, she doesn't want any of them meeting the people she interacts with. The whole night was a bad idea. Avery stared at the Bermuda grass, she really wanted to go home, but it would be very impolite for Atobe's mother who treated her well. And Yukimura even told her not to verbally abuse someone in this party. She heaved a sigh as she folded her arms.

"Are you sick, Avery? You don't look so well." Avery turned to face Atobe who bent forward to level with her. He touched her forehead, his face was closer than necessary. Avery calmly took a step back and shrugged off Atobe's hand.

"I'm perfectly fine, Keigo." Avery said in her high pitch voice, still putting the prim and proper act. She gave the sweetest smile she could offer a person in her entire lifetime. If her cousin, Klayne, was there, he'd be jealous of that person because he might not be able to see that kind of smile coming from Avery. But then again, it was just a fake smile… or was it? Avery shook those thoughts away.

"Then, let's go," Atobe grabbed Avery's hand and walked. Avery raised a brow as she followed.

"Keigo, where-"

"I'm bored. Let's go home. I want to rest." Atobe said in a self-centered manner. Avery's mouth gaped open in bewilderment. She took a glance at their hands and then to Atobe's back. His pace was becoming faster and that she was falling behind, heck if Atobe wasn't holding her hand, she'd be a meter away from him because of those treacherous heels.

Avery heaved another sigh as she looked down. "If you say so," _Looks like this egoistic airhead saved me._ Avery thought. She really wanted to go home and if she ever saw the faces of those people again, she might really surface the things that the mafia taught her, not the charitable lessons nor the way how to deal with people and to the family that they taught her, but the lessons she learned from Klayne when you're in front of a rival family or something like that.

Atobe and Avery waited in the porch for the car to arrive. When it got there, Atobe, being the gentleman, helped Avery get in the car and followed afterwards. The ride was adorned with silence. Even the driver sensed the tension but he knew better than to provoke the king, or his date. Avery leaned her cheek against the back of her hand as she looked at the changing sceneries. Atobe wasn't used in these types of silence. It's like he had a fault in this.

"I'm sure if I'm going to throw an anniversary party like that, it would be better, don't you think, Avery?" Where did that come from? He called Avery, Avery! Was that the aftermath of the party?

"Yeah," Avery muttered, not even glancing at him. She stayed in that position and Atobe was somehow worried.

"Come to think of it, the party is just all about the couple and some even boasted about their wedding."

"Yeah"

"It's just a waste of time, don't you think?"

"Yeah,"

Atobe frowned. He looked at Avery who sounded like she wasn't interested in what he was saying. He wanted a conversation not just him talking and all he could get was a simple 'Yeah.' His eyes narrowed.

"Are you thinking about your sister? I never saw her once in the party." Avery's attention was caught. Atobe smirked triumphantly. Those red orbs were now staring at him. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Her mouth was gaped open and her eyes widened slightly. She returned to her original position before answering.

"No, I wasn't. I was expecting that, she'll never come there anyway." Avery said. The car stopped in an intersection. Atobe looked peeked outside through his window and saw that the red light was up. He then turned to Avery whose back was turned to him.

"Then are you thinking of your mother? From what I remember she had red eyes, mother told me that." Avery's eyes widened. Her hands started trembling again. "Looks like you don't have the same eyes like your mother, huh?" Atobe was waiting for a response but he received none. "Don't you think you're adopted? Your mother has no-"

"She's not my mother!" Avery snapped. She couldn't contain it any longer. She hated it. To be compared to a woman like that, heck she doesn't even want that kind of person to be her mother. She'd be damn if that's the case. She heaved a sigh and faced Atobe. Black velvet orbs stared at her figure, but she didn't even look at him. Instead, she had her head bowed down. Her hands gripped on her dress. "I'm sorry for shouting at you." Avery said.

"It's my fault. I didn't know that you're sensitive when it comes to these things. I'm sorry." Atobe looked outside. The light was still red. He then turned to Avery. "If you don't mind, may I ask where your mother and sister are?" He received no response, yet again. "It's okay if you don't want to-"

"My mother and sister are," Avery's lips quivered. She inhaled. "If… can you keep a secret? I don't want father's name to be stained."

"Of course,"

"They… they're" The traffic light was yellow. "They were killed in a car accident." Avery faced Atobe with a smile. His eyes widened. How could she smile despite the fact that it was hurting her? Anyone could be deceived by the smiles she gave. "My father and that woman have an affair before I was even born. A week after the burial of my sister and mother, father took the woman and the child home. They acted as if they were a happy family. I was only notified by a servant that they were killed when I returned a month after their burial from Italy." Avery restrained the tears from falling. She heaved another sigh and smiled. The car started to move again.

"And you know what, coincidentally, today is also my mother and father's wedding anniversary. I visited her grave this afternoon. I thought that the hyacinth that was there was a present from my father, but then it was from your mother. I hate him. When I inquired about why he didn't tell me about their death, he said he forgot." A chuckle escaped her lips. Atobe was really amazed. Not even a single tear drop. "I forgave my mother for throwing me in Italy because if she didn't, I might not have met my cousin, but then," Avery doesn't even know why she was telling him the things she did not even tell to Miyuri. "But then, I couldn't forgive my father for the things she had done to mother and nee-san. Nee-san loved my father very much. She even looked up to him. But look at what he did, he even has a child with another woman. I finished my ties with the family I left in Italy so that there won't be any problem regarding my cousin's position. I returned to father only to find out that he's been unfaithful to my mother. I am the only legitimate child but he acts as if I'm the child of his mistress." She turned her back to Atobe once more and looked out the window.

"Then, those two with him a while ago," Avery nodded. She gave him the things that she had been hiding. "Then, the person departing was your cousin? Why did you leave them?"

Avery remained silent. She didn't want to talk more. A chuckle escaped her lips once again. "You're wearing the brooch I gave you." Atobe's eyes widened. He got what Avery wanted to do.

"Yeah,"

O~O~O

At around 9:00 am, Monday, Atobe Keigo left Avery who was busy with sorting the papers in the student council room. He went to the soccer field and spotted the blonde captain.

"Mou, I wish Ave-chan is one of my members." Miyuri pouted. She wore her uniform tidily as she waited for the other members to assemble in front of her. She announced that she will discuss something important to them that break time. Her long snow blonde hair was tied in a half ponytail.

"Avery's friend,"

"It's Hiruchi," Miyuri said. She turned and saw Atobe. She immediately stood straight. Her eyes widened. She stared at Atobe from head to toe, and by the looks of it, he somehow had some trouble.

"Do you know anything about Avery's family?" Miyuri shook her head. Her crystal blue orbs met with the black velvet ones, curiosity clouding her mind.

"Why?" Atobe turned her back and left. The blonde glared at his back as if she was tearing a hole on it. She hated not being answered. "But Yukimura-kun knows all about her!" Miyuri shouted in irritation. "You're welcome!" She pouted. "Man, no wonder he is not my type."

O~O~O

Weekend came and as promised, Avery prepared to visit Yukimura. She grabbed a pair of beige jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt and a plain white shirt. She put them on after taking a nice warm bath, grabbed a belt bag and headed out of her unit. She took the bus and sat in the second row at the back, being the most isolated place. When they arrived in her designated stop, she thanked the driver before hopping down the steps and going in a convenient store.

Yukimura sat on the edge of his bed as he looked out the window enjoying the refreshing breeze. In a chair beside the bed, a little girl with the same hair color, gray eyes and pale skin sat. Yukimura was paler than usual because of his disease and because he was just recovering from a state of depression.

"Ne, nii-chan, Avery nee-chan will come right?" The girl asked in which Yukimura nodded. Her face brightened up. "But she's slow."

"Hina, she can't just instantly get here." Other than his parents and his little sister, Avery also supported him since she was also like an older sister to him and to his little sister, Hinamori. A knock on the door made him come back to reality. "Come in." He chuckled as the door open. He gave a sweet smile but that smile turned into a surprised expression when the door revealed a grey haired man with a tear mole. Then a smile grazed his lips. "What brings you here, Atobe-kun?" He asked.

A smirk came upon the king's lips. Within his grasps was a basket full of fruits. He walked inside casually as if he owned the damn place and put the basket on the nightstand. Hina got up to let Atobe sit and she sat beside Yukimura. "Ore-sama came here to ask you a few questions." Atobe bluntly said. Yukimura gave a small smile and he expected this one.

"Hina, can you guard the door for a while and make sure that no one comes in." Yukimura faced his little sister with a smile. Hina pouted.

"What if Avery nee-chan comes?" Atobe gasped. He wasn't expecting that. Yukimura glanced at Atobe then turned her look back to Hina. "You know, I've been looking forward to see her too, nii-chan!" She whined.

"How about both of you walk to the garden and just tell her that nii-chan needs to talk to someone in private?" Hina smiled as she gave a nod. She stood up and walked out of the room and shut the door close. Yukimura then faced Atobe with a serious expression on his face. "So, what brings you here, Atobe?"

"Ore-sama told you, Ore-sama have to ask a few questions, if you don't mind." Atobe said, a hint of suspicion running in Yukimura's mind. He might be here to spy about their team since they were part of the Nationals last year. Besides, he might even tell Yukimura about their team or trap him about the possibility that he cannot play for this year's Kantou regionals because of a serious sickness or something like that. Atobe's mouth opened and Yukimura anticipated for the worst, he won't answer no matter what. "What do you know about Avery's mother and sister's death?" Yukimura blinked. He chuckled lightly. Atobe raised a brow at the boy's actions. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just that, I'm not expecting that." The blue haired boy gave him a gentle smile before opening his mouth. A slight mischief came into his head once more, even though he knew Atobe wasn't the type for those. "Why are you asking me about Avery-chan? Are you interested in her?"

A chuckle escaped Atobe's lips. "Maybe."

"Did you see her jump from the roof top of your school so you took interest in her?" Yukimura scoffed. The look that Atobe gave him was a 'yeah-I-saw-that' look. The smile vanished. "You've got to be kidding me"

"She jumped from the roof, made a wrong step and then ore-sama caught her. That's the story, so would you please answer ore-sama's question." Atobe grew impatient. Yukimura heaved a sigh and smiled once again.

The smile turned into a frown. "If I told you, would you tell her?" Those black velvet orbs met with the blue porcelain ones as the king shook his head. "I need to ask you one more thing before telling you what you want." The tension in the room was getting thicker. Atobe knew that the humidity was normal but somehow, the ventilation was a bit off, add Yukimura's serious expression. "Do you like Avery-chan?"

Atobe wanted to do a facepalm but that wouldn't be so cool to do in front of someone like Yukimura. "Ore-sama is just interested." Atobe said in which Yukimura chuckled. The 'Child of god' wasn't convinced at all.

"Let's just pretend I believed that one."

O~O~O

A jet black haired girl holding a bouquet of Carnations and a bag with two Caesar salad approached the hospital. She nodded when the nurse greeted her. She proceeded to go up the stairs heading towards the room of her cousin. She'd rather use the stairs because she hated waiting and she might go in with a patient on a stretcher or an old man or anything that might obscure her from getting to her cousin's room fast. On the hallway, Hina stood by the door. Her eyes furrowed.

"Oi, Hina, why are you waiting here? Seiichi will be sad." The girl's gray eyes widened.

"No, you can't, Avery nee-chan!" She shouted. A frown was seen on her lips.

"Why can't I?" Avery used one of her arms to push Hina back and used her free hand to reach for the door knob. She opened the door and saw that Yukimura was sitting at the edge of the bed, a sweet smile grazing on his lips. Avery turned to the blue haired girl with a brow raised. "So, tell me, why can't I come in?" Avery said in a stern manner. Hina just put a small strained smile in defeat.

"I'm sorry, nee-chan." Hina immediately went in the room before Avery had the chance to go in first and surveyed the surroundings. She found no trace of the gray haired man. Not even his shadow was seen. She looked at Yukimura in confusion. Her brother just shrugged.

"Oi, what are you two up to, Seiichi?" Yukimura gave a smile.

"Nothing." Avery didn't buy it but she just put shook those thoughts away. She grabbed a vase, went inside the bathroom and filled it with water. A sigh escaped Yukimura's lips. Hina opened the cabinet door and saw that Atobe was in there. She gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Hina asked in a hush tone. Atobe scowled at her.

"Pretend you didn't see me." He pulled the door of the cabinet close. Hina looked at Yukimura in confusion yet again. Poor little girl. Avery came out of the bathroom with the vase filled with water. Hina turned, about to go out but she saw Avery and she flinched.

"What's wrong with you, today?" Avery raised a brow at her. And the same smile was what she got in response.

"I need air!" Hina declared as she ran out of the room and shut the door close. Avery looked at Yukimura.

"Don't ask me, I, too, don't know." A sigh escaped Avery's lips.

"You know, I think someone is watching us. I can sense it." Avery surveyed her surroundings.

"Maybe it's the time of the year again." Her cousin said nonchalantly.

"What time of the year?" Yukimura shook his head and smiled at her.

"I remember, it was your parents' 25th wedding anniversary last Saturday, right? Sorry, I forgot." Avery put the vase on the nightstand just beside the basket of fruits. She was sure that Hina brought it.

"The one celebrating it forgot. Don't be sorry." The tone was different from a while ago. Avery sat on the chair and handed Yukimura the bag with two salads. "Give the other one to Hina when she returns." Yukimura nodded. Silence adorned the room.

Atobe, who was inside the closet, peaked from a slight gap in the closet door. He watched and listened intently as the two conversed. When he heard about the anniversary, he couldn't help but think about their conversation that night.

"You know, during the anniversary of the Hurui" Avery clenched her fists.

"What a coincidence! The same day as your parents'" Yukimura paused. He knew that he shouldn't be happy about it. "Sorry about that Avery." Avery shook her head. Her silky jet black hair followed. Just then, Yukimura noticed the difference. "Hey, where's the clip Klayne-san gave you?"

"I threw it." He gasped. He looked down. He just couldn't meet with her gaze. If he locked gazes with her, then he would read the expression in her eyes that speaks of loneliness, anger, hatred and pain. "Anyway, during the party last week, he was there." Yukimura knew who the he was. It was her father. He couldn't blame her for hating the man. "With his other family. And you even told me not to verbally abuse anyone."

"Don't tell me, you did that in public?" Yukimura's voice was louder than usual.

"No! Of course not! I don't want his name to be stained even though I loathe that man." A pause then, "It's just, when we were alone, I wanted to tell him how I miss him and tell him that we can start all over again and even greet him happy anniversary but… when he introduced that woman and that girl to the other guests as his wife and daughter, I got mad and I hated him. I heard from nee-san that he doesn't bring mother and sister to parties such as those since they prefer to stay home but still," Yukimura looked at Avery. She was scowling. "He shouldn't have done that. He didn't even recognize me as his daughter… I mean literally. And then I realized, he wanted to dispose me. He did that with mother and nee-san. He killed them." Atobe gasped at her words. So that wasn't a car accident at all?

"Avery calm down, we've talked about this, right?" Avery sighed. She got up, slapped her face and gave Yukimura a smile.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Forget about me, how are you handling it for the past few days?" Avery was talking about Yukimura's condition. Just then, she realized, someone was really watching them from the shadows. She couldn't help but wonder who it was.

"I'm recovering. You know, I'm considering about undergoing a surgery." Yukimura explained further. He gave up about hiding the truth. Besides, he knew that Atobe is noble enough not to say something about it or use it against him. "Take care of Hina if the surgery failed." Avery walked towards him. She looked at him and then she hit his head.

"Moron! Don't say things like that." She scolded.

"That coming from a masochist?"

"This isn't about me. You're stronger than me when it comes to these things. Besides, it's not like you're going to give up easily. You wanted to win the nationals right? Do me a favour and beat that narcissistic egoistic idiotic fiend in my school, nah? He keeps on bothering me and he even extended my punishment. Well that was part of me paying my debt to him." Avery winked at him. Yukimura smiled.

Atobe wanted to get out of that closet and show him how he could be more narcissistic and at the same time be a fiend… even though he doesn't like that word to be used to describe him. He would flash that smirk and tell her that, "Ore-sama will not be easily defeated."

"That's not what a mafia princess would say." He chuckled.

"Because I am not one anymore." Avery gave a triumphant smile as she was put a hand on her hip. She moved to the window and stepped on the frame. Yukimura just smiled.

"You know, the door is just available." Avery faced him again. She was greeted with Yukimura's smile.

"Doors are for… never mind, I just want to jump from the window. I'll come visit you again next time. Get well soon, okay?" Yukimura nodded. He was used to that gesture but it still worried him. His room was in the 5th floor for heaven's sake, and she'd just jump from there!

"Make sure you won't be my neighbour, okay?" That's how Yukimura say, 'Take care.' Avery smirked at him.

"Don't be ridiculous." She raised her hand and waved at the blue haired boy before jumping. Atobe got out of the closet and rushed towards the window.

"Don't tell me doors don't also work for the king of Hyotei?" Yukimura teased. Atobe faced him with a glare.

"Ore-sama will not get out of this room until ore-sama gets what ore-sama wants." Yukimura nodded. Atobe sat in the chair again and looked at intently at Yukimura. The frail boy surveyed the surroundings. After that, his silky blue orbs met with the black velvet orbs.

"I guess at least someone from that school should know a thing from her past." Yukimura shrugged. "Avery didn't grow up with her parents. Her mother and she used to fight a lot. Obaa-sama once said that she cannot understand her. At the age of five, they heard that oji-sama, who is currently a mafia boss, wanted a little girl so they took her in Italy and gave her to him." Atobe's mouth gaped open. He wanted to ask questions but he let Yukimura finish. "She grew attached to the mafia family. For ten years, she stayed with them."

O~O~O

_Italy- Three years ago_

_A bearded man with gray hair went to the window of his study. He looked outside as two persons watched him roam around the room. One of the two persons sitting was a man with tanned skin and spiky black hair while the other was a girl with a shoulder length jet black hair who was sitting on a desk. The man wore a pair of black trousers, a white flannel shirt, and a black coat hanging on his shoulder while the girl wore a simple gray hoodie and a pair of beige jeans. She was swinging her feet back and forth as she waited while the other was consuming his liver degrading, to quote Avery, beverage. He filled another glass. The girl scowled at him._

"_Nii-sama, stop it!" Avery scolded. "That's your fifth glass already. I know that wines have a good effect in the body, but still, it contains alcohol." The man growled. They would really pass being siblings, but they weren't, so yeah._

"_First of all, Avery, it's nii-chan, and second, I have high alcohol tolerance." Avery pouted as she crossed her arms and looked away._

"_Mou, nii-sama is stubborn." A laugh echoed in the study. Both looked at each other and then to the man in front of them. _

"_What do you want from us, old man?" The older between the two asked. Avery scowled once again._

"_Klayne nii-sama, stop it! Papa Timoteo is being disrespected by his own son!" The man known as Timoteo laughed once again. He insisted that Avery would address him as her own father._

"_I'm used to it, Ave." A smirk grazed upon Klayne's lips. His hazel orbs looked intently at the man. "I've been thinking, both of you were trained to be a great mafia boss someday." Klayne looked at Avery's passive expression. He was getting a hint on what his old man was trying to say, but Avery was just too innocent to get his point. A frown changed that smirk. "Klayne, my son, I would be very glad if you show some respect to the other candidates and think of your family's welfare once in a while."_

"_Tch!" Klayne looked away. Avery had a small smile grazed on her lips. _

"_Avery," This caught their attention. Klayne and Avery knew that he doesn't call Avery, Avery. "I choose you to be one of the tenth boss candidate. Since I've trained you and you have a firm resolve but you still lack something."The bloody red orbs stared at the man for a long period of time. She processed everything hoping that it had a hidden meaning but no avail. From the first word to the last word._

"_What do you mean, papa? I mean, I… how can I possibly be a candidate? If that's the case, I need to… I'll be nii-sama's rival." Timoteo nodded and shot a look at Klayne who was glaring at him. Klayne disliked the idea despite the fact that he wanted the position. He knew this day would come. _

"_It's in the rule, Avery, unless you'd leave us." Her eyes widened. "Any person whom the boss sees perfect and he welcomed to his abode as his own flesh and blood will be granted the privilege of being a candidate next generation boss. That is, unless you cut ties with us until someone was proclaimed to my heir." She looked down. Her foot stopped swinging back and forth. She glanced at Klayne who was watching her intently. His hazel eyes were darted to her. Klayne got up from where he sat, wrapped an arm around Avery's waist and carried her on his shoulder. Avery's eyes widened. _

"_Wait, nii-sama what are you-?" Avery tried to struggle but he was stronger._

"_Stop moving or you'll fall! We're going out of this gloomy room. I'd rather have you as the next boss if you could defeat me, that is, than some low class trash out there." He said as both of them got out of the room. He drank what was left in his glass and threw the glass on the floor. He shot a glare to Timoteo first before closing, rather banging the door shut. _

_Dinner came and all candidates should eat in one table. Avery wore a black tux while Klayne just the usual clothing. He shot a glare at the other candidates. Avery's red eyes studied every single person present. Behind her, a brown haired man appeared. Avery turned to face the man and leaped back a few steps. The man had a lot of piercings. He walked towards Avery. Klayne reached for his gun, ready to shoot if he does anything funny. _

"_This is not the place for kids like you, little girl. This is a place for the candidates of the tenth boss." He grabbed Avery's shoulder. He was taller than her so she was facing the man's chest. She shot a glare at the body part. She gripped on the man's wrist. As each second passed, the grip tightened, his hand was now depleted with blood. He attempted to grab her other shoulder but she twisted the man's arm first. He fell on his knees. He looked up and met with Avery's gaze. She did not even bend forward to level with his eyes. "You little," He heard something click behind him._

"_I'll handle him, nii-sama." Avery said. Klayne cursed as he put his gun down. The other candidates were in awe. "You were too tall, that's why I did that." Avery grabbed a fistful of the man's hair and raised the man. His eyes met hers. "Be grateful that I took the trouble to lift you so you can level with my eyes. But remember this, if you want to get nii-sama's position," Klayne's eyes widened. "You should know that someone who is supposed to be deemed worthy as a boss shall not bother to look up or look down at his unworthy opponent." Avery threw the man in a random direction and exited the dining hall._

_-1 week after the incident-_

"_Are you sure about this, Avery?" Timoteo asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Avery nodded. _

"_Lately, nii-sama has shown his arrogance and bad temper. If he wants to become a boss then he should act like one. I am not letting him have that position of he's acting like that nor will I give up supporting him. But, papa" Avery shook her head. "No, uncle. I need to give up. I'll temporarily cut my ties with you." Timoteo put the cup on the table. "I don't want to leave you but,"_

"_I understand, Ave." He stood up and went to Avery, giving her a hug. _

"_I'd return if he'd come to his senses, uncle. If nothing could be done, then, I'd… I'd let you choose someone more worthy than him."Timoteo nodded. _

"_Will you be okay with your parents?"_

"_I'll try but I'll really miss you guys. Pa… Uncle, please don't tell brother about this talk." _

"_I will Ave, I promise."_

_-Next day-_

"_What do you mean, she's gone?" Klayne hit the table hard, the wine spilled. He just returned from a mission and this is what he gets as a greeting. _

"_She cut ties with us. She said it's for your sake. You wanted the position badly, now look at what you've done. You lost someone in the process." Timoteo's voice echoed in the room. He left Klayne alone for a while._

O~O~O

"When she returned, she discovered that her father had a new family and that both her mother and her sister were killed. Oji-sama's mistress wanted her out of their life. Avery couldn't stand facing those people so she left." Yukimura said. Atobe was just stunned but he didn't show it. How could she just accept it? So the rumor about her being an illegitimate child was a lie… it wasn't true. She is a legitimate child. "Besides, they kept on arguing. Avery gave her father a lot of chances but he just failed her. She gave up and moved to a unit where she could be alone. She secluded herself to avoid getting hurt. She sacrificed a lot." Yukimura clasped his hands together.

"Why did she-?" Atobe was cut off.

"That's just how she is." Yukimura gave him a smile.

Atobe left the building still full of questions but he knew that he shouldn't inquire. He respected that there were things better left unsaid. Yukimura watched from the window as his unexpected guest departed. '_I think this is what is good for you, Avery._' He thought.

**Okay, I think Atobe is OOC here. What do you think? The same goes with the other characters. . I tried my best. Hope you'll review. **


	12. The Feeling of Being Alone

**Okay, so I'm trying my best to update as fast as I could since the start of my classes is June 13 (Philippines). Also, I might not update as fast as this since I'm entering college and I need to be at the top, however, rest assured that I won't give up this story. **

**gOthiCkUrOcHo69~ Thank you for putting this story in your favorite list. **

**Mistress of Madness~ I know but I just can't help it. .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. **

Wednesday, the day that Avery hated the most and there was a deep reason behind it. It was the day that she left Italy and discovered that the world can give her much more pain than being thrown in Italy and be rejected by her own parents. Avery grabbed the piles of paper on the floor and put them on Atobe's desk. He was having a nap in the student council velvet couch. It relaxes him. And he needed that one nap. A sigh escaped the jet black haired girl. Atobe dozed off in his little dream world. He just looked so innocent and gentle and at peace. A smirk grazed on Avery's lips. She headed towards the couch's edge and crouched on the cold floor. She watched as the gray haired man took in and out air. He really looked like an angel. She'd prefer him like this. A loose strand of hair dropped on his forehead. Avery gently tucked in behind his ear. Her gesture somewhat made the king stir. She sighed.

"Mmm," Atobe was waking up. His eyes slowly opened. Avery was caught off guard. Never before did her mind go on a panic like this. If Atobe saw her watching him, he'd fill his ego once more. And her worst fear sprung, Atobe saw her red orbs staring at him. "Ave-"

A poke on his cheek. He was poked on his cheek that cut him off. "Oi, nap time is over." She stood up and dusted her skirt. "Look, another pile came in. We need to distribute these forms to every class." Summer will arrive in two weeks. The liveliness of the cherry blossoms sadly wasn't that lively unlike the first day of classes. Avery sighed. She started sorting out the papers. "Geez, I hate summer." She muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something, Avery?" Atobe stood up. His club activities were finished and he needed to finish all the work so that by the end of the season, he'd be done. Luckily, with all the training and his promise that he'd captain Hyotei to the nationals, Avery was there to help him out. He looked at the clock, five minutes before five o' clock. "Avery, will you not walk home with Hiruchi?" Avery turned to face him.

"Selfless today are we?" She scoffed as she faced the papers that she was sorting once again. Atobe raised a brow. He stood up and went beside her. He grabbed the sorted once and waited Avery to finish her task. "Miyuri went home ahead. She had to discuss matters regarding her future. Her father wanted her to be a lawyer so that she'll continue their family's reputation of breeding great lawyers in the country." She informed.

"She still has three years for high school." Avery chuckled. She stopped sorting and looked out the window. The orange and red hues in the sky reflected in her eyes.

"You know, she wants to be a vet. She likes my Calcifer. Her passion is for the animals. She's interested in soccer and a lot of things. I really envy her." Atobe's eyes widened. She was telling this to him. Him! "She knows what she wants and she knows herself. Once she set her eyes on something, she'd do every means to get it. She knew what it means to be free." She sighed. Her eyes darted back to the papers she was sorting. Atobe just stared at her for a while. Her voice was full of gentleness at the same time sadness. Not the everyday girl you see. She grabbed the papers she sorted. The other half was with Atobe and she took the other half. "That's for the first and half of the second years. Just put them on the teacher's desk. The class representative will know." Avery said as if ordering him. The Atobe Keigo was being ordered.

He smiled, not a smirk, but a smile, as he raised a brow. "Are you ordering me?"

Avery faced him. "Yes, now go!" She said as she went ahead of him. She didn't shut the door close so that Atobe will follow afterwards.

"Such a strange girl." He chuckled as he got out of the room. He distributed the papers to each classroom. _I envy her._ Atobe can't get Avery's words off his head. He never knew that someone like Avery would be envious of other people, especially not towards Hiruchi. Well, not that he is underestimating the girl but, when it comes to academics and in other aspects, Avery stands out. He shrugged those thoughts away.

He finished distributing the papers and headed back to the student council room. He stopped when he passed by the music room in the second floor. The melody was just alluring. It's like he was being lured by the Pipe Piper but the only difference is, the musician was using a piano. He slowly opened the door to see who was playing at this hour. His eyes widened. The girl's back was facing him. Her jet black hair cascaded up to the small of her back. Every note relaxed him. He knew who it was and he felt like an idiot for even expecting someone when all of the students, except him and his companion, had gone home already. Then, she stopped.

"Why did you stop playing?" The girl stood up and faced Atobe with a displeased expression. She walked pass Atobe, giving him a glance before she went outside the room. He turned and followed her. "Avery!"

Avery remained silent until she reached the student council room. She left the door open expecting Atobe to come inside. She slung her tote bag over her shoulder and headed back to the door. "I guess we're done here. See you tomorrow, Keigo." She sluggishly waved at Atobe. For the past two weeks, both of them got used to calling each other by their first names.

Atobe grabbed his own bag and headed towards Avery who was standing by the door. "Wait. I'll give you a ride. It's getting dark." She raised a brow as she tilted her head. She proceeded walking without waiting for Atobe who caught up with her, easily.

"No thanks, Keigo. Do you need something from me?" Atobe's eye twitched.

"I'm just being kind." He replied. Avery chuckled which irritated him.

"I prefer walking home."

"Then, I'll walk you home." Avery stopped walking and stared at Atobe in confusion. Atobe, being known as riding going to school and going back home, who said that he'd walk with Avery and not to mention volunteered to walk her home is just isn't right. Atobe and walk (in cases like these) just doesn't fit in a sentence.

"You know, stop messing with me. It's not funny." Avery said and continued walking. Atobe grabbed her wrist and she stopped. She arched her brows.

"I said I'll walk you home."

O~O~O

Avery's eye twitched. She faced Atobe in bewilderment. He faced her. "What?"

"I didn't know you were serious." She said as she looked forward, avoiding Atobe's gaze. She really didn't expect something like this. Why is he doing this all of a sudden? "Tell me, why are you doing this?" A smirk was seen in Atobe's lips. She raised her brow, yet again. "Seriously! How would you go home? Not that you cannot call your driver or anything, but still-" He put a finger on the tip of her lips to make her quiet. Apparently it became effective since Avery was cut off and she was looking at him full of confusion. He inched closer so that his eyes can level with Avery's. She couldn't tear her gaze away from those black velvet orbs. It was as if she was being lured to look into them deeper.

"I am doing this as a friend." Her eyes widened. Friend? As a friend. Him? He was even the one who told her that. "And it would be inappropriate of me to just let you go home unsecured." If any man told her that, he would be in the hospital by now or if not, he would be on his knees regretting that he said something like that, but she knew Atobe for some time now and… wait, why is she letting him say that to her?

Avery stepped back and looked down, clearly avoiding Atobe's gaze. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not but she saw sincerity in his eyes. Not even a single deceitful intention was seen in those elegant black orbs. She started walking ahead of him to hide her red cheeks thanks to the infamous Atobe. "Then we better get going or you'd go home late." A smile was seen on her lips as she walked. Atobe chuckled and followed her.

O~O~O

Avery sat on one of the plush seats in her living room, patting Calcifer's head with her left hand while she held on a parker pen with her right. A clip board sat on her lap. On the glass table opposite the plush seat laid a box full of envelopes arranged accordingly. She scribbled some letters on the grass green stationery as a smile adorned her lips. Then she put the pen down as her mouth gaped open, the smile vanishing. She put two fingers on her lips. Her eyes widened. She was smiling. For the first time, she was smiling for no reason. She looked up the ceiling as a chuckle escaped her lips.

"What did that man do to me?" Another chuckle was heard. She returned her gaze towards the paper and grabbed her pen.

_Ne nii-sama, _

_ A friend walked me home today. He was kind enough to volunteer even though I turned down the offer at first. He usually rides going to his home but when I told him that I prefer walking, he walked me home. I really didn't know what happened to him after since he insisted that I should go to my unit and just leave him there since he can take care of himself. He's really something. _

_ I forgot to tell you, he took me as his __date__ escort in one of the parties. I'm fine here, don't worry about me. I met father during that party, and you know, I was happy to see that he is doing fine. But, somehow, I feel hatred towards him when I saw his mistress and his daughter. Please don't tell uncle about this. Speaking of father, I finished the annual income report of the company yesterday. I sent it to him and I hope he received the file._

_ How are you doing? I hope you're not just drinking that alcoholic beverage. Drink some coffee or tea once in a while. Oh yeah, I hope you're not being fickle about the food that you eat. Eat whatever your subordinates serve you. Be nice to them once in a while. Tell the others I said hi, okay?_

_Avery_

After writing that letter, Avery folded the paper into three neatly and put it in the matching envelope. She tucked it in the box, put the lid back and headed to her room. Calcifer followed her. She tucked some loose black strands behind her ear and heaved a sigh. She opened a cabinet above her study table and put the box in it. There were three boxes that occupied the cabinet. She closed it and sat on the chair.

"The deadline of the annual income report would be tomorrow, huh? I hope father received the file." Her cellular phone rang. Avery growled as she grabbed it and read the caller id. It was Atobe Keigo. Avery sighed and accepted the call. "Keigo," She said in an irritated tone.

"Avery, I hope you're reviewing for tomorrow's exam." Avery's eyes widened. She facepalm herself. She forgot about the exam. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"What makes you say that? Of course I didn't!" She lied but she was used to lying and no one could detect the difference of her lying and telling the truth. That's just how she is. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Let's make a deal. If my score is higher than yours, you'd watch our game this Saturday and you'd stay with me in the student council for the rest of the year." Avery's hand twitched. What kind of deal was that? But frankly she'd been enjoying working with Atobe. They are like a team.

"And if my score is higher than yours?" Atobe chuckled.

"Like that's going to happen." He scoffed. Avery clenched the fist of her free hand. "But it's for you to decide." Atobe paused for a moment and chuckled.

Avery raised a brow. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"I know, if you win, you'd get a chance to date me." Avery put the phone in front of her.

"Like I will allow that. Not an iceberg's chance in hell! I'd think of something else!" And with that, she hung up. Avery threw the phone on the table, not caring on what will happen to it.

Atobe looked at his phone in confusion, but then, he chuckled once more.

O~O~O

A blue haired man wearing a pair of round glasses stood in front of the bulletin board as the teacher posted the results of the test. He turned to his right and saw that a gray haired man approaching him and that means, he was being followed by a lot of fan girls. Oishitari chuckled as he sighed slightly. This happens all the time especially during times like this when the results are shown and as usual his ego will be fed by those girls yet again.

Inside the classroom, Avery sat in her place as usual. Her cheek leaned on the palm of her hand as she looked out the window. Her jet black hair reached the small of her back. The door of their classroom slid open. A blonde whose hair was tied in two fish braids, some loose strands framing her face, appeared panting. She rushed towards Avery's desk.

"Ave-chan! Ave-chan! Ave-chan!" She said as she jumped like a child announcing something to her parents. "The results are out. I saw it! I didn't see your name sadly but I saw mine. I managed to reach the top 11! I don't know how that happened but, I made an achievement. My father will be delighted." Avery gave her friend a small smile. She put her hand on the desk and smirked at her.

"Then that means you'd be treating me a parfait, nah Miyuri?" Miyuri grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged her out of the classroom. This happens every year so she wasn't new to this.

O~O~O

"Atobe-sama, you're really amazing!"

"Atobe-sama is really a genius!"

"Atobe-sama is great!"

"Atobe-sama is handsome and at the same time intelligent!"

Just some of the compliments Oishitari hear every year. He sighed as more compliments came in. He looked at Atobe, expecting that he has that smirk plastered on his face but he was wrong. Atobe was looking around, as if he's searching for somebody.

"Atobe, is there something wrong?" Oishitari asked a bit worried. He looked unsatisfied with the praises he was receiving. "Seems like something is bothering you."

Atobe faced him with his brow raised. "What makes you say that, Yushi? Ore-sama is absolutely in a perfect state. Nothing is bothering ore-sama." It was Oishitari's turn to raise a brow when Atobe surveyed his surroundings once more.

Behind the swarming crowd of fan girls, Avery and Miyuri arrived. Miyuri sighed at the sight of having so many girls and complained about not being able to pass through them. She turned to Avery with teary eyes.

"If only I saw your rank then this wouldn't be a problem, I'm sorry Ave-chan!" She said apologetically.

Avery shook her head. She gave Miyuri a smirk as she pointed herself using her thumb. "Just the sight of this black sheep will make them move away." Avery said. Miyuri nodded unconvinced. She knew too well the attitude of fan girls.

"Take care making your way then,"

"Wish me luck," Avery cracked her knuckles and started walking towards the group. She hated crowds but this is the only way she could see her rank. She was able to make it halfway but there were more girls in the front just giving praises to Atobe. Seriously, there's more to life than filling someone else's ego. Then, Avery was accidentally pushed back to where she came from. Her eye twitched. This is war. She didn't care that she'd hurt someone now. Avery pushed the people blocking her way in her gentlest manner and by gentlest, meaning that they'd receive a bruise or they'd lose their balance if they're lucky.

"Geez! Seriously, what's with all these girls?" Avery muttered as she dusted her uniform. She headed towards the board to search for her name, not minding Atobe or Oishitari or the girls that were whispering if you call that a whisper. She could hear what they were saying like, look it's her, isn't she the illegitimate child, how rude, and things like that.

"You finally saw it, huh, Avery." Her eye twitched. She almost forgot all about their deal last night.

Oishitari straightened his glasses, noting that he used Asusagawa's first name to address her. _What in the world is going on?_ A smirk appeared on his lips.

_Atobe Keigo 99%_

_Asusagawa Avery 97%_

_Oishitari Yushi 94%_

Avery's eye twitched. Looks like she lost… someone beat her and she can't believe it. It's her fault for just scanning her book that night. "Yeah, I finally saw it Keigo!" Avery snarled. Her glare was so intense that even the group of girls stepped aside and gave her way. She passed by those still whispering group of girls.

"How dare you call Atobe-sama by his first name? Are you disrespecting him?" Avery ignored that one and continued walking. She knew better. She heard a chuckle. "Well, maybe that's just how an illegitimate child acts." Avery stopped on her tracks. Miyuri was waiting from across the spot where Avery was standing. She clutched on her chest. She knew that Avery won't accept such comments.

Atobe's eyes narrowed. Oishitari's mouth gaped open. Someone had the nerve to say that despite the fearsome reputation Avery held, but it's not just that, Oishitari also respects the girl despite those rumors. The girl was getting overboard. A rumor is just like a snake, once bitten it will be hard to recover, but then again, a rumor is not a fact.

"Someone like you is the result of infidelity." The girl smirked. She flipped her red curls back and stepped forward. "A child of sin. Someone who is unwanted, who doesn't deserve to live. A piece of trash. That's why they threw you in a place far from your home, right?"

"Stop it already!" Miyuri shouted. She glared at the girl but alas, it was useless.

"Why? She deserved it! She should not be in this school in the first place!" Whispers erupted in the place. Miyuri looked around. All she could do was drag Avery out of this place. She looked at her place. Avery's bangs covered her eyes. Her lips were quivering in anger. To make it worse, the girl went to Avery and grabbed her hand. "You even have the guts to show your face to Atobe-sama!"

"Five counts," Avery muttered. The girl's brow rose. Miyuri was surprised that Avery gave her a chance. Normally, she'd just punch the girl in the face or kick her stomach or hurl her in a random direction. The girl was lucky but then again, after that five counts, Miyuri was really afraid for the girl.

"What?"

"I'll give you five counts to take back your words, before you'll regret it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Four"

"You little"

"Three"

"What are trying to imply?"

"Two"

The girl raised her hand ready to slap her. Miyuri rushed towards Avery.

"One," The girl's hand was stopped mid-way. Avery's eyes widened as she was pushed back a little, she wasn't expecting this to happen. In a blink, Atobe was in front of her. He gripped on the girl's wrist tightly as he glared at her. Oishitari wasn't an exempted in the shock that Atobe's actions showed. He came to the girl's defenses and Hyotei's genius couldn't also decipher the answer behind.

"Ore-sama won't tolerate your actions! Ore-sama permitted her to call me by my first name! Ore-sama can accept the fact that you're spreading rumors about ore-sama's friend but ore-sama cannot accept the fact that you are hurting her! Those rumors are not true. Ore-sama saw it." Atobe's voice echoed throughout the hallway.

_Friend?_ Oishitari looked at Avery who was also shocked.

"Ave-chan…" Miyuri turned to Atobe then to Avery who bowed her head hoping that the tears won't flow then back to Atobe.

"The next time that you hurt ore-sama's friend, you'll see ore-sama's wrath. Go back to your classrooms, break time is almost over." Every single one of those girls, even the passer by, went to their respective classrooms in fear. Miyuri looked down.

"It's my fault, isn't it, Ave-chan. If only I did not bring you here-"

"Don't sweat it, Miyuri. It's not your fault." Avery's tried her best to steel her voice. Her bangs covered her upper face. "We should go back." She raised her head and gave Miyuri a smile. She patted Miyuri's shoulder and motioned that they should go back. Miyuri nodded. She turned to both Atobe and Oishitari then bowed politely at the two. She turned around and followed Avery.

When the two were near their classroom, Miyuri gathered all her strength to talk to her friend. "Ave-chan, about a while ago, are you… can you… can you mana-" Miyuri was stuttering.

"I'm fine, Miyuri." Avery said as she put her hand on the door. She turned to Miyuri with a forced smile. "Can we not talk about it?" All Miyuri could do was nod. Avery slid open the classroom door and headed for her seat.

O~O~O

Oishitari stared at Atobe, not knowing what to say to him. He was still shocked and at the same time confused on what just happened. Apparently, he, too, wasn't expecting things like those at all. He straightened his glasses and patted Atobe's back. He knew that Atobe's angry. He could sense it.

"I'll be going back to my class, Atobe. See you this afternoon." Atobe nodded. He watched Oishitari's back as he left the area. This was the first time that he let his anger be seen. But it was worth it. They have no right to judge a person instantly. Especially not his friend. Sure, she's different but that's what makes her… well, her. She's not a bad person despite what they are saying and even if the rumors were true, everyone deserves to live in this world. They are not a sin but a blessing. (A/N: Credits to my religion teacher when I was in third year high school.) Besides, Atobe hadn't heard Avery insulted or mocked her illegitimate sister badly because of her being that.

Atobe went back to his classroom in silence. As usual, everyone looked at him, but some looked away. They avoided his gaze and they knew that he was in a bad mood. Before sitting on his seat, he took a glance at Avery who seemed like nothing affected her. She was in her usual demeanor. Looking blankly outside with her cheek leaning against the palm of her hand while her other arm rested on the table. The bell rang. Everyone went to their respective place as they waited for the arrival of their teacher.

O~O~O

Atobe had beaten all the regulars in the court that afternoon. Kabaji gave him his water jug and his towel. He wiped the sweat on his face and then drank the contents of the jug. He was prepared for another match.

"Who's next?" Atobe looked at the regulars who were on their knees trying to catch their breaths. Oh, he was furious alright and he took it all out to his teammates, how lucky they were! Atobe glared at them. "How would we win our match with our opponents if you have that kind of stamina?" He scolded. The regulars looked at each other and then to Atobe.

"Let them rest, Atobe." A male voice said from behind him. It was Coach Sakaki. "Anyone who fought against you will be on their knees at the end of the day." He calmly said. Atobe sat on a nearby bench and decided that he'd rest, too. There will be a lot of things to do in the student council room later on so he was fairly busy.

After the club activities, Atobe headed towards the student council room. He slid the door open, expecting Avery to be there but the room was empty. He looked around and there were no papers for him to browse on or any work left, etc. He found a folded piece of paper on his desk.

_I finished all the work and went home early. Avery._

Atobe was more irritated than usual. He walked out of the student council room, met Kabaji in the front gate. Kabaji carried Atobe's things. They waited for Atobe's driver in the front gate.

O~O~O

Avery sat in one of the bench of the park. She watched as children played. The cherry blossoms are losing their liveliness. Dusk was approaching but the children still played. She envied the children in this park. They were able to experience playing in an open space, interacting with other people and creating friendship along the way. She remembered that she never experienced those. She was always inside the huge mansion. She's never good with other people. In fact, Miyuri was the only person that accepted her for who she is. Even though she doesn't open up with Miyuri about a lot of things, she knew a lot of things about her life. And Miyuri knew that Avery doesn't want to talk about it.

_How foolish of me. _Avery thought. She smirked as she clasped her hands together on her lap.

"I thought you went home?" A familiar voice caught Avery's attention. She looked up and saw Atobe without his usual smirk. Her mouth gaped open.

"How'd you know I'm in here?" She moved to her right to give Atobe room. He sat beside her.

"I didn't. I saw you here when we passed by." Avery tilted her head.

"Is that so?" She returned to her previous position. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Why are you here? Is this your new home?" He scoffed. He expected Avery to retort that statement. To have a vengeful come back, but she didn't.

"I guess I'm just torturing myself." Atobe's mouth gaped open. Avery leaned her hands against the bench and looked up the sky. "That wasn't necessary. What you did a while ago."

Atobe's brows furrowed. "I agree with you torturing yourself. How can you live with that? I can't stand it."

Avery chuckled. "You are really noble, aren't you? I guess my body became numb ever since then." Atobe had a feeling that she was talking about the death of her mother and sister. "Besides, whatever I do, it's their decision to hate me and I can't change that." He knew that she was right and he hated it.

"But doesn't it hurt?" He looked down.

"Ne Keigo, do you know why I hate summer?" Atobe's eyes widened. He looked at Avery who was looking up the sky. When Atobe didn't answer, Avery continued. "Because," She faced Atobe with a smile. "I'd be left alone again. My father will go on a vacation with his new family, Miyuri will also spend time with soccer practice and with her family. Calcifer reminds me of the family I left in Italy."

"Would you rather be with people who hate you? You are clearly having a hard time at school when it comes to your social life." The smile in Avery's face vanished.

"Do you hate me, too?" Atobe's eyes widened. "You told them a while ago, right? I am your friend. That really made me happy." She paused. "Besides, if you grew up in my world, you'd rather be with people that hate you than be alone. Being alone is the worst thing that one would experience. Do you hate me?"

"If I hate you then I wouldn't bother looking for you." Oops, he slipped. The truth was he was looking for her but then gave up eventually. And when he gave up, he saw her sitting on the park bench.

"Then, that's enough reason for me not to give up." Avery stood up and dusted her skirt. She grabbed her bag. She was about to go but Atobe grabbed her wrist. Avery turned to face Atobe who bowed his head to avoid her gaze. His grip on her wrist tightened.

"If… if you won in our bet, what would you ask?" Avery chuckled.

"Simple, I'd ask to be in the student council for the whole year." Atobe's eyes widened. The truth, he also wanted Avery to be with him in the student council for the rest of the year. She was efficient. But more than that, she saw him not as the king of the court but she acknowledged him being Atobe Keigo.

It was as if time stopped. Both just stayed there, Atobe holding Avery's wrist while Avery answered the question. The wind blew that gave a more dramatic effect in the scene. That time, nothing mattered.

**Next chapter will be coming soon. I started it already. I just need the initiative to write it down. One advantage of being inside a military camp is that electricity is free… now that I'm back in our own house, I need to schedule my use of the computer. **

**Hope you lovelies enjoyed! And before leaving could you please click that lovely review button and tell me what you think? Thanks for tuning in!**


	13. Person in the Dark

**Hi guys! This should have been published yesterday but for some reason, my internet refused to work with me. Sorry about that. **

**Mistress of Madness~ I was also planning that, but yeah, see it was expected.**

**I do not own PoT.**

Noisy. The tennis court was noisy to put it mildly. But Avery was perplexed on how could half of the space of the bleachers in that certain court can it accommodate almost two hundred people for just their school? But what she wondered the most was why were there were members of other schools cheering for Atobe and Atobe alone. Is he really that popular? Well, her cousin is also a heartthrob but then again, why is this narcissistic idiot being adorned? He has the looks the skills and talents but still Avery can't see the point. Atobe was against an injured talented player, she could clearly see that. And for goodness sake, Atobe just have to display that he owned the people of his school. What's with the snap? Luckily, her gut told her to wear the blue jeans and the black shirt that Miyuri gave her. She doesn't want others to think that she's one of Atobe's dogs.

"So, what do you think, Avery? Will my enemy has the chance to win?" Atobe's smirk was irritating her. Her eye twitched when he heard the other team whisper. That's it, Seigaku is going to have a piece of her if they thought that she's his girlfriend.

"Shouldn't you be worried about yourself more? I mean, I've heard from Seiichi that Tezuka's a good player. Don't be so confident, Keigo." Avery smirked as she surveyed around her surroundings. Seigaku sure put up a good fight. If Atobe wins this match, she was sure that he'd boast it and fan girls will swarm to him at the end of this match. Avery got up and walked out of the area.

"Where are you going?" Atobe's eyes narrowed at her back.

She waved at him not bothering to look back. "I'll be back."

Oishitari and Ootori looked at each other. Oishitari shrugged as he gave his kohai a smile. He knew that Ootori's eyes were asking, 'What the hell just happened?' Since the beginning of the game, Ootori had a conversation with Avery and both enjoyed each other's company. But he never expected for Atobe and Avery to be that close.

O~O~O

Avery bought two canned drinks. She bent forward and grabbed the two cans, one grape juice and an orange juice. She straightened her posture and turned around to go back to the tennis courts. She was mildly surprise to see a little boy wearing a white hat and a Seigaku jersey standing in front of her. She walked pass him and stopped to look at him for a while.

"They ran out of Ponta." The boy said, irritation evident in his voice. Avery stared at her grape juice and she knew that the boy was referring to it. She was lucky that it was the last one but she sighed.

"Oi, kid!" Avery said. She went towards him and handed the juice to the boy. "Ekiru, right?"

"Echizen. It's Echizen." Avery walked pass him and back to the vending machine. This time, she picked a cranberry juice. She didn't bother because she will forget the name anyway because she doesn't consider it as information. She went back to Echizen and handed him the grape juice. Echizen stared at it, his brow raised. "Take it. You need it more than I do." Avery said.

"Are you bribing me, Monkey King's girlfriend?" Avery's eye twitched. She gave Echizen a smile and then hit his head with the can.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" She snapped. "Monkey King,huh? Maybe, that can be my new nickname for him. " Avery said with a smirk. "Now do me a favour and accept this and tell your captain to beat that man." _Or else he'd be bragging about that for the rest of the week. Oh the horror!_ Avery thought still having her confident expression in front of the kid.

Echizen smirked and grabbed the can. He opened it and took a sip. He wiped his mouth using the back of his hand. "Thanks, uhm" He looked up but the girl vanished.

O~O~O

"Thanks, Asusagawa-senpai." Ootori gave her a smile as he received the orange juice that Avery gave him. Her response was a simple smile and then took her seat. Everyone was agitated. This match was truly significant, she saw the different tennis teams in watching the match. She even saw Yukimura's team who was busy gathering information. She knew that they didn't see her because if they did at least one of them will greet her especially that trickster.

"I've heard about your sister," Avery whipped her head to her right. Her jet black strands followed her movement. She just noticed now that her hair grew long more than her usual required length. She blinked at the blue haired man who sat beside her. He straightened his glasses. "It might be an advantage to have someone in the family play tennis, huh?"

"Maybe," Truth be told, she wasn't sure either. She spent time with her sister but she doesn't know the advantages. Sure they have some practice match but she never got serious about it and besides her sister was just too perfect for her.

"Your mother must be very proud to have both of you as her daughter." Oishitari said with a smile as his eyes never left the court. Avery tilted her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Avery gripped on her juice tightened.

"Well, your sister was the top student during her time in Hyotei and now you are one of the intelligent students in our year level. You beat our senpais in their own forte before right? I've heard the rumors about that and I've proved it." Avery's brows furrowed.

"I don't know." Avery looked down. Oishitari's attention drifted towards Avery. He took a glance at her then his eyes darted back to the tennis court. _That's right. _Avery focused her attention in front where Atobe and Tezuka were having a tie break. Her free hand sat on her lap. Her fist clenched. _My mother hates me…_ A small smile was formed in her lips as she watched the match.

O~O~O

Hyotei cheered at the end of the match. It was a nice game. Avery's eye twitched. _This cannot be happening!_ Her mind screamed. She doesn't like the outcome of today's match. She never liked the outcome at all. Atobe won. He'd be bragging about it for the whole week to her. _Please don't do this to me._

She watched as Atobe and Tezuka went towards the net and shook hands. Then, Atobe did something unexpected. He raised Tezuka's hand in which the crowd cheered louder. A smirk passed Avery's lips. _A noble man indeed. _She thought.

Another game will be held since both teams won two points and singles three was considered a no game because both players were both injured. Avery hated crowds… no she loathed crowds. Hope they will get this over with or else she might… well just groan in irritation because she can't do anything about it, sadly. Part of her wanted to congratulate Atobe but that will just feed his ego.

"What do you think, senpai?" The boy in her right was… well, he kind of reminds her of Seiichi. He's somewhat humble, smiles all the time, his voice is filled with gentleness and most of all he is kind. Avery turned her head to him.

"A nice match." She gave a neutral answer in case Atobe heard. "Ootori-kun, right?" He nodded.

"Choutarou is fine, senpai."

"Choutarou-kun," Avery smiled triumphantly. She got the name right. Maybe she considered this man as one of the information she memorize easily. But still, that's not the point. She got the name right. She was happy about it. "Do you think Keigo deserved to win?" Avery asked all of a sudden. Even her thoughts were conflicting. What if her sister was faced with such situation? She still couldn't ignore the fact that Atobe won against an injured player.

"Of course. Captain worked hard for it." Avery turned to the other side of the court where Seigaku was. Her eyes stopped to the man Atobe just faced. Tetsumo, no she knew that it wasn't that. Tezuka… right she was sure that it was Tezuka. Tezuka accepted his defeat easily. His team still cheered even though he lost. He is loved by his team. She looked down.

"Asusagawa-senpai?" Avery was brought back to reality. She faced Choutarou once again with a small strained smile.

"What was that, Choutarou-kun?" The boy had a worried expression on his face.

"Why did you ask about it?" Avery's mouth gaped open. Why did she ask about it anyway?

"Maybe because… I pity that person." She knew that she was being hypocritical. She doesn't pity that person but she saw Seiichi in that person and she knew that it must be bad. In that condition, he shouldn't have played. She remembered the times when Seiichi was first diagnosed with the disease and all she could do was watch as he put on a smile to tell her that he'd be all right but she knew that it was a fake because she is also wearing one.

"Senpai, do you think Captain doesn't deserve to win?" Avery's eyes widened. Did she? Avery looked down. Choutarou hit a spot. For the first time, Avery was left speechless.

Then, Avery smirked. "As his subordinate, you, of all people should have faith in him, Choutarou-kun." _What am I saying? I was the one who started this damn mess._ "No wonder this team almost lost, you don't have faith in your captain." She faced Choutarou with a brow raised and a frown adorning her lips. Ootori was surprised. His mouth was slightly open. _He'd hate me! He'd surely hate me. This mouth of mine just couldn't stop._ Avery gasped. She looked down, avoiding Ootori's gaze.

A chuckle escaped his lips. Avery looked up with a confused expression. "Senpai, the rumors were true after all." He laughed.

"What's so funny? What rumors?" Avery shouted.

"You verbally abuse anyone." He chuckled once again. "Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his neck.

"No, no, no!" Avery said. She felt her cheeks become hot. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I do that a lot and I end up hurting other people's feelings. I'm so sorry. I'm very sorry."

Ootori laughed yet again. He found his senpai amusing. "No, it's fine, Asusagawa-senpai."

"Ore-sama thinks Choutarou is being friendly with Avery." Atobe stood in front the two. Avery sighed, thankful that Atobe didn't see that.

"I thought Asusagawa-senpai might want some company, Captain." Choutarou said with a slight smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. Avery folded her arms across her chest and looked away. She hated him for winning.

"Ore-sama declares that you are wrong, Choutarou but thank you for keeping her occupied. This person is… to put it lightly, an anti-social." Avery felt a boulder dropped on her. Her red orbs glared at Atobe who was smirking ever so proudly. Ootori smiled worriedly.

"Atobe, she's still a girl you know." Oishitari was heading towards their direction, straightening his glasses. "Consider her feelings once in a while."

"No, it's fine Oishitari. With Keigo's attitude, he'd only consider his _very_ important feelings." Avery interjected. Atobe's eyes narrowed. Avery opened her mouth to speak but Oishitari felt like he needed to interrupt it.

"Look, the game is about to begin." He exclaimed. Atobe and Avery's gazes met in a very tense situation. Ootori slid to his left, avoiding the thick tension. He wafted air a little.

"Summer is really near, nah Oishitari-senpai?" Oishitari nodded in respond.

O~O~O

After the awarding ceremony, Atobe headed to where he told Avery to stay and wait for him. Much to her annoyance, Avery waited in a bench, her arms folded below her chest and her foot tapping the ground. She hated waiting and making others wait. Avery sighed, at least she'll make this one an exemption. Their school lost and even though she wanted Tezuka to defeat Atobe, she doesn't want to feel guilty for feeling that way, but she is feeling guilty. The point is, she felt bad for Tezuka. She sighed yet again.

_Why am I feeling like this? It's not like I know him or anything, fine I don't know him. I should be happy Atobe won… he won it fair and square. Damn it! Stop thinking about it, Avery!_ In her frustration, she rubbed her head roughly as a groan escaped her lips. "He deserves it, Avery, damn it!" She muttered convincing herself.

"Who deserves what?"A chuckle was heard from the man overshadowing Avery. She looked up and saw two male, one taller than the other, standing in front of her. Kabaji and Atobe were standing in front of her, Kabaji two steps away from Atobe, carrying both their bag. Avery groaned as she got up.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." She said. Atobe's brows furrowed but he instantly regained his composure. He just couldn't figure out this person. "Shall we go then?" Avery asked. Atobe started walking and Kabaji followed. She took that as a yes and followed both. Atobe purposely walked in a slow pace for Avery to catch up.

"Won't you congratulate me, Avery?" This is the moment Avery wished wouldn't come. But then again, she doesn't believe in wishes anymore because none of hers came true. She sighed.

"Why would I? You defeated an injured player and to make things worse, you worsen his condition. Now you want me to congratulate you? Are you really that self-centered?" Before Avery knew it, those words spat out of her mouth as if it was a reflex. Was that to mask her pride? Or maybe that was for protecting herself again. Atobe stopped walking. Avery turned. She hurt his pride… or maybe she hit something else.

"I wonder who among us is self-centered." Atobe's voice still had that hint of arrogance but it was stern and angry. Avery gasped at the words that sprung out from Atobe's mouth. There is no way that will be left unnoticed by Avery.

She frowned. "What do you mean by that?" Avery snapped. Atobe's black velvet orbs met with her bloody red orbs. They were in an intense heated gaze.

"Tezuka accepted his defeat. If I took him lightly, then it will just hurt him even more." Silence adorned the place for a couple of seconds. "Are you really sympathizing with Tezuka or have you seen Yukimura in him?" Avery's mouth gaped open. Atobe released a mocking chuckle. "Or maybe you saw yourself in him and pitied yourself for not being like him?"

Avery clenched her fist. Atobe was smirking and he knew that he hit a spot. "What do you mean I saw myself in him and pitied myself for not being him?"

"I'll tell that to you if you're calm." Atobe turned to his right and proceeded walking. "Let's go, Kabaji."

"Usu," Kabaji, as always, followed Atobe's words. Both left Avery confused and at the same time furious.

O~O~O

_You weren't calm that's why!_

_Well, he went overboard!_

_You started it, you were the first one who went overboard._

_Well he wants to feed his ego!_

_See, now you're snapping again!_

_Well you started it!_

_Talk to him tomorrow when you're calm. Whatever happens, you still need to keep your composure. _

_I am calm!_

_Yeah and you're not mentally conversing with yourself. Just let it pass._

"Gah!" Calcifer jumped from Avery's lap in shock. His master has been like this for an hour. Avery leaned her head on her lap and she kept on hitting her head with her fist. Her phone was placed on the table. She was arguing with herself whether to call to Atobe to apologize or not. "Stop acting like an idiot! Stop mentally conversing with yourself! Stop being furious and rationalize what happened, damn it!" Avery shouted. She sighed. She stopped hitting her head. She eyed her phone, about to get it but hesitated, yet again.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" Avery paused for a moment. _Why do I care? I didn't give a damn when mother locked my room from the outside when_ _I took the blame when nee-san broke her favorite vase, or when she just glare at me all the time when we are together, so why am I worried about this?_

Avery's phone lit and rang. She flinched. "I'm not mentally prepared for this!" She put her hands on her head. "I need a plan!"

_Wait I can just reject the call and turn my phone off! _"It's no use, it will be suspicious!"

_Answer it and shout I'm sorry in his face. _"No, that will really feed his ego and that's just not calm! Come to think of it, I am not calm!"

_Just wait for the call to end and if he asked you about it tell him you put it in a silent mode or something. _"Much more suspicious!"

_Answer the call, pretend that nothing happened a while ago and you give him your sweetest voice. _"No way in hell will he recognize that's me! Gah!" The ringing was about to end. Avery answered the phone without looking at the caller id.

"I'm sorry about a while ago, you're right I was a complete idiot for feeling sorry for that man! I'm really sorry. You're right I was not sympathizing with him!" Avery panted. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato and she looked like she needs an ice pack or something.

"I wasn't expecting that." A chuckle was heard from the other line. She wasn't expecting a soft and gentle male voice to enter her ears. Avery knew that her body was about to faint. She looked at the caller id and it was not Atobe Keigo, it was her cousin.

"Seii… Seiichi! Why are you still awake at this hour?" Yukimura hummed. He looked at the wall clock and raised a brow.

"It's just 7:30 pm Avery. Are you all right? Besides, even my mom would let me be awake at this time. Who are you not sympathizing with anyway?" Avery banged her head at the floor simultaneously. She didn't mind losing brain cells because they were not working anyway.

"No, I'm not all right, I think I lost my common sense, that's all, Seiichi. Can you find a cure for that?" Yukimura laughed softly. How she hated her cousin sometimes!

"Saa, is something wrong?" Avery sighed.

"No, it's nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Yukimura's smile vanished. Her voice was as calm as a still river but she was blatantly denying it. She just had an outburst as her greeting instead of a simple 'hello.' He bit his bottom lip before opening his mouth to speak. "How are you, Seiichi? Is something wrong?" Avery was faster than him. She cut him off easily.

"Well, I wanted to ask how you are doing. I just want to hear your voice." He heard a chuckle coming from the other line. He hated it… everything about those smiles that she gives, the chuckle and straight faces that masked her sadness and pain… he hated it.

"Stop that, is something wrong?" Avery realized what he was implying. "Oi, Seiichi, stop that. I've seen that in movies before, the only difference is that it is said by a lover but still, listen to me very well, there are times that trials like what you are experiencing now will come, but you are a strong person that's why don't ever think that you won't be able to recover, okay?" She waited for Yukimura to answer. "I'd visit you right now if that's what you want… I told you before, right? You can tell me everything, even your pains." He wasn't answering yet again. This really worried her. "You're not going to die, damn it!" There was this time that Avery didn't leave Yukimura without a family member looking over him in the hospital for a month. Luckily, his parents took a leave from their work and they took turns in looking after him. He was depressed when he discovered about his disease and he wanted to give up. Avery made sure that he'd continue to move on.

"I know, you told me that. You cried that time in front of me." Avery's eye twitched. Was he messing with her? If that's the case then that has to stop.

"You don't have to worry, I can handle that." Yukimura paused again.

"Then, tell me what's bothering you." Avery felt nervous. She doesn't want anyone dear to her experiencing pain especially if it's emotionally.

"I heard from Akaya that you made friends with the tennis team." Her mouth gaped open. Someone saw her and that someone was Kirihara, of all people. "I'm just glad to hear that you are finally coping up. I was really worried about you." Yukimura smiled.

"Geez, you shouldn't be worried about me. Just focus on recovering, okay?" Avery made sure that her voice will be full of glee so he wouldn't worry himself about such things. He didn't answer. This was worrying her. "Seiichi? Look, I can handle myself well, seriously, that's why don't worry about me, okay? I am not that important compared to what you are facing."

Yukimura's smile vanished. "Avery," His tone was as cold as steel that was dropped in the North Pole. His tone sent shivers in Avery's spine. This was the first time she heard his voice in this tone. "Does it hurt? It's a dumb question. Don't answer because you will just lie to me." He heard her said something but he cut her off. "It hurts, right? More than anything else. It's hard to breathe if you keep on wearing that mask and keep telling everyone that everything is fine but it is not." He snapped. "And to make it worse, you locked yourself in a prison so that you won't experience anymore pain, but did something good happen?" Avery remained silent. She couldn't answer. Her throat felt dry like a barren desert and everything was just painful. He was right.

Yukimura wasn't expecting an answer so he continued. "Nothing good came out. It just brought out more pain, right? Do you think I can't see it… do you think no one saw it? I'm sure someone out there must have seen it! Why did you trap yourself in the past?" Avery opened her mouth but words couldn't find their way out. She clutched her chest. "You were the one that told me, I should be moving forward and I did… but I noticed just now that I left you behind."

"I told you I'm perfectly fine!" Avery managed to shout. She doesn't want him to worry about her. No, his condition is more important than anything else.

"From what everyone know, if someone says that, they wouldn't answer the phone with an apology and explanation like that!" Yukimura snapped. He sighed, regaining his composure. "You told me that I am your family, then now let me be one. It's your time to tell me what keeps on bothering you."

"Stop,"

"Is it about your father?"

"Please stop."

"Or is it about your uncle."

"I told you to stop!"

"Then, don't show your face or even call if you are still in your solitary confinement." And with that, he hung up. Avery let her phone drop from her hands to the cold hard floor. She turned to Calcifer who retreated with a whimper coming from him. Avery lay in the floor, staring at the white ceiling. She draped one of her hands in her forehead.

O~O~O

Atobe decided to go to school early. He knew that Avery arrives earlier than most students and he decided to join her. He opened the student council door only to be surprised that it was empty. Usually, Avery was lying on the couch having a nap and he would tease her about it. But this time, she was not in there. He went to their classroom but no one was also there. He looked everywhere but no signs of the red eyed girl were seen. He gave up. He decided that she was just late so he went to the front gate to wait for her. It irritated him, about what happened.

He knew that he hit a bull's eye that afternoon but she didn't even call him. Well not that night but at least the day after that or emailed. He was pissed. He waited in the front gate until it was five minutes before classes begin. He gave up and went to their classroom only to discover that she was in her seat, staring out the window. Avery turned to see who the entered the room. Her eyes met with Atobe's. Their gazes locked for a moment. Atobe smirked and Avery… she looked away.

It has been a week since that incident happened. Atobe decided that he'd let her be the first one to talk to him. She didn't hang around with him during lunch time anymore. She didn't go to the student council room early or during breaks. Avery will just go there after his club activities to help him. It is always adorned with silence. Atobe sighed once more. He was in his library when Oishitari called updating him about some club related news. Atobe barely listened and he just responded with a 'yes.'

He went to the soccer fields the next day when he saw no signs of Avery in the campus. A blonde sat in the bleachers, legs crossed, arms folded on her chest and sternly watching the girls having a practice match. He approached her.

"Hiruchi," Atobe overshadowed the girl from behind. Miyuri stood up and turned to face him. She was frowning at him for some reason. "Do you know where Avery is?" She glared at the man as if mentioning the name was a taboo. Atobe remained his serious face.

"I don't know and I don't care." Atobe's mouth gaped open. Did they have a fight or something? "Is that all you'd ask, Atobe-san?" He nodded. Miyuri jumped down the bleachers and proceeded to the field saying something about focus and aim for victory or something.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen both girls bond with each other or at least had eaten together or had a small talk. Atobe put his hand on his chin in a thinking position as he passed by the second year classrooms. He wants her to talk to him and not avoid him. He wants her to inquire about what he meant and hoped that everything was back to normal but she wasn't that kind of person to do so. He hated it… he hated it when his plans weren't going into action. He hated the way Avery acted… he hated it, so why was he still searching for her now?

Then, there she was, one afternoon in the student council preparing her things, a week after that incident with Hiruchi. Atobe slid open the door, he just wanted to see if he left anything since both of them finished the load of paper works already. It would be a hassle if he left one of his precious belongings and be kept in the student council for the whole summer vacation. For instance, what if a fan girl will get a hold of it? Then that's just devastating and not to mention problematic.

Avery looked up and gave Atobe a sluggish wave and a small strained smile then back to her things. She picked something from the couch. "You know, you should really make sure that your organizer is with you. It would be a problem if a stalker got a hold of it." Atobe grabbed his organizer from Avery who held it up to him. He muttered a simple thanks before putting it in his pocket. Atobe looked down. "Enjoy your summer." Avery walked pass him, about to open the door but he stopped her. He held on her wrist tightly. Her upper body turned slightly to face him.

"About what I said to you last time," He doesn't know how to start it and he doesn't want to go around the bush so he decided that it will be best if he'd say it straight. "I think you are calm enough so I'll tell it to you."

"I figured it out already. I've been thinking about that for a couple of days now. Seiichi told something similar to that too, and you were right. I am the self-centered one. I might as well be trapped in my own cage than to burden anyone else. I can't accept the fact that I cannot move forward. No matter how you look at it, I am just someone pretending to be in track with everyone else but in reality, I am not. I am left behind and I refused to step out." Avery took a deep breath. "Maybe, because I am so afraid that if I stepped out, I'd get hurt again." Atobe's eyes widened. She realized it. She detected her weakness so why was she still not moving forward? "I remember, I stepped out in my cell once, but I was the one who returned again."

"Why?" Atobe's eyes narrowed. Avery was looking down all this time. Is this how she level herself? Is this how she look at herself, down? He lifted her chin so that their eyes will lock. Avery couldn't find the strength to move her damn head. She felt weak under that gaze. "Why?" Atobe asked twice.

"Because… it hurts. It's just too painful. And I'm afraid to be hurt by others that I want them out. I'm afraid to get hurt again, Atobe." Her free hand clutched her chest. "That's why I shut myself close. Only a few people can see through me and sadly, all of them are angry at me." Atobe let go of her wrist and he held her shoulders. He let her turn to her fully, pinning her against the door.

"But it still hurts, right?" Avery gasped. She turned her head to the side and clutched her chest with one of her hands.

"Because I am selfish, no, I'm vain. Maybe, that's the reason why I can't stand the fancy people in a fancy party, because, I am what's left of me for me and I… I" Avery stuttered. "I hate me." She moved her hands to Atobe's hands and slid them down. "All I know is just to hurt other people, Kei… Atobe. " She turned her back and slid the door open. "Look at what happened to my mother and sister, they got hurt because of me. I'd give you an advice, as your friend, leave me and forget we became friends." She gave one final tearful smile before closing the door and walking away leaving a stunned Atobe.

_Follow her!_ Atobe's mind was practically screaming at him. He wanted to slam open the door and stop her but he can't. It was as if she made some sort of spell in his body that he cannot move. Maybe, that was what's best for both of them. He put his hand down and let her go away. She's just one of those people he will just pass by. She didn't even make an impact in his life. No she did. He wanted her back. She made a big impact. He wouldn't bother going to Yukimura and ask him about her if she was just anybody. She was Avery… the girl who made him feel like he is who he is and not the son of a rich man. He wanted her back. And with that, he slid open the door and ran.

She took huge steps and, she jumped down the stairs. She ran as fast as she could. When she changed her shoes and walked out of the building, she looked back.

A smile was formed on her lips as she sighed. "Stop wishing, Avery." She said. She turned back at the building and started to move away. _I wish that one day if I look back to this day, I'd be able to smile like this._ She sighed.

**I almost cried making this chapter. So what do you guys think? Please review! **


	14. Being Vain

**I don't own PoT. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed and subscribed in this story. You guys really made my day.**

Atobe panted when he reached the front gate. She was not there. She was gone. His eyes widened. He never felt this feeling inside him that he hated… the feeling of emptiness. There are ways in which one express themselves and overcome their insecurities… and he made sure to always strive to be at the top, for people to envy him and not the other way around. That was what made him keep moving forward but Avery… she was almost like him when it comes to skills but she still hates herself.

"She's gone." A familiar female voice said from behind. Atobe turned and saw the enthusiastic girl Avery was with everyday. To his surprise, she does not have that enthusiastic air anymore. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, her head bowed down, shoulders bent upward, fists clenched and her lips were pursed. "No one can stop her." She covered her mouth with both her hands and looked at Atobe straight in the eye. Just then, Atobe saw that her tears were streaming down. "Ave-chan chose to lose." Miyuri wiped the tears using the back of her hand and sniffed. She walked pass Atobe and left him alone.

It was in their first year that Miyuri met Avery. She was enthusiastic that finally she was in middle school and she managed to enter this prestigious school. She grew up in America but still she knew her own culture. She was nervous and at the same time excited. A group of girls surrounded her and they started to make fun of the newcomer. Miyuri knew that they were a bunch of seniors that had nothing to do that time. She knew that she'd end up being their slave and all. When she was about to answer, someone accidentally pushed their leader, much to her horror.

Miyuri looked up and saw a girl about her age blinking at the girl she accidentally knocked. The group didn't accept her apology and the next thing that Miyuri saw, for she closed her eyes not wanting to see what the group will do to the poor little girl, was that her senpais were knocked on the ground. After that, she followed the girl everywhere she goes. At first the girl just let Miyuri follow her, and then she discovered her name was Avery. And after that, both of them became friends.

O~O~O

Atobe stared out his window as they passed by different streets. He couldn't forget what happened yesterday afternoon. It was the first time that he almost desperately chased someone, and it was the first time that he experienced not having what he wanted. The car pulled to a parking area near the park where Atobe usually takes his dog for his daily exercise. He removed the leash and let Beat ran around the grassy ground.

He walked in the cemented area and looked around. Summer was truly starting. He saw kids playing in the playground and some were taking their morning jog. He headed for the benches and saw a familiar face. His eyes widened as his mouth gaped open. He saw a jet black haired girl wearing a red short sleeved hoodie and a pair of beige pants holding a chained leash and a collar in her gloved hand. Her red orbs were staring at it, hurt evident in those eyes. Atobe couldn't bring himself to talk to her. He turned to the opposite direction, putting his hands in the pocket of his blue jeans.

"Woof!" Atobe turned back to Avery when he heard the familiar bark of his own dog. The dog was wagging its tail, his tongue stuck out and his two limbs in front were on Avery's lap. She gave the dog a smile as she gave it a pat in his head.

"Beat, huh? It's been a long time, hasn't it, boy?" Avery removed the glove of her right hand and put it beside her. Then her right hand moved, about to pat Beat's head but she hesitated. A picture of Calcifer popped inside her head. It took her a couple of seconds for her to move her trembling hand back to his head. Beat tilted his head as if he was questioning her. "If you're here, then that means Kei… Atobe is also here. Do you want me to find him?" Atobe was watching the scene in front of him. Avery looked up and saw Atobe watching them. Her mouth parted slightly. She returned her gaze to the dog, again.

"Down boy. There's your owner." Beat turned to face Atobe and headed towards him in glee. Avery stayed in that bench, her eyes returned to the leash and the collar she held. Atobe hesitantly approached Avery.

"May I?" Atobe asked. Avery looked up to find a smirking Atobe but something was missing. She forced a smile and slid to her right, giving Atobe room. He sat.

"Beat is lively today, isn't he?" After what happened yesterday, Avery still wanted to divert her attention lest, she might feel something very painful in her chest.

Atobe chuckled. "Of course, my Beat is always in top condition, he is after all my dog." Avery smiled at what he said. Her grip on the leash tightened.

"I'm still not attacked by your barbaric dog, Calcifer, where is he? I don't see any signs of him around this park." Avery's eyes widened as her grip on the leash tightened. "Besides, why is his collar here?" Avery bit her bottom lip as she stared at his collar with his name printed in an old English style.

Atobe raised a brow when Avery faced him with a smile. "It's simply because he's not here. You see, Cal is…" Avery thought she can put up the act. "Calcifer is…" Her lips quivered. "Dead." She stood up and left Atobe seating on the bench in bewilderment. His eyes widened. Calcifer's dead. The dog who kept on hurling himself towards Atobe whenever he sees the king is dead. He was sure that he saw her dog that Monday. He wanted to ask more questions but she was gone. He turned to where she sat and saw a black glove lying in the corner, forgotten.

O~O~O

_2:00pm- Hyotei Gakuen Tennis Courts._

A man wearing a brown suit, a white dress shirt underneath the jacket and a pair of brown slacks stood in front of the tennis regulars. "Before you go for vacation, we'll see how much of you improved." The regulars lined up. Sakaki discussed some other things first to the regulars before going on with their respective matches.

The matches as usual became exciting since it was the regulars facing against each other and that was really something. Atobe, as always and as expected, won without even exerting much effort. He was noble enough to compliment his enemy but still he will say afterwards, 'Ore-sama cannot be beaten' or something like that.

After the games, they bid their farewell and thanked their Coach for the time. They left the school premises afterwards.

O~O~O

Atobe sat in the back seat as they headed home. For some reason, he asked the driver to go to the building where Avery lives. He entered the double glass doors of the building and was greeted by the employees.

"Heh? Atobe-sama? Did you go here to see Avery-sama? She's not here at the moment but she might be in that place." The receptionist said with a smile on her face.

"That place?" The receptionist added. Atobe was curious.

"In the playground a few blocks away from here. She always goes there." And with that, Atobe left the place.

Avery sat on the monkey bars. At this time of the day, children were being fetched by their parents. The first summer star appeared in the dark sky already. She watched as the children eagerly went to their parents. After that, they headed out of the park going to their home. She chuckled. "I think I'm very selfish if I still wish for something like that."

Avery sighed. She took a deep breath and jumped down the monkey bars. She turned to the mini cave located in the far end corner of the playground. She chuckled.

"Don't you think you're too old for this?" Avery's eyes widened. That voice, that mocking chuckle and that way of talking… it could only mean that Atobe was behind her. Why does he keep on doing this? He wouldn't be that dumb… no, he's an idiot… a big idiot. A very big idiot, indeed.

"Really? Then why are you also in this place?" Avery faced him with a smirk on her lips. She gasped when she saw that he was not wearing a smirk. He was not taking her advice and for that he's an idiot. Avery had a lot of mixed emotions stirring inside of her and it irritated her.

"You are really hopeless." Atobe said bluntly. Avery's brows furrowed. Just what did he mean by that? Well, she admits that she is also hopeless, but still. "And here I thought that I finally was able to reach you but it was just the opposite." And there, the smirk that Avery was expecting with him flipping his hair took action. "Really hopeless."

"I told you to stay away from me." Avery bit her bottom lip as she clenched her fists. He should have just taken that advice. He would just get hurt by being near her. Heck, she wanted to slap him for going there. She wanted their ties to end for both their sake.

"No one tells me what to do, Avery." Her lips parted slightly. Why is he this hard? Why is it that he was so complicated? "I am the king and the king doesn't follow someone else's orders." She wanted to go to him and shout at him but she can't even move a muscle. "And for some reason, I can't just let what I lost be missing." She wanted to tell him to go away but she cannot find the strength to utter a single word. "And I will take back what I left behind." Avery's eyes widened.

_What he left behind?_ She wondered. Atobe reached out his hand and smiled. He smiled not smirked. This left Avery dumbfounded. She stared at the hand with her mouth gaped open. She slapped the hand… at least in her mind. She still cannot move.

"What are you saying? I told you, right? I am a vain person, I don't want to get hurt that's why I hurt others first, remember?" Avery snapped at him. This time she was glaring at him as if she'd tore open a hole in his face. "Are you really an idiot for going this far?" She swung her arm. "Stop this!"

"I won't forget that, but that pain makes one stronger and I will not give up in making you catch up with us at least with me. I will wait for you. And, if you're afraid, just look at me." And before she knew it, she grabbed his hand and he engulfed her body in his embrace. Avery buried her face on his chest but she did not cry.

"Do you think, I can do it?" Atobe's chin rested on her head as he tightened his embraced. Avery was shivering… not because it was cold but because she was scared.

"Of course." Avery's hands gripped on his shirt. "Because you are the only one that I consider my equal. And I don't make a mistake." He said it so confidently that Avery wanted to believe him. Atobe was very confident.

"Is that the reason why you don't address yourself as ore-sama when you're talking to me?" Atobe smiled as he closed his eyes. He patted her back gently… and then she sobbed.

_So she noticed, huh? _"Yes, that's the reason I came to realize." Her grip on his shirt tightened. Did he really see the true her?

"But I told you, I'm a vain person." Avery chuckled, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Looks like I am also a vain person, for wanting a vain person like you." They pulled away, Avery wiping the tears using the back of her hand. Atobe watched her, still smiling. Maybe, that's one of the reasons why he liked her so much. Not because she was vain but because she's stronger than anyone else despite the fact that she can't move forward.

For the first time, Avery saw this side of Atobe. The side that she was privileged to see. So, she didn't really hate this person, he just annoyed her to hell because he could predict her. She looked up to him. Their gazes met. She smiled… somehow, her chest lightened up. "Tha-"

"Besides, you will be in so much unbearable pain if you cannot see my face for the rest of your life."

_Slap!_

O~O~O

Avery stand in the doorstep of a mansion that looked like it was four hundred years old. She wore a simple short sleeved gray dress shirt that was tucked inside a pair of black skinny jeans. She held a bouquet of yellow roses. "Do I have to?" She turned to Atobe who was wearing a signature flannel shirt and a pair of black pants. He raised a brow and a frown on his lips.

"Don't make me ring that doorbell, Avery." Atobe said as he crossed his arms on his chest, tapping his foot in the process. He was pissed alright. He went to Avery's unit as early as 8:00am to tell her to apologize to the people she hurt. He waited for 15 minutes for her to prepare. Surprisingly, unlike any other girls, she doesn't spend in the bathroom half an hour. After that, they headed to Atobe's favorite flower shop and bought a bouquet of yellow roses and a basket of lilies. They arrived at Hiruchi's doorstep at 9:30am.

"Give me a minute." An imaginary vein popped in Atobe's forehead. Avery took in a large amount of air. She didn't notice that Atobe himself pushed to doorbell. She cannot exhale because of the pressure. _Oh the horror!_ She put her hands on her head as she tried to deduce a plan in her head.

"For crying out loud, Avery! You keep on saying that I give you a minute but we've been standing in this damn doorstep for two straight hours! Something needs to be done and you should thank me!" Atobe held on her shoulders as he shook her in his gentlest way despite his frustration. "We still need to visit your cousin and you need to apologize to him. Now, calm down!" He barked an order.

Avery sighed. She breathed in and out again. She slapped herself and then composed herself. The door opened. A little boy suspiciously stared at the two of them. The boy has brunette hair and emerald eyes. He wore a red short sleeved hoodie and a pair of knee length dark brown shots. He eyed Atobe, most especially and then to Avery. He opened the door wide and turned his head slightly to his right.

"Miyuri!" He shouted. His voice echoed in the area. "Avery is here with her boyfriend! They are waiting for you!" A vein popped in Avery's head. In a blink, she was in front of the boy pinching his cheeks.

"Who you calling my boyfriend, huh, Edmund boy? That narcissistic, egoistic, man is not my boyfriend!" The boy tried his best to get away but she was just too strong for him to handle.

"Miyuri! Help me! Avery's ripping my skin out of my beautiful face!" The boy screamed. He was spending his vacation in Japan but he is an American. He's Miyuri's little cousin. Avery let go of him.

"Ave-chan? Atobe-san?" Miyuri's brows arched when she saw both of them. She looked away when she met Avery's gaze.

"Ore-sama came here to accompany Avery." Atobe said.

Avery held out the bouquet to Miyuri. She rubbed her cheek using her index finger. "Sorry about last time. I was a complete idiot." Miyuri's eyes widened. She was silent for a couple of seconds. Avery looked at her. "Miyuri?"

"AVE-CHAN!" Tears trickled down her face as she hurled herself towards the black haired girl. "That's right, you were an idiot. I'm also sorry."

"Oi, Scary than the monster in my closet woman," Edmund pointed his index finger at Avery. Atobe smirked as he raised a brow. He was amused with this twerp. "You also apologize to the coolest man you've ever known." Avery managed to get out of Miyuri's grasps. She hit Edmund's head who puffed his cheeks.

"How could you even self-proclaim that you're a cool man if you believe that monsters in your closet exists?" Avery shouted. Then, she heard Atobe chuckled. That was not a bad sign and she doesn't like it.

"Naïve, little boy." Atobe said in a laugh. "She doesn't consider you cool."

Edmund raised a brow when he faced Atobe. "What do you mean by that?" Miyuri smiled as she watched the conversation. Avery was shivering. This was not a good sign.

"Avery only considers ore-sama as the coolest man she ever knew." Avery turned to a statue. Edmund doubted. Atobe eyed him as he gave more tips on how to be ore-sama and be cool as ore-sama. Miyuri smelled the scent of roses as she watched with a worried smile Atobe lecturing Edmund who seemed to be interested and Avery telling him not to encourage the boy.

O~O~O

Yukimura sighed when the nurse got out after checking his blood pressure. Today was the start of summer vacation. He looked out his open window, feeling the refreshing breeze of the summer air. He remembered his fight with Avery and he sighed once again. He knew that she'd not dare show her face to him again after what he had said. He made another sigh. He turned his head to the door when he heard the turning of the knob. He was expecting Hina to be barging in but a basket of lilies were being held by a hand. Then it disappeared and the door closed in an instant. He blinked.

"What are you still doing here? Don't make me drag you there!" Yukimura chuckled when he heard Atobe's voice.

"But, I cannot face him!" His eyes widened when he heard Avery's voice. He tilted his head as he looked at the door.

"Avery!"

"Give me a minute!"

"I do not want to wait for another two hours just for you to give your apology to him like what we did with Hiruchi!" Atobe growled. "I'm starving!"

"Fine…" Yukimura heard Avery mumbled incoherent words but he didn't mind. He smiled. Looks like everything will be back to normal except for the fact that Atobe was added in the picture. The door swung open, revealing Avery with a slight pink shade on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Avery said looking away as she held out the basket of lilies. "You were right and Atobe was right." Atobe chuckled from behind her. She wanted to punch him but she couldn't. "Besides, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have the courage to face you again. I'm really sorry." Avery bent her upper body forward, apologizing sincerely.

Yukimura laughed. "That's the Avery I know."

Avery smiled. She put the basket in the table beside Yukimura. "Seii-"

"We're done here." Atobe said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room. Yukimura blinked in bewilderment. "She will visit you some other time again, Yukimura." Atobe said as he showed his signature smirk.

Avery opened her mouth to protest. "We just got here! What's the big idea?"

Atobe gave her a glare in which she squinted. "I'm hungry. I need nutrition and so do you. Besides, you also owe me an apology."

Avery gave Yukimura a smile and a wave using her free hand. Yukimura nodded and smiled.

O~O~O

Atobe stared at the girl dumbfounded. She just told him that she hates steaks. She never tasted one and will never ever eat one even if it was the last food on earth. And now they are in an Italian restaurant and they ordered pizza. Not that he was complaining and all but she never told him about it. He also discovered that her favorite food is a piece of not so healthy round meat covered dough.

"You know you should eat vegetables too." Atobe said as he sliced his own piece. "I mean, you are alone in that apartment, what do eat there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Avery put a slice of meat in her mouth and chewed. "Pizza."

"Avery, dear, manners." Atobe said in a calm yet mocking tone with a smirk on his lips. Avery glared at him but she just shrugged it off. "A fine woman like you needs to act properly."

"Oh yeah, Atobe this will be my treat." Avery smiled at him. He stared at her. He cannot believe this girl. "I hope that will not crush your ego, Keigo, dear."

"I have to refuse that!" Atobe put the utensils down and rose up from his chair, his hands on the table. "I, as the man, should be treating the girl."

"Keigo, my family owns this restaurant, so it's fine. Besides, think of it as my way of saying thank you." Atobe raised a brow.

"Only this time." Atobe's eyes narrowed.

**The ending of this chapter is not that bad, I suppose. Well anyways, review guys! Thanks for reading!**


	15. The King's Wish

**Sorry guys, took too long to update. It's just that… I read Fairy Tail and now that chapter was still disturbing me. My sincere apologies… and yeah, classes will start.**

**I don't own PoT. **

**Thank you reviewers and those subscribing this story. That really meant a lot. Sorry I couldn't reply to all of you now.**

Atobe sat inside a café while he tapped his index finger on the table. He was practically glaring at anyone or anything that his eyes may look upon his serene surroundings. His lips were quirked up. His frapuccino was left neglected. The air condition of the café somehow cooled the surroundings but not Atobe's boiling blood. The bell hanging atop the café door rung, signalling another customer came in. He raised a brow at the jet black haired girl coming to him with an apologetic smile. _Just great!_ Atobe thought.

"What took you so long?" Atobe asked with an irritated tone. Avery grimaced.

_This is not good._ Avery thought. She sat on the seat opposite Atobe and smiled. "You called me when I was doing something." She reasoned. "Besides, your father also does this to you, right? Making you handle one of the business firms for you to be trained?" Atobe nodded.

"But still, what took you so long?" Avery pouted and looked away.

"Good to see you too, Keigo!" She smiled despite the irritated tone. Atobe sighed. Avery's eyes widened. "What's with you?" Another sigh escaped Atobe's lips. She tilted her head in confusion.

The king pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nothing, maybe I'm just… tired." Avery raised a brow. She examined the haggard looking man in front of her… but that look doesn't suggest that he's tired.

Atobe closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're pressured, aren't you?" Avery asked. Atobe rested his arm on the table and looked at her. His brows furrowed and his mouth gaped open. "Just tell me, it's fine." Avery said with a grin.

Two things that went inside Atobe's head when she said that he's pressured: first, I will never be pressured; and second, how can she say that to the great Atobe Keigo? "Avery, you are having a delusion, maybe because of the heat from outside." Atobe explained to her. The girl raised a brow as a smirk danced on her lips. "I assure you, I will never be pressured."

Avery snorted which Atobe gave a glare. She raised her arms in defeat and smiled. "Seriously, it's all right to admit it. Besides, you won't know if you are pressured because you'd call it you are doing something that will have a splendid outcome for someone who is expecting it."

Atobe took a sip in his frap. "Next time, put a pocket dictionary in your bag and find the meaning of the word pressure."

Avery shrugged. "The meaning that a dictionary will give is the scientific meaning… that is if we're talking about a pocket dictionary." She gave Keigo a smile. "So, what's up?"

"It's about this Summer Festival." Atobe gave up on arguing and just decided to let her know. "My father wanted me to organize it since our family were chosen to do such task." He informed her as he took another sip. "And I am not pressured."

Avery nodded. "So you're pressured after all." Atobe choked on his drink at the girl's response. Avery, as if teasing him further, leaned her cheek against the palm of her hand and smiled as she amusedly watched the man who thought that he was going to die.

Atobe glared at her. "Thanks a lot for watching me suffer."

Avery grinned as she rose from her seat and grabbed a tissue and wiped Atobe's mouth. "You're welcome." After wiping his mouth, she slouched on her seat and crossed her arms. "So, how are the preparations?" Avery asked.

Atobe frowned at her. "Would you sit properly?" The girl sat straight and sighed. "I've finished planning." He handed Avery the blue prints and she looked at it. "All that's left is- What are you doing?" Atobe asked when Avery crumpled the blue prints and threw it over her shoulder. He glared at her and if looks could kill, she'd be bathing in her own blood.

"You know, this is not a school festival." Avery commented. She rose from her seat and grabbed Atobe's arm. "Your plan is great but only capitalists will benefit from it, trust me." She pulled him towards the exit of the café.

O~O~O

Atobe looked around the play ground. There were kids playing around and their parents sitting in the bench or having fun with them. "Why did you drag me here?"

"Look around." Avery said. "Summer is not just having a plain vacation, it's also about family bonding."

"Says the one living miles away from her family." Atobe muttered.

Avery's eye twitched. "The main point is, that festivals is also about family. How would they enjoy it if there are just… well food booths?" Atobe's eyes widened.

"Sorry for not knowing. I've never been in any of that foolishness." Atobe defended himself.

"Neither was I. However, that foolishness is also your project today. You want your father to be proud, right?" Avery gave him a knowing smile. Atobe looked away and frowned as he crossed his arms. She teasingly smirked and nudged his arm. "Come on, don't be shy, it's just me, you know." _Revenge!_ Avery thought inside her head. All those times that Atobe pissed her to hell will be avenged.

The king can't believe he was being mocked by someone like her. But then again, she was right. It is a festival and everyone should have fun and not just fun for the capitalists. And then, she nudged his arm and she was grinning evilly. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden being so enthusiastic about things that bore you?" Atobe asked with a glare. Avery shrugged. She was enjoying this alright. He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Right, get in the car!" Atobe dragged her towards the shiny black prestige car that she noticed just then. Avery got in without any hesitation and scooted over, waiting for Atobe to enter. He closed the door and the car moved.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your father will be proud of you no matter what." Avery turned to face him. "Because," she tilted her head and grinned at him. "You are his son." Atobe's mouth gaped open as a shade of red painted his cheeks.

He faced his window and smirked. "What are you saying?" Avery blinked. "He will always be proud of me. I am the great Atobe Keigo, after all." Avery just smiled at his very meek reply.

"That's the spirit." She muttered turning to the window. "So, where are we heading to?" Avery asked with her irritated tone.

Atobe smirked. "You ruined my original design, you're helping me make another, Miss-knows-it-all-about-Festivals-like-this."

O~O~O

Atobe stood in an elevator waiting for it to reach the top floor. Other than an employee and some staffs, he was patiently waiting… if not hoping that this elevator will reach his destination quickly for his nervousness was killing him. He wanted his father to see the design before putting it to life. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Avery was right, he was pressured. It took them two hours to plan the new and improved summer festival for that year.

The door opened and he stepped out. The air conditioned smell of the room became foreign to him. The secretary greeted him and said that his father was inside. He nodded and got in after he was permitted to. A man with blonde hair and deep gray eyes with a frown on his lips greeted Atobe. He wore a black suite, a long sleeved cotton dress shirt underneath the jacket and a pair of matching black slacks. "Have you finished the preparations, Keigo?"

Keigo smirked and showed him the plan they came up. "Ore-sama has arranged the booths according to what most will enjoy. To avoid competition between business establishments, ore-sama has put them in strategic areas. Since it is a festival, kids with their families and friends will mostly be the crowd, so ore-sama came up with the idea of having booths with games."

The older man raised a brow. By the looks of it, he was disappointed. "And how about our business partners?"

Keigo's mouth gaped open. Just then, he gathered his courage and opened his mouth. "This is an event to be enjoyed by all people regardless of their class, father. If you want to put your business partners in the picture, then invite them to the festival and make sure that they have their family with them." His father rose from his seat and hit the table with his hand.

Keigo gulped. Then, his father gave him a smile. "As expected from my son. You've learned well. I'll be there in this event so do your best." Keigo smirked and excused himself. After that, he found himself in the four walled contraption that was descending.

_Atobe stared at Avery in disbelief. Everything was childish. A festival should have more booths that can help people earn more profit and not just some childish rides. If that's the case then it should just be an amusement park. "What do you think?" Avery asked with a smile, unbelievable!_

_Atobe crumpled the paper and threw it over his shoulder. "Let's start again."_

"_Hey you just wasted a tree's life!" Avery protested. _

"_Whose plan was on it?" Atobe retorted with a smirk. _

_After another hour, both came up with the final and perfect idea. Atobe and Avery smiled at the paper with pure satisfaction. Just then, Atobe noticed that big companies will lack profit. "How about our business partners? We have to plan again." _

_Avery grabbed the paper and put it away from Atobe. She hugged it as if her life depended on it. "This is perfect! If you want them there, then invite them and be sure to get their families with them!" She stuck her tongue out and Atobe just gave up arguing with her. _

The elevator door opened to the lobby. In one of the sofas, Avery sat and waited for Atobe. She heaved a sigh as she looked at her watch. Then, someone shaded her light. She looked up and saw Atobe with a frown. This is bad. This is really bad. This is really very bad. This is absolutely exactly really very bad. Atobe was frowning at her. If only she didn't interfere and let him just change their final plan then this wouldn't be happening. She put too much faith in Atobe's father that he will accept whatever they did and now he might be disappointed. "How did it go?" Avery nervously asked.

Atobe raised a brow, his frown deepened. Avery stood up and looked away. "Look, I don't know what kind of father you have. I thought that was the best. I'm sorry for intruding." She said. Atobe laughed at her.

"You should have seen your face!" Atobe said while laughing. "He was looking forward to it." Avery gritted her teeth and almost punched Atobe in the face. Luckily he dodged in mere seconds.

"Idiot!" She muttered and headed outside with an irritated face. The guard even took a step back hoping not to provoke her further.

O~O~O

Three days after that, everyone was excited about the festival, of course Atobe was excited though he never showed it. It was finally time for him to show to his father that he also excels in things like these as well. The young athlete star ascended from the lobby using the elevator. He reached the floor that he intended to go. It was about twilight then, and he knew that a certain jet black haired girl should be ready by now. They agreed that he'll get her at that time and he knew that she's punctual. And he wanted to surprise her by being earlier than the agreed time. Atobe pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to open it.

"I hope you're not in a plain yukata." Atobe said with a smirk when the door opened. His eyes widened in shock when a pale skinned girl appeared before him. His confident smirk disappeared. "What happened to you?"

Avery's eyes were puffy. Her complexion resembled a dead person's and her nose was red from blowing. She wore a white dress shirt and a pair of matching white pajama and a blue shawl hanging on her shoulders. She sniffed. "Sorry, Keigo." Avery said with her nose clogged. "I can't go with you. For some reason, Hermes got angry at me and refused to let the medicines I took this morning to work. I'm very sorry. You should go and enjoy this night." She turned around and sneezed.

"So now you're blaming it on a myth god?" Atobe raised a brow and mentally noted himself to not go astray the main point next time. "You know, someone should stay here and take care of you." Avery shook her head. "There is no way in hell that I'd leave you alone in that state!" He raised his voice mimicking Avery's way of talking which he wasn't expecting to use. The hallway was silent and after that Avery sneezed.

"One second." She said and went inside. Atobe followed, leaving the door open. Avery grabbed a tissue in the counter and blew her nose. She sniffed and turned to Atobe. "You sure you want to be here for a couple of hours? Your father might be angry if he does not see you there. Besides, you should go and see if everything is according to plan, Keigo."

Atobe gritted his teeth. "You're alone here in that condition. No one will supervise you and I just can't let that happen." He hit the counter with his hands. Avery sniffed as she felt how heavy her body was. Her eyes narrowed at Atobe's shoulder. "I won't leave you alone. And would you wipe that sweat on your forehead!" He fished his pocket for his handkerchief. He grabbed his phone and put it on the counter and finally got his handkerchief. He wiped Avery's forehead.

"Who said that she's alone, man hiding in nii-chan's cabinet?" Atobe heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned and saw a girl with long blue hair and sapphire eyes. She wore a simple summer dress and held on a tray with a soup and a cup of water with a medicine tablet beside it. "You disturbed Avery nee-chan's sleep." She sat the tray on the counter and grabbed Atobe's shoulder. "Leave, leave! I won't let you hide in nee-chan's cabinet while she's sleeping." She pushed Atobe towards the door. Avery followed and waved at Atobe.

Atobe turned one last time to see her before leaving. "I'm really sorry, Keigo. I'll make it up to you next time!" Avery said and sneezed.

"Yes, yes, off you go!" Hina pushed him towards the elevator and returned to Avery's unit.

"Figures that she's Avery's tamed cousin. She acts like her!" Atobe ranted as the elevator descended towards the lobby.

O~O~O

After Avery finished her meal, Hina arranged the blankets and let her rest. The little girl went to the kitchen. "Hina, you too eat!" Avery shouted from her room.

"I will, nee-chan!" Hina responded in a sing song tone.

Avery sighed and buried herself under the blanket. Her eyes were wide open. "I bet Atobe's having fun right now with his friends filling his ego." She muttered. _Nii-san, we have a summer festival today. I was so excited about it since I will go with someone but I got this cold and now I'm trapped in my bedroom. _Another sigh escaped Avery's lips. "Better sleep then." She said and turned to her side.

Hina came inside the bedroom and sat on a stool beside Avery's bed. She smiled when she saw Avery peacefully sleeping.

O~O~O

Atobe Keigo looked around. He was behind the float where he and his father agreed to meet and then they'd go to the river and watch the pretty lights there. Even though he thought that it was childish and all, he still liked the idea because Keigo doesn't spend much time with his father so this is the perfect opportunity. He made sure that the fireworks were just fine and everything was going according to plan. All that's left was the appearance of his father. The man hadn't called yet and he was just waiting for him so that he'll see the success of his son.

Atobe sighed and proceeded to the river. He figured that his father will just follow him afterwards.

O~O~O

Avery got out of her bed carefully so as not to wake the sleeping Hina. She got a blanket in her cabinet and hung it on her shoulders. She went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. "I feel better now." Avery said as she stared at her hand. She smiled. "I have to make up for my loss tomorrow." She grinned. Something vibrated in the counter. Her attention turned to the black phone that clearly wasn't her own. She raised a brow. It was Atobe's phone and his dad was calling. "Sorry, Keigo." She accepted the call but did not answer.

"Keigo… are you there? I'm sorry son, I can't go." Avery's mouth gaped open. "Something came up and I need to go to London. Your grandfather wanted me to go there at this hour I'm taking the earliest flight," Her grip on the phone tightened. "Are you still there, Keigo?" She hung up.

"I'm better now so I guess it is fine." Avery grabbed the telephone near the counter and dialled the lobby. "I'm sorry for bothering you guys this late but could you please prepare a car for me. Thanks." She hung up and went to her bedroom. She opened the door of her cabinet and grabbed a lavender yukata with floral designs in the skirt.

O~O~O

The fireworks started launching. Atobe sat on the river bed staring at the grass. His lips were frowning. His father didn't come. He knew it. He was just fooling himself. He knew that he shouldn't have expected for someone as busy as his father to come… but at least give his son a call if he couldn't. He glared at the ground. The river reflected the lights popping out in the sky but he didn't mind it. He hated it. He hated festivals… he hated everything about this-

_Could he possibly make it?_ He felt a hand patted his shoulder. He turned to see a girl with jet black hair tied in a high ponytail wearing a lavender floral yukata. Another round of fireworks came and her red eyes became evident. His eyes widened. "Avery?" His lips quivered. He didn't know what to do or say in the least. He gasped.

"What's wrong?" Avery laughed. "You should have seen your face!" She pointed his index finger at him and laughed.

"Idiot!" Atobe held on her shoulder and shook it. "You should be resting!"

"I'm fine! Looks like an angel gave me strength." She winked at him. "Here." Atobe blinked at what she was giving him. "You left it so I came here to bring it back." He nodded and muttered his thanks before pocketing the thing. "Your father called. He said he couldn't come because your grandfather wanted him to go to London." Avery looked down. Well, he had to know it. Now she felt like a cold imbecile.

"Figures." Atobe chuckled. He looked up the sky and smiled.

"I'm sorry." Avery said.

Atobe poked her forehead. "I'm used to it. Besides, I'm not expecting much anyway."

She chuckled. "Liar."

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"But it was a great festival. You made them smile. Don't you think it's a great reward?" Atobe's eyes widened at the smile that Avery gave him. "You organized a nice festival, Keigo."

Atobe flipped his hair as he smirked. "What are you saying? We organized this, right?"He grabbed the girl's hand and held it. "This is our reward."

Avery's eyes widened. A smile grazed her lips and she nodded. "That's right."

That night, both looked at the sky as if it was the best thing in the world. Avery's eyes widened. _It's as if I'm living in dream. Am I still dreaming?_ She looked down and stared at the hand that Atobe was holding. _Someone accepted someone like me… loathed by her own parents. Someone who refused to go forward. _She held on Atobe's hand and looked up the sky. A meek smile came in her face. _Miracles do happen, huh? He held my hand and slowly pulled me into the path I once left._ She took a deep breath and chuckled to herself. Avery sneezed. "Geez, I don't want to catch a cold again." She muttered.

Atobe faced her and smirked. "What? You want to see me so bad that you went in here?" Avery shouted at him as his smirk widened.

**Sorry guys, updates may be slow… **


	16. I will Free you of your Hatred, my dear

**My sincere apologies guys! Okay so, I haven't updated that fast but here's the awaited update.**

**School just have so many requirements and I haven't checked my mail for a while now. I'm so sorry guys! I'm very sorry.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and to those who put this story in their favorite list. And I'm very sorry about not being able to reply to you guys, I'm very busy. **

**I don't own PoT.**

The girl wearing a lavender yukata with her jet black hair tied in a ponytail entered her unit. She was welcomed by a little girl's frown. She had blue hair and sapphire eyes. Her arms were folded on her chest as she tapped her foot. Avery raised a brow.

"Onee-chan!" Hina exclaimed before getting a loud sigh courtesy of Avery. "Why did you go out in that condition? You really are an idiot!"

Avery shrugged the idiot comment off. She just passively listened to the words that Hina would spit out. As she recalled the events that happened, a small smile grazed her lips.

"Don't go randomly smiling while I'm scolding you!" One thing came in Avery's mind, Hina should stay away from her for a while.

O~O~O

Atobe Keigo sat inside his favorite café, sipping his cappuccino as he read a book. Coffee relaxes him especially in this heat. The bell connected to the door rang as it opened indicating that someone entered the café. Atobe took another sip in his beverage. He looked up only to see a man wearing a white suit and a pair of matching white slacks approached him. The man's face was very familiar to him.

"Atobe Keigo-kun," The man started. Atobe nodded in response. "May we talk?" Atobe nodded again. The man took the seat opposite Atobe's.

O~O~O

Avery wore a white buttoned shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She just exited a book store and headed to a certain store that sells musical instruments. A black mahogany piano was being displayed in the center of the store. A sigh escaped her lips. She turned around and got out of the store. Her mind was wandering, yet again. She shouldn't be walking around the town but for some reason, she was there. She fished for her phone in her pocket and checked if someone called.

Avery raised a brow. "Keigo sent a message? Too unusual for him…" She added the comment with a chuckle at the same time with a suspicious hunch.

_Meet me at the usual place. _Avery released another sigh and pocketed her cell phone. She put her hands behind her head and casually walked towards the café where both of them usually meet. The café was just two blocks away. _What could that man want from me?_ She looked at the clear blue sky as she wondered. After a few minutes she reached their usual meeting place. She tucked a loose strand behind her ear and casually headed inside. The soothing aroma of the black beverage was wafted in the air. Her red orbs searched for a certain gray haired man but not even a shadow was present. _Guess I'll wait for him. _The jet black haired girl thought and sat in one of the tables.

She ordered an iced mocha as she waited. Her eyes were staring at her lap while she thought of what she would do for that day. Suddenly, someone sat on the seat opposite hers. A smirk came upon her lips. "What took you so long?" She looked up only to find herself glaring at the man in front of her. It wasn't Atobe. The man in front of her had the same jet black hair and hazel eyes. Avery's glare deepened as each second passed by. She rose from her chair and turned her back to the man, about to head out of the café.

"Wait, Avery, do you really hate me that much?" The man asked, hurt evident in his tone. "I just want to talk to you." She turned around, her intimidating glare didn't vanish.

"What do you want?" Avery gritted her teeth. The man clasped his hands together and leaned his elbow against the table.

"Have a seat, my dear." Her red orbs met with the hazel ones as she did what he told. No one pulled away from the heated stare. It was the man who pulled away from her gaze. A smile grazed on his lips. "You never change, do you? You did not even greet your father with a smile." The man said with a sigh.

Avery hit the table with his fists. "What do you want from me?" She asked, not even lightening up a bit.

"Calm down, Avery." The black haired man observed the girl in front of him. It was as if everything about her was new to him. He tilted his head a bit. "You just look like your mother." He complimented, if Avery took that as such.

The girl took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She slowly opened them and met with the man's hazel orbs. "I told you, what do you want? You only approach me if you are desperate. I don't need your flowery words to make me do a decision."

A sigh escaped the man's lips. "You don't even call me father. Is that how insignificant I am?"

"Stop pretending that you are the victim here." After a few moments of silence, Avery smirked. "You look more irritating than pitiful." She remarked.

"Why do you keep on avoiding us, your family? Everyone misses you. We want you back home. Besides, it is lonely to be alone."

"I remember," Avery crossed her arms across her chest. "It is Antonette's birthday tomorrow. You want to show your business partners that we are a one big happy family, don't you?" She scoffed. The man's brows furrowed. "You really are fitted to be one of those people. You have another personality when you are in need. How pitiful!" Her voice was cold. She rose from her seat and turned her back.

"Why did you leave us?" The man looked up. Avery's mouth gaped open at the comment and anger overwhelmed her body.

"Leave? Me?" Avery turned to face the man. "You were the ones who shunned me away. I just learned my lesson and left the mansion." Silence stayed with the two. Avery just stood there and stared at the man who gasped at what she said. After a couple of seconds, she headed towards the door. A hand gripped on her wrist, making the girl stop in her tracks. _Damn it, who is it this time?_ She turned around and gritted her teeth. "What kind of sick joke is this?" She composed her voice but inside, a mixed of anger, sadness and pain rose. Her eyes confirmed that the gray haired man wearing a collared beige shirt and a pair of signature jeans was the man she knew. "Answer me, Keigo."

Yukino, Avery's father, rose from his seat and went where Avery and Atobe were. "I just sought for his help since I knew that both of you are good friends." Avery grimaced at her father's words. "I hope he could convince you to go back to us, Avery." Atobe's gripped tightened when Avery started to struggle to let her wrist free from the man's strong grip.

"Keigo, let go of me!" Avery demanded. Yukino walked out of the café, thinking that he was triumphant. Avery glared at his back as she tried to break free. "Damn it!" She cursed. _Just what was that man's objective and why the hell him? He cannot be involved in all of this!_ She thought. Her eyes widened when Atobe pulled her out of the café and towards an alley.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Atobe asked with full authority.

Avery gasped. She doesn't need to explain a thing and besides, she was the one in a lot of confusion. "Me? You were the one who confused me!" Avery shouted at him as she pointed her index finger. "You should be the one explaining! Why were the two of you together and why did you stop me from leaving that café? He even knows you! Since when are you two that close?"

"So you did not runaway?" Atobe asked. Avery blinked at his statement. He looked at her intently with his eyes narrowed.

"Of course, I did…" Avery's voice became softer. "Not…" She realized that she sort of 'ran away' from home. "Well yes, partly. I'm still being watched by his minions!" She explained. "Besides, it has been a long time since that happened. Why would he care now?" She looked down. After realizing her big stupid foolishness, she can't look at him in the eye.

"Won't you return?"Atobe asked.

"No!" Avery turned to her right where the exit to the alley was and left Atobe alone in that alley. He stared at her descending back. _It's not like I can return in that place anyway._

Atobe's brow rose. A smirk grazed on his lips. "Liar." He muttered before following the girl.

O~O~O

It wasn't an apology, it was revenge. Atobe dragged Avery in one of the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo. He reserved a private room just for the two of them with accompaniment. Avery's eye twitched at what she saw. She was practically dragged into one of Atobe's extravagance, yet again. And that meant something, like a grudge, or he just wanted to blow her mind out. Either way, she knew that Atobe was enjoying messing with her. _Damn him!_ Avery thought as their meals were served by the waiter.

"You love seafood, right?" Atobe asked as he took the knife and the fork and sliced his meat. He took the slice to his mouth and savoured the taste.

Avery blinked at him. She looked at her plate and then to Atobe, then back to the plate. She slowly took the knife and the fork, examined her meal again and then examined Atobe. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" He swallowed the food, dropped the fork and gasped.

Atobe glared at him. How can she be so insensitive? He was kind enough to even treat her in a restaurant as elegant as this and make reservations… okay so, partly, he was just hungry and this restaurant can be a good place to eat. He can't just leave Avery, besides he knew that she'll just eat whatever junk is in her unit. "Is there something wrong? Do you want to go to the other restaurant?"

Avery's jaw dropped. "That's not what I meant!" She pointed her fork at him. A sigh escaped her lips. "I give up. What's with you today?" She eyed him as she ate her meal.

Atobe smirked. "Avery, you can appreciate the beauty in front of you later, I won't be going somewhere for the rest of the day. Eat for now." His smirk widened as he counted inside his head for the next five seconds.

A fork stabbed the area of the table in front of his plate. "Don't go interpreting my suspicious stare into something about adoring you!" Avery shouted. She rose from her seat and eyed the people playing the accompaniment. "Kindly please leave us." Without any second wasted, they took their leave considering that this girl uses anything as her weapon.

Atobe chuckled. "Now you want to keep me all by yourself? How selfish!" This time, the knife followed the fork.

"I said stop that!" Avery shouted. "I'm leaving." She declared with a straight face. She headed towards the exit with her cheeks puffed.

"They left your father." Atobe said to her. Avery turned to him with her eyes wide. Her mouth gaped open at his words. A vision of her father popped in her head. She gritted her teeth and ran out of the restaurant.

_That man… it's just hard to believe. _She gritted her teeth as she passed by the streets, and the sea of people, restraining her tears to fall in the process. _He's hurt and I made the pain worse._ She thought. _I am a very useless daughter!_ She stopped in front of a garment store, panting. She could see the haggard look in her reflection. She grabbed her phone and called her father. She also can't believe it but she's calling him. When no one answered, she made another call, this time she contacted his secretary.

"Ojou-sama?" A familiar male voice was heard from the other side of the line with a mix of surprise and happiness.

"Do you know where father is?" Avery's lips quivered. A familiar brunette was looking at a dress inside the store. Her eyes widened. Antonette was there. Avery immediately turned her back at the store so that the girl won't see her.

"I'm not sure, but I think he went to Bourbon's café, Avery-sama." Avery's eyes widened as she put her hand down. Bourbon's, the place where he and his new family meets, Avery found herself walking towards the place even though her mind is telling her not to go. "Avery-sama?" She gripped on her phone tightly.

O~O~O

Avery peeked through the windows of the café across the street. Her father went towards the table where a woman with a brunette hair tied in a bun, wearing a white strapless dress that ends in her mid thigh and wore a pair of shoes were. Yukino sat in the chair opposite the brunette. Avery glared at the scene in front of her as she gritted her teeth. She doesn't know what kind of emotion was swelling up inside her.

A huge truck passed by in front of her, leaving her coughing with the smoke that it left. The smoke cleared and she peeked through the windows again. She gasped at what she saw. Kikuro was embracing her father. Tears trickled down her cheek as a smile passed on her lips. _I'm such an idiot. _She wiped her tears using the back of her hand. She pocketed her hands and walked out of the street. _I'm still longing for something impossible, an idiot indeed. A very big one._

O~O~O

Atobe and invited his teammates plus Avery in the opening of the new amusement park that their family owns. Avery wore a black sleeveless hoodie and a pair of white jeans. She looked around the place where most of the people present were kids with their parents or siblings and teenagers usually in a group or in a date. She pocketed her hands and side.

Atobe was bragging about the technologies used in this park and how they managed it. Choutarou, being the kindest of them all, praised Atobe. Oishitari commented about Atobe being Atobe and the other members separated afterwards to try the rides. Oishitari stayed with Atobe while Choutarou approached Avery who seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Avery senpai, it's nice of you to come." Choutarou commented with a smile. Avery gave a small half-hearted grin.

"I don't have anything to do anyways. Besides, Keigo will just drag me here, so yeah, I'm here. It's not like you can argue with that man, anyway." Choutarou smiled at what he heard. It was true, you cannot argue with Atobe. That's just how he is.

"As expected, your amusement park has already ten thousand people and it is just the opening day." A smirk came upon Atobe's face. Oishitari sighed. He shouldn't have encouraged the man.

"Ore-sama assures you Oishitari, the number will increase every second." Atobe said with much confidence. Another sigh escaped Oishitari's lips. He was practically dragged by the man, again. He understood Asusagawa's feelings when she ranted the other day to him about Atobe being Atobe and he surely understood her feelings if she complained to him about Atobe a while ago… wait, she did not complain, rather he did not hear her complaining when she came to the park. Oishitari did not even see her glaring at Atobe for the day, even once.

Choutarou approached the two with a smile. "Oishitari-senpai, Atobe buchou, would you like to join us? Gakuto-senpai and Shishido-senpai invited us in the roller coaster." He asked. Avery followed him from behind.

"I'll try that one." Oishitari smiled as he straightened his glasses. He looked at Atobe. "Do you want to come?"

"Ore-sama is not that childish." Atobe said arrogantly.

"Then what's the point of inviting us here, Keigo?" Avery monotonously said. An idea popped in her head. Atobe looked at her smirking at him. Oishitari amusedly watched the two. Choutarou sighed. All he wanted was a yes or a no.

"What's with that look, Avery?" Atobe raised a brow.

A grin escaped Avery's lips. "You're scared of it, aren't you?"Atobe glared at her. She turned her back at him and chuckled. "Fine by me, everyone is scared of something anyway. It's not something to be ashamed of Keigo." She walked to where Gakuto and Shishido were as she waved at Atobe without even looking back. "I'm sure Choutarou-kun and Oishitari understands."

Atobe caught up with Avery and grabbed her hand, literally pulling her towards the roller coaster. Oishitari laughed while Choutarou put on a worried smile. Both of them followed. Gakuto blinked while Shishido raised a brow as he watched Avery and Atobe who took their seats in the ride. Gakuto pointed at the two couple. "Ne,ne, Yushi, what's up with them?"

Oishitari chuckled. "Just a little lover's quarrel." He patted Gakuto's shoulder and went to his seat. Shishido's jaw dropped.

O~O~O

"I'm just kidding you, sheesh!" Avery smiled when she got enough of Atobe practically telling her that nothing will take down the king and all. She sighed and looked around. She just can't focus on what is present. Her mind was wandering on what happened yesterday. The people around her said something about going on the haunted house or something. Avery sighed.

"Senpai, what do you think?" Choutarou asked. Avery was taken back to reality. She blinked.

"What was it again?" She asked.

"Do you want to go or not in the haunted house?" Shishido asked.

"I'll pass, maybe you guys should go." Avery walked pass Atobe where she remembered the exit was. "I prefer the haunted house at night." She said when she saw Atobe's knowing smirk.

"Where are you going?" Oishitari asked. Being with her is not that bad. He got the privilege to watch Atobe become not Atobe and not every girl can do that.

"I'm visiting my mother." She said with a wave without bothering to look back. Atobe's eyes narrowed.

"Yushi, you told me that her mother died, right?" Gakuto blinked.

"In an accident, I think." Choutarou added.

"What can you say about that Atobe?" Oishitari smirked.

"You want to go in the haunted house, right? Ore-sama thinks it is not our business." Atobe said. They knew that Atobe was right and decided to forget the whole thing.

O~O~O

Avery had a bouquet of camellias in her hand. She climbed the flight of stairs towards the grave. From across the sakura tree, the stone tablet of her mother and her sister was placed but she found a vacant land. A man with a red hair and a pair of emerald eyes wearing a black suit stood on the grassy ground. Avery glared at the man. "What did that man do to hahaue and one-san?" She shouted.

The man smiled at her. "Ojou-san, please calm down. He ordered me to go here every day and wait for you and I, as his secretary and his loyal subordinate, heeded." He said placing his right hand on his chest. "He moved their graves in your garden, in the center of the labyrinth where an angel statue stands." Avery's eyes widened. She remembered that two years ago, a month after their death, a labyrinth was being built there and an angel statue was placed in a corner near their porch. The angel marked a treasure, she was informed. "The labyrinth was finished a week ago." The secretary informed her with a smile. "Yukino-sama was really happy about it."

Avery raised a brow. "What in the world is happening?" She shouted. "I don't believe it! Why would he transfer their graves there, Shin-san?" She asked as confusion piled atop another. She dropped the camellias and fell on her knees covering her ears.

"Please listen, ojou-sama." The man knelt in front of her and held on her shoulders. She looked up and stared at the man. "I don't really know what happened between you and Yukino-sama but there wasn't a day passed when he regretted that you left the house." Avery's brows furrowed. "He built the labyrinth for the sake of your mother and sister. He knew that you hated him and he cannot blame you for that. Both of you were deceived for the past two years. Kikuro-san told your father that Antonette is his." Avery gasped. "She was pregnant with Antonette but it was another man's. Yukino-sama was just informed of these three years ago. Ambler-sama heard this and approved that the child will stay with you but not Kikuro-san. Lianne-sama tried to love Antonette but she can't. Ambler-sama was a mother to Antonette and thought that when you return, you'll be in for a big surprise. However, Kikuro-san came in later a year after telling that Yukino-sama invited her. Ambler-sama got angry and went for a drive. Lianne-sama cannot leave your mother in her condition so she went with her, and the accident happened." He grabbed an envelope from the pocket of his suit.

"What's this, Shin-san?" Avery grabbed the envelope. A letter?

"The letter your mother wrote for you, hoping that someday, you will be able to know why she treated you coldly." Avery opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. It was her mother's handwriting and he wasn't lying.

_Avery,_

_ I have been a failure as a mother to you. I know that you must have hated me for that. But when you were born, it was one of the things that I thank God for. You gripped my finger tightly as if you didn't want to go away from me. I was so happy that time, but, I feared that one day, papa and mama might take you away from me. You see, your mama came from a family that serves the country of Italy. I refused to join the military so they made me promise that my last child will be given to them. I don't want that to happen. If papa and mama took you, they will just give you pain. They won't let you go out the house if it is not necessary. You will only go out if you will go to a military camp or anything related to that. They'll force you to go to battle and do things against your will. I cannot let that happen as your mother so your papa and your mama thought of something and that's how you ended up in Timoteo's care. I'm not asking you to forgive me but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not being able to feel the warmth of a mother's love. I love you, Avery and will always love you. _

_Ambler_

Avery's lips quivered as she read each word… "I can't believe it… mother loved me." Tears dropped on the paper. Her hands trembled. All this time, she was protecting her. She dropped the paper and stared at the ground. "Mother and father loved me…" She muttered as she wiped her tears.

"Everyone misses you, Avery-sama." Shin said as he helped her get up. "Yukino-sama especially." He grabbed the bouquet that Avery dropped and smiled.

Avery looked down. "Is father at work? I still want to hear what happened yesterday." Shin's smile vanished. He looked down with a frown on his lips.

"Yukino-sama used to go here at night after work. He'd stay here for a couple of hours even if there's a thunderstorm. Sometimes, he'd wake up here." Avery could imagine the picture Shin was giving her. "And I heard the maids in the mansion said that Yukino-sama would sleep beside the angel statue or just head there after work."

"Where is he then?"

"He had a heart attack with an unknown reason yesterday and the doctors also diagnosed him with a mild pneumonia yesterday evening. He is confined in the hospital." Avery gasped.

O~O~O

Avery and Shin headed to the hospital immediately. She was informed that her father woke up that morning with a smile saying that he saw his wife. For now, he was stable but that didn't reassured Avery. Shin walked behind Avery as they entered the building. On the hallway, a familiar blonde was seen with a small kid. The kid's arm was cemented. If it weren't for her father in the hospital, Avery might have laughed at the kid but she knew that now is not the time.

"Ave-chan!" Miyuri waved.

"Miyuri? Edmund…" She looked at the kid and ruffled his hair. "What happened?"

Miyuri laughed. "Edmund wanted to be like Atobe so he climbed the oak in our garden and saved the cat. The branch broke and he fell on his arm." Edmund looked away with a blush. "We're on our way home. Father wanted to have dinner with us complete." They walked pass the two.

Avery chuckled. "Edmund! Even if you have a thousand lives, you'll never be a match for that man!" She informed him.

Miyuri put her hand on her chin. "Ave-chan, what are you going here?" Shin looked Avery with an anticipated answer that she'll just visit her father.

"I'm visiting a someone important. After that, maybe I'll go home." Avery smiled. "It's a bit unusual for me but I think I'll live with father from now on." She turned her back at them and headed towards the room where her father was.

Miyuri smiled. "Is that so?" Edmund and Miyuri left the building.

O~O~O

Avery knocked at the door. Yukino turned to the door and absently said 'come in.' His eyes widened as tears trickled down his cheek. He looked haggard. Avery entered the room and closed the door behind her. Yukino looked at the ceiling blankly. "Shin told you, huh?" He chuckled. "You must have read the letter."

"I've read it." Avery just said. She looked at the floor as she leaned against the door, with her hands clasped behind. "Yesterday at Borboun's I saw you and Kikuro." Yukino's mouth gaped open. "Would you like to explain what happened?" She simply asked.

"You're giving me another chance, huh?" Yukino smiled."

_Yukino walked in a café searching for a brunette. His eyes stopped in a certain spot in the café when he saw the brunette he was looking for. She wore a strapless white dress and a pair of silver heels. He walked towards the table and sat on the chair opposite the woman. "Let's make this quick, Kikuro. Avery might come and misunderstand." _

_A smile came upon the brunette's lips. "I'm fine with that." Yukino's eyes narrowed as he pursed his lips. "You can't just abandon us like this." _

_Yukino glared at the woman. "You've got what you want, Kikuro. You were the ones that made me abandon you. After what you did to Avery. I admit, I'm not the person who should be saying this but, what you did made me forget the real important people around me." He clasped his hands together and leaned his arm against the table. "Don't come near me ever again."_

"_You can't do this to me! I thought we have an agreement, how about Antonette?" Kikuro protested. _

"_She's not mine. I welcomed you two in my abode out of pity. I admit, I was wrong and a disgusting person but you are more than lucky to set foot in my house." Yukino rose from his seat and glared at the person in front of him. "Don't come near me or near my daughter or any of the people dear to me, ever again, if you do harm especially towards Avery, no human law shall be able to protect you." Kikuro rose from her seat and embraced Yukino, sobbing._

"_Please, don't do this to me, I cannot live without you." She sobbed. Yukino just watched her, not even returning the embrace or looking at the woman. _

Avery couldn't help but let the tears come out of her eyes. She headed towards her father and held on his hand as she knelt beside the bed. Her head was bowed down. Her grip on his hand was tight. Yukino smiled. "You know," He faced his daughter and she looked at him. Avery's mouth gaped open. "I feel very fortunate that you are here with me holding my hand. You don't have to forgive me. If you want to come back to the mansion or not is up to you. I'll let you live away from me but at least let me know if you need help. Yesterday, I just took that chance if I can convince you. Atobe-kun said he'll help but I refused it. I just wanted to see you so I came there. Avery, you are the only one left and I don't want to lose you too but if you want to go, I'm letting you. I made a lot of things that made you hate me. I'll free you of your hatred, my dear." He said as tears trickled down his cheek.

"Father…" Avery wiped his tears with her other hand. "No, you want me to call you chichiue, right?" Yukino's eyes widened. "You should not let your heart overdo it again. I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. I did a lot of things that left you in pain and for that I'm sorry." She smiled at him. Yukino held on her hand back.

"Avery…"

"Chichiue, you and hahaue are really amazing. You've freed me from my hatred. It's funny, isn't it? I want to go home with you." Yukino's eyes widened.

"We've been misunderstanding each other huh? I'll make up for the time lost, I promise." Avery hurled herself towards the man and embraced him. She was crying out of joy.

O~O~O

"Ojou-sama!"

"Everyone, ojou-sama's back!"

The servants of the household came running towards the porch. Shin smiled as everyone practically hurled themselves towards their master. "We've missed you so much!" They cried out.

"I'm back everyone." Avery said with a smile.

"Avery-sama…" Her nanny cried out of joy. "I hope you have been keeping in mind the way on how a proper lady should act." Avery's mouth twitched.

"I have been." She lied and scratched the back of her head.

Their joy was interrupted when the securities came. "It's true, ojou-sama's back." They smiled.

"Why are you not in your posts?" Shin glared at them.

"We're sorry, sir!" They said in unison. "But a group of kids are coming here."

"Kids?" Avery asked.

O~O~O

"Avery-san!" Gakuto shouted. Avery's jaw dropped. Shin smiled as he followed her behind. Gakuto was with Choutarou, Oishitari, Shishido and Atobe. Avery scowled and ran towards the group.

"Idiots!"She punched Atobe's chest. He glared at her. "Why are you guys here?" She shouted at them.

"Why am I the only one punched?" Atobe asked. Oishitari smiled when he knew that this will be interesting.

"Shut up, you should know better than these idiots, idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot…" Atobe gritted his teeth. "Idiot!"

Shishido chuckled. "You're right Oishitari. Coming here will be fun."

"But senpai, Hiruchi-senpai said that it'll be dangerous to for you to go here." Choutarou informed.

"That's why Atobe got worried and rushed here." Gakuto added with a wink.

"Ore-sama was not the one crying like a child, Gakuto." Atobe said with an intimidating tone.

Shishido looked around the area. A quarter of the lot has houses, he smiled. "So where do you live there?" He asked. Shin blinked at what he heard.

Avery scratched the back of her head and grinned. "That is just where the servants live." Avery pointed to her northeast. "Over there is our garden." She smiled.

"But that looks like a mountain!" Gakuto gasped.

"After the garden is our house." Atobe smirked at the reaction of his companions.

**Please forgive me if this was not good. I'll make it up to you someday! But please review!**


	17. Wishes and Happy Ever After

**Guys, I thank you all for reading the story up to now. Oh yeah, please bear with me, my schedule is very hectic as of the moment. College is just hard. But still I love school.**

**I don't own PoT.**

"Avery, don't give me that face." A jet black haired man chuckled as his daughter appeared in front of him. She wore a red frilled Victorian style dress and a matching pair of red heels. Her hair was tied up in a bun with two strands framing her face, and she wore a red choker around her neck. A blush adorned her cheeks.

"This isn't appropriate, father." Avery said. The man laughed. "I mean, we're just inside the house. There are no parties or anything."

"Nonsense. You need to show your beauty once in a while. Besides, we need to meet someone special today." She raised a brow and watched her father walked pass her. She turned around and saw him opened the door for her. "Shall we?" Avery headed towards him with a huge suspicion.

Avery walked behind her father. She stared at his back intently._ It's kind of weird, though. To be able to live with him, eat with him, talk with him without starting a quarrel. Everything is awkward._ She stopped. She remembered what Atobe told her yesterday before he, and his '_idiots_' in Avery's term, left. A small smile was formed on her lips. _My lucky charm, huh? What a big joke!_ She continued walking after that.

O~O~O

Atobe felt awkward that he was with his team watching an opera in the balcony instead of watching the opera with Avery. He only planned on inviting the girl since he knew that it is her interest and that she would be a better company than men. But no, when he called her this morning, her father grabbed the phone from her and told him that Avery will have a date with a special someone. Atobe 'tsked' at the thought. Oishitari took a glance at him and then smiled, worriedly.

"Is there something wrong, Atobe?" The known genius of Hyotei asked.

"Ore-sama is fine, Oishitari." Atobe replied as he leaned his cheek against the back of his hand. His free hand tapped the arm of the chair it was leaning on.

"You seemed to be spacing out. Does the show bore you?" Oishitari asked.

"Ore-sama said I'm _fine_." Atobe responded stressing the fine word. He wasn't paying attention at all. He was taken back to reality when he felt his phone vibrated from his pocket. He stood up and excused himself from the group. When he was in the hallway, he answered it. "Grandfather? Ore-sama is sorry. Now?" Atobe's eyes widened. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Ore-sama understands, Ore-sama will go there right away."

The hallway suddenly was filled with a huge crowd. Oishitari and the others wondered when they saw their captain standing in the middle of the crowd, spacing out a little. And it is not his style.

"Buchou, is something wrong?" Choutarou asked first.

"Ore-sama's grandfather called and he told me that ore-sama has to attend an important opening of a business partner. Ore-sama will leave you now." Atobe left the group without waiting for their response. They looked at Oishitari who shrugged.

O~O~O

Avery observed the huge dome that she and her father were in. Another opening of a business firm of a business partner of their company was held. Not that she was complaining, since there will be a lot of exquisite food and the best part is they were free but she just felt kind of awkward to walk beside her father as if all those years of hatred, anger and solitude was nothing. She looked around the fancy crowd. She broke away from their gazes when she realized that they were staring at her. The men took a glance at her and continued their whispering about her. The women unfolded their fans and talked among their own groups about what they heard. All of those murmurs and whispers wanted Avery to just go out of that building and lock herself in her house.

"Don't mind them." Yukino smiled at her as he appeared before her with a glass of wine with one hand and a glass of orange juice at the other. He handed the glass of orange juice to his daughter. Avery's eyes widened at the sight. Her father was smiling sincerely at her. She muttered a simple 'thanks' and accepted the juice. "They are just jealous of how beautiful you are." A slight blush crept on her cheeks. She looked down as she took a sip of the beverage. "I heard that you and Atobe-kun are dating." Avery choked on her drink. Yukino patted her back gently as she coughed. "Avery-chan, are you all right? You shouldn't have drank that if-"

"What are you saying? It's your fault, father!" Good thing the hall was filled with a lot of noise or she might have humiliated herself again. Avery glared at Yukino who just smiled and shrugged what happened off.

"What a noisy little girl!" Yukino smiled at the person who appeared behind Avery. The person had jet black hair and a tanned skin. His hazel eyes stared at Avery's back. He wore a white long sleeved shirt underneath a black coat and a pair of black slacks. Avery's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "Oi, I think you should be smiling and thanking your father about the drink with a bow or something..." He scoffed. Avery turned to face the man with a gasp. A smirk adorned his lips. "Yo! It's been a while, nah, little Avery."

A sigh escaped Avery's lips. She smiled for a couple of seconds and took a deep breath. Her brows furrowed as she spilled orange juice on the man's head, much to Yukino's surprise. "That's for taking off earlier than expected last time, Klayne nii-sama."

"It's nii-chan." Klayne corrected. His eyes widened when Avery punched his stomach.

"And that's for being an idiot." Yukino laughed at the sight. Klayne glared at the man. Avery walked pass him and headed to the center of attraction in the building. Klayne's eyes followed her.

"Thank you for coming, Klayne-kun." Yukino said. "But I apologize for what she did."

Klayne chuckled. "She's just welcoming me." He followed Avery and left Yukino with his secretary. Klayne took a glance at Avery's father once in a while. Yukino was talking with some of the well-known businessmen.

O~O~O

After Avery got bored at the 'center of attraction,' she went in a corner and leaned her back against the wall. Klayne followed her and stood beside her, telling her that she should stand straight which Avery ignored. "You still have time before school starts, Avery. Do you want to go to Italy for vacation?" Klayne asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, I think I'll stay with father for a while. I'm sure you and uncle will be just fine." Avery replied with a smile. "I just hope that you will stop scaring your subordinates."

"Or is it," Avery whipped her head to the side to look at Klayne. Her intuition told her that this is not good. The smirk that her cousin wore was just too suspicious. "You don't want to go to Italy because of your boyfriend."

Avery glared at him and elbowed his chest. "He's not my boyfriend!"

O~O~O

Atobe entered the dome wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt underneath a black suite and a pair of black slacks. He wore the brooch that Avery gave him just a few months ago. His grandfather introduced him to some of the well known people in the business industry. But these things bore him. For one, he agrees with Avery that events like this are just like a play of tragedy. You will wear a mask, struggle for people to accept you and in the end, you will just be disappointed for you lost your true self.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Atobe bowed his head in respect.

"Oh, Keigo-kun. Let me introduce to you to my daughter," One of the men… Sawada, if Atobe remembered correctly led a brown haired girl in the middle of the group. She wore an emerald strapless gown that has a slit on the right knee. The gown matched her green eyes. Atobe didn't hear the name since his attention was not with the group. His eyes stopped in a corner of the hall, staring at a jet black haired girl wearing a red dress with a man beside her. She was smiling, for some reason, as the man told her something. It irritated him.

"You two get to know each other as the elders discuss things here." Another man said and everyone laughed. Atobe nodded and escorted the girl. He was disturbed about what he saw but of course, he should be a gentleman in the presence of a fine lady. The girl remained quiet but brings up things once in a while. He would answer with a nod or a simple yes. He purposely passed in front of Avery and the man who were having quite a nice conversation, not even minding their surroundings.

Atobe didn't like it, not even a single bit. He purposely bumped with Avery's shoulder. He turned with a disapproving gaze. "My apologies, ojou-san." He said.

Avery raised a brow. "Ojou-san?" It was awkward for her to attend the party with her father, and it was awkward for her that she and Klayne were talking casually but it was most awkward for her that Atobe addressed her in such… courtesy. She blinked.

"Atobe-kun?" The girl from behind called with a worried expression. She was clutching her chest as she eyed Avery and Klayne. Her brows furrowed. Fear could be read in her eyes. "Did something happen?" Klayne's eyes narrowed at the girl's expression.

"Atobe-kun?" Avery blinked. Everything was just confusing at the moment. She looked at the girl and then turned to Atobe, then back to the girl, and then to Atobe. Her jaw dropped. "Is she your date today?" Avery asked.

"Close your mouth, dear." Klayne said as he eyed Atobe and the girl.

Atobe's eyes narrowed at Avery. A chill ran down her spine as Atobe looked at her. "We should leave. Sorry for disturbing both of you." Atobe bowed at them before grabbing the girl's wrist and pulled her out of the area.

Avery gasped. She was ignored by Atobe and ran off with another girl. She just felt insulted. She felt a horrible feeling piling up in her chest. "Oh he did not just do that." Avery muttered in disbelief.

Klayne smirked. "He just did." Avery turned to him with her mouth gaped open. "Are you jealous?" In a blink, Klayne was on his knees, clutching his stomach. "You little brat-" He said as he grimaced in pain. Avery left him in that corner and walked around the hall for a bit.

O~O~O

The girl looked around and sighed when she saw no signs of the two people they just bumped by. "Thank goodness." She muttered.

Atobe let go of her hand and faced her with a confused look. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just that I was scared. Why would they invite someone like them in a gathering like this?" The girl said. "Those two are part of a mafia family. They shouldn't be here. They are immoral people. They use other people just to get what they want. They live in pleasure as we live in fear. They don't know the meaning of suffering. They should just disappear in this world." Atobe's eyes widened. The girl opened her mouth to continue but Atobe walked out. He left her. "Atobe-kun?"

Atobe stopped and faced her once again. He remembered the time when Avery told her stories about her family that she grew up with. They are just like an ordinary family (except for the illegal business and stuff). They stick together no matter what and they, too, know the meaning of pain. Avery had been suffering for the loss of the ones she loved and now was the only time she was recovering. "Who gave you the permission to address ore-sama like that?" He glared at the girl. "You don't know anything about those people. You should be the one who should disappear." The girl's eyes widened. Tears ran down her cheeks as Atobe left her. She covered her mouth with her hands.

O~O~O

Avery went inside the girl's comfort room and washed her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was glaring at her. A chuckle escaped her lips. "What a hopeless girl! Keigo's right. I can't even smile at myself." She commented. "Wait, speaking of that narcissist, he did it again!"After wiping her face, Avery left the comfort room and returned to the hall. She wasn't looking what was in front of her that she bumped with someone. "I'm sorry." Avery said and held out her arm for the girl she just bumped. Her eyes widened at the sight of the jet black haired girl in front of her. Avery smiled. "Hey, you're Keigo's date today right? I hope he wasn't being snobbish to you just because he's him or something." She chuckled. "By the way, I'm Avery." Avery's eyes widened when the girl slapped her hand.

The girl got up without accepting Avery's help and dusted her dress. She wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheek. She bit her bottom lip. Avery's mouth gaped open. "Did Keigo do something?" Avery asked.

"Let's talk, Avery-san." The girl said.

O~O~O

Keigo's grandfather was surprised to see Keigo walking towards him alone. He should be with Sawada's daughter. "Where is Kizuna, Keigo?" His grandfather asked. Keigo looked at his grandfather with a calm expression.

Keigo shrugged. "I left her."

In the middle of the crowd's noise, in the middle of their conversation and in the middle of their laughter, a slap got everyone's attention. Keigo's left cheek was red after the contact of his grandfather's hand. The hall remained silent. After a while, murmurs and whispers coming from different groups of people were heard. Sawada appeared behind Keigo's grandfather with a worried expression, much to Keigo's disgust.

"You don't need to be that harsh, Atobe-dono." Sawada interrupted. Some women praised him for that while the gentlemen earned a high respect for him.

"He left your daughter, Sawada-dono." Keigo's grandfather responded. Another round of murmurs was heard. Yukino remained silent at the sight. He has a great debt to that kid. One of which was taking good care of his daughter. He did not like what was happening.

Keigo smirked much to Yukino's surprise. "Ore-sama hopes you honor your word, Sawada-san. You've closed a deal with grandfather, my work here is done." Keigo pocketed his hands, turned his back at the two men and walked out of the hall with a satisfied feeling. It was the first time that he did that to his grandfather and he was happy about it. He always hated his grandfather. It all started when he was a kid. Keigo always heard that his grandfather would always push his son into doing things that he doesn't like. And then, his grandfather knew that most of their business partners wanted to arrange their daughter's marriage with his grandson and so events like what happened moments ago were just usual but he hated it. It was like his grandfather using him as a mere tool, just like what he did to his father. But that will change starting now.

"Asusagawa-dono," Sawada looked at the man sternly. "I don't want to say this but everyone is uneasy. You knew that everyone in this room is scared of your daughter. She was bred by a dark society." Klayne was about to go to that man but Yukino stopped him. Klayne glared at Yukino but he stopped when he felt that his hand was trembling in anger. "Please let her leave this instant." Sawada asked.

"Do you think I'd-"

"I'll leave if that's what you wish." They all gasped when they heard the voice that they detested. Everyone looked at the girl standing behind the group with a stern face. "But there's something I'll say first." Yukino's mouth gaped open when he saw the determined face of his daughter. An image of his wife appeared inside his head. Avery might have inherited the bravery, courage and determination of her mother. Klayne stared at her with a worried expression. "Everyone in this room uses each other for the sake of power and money. How is that something so right, huh? You are scared of a fifteen year old girl just because people whom you address as criminals, immoral and monsters took her in their abode? How pitiful!" She mockingly chuckled at them. Her red orbs wandered around the room. People avoided her gaze. Another smirk adorned her lips. "And yet here you are indulging yourselves with the pleasure of having what you want while there are people around that that needs help getting what they need are suffering. How does that make you righteous?"

A soft smile came upon Yukino's lips. Shin, Yukino's secretary, heaved a sigh with a smile on his face. "That's Avery-sama…"

"What a troublesome kid!" Klayne whispered with a smirk.

"You people treat me like one of them, right?" Avery heaved a sigh. "Then I will tell you this, we also make mistakes but that doesn't mean we love doing it. We hate someone because of the deeds he have done not because of the things he have achieved. You trample on other people's rights just because you are scared of having your fame and power to be thrown away, for instance, you use a person with fame to gain what you want; or talk about a person's darkness instead of seeing the beauty of having that person. You smile at each other but behind their backs you stab them. At least where I came from, we're being true to ourselves." Avery turned her back to the crowd and headed towards the exit of the building. "And yet you call us the bad sheep of the society." She said before completely disappearing.

Yukino was touched by her words. "It is nice having everyone's company but I have to go." He declared to the crowd and left. They were all speechless. Klayne and Shin followed afterwards. When Yukino reached the outside, he looked up the sky with a smile. _Did you see that, Ambler? Our daughter grew up to be a fine lady, right?_

O~O~O

Atobe sat on a bench in the children's playground, a few blocks away from Skyline. He was the only person in the playground much to his surprise. The stars watched him as if they were mocking him. Who wouldn't after seeing his pitiful form? He was sitting on a bench, his elbows resting on his lap, his fingers clasped together and he was leaning his forehead against his clasped hands. He was sure that he was happy with what happened a while ago, hell he was just so proud of it so why is he feeling so bad right now that a tear rolled down his cheek?

"An arrogant narcissistic idiot, huh, Avery?" Keigo chuckled. _I think I should stay away from that rebellious girl for a while… but if that happens then no one will ever see through my façade._ Funny how he longed to see for her at this time! He wanted to at least hear her nag him about what he did and tell him that he deserve more than that slap.

"Your grandfather's too gentle." Those are the words that he wanted to hear coming from that voice. He chuckled instead of sobbing.

_I can even hear her as if she's just in front of me._ He thought.

"He should have tied you in your car and told the driver to drive at his maximum speed." That was harsher than what Keigo thought but still he was happy.

Keigo looked up. He gasped when he saw Avery standing in front of him with a disapproving stare. She put a hand on her hip as she shifted her weight on one foot. "You know if you are imitating me, you shouldn't be crying like baby in this-" Keigo stood up and engulfed her in his embrace. He leaned his forehead against his shoulder and cried. He did not know why but he just knew that he needed it. "You really are an idiot." Avery chuckled as she returned the embrace.

Keigo tried his best to put on a smile. "Thank you, Avery."

"Keigo…" Avery sighed. "You know you really are a fool. Why are you thanking me after what I've said?" A gentle smile was formed on her lips. For that moment, she just let him lean on her as a friend… she never felt that feeling, the feeling of being needed. And it feels nice, no it feels great.

"Avery," Keigo pulled away from her and showed him his smile. The stars lit their surroundings. Avery looked at him filled with curiosity. "If you see a shooting star tonight, what will you wish?" Avery's smile vanished. She used her thumb to wipe the tears off Keigo's face.

She looked down. "Idiot. I will not wish for anything. My wishes are not granted that easily." She chuckled. "You worried Tanaka-san just so you know!" Tanaka-san is Atobe's driver. Keigo didn't say anything at the moment. "I just don't believe in those things anymore. Wishing and happy ever after come together and that doesn't exist for someone like me." Keigo's brows furrowed and held on her shoulders. "Keigo?"

Keigo's eyes were full of determination. Avery can see the fire in those black velvet orbs. Her mouth gaped open. "Wish now. I'll grant it within a year. If I wasn't able to grant it within a year, then I'll do whatever it takes to grant it, even if it will take me a lifetime to do so."

Avery's bangs covered her eyes. She clutched on her chest with her two hands. "Then, make me believe in the things that I made myself disbelieve."

"It's easy. As long as I say those things that you don't believe, you will instantly believe it. You are my friend after all." Avery smiled. She turned her back at him.

"That's right, like what you made me believe today. I thought that you wouldn't cry like this but I was wrong." Keigo glared at her. "Ne, Keigo, what would you wish then?"

"I can't think of anything else, I don't know why." Atobe said. Avery faced him with a smile. "It's always like this."

"Do you know why?" Keigo raised a brow. A small gentle smile came upon Avery's lips. _How I envy him! He doesn't wish for anything else. _"It is because you have everything that you want." The gentle breeze blew. Keigo wanted that moment to freeze and just forever stare at the smile that Avery gave. His lips quivered when he realized that it wasn't a gentle happy smile, it was a gentle sad smile. He cupped her cheeks and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You'll see," Avery's eyes widened. "I'll make you believe, that you will have a happy ever after." She chuckled at what she heard. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and buried her face on his chest.

"You know, you really are idiot!"

**Guys, at this time around, I am wondering if you have suggestions in the image viewer of this story. (I really need it because I want this story to have one.) Suggestions are welcomed!**

**And of course, please review this chapter.**


	18. Rumors are like Serpents

**Okay, so guys, please read my notes at the end of the page.**

**I don't own PoT.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, subscribed and made this story their favourite. **

The leaves of the trees in the park started falling out of the branches. Summer has ended and another season has begun, yet again. The temperature decreased again which made a certain blonde teenager grumpy. Her blue porcelain orbs stared at the brown wood her head was leaning on. She puffed her cheeks as she embraced herself hoping that it will help her body get warm. Her eyelids were becoming heavy every second that passed. She got up and shook her head.

"I'll die if I sleep." A certain blonde said aloud. After saying that, a book hit her in the head. She groaned in pain. "Ave-chan, you're mean!" The blonde girl whose hair was tied in a down loose ponytail rubbed her head as she eyed a jet black haired girl whose hair was freely cascading. She wore her uniform, neatly. "You know how I hate autumn!" Miyuri flailed her arms.

Avery covered her mouth as she yawned. "No matter how much you'd hate autumn, the temperature wouldn't change unless by some miracle, the atmospheric temperature rapidly increases." She informed the blonde as she took her seat. "And besides, you will not die if you fell asleep in this season. I'd understand if it is in winter."

Miyuri raised her brow as she observed Avery's features from head to toe. Nothing changed. She remained the same punctual, orderly and feared student of Hyotei Gakuen. "Ne, Ave-chan, I heard what happened about you and your father. A lot of good things happened this summer, right?" The blonde rose from her seat in glee. "I also heard that Yukimura-kun's surgery was a success." Miyuri raised her brow when a smirk adorned Avery's lips.

"So that's where this conversation's heading, Miyuri?" Avery teased. Miyuri had a tint of red painted on her cheeks. "What's wrong? You suddenly become pale. Do you need a doctor or something?"

Miyuri flailed her arms as she tried to silence Avery. "No! It's just that I heard it from other students. That's all, really." Miyuri fidgeted. Avery smirked at what she saw. The blonde suddenly regained her composure and cleared her throat. "Ne, Ave-chan, I've heard about what happened during that business opening." Avery blinked.

"Oh, that." Avery muttered as she tried not to remember about what happened. Stories about that event kept on growing larger and larger and a whole lot of information about it was exaggerated. _Just what did Miyuri hear?_

"When I heard it from father, we both agreed that what you did was so cool!" Avery blinked. Here goes what she didn't want to hear. "You single-handedly defeated all of those businessmen's minions who attacked you and at the same time protected your father." The jet black haired girl's jaw dropped.

"If I figured out who keeps on spreading those rumors, I swear I'll really give him that story." Avery muttered. When she was going to her classroom, she met Oishitari and Atobe along the way. Oishitari praised her about doing exposing some of the crimes that Sawada has been doing. Atobe smirked, shrugging off the inconsistencies. Avery didn't mind it until Choutarou, Mukahi and even Shishido told her about her tale.

"Ne Ave-chan," Miyuri looked around the room suspiciously as she whispered. "There's one interesting rumor I've heard though." She teasingly smirked.

Avery shrugged as she sighed. "Give me a break."

Miyuri chuckled. "This is an interesting one." She smiled. The red eyed girl blinked in confusion. "I heard that you and Atobe-san are dating." Avery's eye twitched as some strands of her hair went up. "Ave-chan?" Miyuri blinked when she saw that Avery somehow became a lifeless doll.

"Just who is spreading these rumors?" Avery asked with crocodile tears falling out of her eyes.

"Heh? So you two are not dating?" Miyuri blinked.

"Why would I date a narcissist?" Avery crossed her arms on her chest and puffed her cheeks.

"And why would ore-sama date a lady with no manners?" Atobe said from behind Avery. He was glaring at Avery who just 'tsked' when she saw him.

"Ara, ara, looks like a lovers' quarrel." Miyuri said with a smile and faced the board innocently.

Both Avery and Atobe glared at the blonde. "We are fighting!" They said in unison. Both looked at each other and then looked away. A couple of seconds later, both of them turned to Miyuri. "And we are not lovers!" They said in unison again.

Just when they will start another argument, the teacher entered. Miyuri smiled triumphantly. "Yes, yes, just a couple. Would you please go to your seat, Atobe-san?" She said with a very innocent smile. This wasn't left unnoticed by the teacher. Atobe glared at the blonde as he went to his seat.

He straightened his glasses and looked at Miyuri. "Hiruchi-san, way to start the new semester. Summer vacation might have an impact for you." She smiled as if this was the best compliment she ever heard a teacher would say to her. "Keep this up and your grades will sure be higher than the normal grade you get." Avery chuckled at what she heard. It was Miyuri's time to glare at her now.

"Aiming for the teacher's pet title now are we, Miss Soccer Captain?" Avery whispered to her friend who sat in front of her. For some reason, when Avery looked at the seat plan, she was behind Miyuri and her seat was diagonal Atobe's. Her favourite spot in the classroom was owned by another person, and so she was pissed at the tennis king who, she was a hundred and one percent sure, changed the seat plan.

The teacher cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Avery and Miyuri looked at him and waited for him to say something. Atobe, being the kind model student, remained silent. "I know it is a bit late but please do welcome your new classmate." The teacher then turned to the door. "Please come in." Miyuri grinned as she waited for the newbie to get in the classroom.

Everyone turned to the door as it slid open. A girl with brunette hair tied in a half ponytail was presented in front of the class. Miyuri gasped at what she saw. Her hazel orbs scanned the entire room. When she reached a certain jet black haired girl, she put on a smug smirk. Avery's eyes narrowed as she intently looked at the girl. Atobe took a glance at the red eyed girl and then faced in front. "Please introduce yourself." The teacher said in the middle of the silence.

"My name is Sato Antonette. It's my pleasure to meet you all." The brunette bowed in front of the class. "I hope we'll be good friends." She gave everyone a sweet smile. Avery stared at her with those intimidating red orbs that will surely send chills even to the devil, himself.

"Sato-san, please seat behind Asusagawa-san. I uhm… believe you know her." The teacher stuttered. Avery eyed the teacher suspiciously. He knew that she knew that he knew (A/N: I've always wanted to use this phrase in one of my stories.) something about their family. The teacher grabbed his handkerchief and wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Avery-chan, let's be friends." Antonette held out her hand to Avery who just stared at it, and then looked at her in the eye. One thing came inside Avery's head when Antonette did this. And Atobe smirked, expecting that Avery will burst any moment. Everyone looked at them as if they were the center of attraction.

Avery faced the teacher with a serious expression. "Sensei, I was informed by the principal that you'd hand out forms regarding our career plans. Why this early?" She asked, ignoring the hand and the girl. Everyone threw pity gazes at her except for Atobe, Avery, and Miyuri. Antonette took her seat and sighed.

"Oh yeah, about that, we observed that most of your upperclassmen from the Upper Division of Hyotei are having troubles regarding their career choice, that's why as early as now, we think that you should make your decisions regarding your career." The teacher got one form from the pile on his desk. "This will be submitted next week. Make sure your parents sign these forms."

O~O~O

Atobe and Avery proceeded organizing the Student Council Room after they took their lunch. Atobe looked at the female beside him from the corner of his eyes. A smirk appeared on his lips, again. "Career options, huh? What will you take on college, Avery?" He asked, expecting a descent answer.

"Oh thanks for reminding me." Avery grabbed the paper lying on the pouch and started folding it.

Atobe didn't turn until he began wondering what the girl was doing. He turned to Avery who had a paper plane within her grasps. "Hey, what are you doing?" He shouted in shock.

"You see, Keigo, I haven't been around in that mansion for quite some time and it was the first time that I get to roam around it without being followed by some of the maids. Last night I've read a book in our library on how to make the best paper plane. I wanted to test if the theory was correct." Avery said as she turned to the open window of the student council room and tested her 'paper plane.' She put a hand above her brows. "Look at it fly! Amazing, it works!" Avery exclaimed.

"I understand your excitement, but why use the paper that should be signed by your parents and that is due next week?" Atobe scolded as he pointed his index finger outside. Avery shrugged which enraged him.

"We will pass it?" Avery asked innocently.

"You were the one who brought it up!" Atobe replied.

Avery cupped her cheek. "I don't remember that one." She said as if she was thinking about that really.

"You said the principal informed you." Avery's face brightened.

"Yeah, I remember that, what about it?" Atobe glared at her.

"I give up." He sighed. "If you get scolded, don't blame me." Avery smiled. Then, Atobe realized something. His facial expression turned to a serious one. Avery's smile vanished. "Oh yeah, Avery, about a while ago. Are you all right about it?" Atobe asked with uncertainty clear in his voice. He struggled to find the proper words to say to her so as not to see her in pain.

Avery opened a drawer and removed the piles of papers in it. "It's not like I can do anything about it. Besides, if they wanted her to enter this school, it is out of my league. I…" The painful silence covered the place. A chuckle escaped the female's lips. "Besides, if I do something about it, I am still the shameful one in the end." She looked up the ceiling and sighed. "That's just how it is."

Atobe's mouth gaped open at her words. She was just misunderstood by most students after all. His black velvet orbs stared at her as if he was sympathizing with her. "Avery…" He muttered. _It's sad isn't it? To not know what you will do in situations like this._ He thought.

"Oi oi, don't give me that face!" Avery handed a pile of papers to him. "Help me here. This is not the time to be daydreaming. After classes, we'll have to put the newly printed papers in the proper drawer." She said pointing her thumb over her shoulder where the newly printed files lie.

Atobe raised a brow. "After classes? I have club activities after classes. My team should be prepared any time and they should be-"

"Wait a second, Keigo!" Avery raised her hand in front of him. "You'd still make sure that your team is in top condition after not making it in the Nationals?" The girl bluntly said at the man in front of her who glared in response. Avery blinked. _He's hurt. _Atobe grabbed the papers from Avery and got out of the room. She grabbed another pile and hurriedly followed him. "Wait, Keigo, I didn't mean what I said. It's just that I thought I was just thinking but then I said it. You know me, right? I'm really sorry Keigo."

Atobe remained silent as they passed by the hallway of the third years. "You were thinking about it so you mean it." Oishitari raised a brow when he saw that Atobe was carrying, yes he was carrying, a pile of papers. Usually, it was Kabaji's job to carry for 'Ore-sama has more things to do than carry a pile of garbage inside the Student Council room.' Oishitari remembered that Atobe said something like that before. He followed the two without them knowing since they were concerned about something.

"But it doesn't mean I mean it. You do know that feeling when something random pops in your head, right? Right?" Avery pleaded a 'yes.' Oishitari held his laughter because if he did not, all hell will break loose. He stopped following when those two descended the flight of stairs. He noticed that Choutarou and the other tennis members looked at the two of them who were having a conversation. The poor second year looked up with a confused expression.

Shishido came from behind Oishitari. "Oi, oi, just what happened to those two?"

"How would I know?" Oishitari shrugged.

O~O~O

Miyuri was drinking a can of orange juice when she entered her classroom from the back door and headed to her seat. She passed by a group of girls that she labelled as the 'naïve group of hopeless girls' with the 'new girl whose name means trouble.'

"Is that true?" One of them said.

"Yes, but please don't tell the others." Antonette smiled sweetly. Miyuri couldn't care less.

"That, Asusagawa is really trouble." The other remarked.

"She even destroyed your life."

"She deserves to disappear in this world." Miyuri's eyes widened. Rage overwhelmed her features. In an instant, a smack echoed in the classroom and everyone's attention turned to the group of girls.

O~O~O

Classes began and Avery noticed the empty seat in front of her. She turned to Atobe who shrugged since both of them wondered that someone was missing. She turned to the other seats only to see it occupied. Miyuri was the only one missing. In the far end of the classroom, Avery saw two students whispering as they looked at the direction where the empty seat was. She tried to shrug those thought off and focused her attention to the teacher in front.

After classes, only a few students remained in the classroom. Avery slung her bag over her shoulder and went in front of Atobe's desk. She raised a brow when she saw the brooch pinned on the strap of his bag. "Heh? So you still use that thing even in cases like this, huh?" She chuckled. She was really happy about that.

"It is a gift from an introvert like you, after all." Atobe smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Avery said monotonously.

"I'll see you later then. You sure you don't want to watch us?" Atobe asked as he stood up, towering Avery. She felt so small over his height. She cursed that height of his.

"Nah, you'll just show off if I'm there." Avery grinned.

Atobe raised a brow as a smirk adorned his lips. "Ho?"

Avery blinked and realized something she doesn't want to sound like. "I'm sounding like you, aren't I?" Atobe nodded and laughed. Avery chuckled at the thought. "Besides, just having a conversation with you is making new enemies even though I didn't know them." She referred to his fan girls and as of the moment, they were sending their most evil glare at her. Atobe chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Better go with Hiruchi or something." Atobe passed by Avery. She turned to his descending figure. He gave her a wave without bothering to turn to her.

Avery's eyes narrowed as she stared at the direction where Atobe had left. She sighed and remembered something. "Oh yeah, Miyuri." She headed for the door, only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Avery," Avery stopped on her tracks, her hand midway by the door. After regaining her composure, she straightened up. "I want to tell you something." The voice was somehow gentle but Avery knew better than to trust someone like her. She turned to the owner of the voice.

"What do you want?" The brunette glared deeply at her as if she was trying to intimidate the red eyed girl who stared emotionlessly at her. It was as if Avery was not intimidated by anyone or anything. Antonette flipped her hair as she mockingly chuckled. "So even in a classroom setting you still have a bad reputation. How pitiful! Father even told us to leave the place just to be with you. What did you do to him?" Antonette clenched her fists as tears trickled down her cheek. "He was so kind to me. I am still his daughter, right? So why did he abandon me?" Avery's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe Atobe-sama stooped so low just-"

"You know Antonette," The black haired girl cut the brunette off. Her low voice echoed inside the room. Luckily, no one was around in the classroom at that time of the day. "If only you don't have that high and mighty attitude, I may not have hated you. My hatred will just be focused on your mother, no, I might not have hated her if she didn't act as if she didn't destroy something. If only she…" Avery sighed. "Forget it, someone like you who got used to deceive others and yourself with the foolish lies you've created just to satisfy your status won't understand what I'll say." Avery turned her back at the brunette. Anger erupted in Antonette's senses.

Those hazel orbs glared deeply at the girl's back. Slowly, her feet ascended towards Avery. "You cretin!" The jet black haired girl turned to Antonette only to be met by a slap. Avery's cheek turned to a shade of deep red but it was as if nothing happened. Not even a sign of pain was seen in features. "How dare you say that to me?" The brunette looked up only to be disappointed by the look that Avery gave her.

Pity reflected the red orbs that the person possesses in front of the brunette. "So you still don't know, huh? I wonder who between us the pitiful one is." Avery left Antonette alone in the classroom as she muttered those words.

Antonette followed her until she couldn't hold back the tears forming in her eyes. "Why? Why didn't you do something about that slap? Answer me! Come back here, Avery!" She shouted in rage, but nothing can be done. Avery ignored her words and just descended the stairs.

O~O~O

For the next three days, Avery observed that a certain captain of the soccer club wasn't attending her club activities. This, of course, disturbed her greatly. After the morning classes, Miyuri invited Avery for lunch in which the red eyed girl accepted since Atobe will be eating with his team.

The two girls were in the roof top sitting opposite each other. The blonde's smile was gentle and was warm but Avery knew that something was missing. The smile was a sad smile. The black strands lying on her shoulder fell when she tilted her head. "Is something wrong, Miyuri?" Avery asked.

The blonde's mouth gaped open as her porcelain blue orbs widened. After a few seconds, she immediately regained her composure and shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Maybe it is the cold weather or something." She chuckled.

"I've been wondering, you guys made it to the nationals, right?" Miyuri nodded with a sweet smile. "Then why are you not attending your club activities if you made it to the Nationals while Keigo is practicing his team until they drop dead and they didn't even make it to the event?"

Miyuri laughed so hard that tears trickled down her cheek. Avery knew that it was not that funny. Her mouth gaped open when tears trickled down the blonde's cheek. "You're being mean to Atobe-san, Ave-chan." Avery was about to open her mouth to protest about changing the subject but then, Miyuri surprised her. "Ne, Ave-chan, I heard you play the piano when we were in second year. The piece was awesome. Ne, can you play it after classes? The school purchased the piano in the shop you always used to stop by. I'll really listen to it from the shadows because I know you don't want anyone listening to it." Avery reluctantly nodded. Miyuri stood up with a gleeful smile. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Wait, Miyuri!" Avery blinked when her friend left her.

O~O~O

Miyuri went inside the classroom with a smile that immediately vanished when Antonette appeared in front of her with a smirk on her lips. "Ara, Hiruchi-chan, do you like playing the fields that much that you soiled your things with it, too?" The mocking laughter covered the whole classroom. Some of the people inside gave Miyuri a pitiful gaze while the others were just plainly amused. "I hope my punishment for you when you slapped me is enough."

Miyuri's eyes widened. "You were the one who asked the teachers to suspend me as the captain?" Antonette nodded with pride. "I see… you illegitimate child." Miyuri's bangs covered her eyes as she passed by the crowd. She grabbed her things and which were still wet. Then, she did something unexpected. She wiped her wet things on Antonette's face and on her uniform. A smile adorned her lips. "Two can play the game, Sato. If you think I will let you hurt Ave-chan, you are wrong. War is just beginning."

O~O~O

Atobe raised a brow when a certain blonde teenager was coming in his direction. His black velvet orbs stared in wonder as to why the known cheerful blonde who usually gives everyone she pass by a smile, even though she didn't know. But right then, her head was bowed down, her hair covering her face. Atobe's mouth gaped open when she looked up and glared at him.

"Go to the room where a new piano was placed exactly after classes. If you don't go there, you will miss one of the things you wish to know about that person." Miyuri said as if she was threatening _him._ Atobe just nodded in respond. "You better go there!" The blonde shouted at him and left the place hurriedly.

O~O~O

Atobe went to the room where the new pink piano was placed. His hand reached for the doorknob but stopped midway when he heard a note being played. He remembered the first time he heard that line, it was when Avery was complying with her punishment. It was hard for her that time, and the melody just fit right with the situation. Each notes entered his senses with a powerful impact. Atobe slowly opened the door making sure it will not make any sound so as not to disturb the pianist. He knew that it was a certain jet black haired girl playing that piece.

When he first heard the melody, it was something he didn't recognized. Once in a while, the slow tempo of the piece will pop inside his head in random times and he yearned to hear how it will end. The piece possessed Beethoven and Mozart's techniques with another mix of someone's creativity. Just when Atobe was getting comfortable with the tune, the melody stopped… rather the player stopped. Avery fell from the chair, her left hand supporting her as she sat. Her right hand held on her left ankle. Her grimace was evident on her face. "Damn it!" Avery cursed as she tried to get up with the support of the piano chair to no avail.

Atobe gasped. When did she have that kind of injury? Surely, she was just fine moments ago. "Avery!" Atobe ran to her aid. He wrapped an arm around the girl's waist as he let her arm hung on his shoulder. "What happened to you?" Atobe asked rather irritated with a hint of worry evident in his voice.

"A little accident with the stairs a while ago. I'm sorry. If it weren't for what happened a while ago, you wouldn't be bothered with this." Avery said as she winced in pain as she tried to walk.

"You are not a careless person, Avery. What happened? Besides, why did you come here instead of the clinic?" Atobe scolded.

"I went here because Miyuri wanted to hear me play that piano again, Keigo. I am absolutely sure that something is bothering her, but you appeared. Looks like she arranged it for you." Avery casually said.

"You stubborn little girl!" Atobe sighed in which a chuckle was heard. After a few minutes, they were able to reach the clinic. Luckily, the doctor hasn't gone home yet or Atobe would be forced to take him to the hospital.

After tending Avery's injuries which were not that fatal but she wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week or so, the doctor left the building. Avery had no choice but to wait for Atobe who returned an hour and a half after for he attended his club activities. He stressed to the girl to never, ever leave without him or he'd really never leave her side until her injuries are fine.

"Let's go. I'll take you home." Atobe simply said in which Avery didn't protest. She sighed when she knew that she really needed help.

"I'm sorry, Keigo." Atobe resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I told you Avery for the 34th time that it is fine. I am your friend after all. Besides, I can't just let you be as you are now." Atobe gave her a gentle smile.

Silence covered the two until Avery sniffed. "I know, I know. But still I feel so weak!" She said which made Atobe gasped.

"Oi, oi, don't cry!" Atobe said nervously.

"I am not crying!" Avery shouted at him with a glare. Atobe smirked. "I'm really sorry, Keigo for bothering you."

"And for the 35th time Avery I told you that-"

"It is his pleasure to be able to help you, Asusagawa." A kansai accented teen said standing from the front door of the building. He was waiting for the two. "Shall we go now, Atobe?"

"First of all Oishitari, never cut ore-sama off ore-sama's sentence. And yes, we'll be going." Avery sighed at what she heard. Oishitari proceeded walking as the two followed him.

"Would you two hurry up?" Oishitari said when he reached the door of Atobe's car and saw that the two were still half way.

"Oi oi, Oishitari, you talk as if that's your own." Avery muttered. "I'm sorry Keigo."

"And for the 40th time, Avery, I said it is fine. If you apologise again, I swear I'd carry you." Atobe said with a teasing smirk. Avery zipped her mouth to avoid that disaster.

**Guys! I have a very important announcement to make so please READ THIS! **

**For this week, and the weeks after this is the weeks of my long exams. I may not be able to update but I will update for the next month. So please bear with me and thank you for your kind understanding.**

**-Devil's Blade.**

**P.S. Please review!**


	19. Oresama's Precious Diamond

**I don't own PoT. **

**My announcements are at the end of the page, so yeah please check it out.**

**Please bear with the rush editing of this chapter. But the next chapters will not be as bad as this one so please don't hate this story or me. . **

**Avery: Don't sound so pathetic!**

**Me: Sorry!**

**Avery: Don't apologize so easily!**

**Me: Sorry!**

**Avery: I just told you… Please review for this hopeless writer.**

**Me: Avery you're mean. But please review. Thanks!**

Accidents happen but lately, for the past weeks, Avery has been experiencing them. After the injury in her foot healed, there was this accident about a pot falling to her from the second floor, or her encounter with a rattle snake that only lives in a tropical forest and everyone around her during that time, specifically the tennis regulars were practically running around when Atobe called for some experts to at least put it somewhere it couldn't hurt anyone and Avery was just practically staring at it as if it was a harmless thing. When it moved towards her, she simply used a racket and hit the snake's head with it, applying pressure to the racket so that the snake won't be able to move from its place. Then, after that incident, her chair's leg broke before she even sat on it, luckily, and then there was even a time when someone would 'accidentally' bump her (usually a girl) in the staircase, fortunately, she learned from her stair incident and she always landed safely, there was even a time when… nah you get the point.

Avery sighed as she put a hand on the door. _Just what kind of accidents will happen to me today?_ She asked and suspiciously looked at every corner of the room. She opened the door and entered the classroom only to feel something cold fell on her. She realized that her uniform was soaked and a part of her bag was wet as well. "Now, they are creative enough for something like this. How amusing! They also have brains." The girl flipped her wet hair back and went out of the classroom, heading for the stairs. She passed by a famous tennis genius in their school. He raised a brow as his blue orbs followed the girl whose clothes were dripping.

"Ne, Asusagawa!" Oishitari caught up with her with a not so amused look.

The girl whipped her head to the side, facing Oishitari and raised her hand a bit to wave. "Morning, Oishitari!"

"What's with your morning shower?" He asked.

"Just one of my accidents inside the school." Avery chuckled but she was not amused. "They are becoming very creative each day. Yesterday, for some reason, I saw my notebook that is due for today in shreds outside the faculty room. And then, thumbtacks accidentally fell under my table, then there were caterpillars near them that accidentally got in the room. Maybe I was jinxed or something." Avery said sarcastically.

"So where are you going now? Classes will start in 20 minutes." Oishitari asked when they reached the first floor. Avery reached her locker and inspected it. Both of them noticed something… they melted her padlock. "Your padlock accidentally melted."

Avery resisted rolling her eyes. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Oishitari." Avery sighed as she went to the right side of her locker, Oishitari also going to the other side just to make sure they won't be victims of another accident. Some substances popped out from her locker and Avery doesn't want to know what it was, neither does Oishitari. Another sigh was heard from the two. "They are getting more creative every day, don't you think?" Oishitari just gave her a smile.

O~O~O

Classes started. Atobe turned to the empty seat in his eight o'clock direction. His brows furrowed when he turned to the door but no movement seemed to take place on the thing. His lips were adorned with a frown. The teacher was letting them copy notes and went back to the faculty room when the principal called for him. Basically, when the back door slid open, no one bothered to look, except for Atobe, since they were copying notes, and being the great Atobe Keigo, he finished copying with the penmanship he brags all the time. The girl with jet black hair that was freely cascading down passed by several students who ignored her, that except for one brunette. Her dark hazel orbs stopped at Avery's body. She turned away when Avery's gaze met hers.

_What is it this time?_ Avery thought inside her head as she cautiously took her seat. When everything seemed to be normal, she let her guard down. Atobe looked at her with a questioning look. Avery sighed when she met his gaze that meant she'll just tell him all about it later. The teacher entered the room without questioning Avery's late arrival, and turned to the person behind her instead.

"Sato-san, please go to the principal's office now. She wants to talk to you." Everyone turned to her. Avery's mouth gaped open. She even turned to the girl. Sato stood and looked at everyone's reaction. Whispers covered the room as everyone looked at her with pity, disgust or simply interest since there were rumors all around concerning her. The brunette turned to her heel and walked out of the room with her head down. Avery's eyes narrowed as she watched the girl.

"Ne Ave-chan, is it true?" Miyuri whispered. "She was the one doing all those things to you?" She asked with concern evident in her porcelain blue orbs.

Avery didn't bother facing the blonde whose hair was tied in a flower pattern. Atobe watched Avery who was still looking at the direction where Sato left. "It's not her." She muttered before facing the black board.

Miyuri's eyes widened. Atobe wasn't spared with the shock and confusion but he didn't let it be seen on his face, he was after all the 'Great Atobe Keigo-sama.'

"Silence! We're still in the middle of our lecture." The teacher said in a stern low voice. Everyone faced him and he continued his discussion.

O~O~O

A man with red hair and brown chocolate eyes walked in an isolated hallway. He walked upstairs leading to the roof top only to turn around again when he saw a jet black haired girl he has been avoiding like a plague. He immediately rushed down the stairs. The girl with jet black hair jumped from where she was towards the other end of the stairs. The man gasped when she was in front of him again.

"Asusagawa-san?" Avery's piercing red orbs stared at him. The red head felt shivers but he glared back at her.

"Komoun Kazuki, third year section A, right?" Kazuki nodded. "Who ordered you to pull pranks on me?" He gasped at what he heard.

Kazuki regained his composure. "Who even told you that I was ordered? And don't you accuse me of anything, Asusagawa!" A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. The look that Avery gave him was enough to send shivers down his spine and she looked so sure that he was the culprit. "Answer me!"

"One," Avery raised her index finger with a confident smile on her face. "You avoided me a while ago and when I was able to follow you, you looked like as if you've seen a ghost."

A smirk was seen on Kazuki's face. "You have a bad reputation in this school, Asusagawa."

Avery chuckled and shrugged that statement off. "You are not a wimp, Komoun, you can use your fencing skills if I did anything funny." She then, raised another finger. "Two, every time I have accidents, you were the one making sure that the plan worked. Meaning, you are the one in the sidelines, always and just to make sure you were not to be accused, you're one of those who help me. And three," Avery raised another finger. "You have eyes that don't know how to lie." She smiled at him as if he did nothing.

"Don't kid with me! Why are you not hitting me or doing some outrageous things, huh? You did those things to Sato before when he hurt Hiruchi!" Kazuki glared at her as if he was making a hole on her body. (A/N: Do you remember Sato, guys? Not Antonette. I don't even know why I named her Sato and not being able to remember that I named another character one. If you don't, just go back to the first chapters and you might remember him, again.)

"Sato?" Avery's eyes widened. Kazuki nodded with a smirk on his face. "Who was he again?" The girl asked as she put her hand on her chin, trying to remember that name.

The red head glared at her again. "Would you please stop that?" Avery cautiously glanced at the hallway and then grabbed Kazuki's arm and dragged him towards the roof top where no one could hear them.

O~O~O

Avery closed the door after taking a look at the empty staircase. "Saa, what did they resort to just to make you follow your orders?"

The red head gasped at the change of mood. Those bloody red orbs met with his dark brown orbs. He saw anger and at the same time gentleness in those fierce and yet hurt, eyes. He dropped his arrogance and let his mask of confidence melt. "I'm sorry, Asusagawa-san if I did those things to you. I don't care if you won't forgive me but, Tanomi and Sato teamed up against you."

Avery raised a brow. "Tanomi and Sato teamed up? Stop shoving names on me!" She was flailing her arms.

"But you aced our history test. Second to Atobe-san." Kazuki remembered.

"Don't make me remember that man's victory against me!" Avery responded with a bit of hurt evident in her tone.

"Anyways, Tanomi-san is the president of Atobe-san's fanclub and they hate you for a lot of reasons while Sato-san was kicked out of Hyotei because of you and I don't know the details. My younger sister overheard their plan, and I saw her being bullied by them." Avery became serious again. Kazuki stared at the floor. "They said they'll hurt my sister if I don't do what they say and they said I won't be suspected because Sato Antonette-san would be the one accused." He grimaced. "I'm very useless. I'm sorry."

Kazuki felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and faced Avery who was looking at him intently. "I should be the one apologizing to you and to your sister. I am very sorry, Komoun-san. You are free to loath me if you want to, but, there is one thing I want to say," Kazuki's mouth gaped open as the grip on his shoulder tighten. "I shall free you from your burden at the end of this day. Just tell me, where do they usually meet?"

O~O~O

A brunette passed by Hyotei's corridors. Her bangs covered her eyes as she passed by the group of people whispering. They avoided her, even the friends that she was able to make during the first day, as if she was plague. She bit her bottom lip as she clenched her fists. _She'll just shoo you away, Antonette!_ Those words echoed inside her head with the voice of the person who told that to her.

She stopped by the window in an isolated area located on the first floor to feel the cold breeze. She leaned to the wall just beside the window and slid down slowly until she was sitting on the cold floor. She hugged her knees tightly and let the tears fall from her eyes. "They accused me of something. Someone might have spread those rumors." She muttered under her breath.

"Tanomi-san's plan was a success." A girl from outside exclaimed.

"That's right, that Asusagawa will never come near Atobe-sama again!" Another said with anger for the said person.

"What if someone suspects?"

"Don't worry, Tanomi-san said that Sato-san will be the one who will take the sin, since we all know she hated Asusagawa." At this, Antonette's eyes widened. Her lips quivered. A round of laughter covered the group of girls as they left the area. Antonette rose but she saw no one. She immediately headed to the third floor to warn Avery all about it.

"Onii-chan! Help me!" A girl yelled.

"Your nii-chan won't be able to help you now, Kikuri-chan!" A boy said. Antonette stopped and listened intently.

"No one will help you. Don't worry, we're kind. We just want to play with you for a while."

"Let go of me!" The girl yelled. Antonette hid from the group and watched as they covered the girl's mouth and drugged her. The girl fell asleep a couple of seconds after. Antonette covered her mouth with her two hands and hid. A bead of sweat trickled down her cheek when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Oi, Kitamura, let's go. Sato is waiting for us."

"Coming!"

Antonette sighed after a couple of seconds. She got up and headed to the third floor. She harshly opened the door of her classroom. Her hazel orbs looked around only to find no trace of anyone. "The student council room!" Antonette exclaimed. She opened the door only to find an empty room, yet again.

O~O~O

Oishitari looked at the 'unfortunate lambs' drop dead figuratively opposite Atobe's side of the court. He sighed when Atobe served another ball.

Beside him, Ootori came, wiping his forehead with a clean towel while his other hand held on a bottle of water. "Why is Captain acting like that all of a sudden? He was in a good mood before the practices started." Oishitari smiled at his kohai's innocent question. "I can't see Asusagawa senpai here, too. Did they have a fight or something?" Oishitari turned to Atobe and resisted his laughter.

"Ootori, Asusagawa went out with Komoun Kazuki moments ago." Ootori smiled when he got his senpai's message. His captain sure needs some anger management. He sighed and watched his unlucky batch mates be beaten into a pulp.

"Dismissed!" Atobe said when everyone was finished with their practices and when everyone was practically exhausted after having a match with him. He left the tennis courts and headed immediately to the locker room to change.

Just when he left the courts, someone bumped him. Oishitari felt sorry for the brunette, since the regulars weren't spared to face his wrath. He rose from the ground to somehow save the girl from the oblivion she was about to face.

"I'm sorry, Atobe-sama!" The brunette exclaimed under her breath. By the looks of it, she was running for some time now.

"Hurry up and leave ore-sama's presence." Atobe was kind enough to let her pass. Oishitari sighed.

"Wait!" Oishitari grimaced at the girl's persistence. "Avery… where is she?"

"Why would ore-sama care about her? Leave." Atobe responded.

Oishitari grimaced. It was Avery who made them suffer. Well technically it was Atobe but she caused it. "You don't understand, this is bad! She's in trouble. Sato and Tanomi will get back at her." Atobe's eyes widened. He shoved the girl aside and ran with no idea where to. All that processed inside his head was that Avery was in trouble and he needs to get her to safety.

"Wait, Atobe-san!" Antonette followed.

Oishitari forced his feet to move. He turned to the other regulars who nodded and ran out of the courts. They spread out and searched for the possible places where those people could be.

O~O~O

A girl with long red hair rose from her slumber. Her eyes were filled with fear when she saw a jet black haired girl being beaten with a bunch of guys. A girl amusedly watch from behind the group and mocked her. Beside the red head girl was her brother who watched in terror at the plight of the jet black haired girl. He can't do anything at the moment.

The group stopped beating her for a while when Sato appeared with a long metal rod within his grasps. The jet black haired girl got up but staggered. She maintained her equilibrium and wiped dirt off her face. She was panting and intently looked at the group with her fierce red eyes. Kazuki shivered. "Asusagawa…"

"Is that enough for you, Sato, Tanomi?" Avery muttered, her palm leaning against her knee.

"You have confidence, asking that." Tanomi smirked.

"After kicking me out of Hyotei, you think this is enough?" Sato asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Your grudge is towards me. Let Komoun-san and his sister go." Kazuki's eyes widened. His lips quivered and all he could do was stand in a corner and watch a girl do something for them while she can't do anything for herself.

"You think we will let them slip that easily?" Tanomi asked heading towards her and kicking the back of her knee. Avery fell on the ground. Tanomi grabbed a fistful of those jet black strands and raised her up. "Saa, where's your brute strength, Asusagawa Avery? Why are you not fighting back?"

"Please, leave Antonette and those siblings alone. Leave Miyuri and her teammates alone. They are not part of your grudge. I am the one that you want to suffer. Let them be, please."

Tanomi hurled Avery towards the ground and left her. "What a boring person!"

"Avery-chan, kneel before me first and ask for an apology." Sato ordered. He gasped when Avery did as she was told.

"I'm sorry, Sato-san. If you please, don't let anyone be involved in any of these." Avery didn't like the idea but for their sake, she did it. She had no choice.

"Why? Why do you do this much for them?" Sato glared at her.

Avery's eyes widened at the realization. _That's right, why? Why am I doing this for them? _"That is because, they are," _That is because they are my _"my friends. They are important to me than anything. This is nothing compared to what they have done for me."_ They've been protecting me, and yet I had been neglecting them. Now, it's my time to protect them. I'll return their deed for someone like me looming in the darkest corner._

A smirk came upon Sato's lips. "Then, is that illegitimate child also your friend?"

Avery looked intently at Sato and glared at him. "Don't you dare insult Antonette! Illegitimate child or not, she's still one of my father's beloved daughter! Even without blood ties, she's still… my sister!"

Sato raised his hand holding the metal rod. Avery closed her eyes waiting for the contact of the cold material. Antonette gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands. Tears trickled down her cheek. "Avery!"

Avery closed her eyes tightly. She heard the metal hit some flesh and bones but it was not hers. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw some kind of jersey blocking her vision of Sato. Then it hit her. She gasped. She felt her heart sank. Her lips quivered. "Kei…go. Keigo!"

Sato wasn't spared by the shock. He dropped the metal rod. Tanomi's mouth gaped open. "Atobe-sama?"

"You're a very troublesome girl, Avery. Maybe that's why I like you." Atobe said with a smirk. He caught the metal rod before it could reach the girl. "Well then, who among you made ore-sama's precious diamond cry?" He was smirking but his voice contradicted his facial expression. His eyes were full of rage. Sato fell backwards in fear. Atobe bent the metal rod and threw it in a random direction. Sato's group fled, leaving their leader behind. Sato shivered as Atobe went towards him. Tanomi couldn't move in fear.

Atobe's eyes widened when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Stop it, Atobe. Don't add fuel to the fire. Let the teachers take care of them." He turned to face the petite girl behind him. "It's my fault. Everything was my fault. If only I hadn't been-" Atobe drew her closer to him. He returned the embrace. Avery gasped.

"Idiot, it's not your fault that they are jealous of you. We said before that we'll play with life, right? You're really hopeless without me." Atobe said with a gentle smile. Oishitari patted Antonette's shoulder and led her out of the area to give the two some privacy. The king let Avery bury her face on his toned chest.

"You're right." Avery chuckled. "Looks like I'm a fool for needing a fool like you."

"Ne, Avery" The tone of seriousness in Atobe's voice made Avery pulled away from the tight embrace. Her eyes widened when she saw the sincerity embedded in those black velvet orbs. "I love you."

Avery read almost a hundred heroic books that ended with a happily ever after. She felt her cheeks heat up and that was proven. After a few blinks and a lot of looking from side to side as she processed what just happened, she pushed Atobe away from her. "Don't say something outrageous with a straight face!" Avery shouted, arms flailing in the air. "That is not a nice joke, idiot!"

"I'm not kidding." Atobe simply answered. Avery's jaw dropped. "Besides, I told you before, right? You are my equal." Atobe smirked and flipped his bangs. Avery could practically feel her arterial cardiac contraction, commonly known as heartbeat. It was as if her heart wanted to tear out of her chest. Atobe just made a confession and all Avery could do was to look like an idiot.

Avery turned her back at him. "Idiot! You confessed in the middle of chaos, how could I possibly believe you? At least confess in a more romantic place or something." She started walking out of the area, heading towards where Oishitari and the others were supposed to be.

"I can confess anytime and anywhere. Besides, being saved by your knight in shining armor is romantic enough." Atobe responded with a chuckle as he followed the girl.

"Of course it's not! You should have at least put me in the infirmary first or something before that outrageous confession."

O~O~O

The teachers knew about the incident and responded immediately. Tanomi was kicked out of the school, much to her parents' disappointment. Sato and his men were in custody until their parents appear. Avery's father knew the incident and headed immediately to the school after being informed. He knew Atobe's help and thanked him. Atobe gave Avery a smile to which she ignored and looked away.

"What is it this time?" Shishido asked.

"I think it's about Atobe confessing in a wrong time and place." Oishitari said with an amused expression in his face.

"Heh? Atobe confessed?" The rest of the team minus Jiro and Kabaji exclaimed in shock. They all turned to Atobe and then to Avery.

"Why? Is there something wrong with ore-sama expressing ore-sama's love for ore-sama's diamond?" Atobe glared at them to which they shook their heads and remained silent about it.

After all the chaos, Avery approached Antonette who was sitting in a corner. "Where is your mom? Wasn't she informed?" Those hazel eyes were clouded with tears. She hurled herself at Avery who gasped at the contact.

"Thank you very much, Avery! I am sorry, I'm very sorry." Avery blinked and Yukino just smiled at the sight.

"Look, it's nothing and I should be the one saying that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I ran away from home." Antonette said with a bright smile.

"Heh?" Everyone exclaimed.

Avery hit her head with her hand. "Don't say something outrageous with a sweet smile!" She scolded. "Why did you run away from home anyway?"

"It was more like, mom ran away from me so I ran away from her. She found a new boyfriend and neglected me and so I decided one day when she told me that we'll move to her boyfriend's new house that we'll stay there and forget about otou… Yukino-sama, so I did what you did when you discovered our existence. I thought that it was kind of cool." The brunette exclaimed in a rush yet understandable statement.

Avery hit her head again. "Idiot! Stop running away just because it's cool!" Antonette rubbed her head in pain. "But you can stay with us if you'd like."

Antonette shook her head. "It's time I go back to mother. I just wanted to see if you have forgiven me or not. Once again, I'm sorry, Avery and thank you Yukino-san."

"What will you do from now on, Antonette?" Avery asked.

"I'll return being homeschooled. It's hard to go to a normal school since I hate waking up early."

With that said and done, the day, although it was full of sadness and pain and a sudden twist in which everyone was shocked and confused, ended as a good and a memorable one.

O~O~O

Atobe just finished his paperwork before classes started in the morning. He swivelled his chair to face the windows with a cloudy sky stretched before him. Within his grasps is a large cup of coffee. He took a sip and felt his body relaxed. "What a peaceful day!" He exclaimed with a confident smirk on his face.

After couple of seconds, the student council room door was banged open. Atobe turned to face the girl with his ever confident smirk. By the looks of it, the jet black haired girl, whose hair was tied in a down ponytail and her uniform worn neatly, was not happy. Her left sleeve was folded up to her elbows with a red shade adorning her complexion. Atobe's smirk turned to a frown. A part of the girl's cheek was shaded red and he was sure it was not because caused by extreme emotions or whatsoever. Avery entered the room and hit Atobe's table. It echoed throughout the room.

Oishitari stood by the door frame with an amused expression on his face. His days will never get boring again. Atobe glanced at him with his brow raised to which he shrugged but there was a knowing smirk on the tensai's face.

"Just what is with you and literally putting a mountain of white daisies in my locker?" Avery snapped.

"Avery, flower giving is part of courting a girl." Atobe responded with a smirk on his face.

"I know that but at least know what kind of flowers I like and do not." Avery rebutted. "What kind of gentleman are you if you-" She was cut off when Atobe grabbed her left hand and cupped her cheek. That moment, silence adorned the two and Oishitari resisted his laughter.

"What happened to you? I cannot simply let my diamond be scratched." Atobe's tone was filled with worry. Avery's cheek heat up.

"I'm allergic to daisies, you prick!" Avery shoved Atobe's hand away from her cheek. She looked away from Atobe in disgust but met with his gaze again when she did not hear or feel any respond from the gray head. When they met their gaze, Atobe raised Avery's chin with his index finger. The girl's mouth slightly gaped open. She could practically hear her heart beating so fast that it might actually explode. _Just what is this man doing to me? _The girl thought.

Avery felt Atobe's lips touched her left cheek lovingly. Her face was as red as a tomato. She created a fine distance between them. "Did that made you feel better?"

"A medicine will help me more than your kiss, thank you very much, Keigo!" Avery said as she rubbed the part where Atobe kissed her. The gray haired teen smirked and made his way towards the girl, closing the distance between them.

"My kiss is enough to cure any of your ailments, Avery." Atobe said with a teasing smirk on his ace but with a serious expression.

"Would you be more dignified?" Avery exclaimed.

"I am, my dear. You are the one who acts improper." Atobe smiled sweetly. Avery blushed and was left speechless. She wanted to pull herself together but nothing could be done for her, much to her disappointment.

"Stop changing your endearment for me!" Avery finally said hoping to divert the situation. Both didn't notice that Miyuri was beside Oishitari stifling her laughter.

"So you want to be called my diamond or my jewel?" Atobe asked with an amused expression.

"Who is the idiot that gave you that idea? Stop acting as if you didn't give me flowers that may lead to my death, Keigo." Avery turned her back and chuckled. Oh, she'll play with his game all right. "If you really want to court me then a bouquet may do." She started heading out of the room. Miyuri and Oishitari gave way for the two to pass.

"Then that means you're allowing me to court you? I knew it, Avery, you return those feelings." Atobe confidently responded.

"Idiot. It's not like that, it is because you are persistent." Avery crossed her arms on her chest as Atobe followed.

Thus, another start of their long and amusing talk at the matter.

**So here's the new chappy. What do you guys think? I hope the wait was not that long since you guys will be waiting for a little while for the next because I still have exams scheduled this week and next week. **

**Oh yeah, I just wanted to thank those who said 'good luck' and 'do your best' last time, that really motivated me. I love how my readers take care of me. Thank you once again.**


	20. I want you just for me

**I do not own PoT.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and really prayed for my success and especially thank you to those who are reading this story. I hope you guys will continue reading this till the end and will review. **

**I love you guys!  
**

**Please enjoy!  
**

A certain blonde hurriedly tied her hair up in a ponytail after making sure that she was able to neatly wear her school uniform. She grabbed her things and hurriedly went out of the soccer club's locker room and headed straight to her classroom. A day passed and she heard a lot of rumors about the this teacher's relationship between a co-teacher, or this popular girl dating a nerd, or this daily rumor about a certain kid having a part time job in a club or something, but what caught her attention was about a certain tennis diva courting the least expected girl in the entire Hyotei campus. She banged the door open and searched for a certain jet black haired girl with a pair of those intimidating red eyes only to find a certain gray haired man with a pair of black velvet orbs smirking at her as the two were talking. Her jaw dropped.

"Ave-chan? Is it true?" A knowing smirk came upon Atobe's face that irritated Avery. Her brows furrowed as she stood up.

"Miyuri, what have I been telling you about listening to rumors that people with no lives create?" The girl interjected with her seemingly irritated voice that amused the diva beside her. Miyuri blinked as she stared at the two with a suspicious look.

Miyuri put a hand on her chin. "So it's not true that Atobe-san has been giving you flowers?" A blush crept on Avery's cheeks. A frown was painted on her face. "And that-"

"Miyuri," Avery grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled her out of the classroom. "You want to eat lunch? It's Keigo's treat." Atobe followed the two.

"Not that I don't want Hiruchi's company, but I only invited you for lunch, Avery." The gray haired said waiting for a priceless expression. "Besides, inviting you to eat lunch together is a way of courting, too." He added. This day just kept getting better and better for Avery.

"So it's true! You like, like, like him!" Miyuri exclaimed with a gasp. Oh how Atobe pitied this innocent lady. "I should really go and leave you two alo-" And again, she was cut off.

"A lady with a chaperone is also part of the courtship thing you speak of, Keigo." Avery's grip on the girl's arm tightened.

"You're letting him court you?" Miyuri just can't wait for other surprises. "Seriously? Someone like him? Not that I'm complaining, but seriously?" Avery almost wanted to facepalm herself and she wanted to slap the girl in front of her. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Ave-chan, I'm confused."

"You're questions seconds ago were more confusing than me almost not asking anything!" Avery snapped.

"Manners, Avery. It's not proper for a lady to snap at her chaperon." Atobe chuckled.

"But you still love her, right?" Miyuri tilted her head.

Atobe flipped his hair and smirked. "Of course."

"That's good to hear." Miyuri responded.

"Why are you two teaming up all of a sudden?" Avery muttered but shrugged that off since she knew that those two are persons that are hard to handle with. She didn't even know how she survived with these two. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned to the window and stared at the vast cloudy sky. A smile adorned her face. _Somehow, I just wish that moments like these will last forever._

"Ave-chan, did Atobe-san tell you that you are beautiful when you smile?" The blonde nudged Avery's shoulder with a teasing smirk on her face.

Atobe put a smirk on his face. "Whatever expression she has on, she'll always be the prettiest, Hiruchi." He added making Avery blush a bit more. She turned her back at the two and walked ahead.

"Say whatever you please. Can we eat lunch now, I'm hungry!" Avery tried to divert the topic but Atobe kept on finding a way to put the topic back to the apple of his eye. Another sigh escaped her lips.

O~O~O

Afternoon classes were cancelled due to an emergency meeting of the faculty. The students went on to their respective club activities. The student council has nothing to do so Avery decided to watch the club activities of the tennis team, or rather, "Atobe's minions" in Avery's terms, dragged her to watch their captain battle against the National's champion for the said year, the Seishun Gakuen. The Seigaku tennis regulars were invited by the school to have another friendly match to strengthen their 'camaraderie', so to speak.

Avery watched from behind the face just like the other students who were curious and of course, the fangirls of each Hyotei's tennis regulars. The courts that will be used were filled with a lot of people much to Avery's disappointment. "Why are there a lot of people all of a sudden? Are you guys really that popular?" She whined like a child.

"But senpai, you'll be expecting more people if it was time for buchou's match and Echizen Ryoma." Chotarou replied to her with a smile.

"Aha? The brat that called Keigo a 'monkey' is also here?" Avery looked around the crowd hoping to see the little kid.

"Somehow, senpai seems happy about it." Chotarou muttered.

"Ore-sama will surely win this time against that brat, Tomoyo. Don't get your hopes up." Both Avery and Chotarou turned to the owner of that voice. A smile grazed upon the blonde second year as he watched. Avery blinked at the sight of a girl with a shoulder length straight black hair, and with a pair of violet eyes. She had a fair complexion just like Atobe. She wore a long sleeved green blazer and underneath was a white blouse. A red ribbon was tied on her collar and she wore a green skirt that matched the blazer. Judging from her looks, she is a student of Seishun Gakuen.

"Let's see whose hair will be shaved this time." The girl who Atobe addressed as Tomoyo smirked as Atobe's eye twitched from the reply.

Avery could remember that time all right. She chuckled louder than she intended in which Atobe glared at her. He then turned to Tomoyo with an intense glare. She raised her arms in defence. "Ore-sama assures you Tomoyo that ore-sama will win if we ever fight."

"If we ever fight?" Oishitari blinked and looked at his captain with a confused expression.

Tomoyo raised a brow in confusion. "Then, that means you will not play with Echizen?" She glared at her cousin. "Why did you not tell me ahead of time?"

"Ore-sama was trying to tell you that, moments ago but you are not listening to ore-sama, Tomoyo." Atobe replied with a sigh. "People nowadays…"

"Heh? Wait, then how about… what will happen to your match? And you invited me here for nothing!" Tomoyo whined as she flailed her arms.

"As the daughter of the school's superintendent, you are still needed here, you know." Atobe pointed out in which the girl just puffed.

"Choutarou, how will you play the matches anyway?" Avery asked in a whisper, hoping that she will not interrupt the people having their own issues in front of her.

"I just heard rumors about how we will play but not the actual line up, senpai." Choutarou replied with a smile. Avery blinked wondered if this day will really be all right.

O~O~O

"How boring!" Tomoyo whined as she watched the match happening behind the fences just like everyone else. "All of the matches are doubles." Avery took a glance at her and then focused on the match in front of her. She saw Syuusuke Fuji's potential but it was as if he was taking this game lightly. Avery focused on the pair on Atobe and Fuji's opposite side of the court, the Tezuka-Oishitari pair. "If I discover who the i-"

"I was the one that created that line up, Seishun!" An old woman said from behind. Avery flinched when she turned to face the woman and she thanked her mouth for not betraying her or no one knows what might happen to her.

"Intelligent person that created this line up, I'll surely praise him/her. You are really the best, Riyuzaki-sensei!" Tomoyo cheered but the teacher took the hint of irritation in the student's voice.

"Be awed by ore-sama's prowess!" Every Hyotei student cheered at Atobe's punch line. Tomoyo facepalmed while Avery's eye twitched.

"So annoying! Everyone is noisy, yet again!" Avery muttered as she endured the crowd's noise. "That Keigo!" She groaned in irritation. It was bad enough that she was dragged there by his teammates and now she had to endure that noise.

"Wait a second, could you be Keigo's girlfriend?" Tomoyo put a hand on her chin and observing Avery from head to toe. The jet black haired girl could practically hear her heart beating. Atobe's cousin is just, well, somehow intimidating in some ways. Whoa! That's a first, Avery was intimidated by someone other than her mother.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Avery tried to hide her blush.

"Not a former fangirl or someone who worships Keigo, I see. That's good." Tomoyo sighed in relief. Avery took a step back and hoped they won't pry on her for a bit more. "Honestly, him? Well I know that he's kind and all but him? I mean, come on, that man is too full of himself, why him?"

"Why all of a sudden are you asking me those things?" Avery asked, not really answering the girl's question.

"Because, he doesn't stop bothering me every night! I'm lucky if he just sent me an e-mail about courting Asusagawa-san. There was this time that he called me at exactly three o'clock in the morning asking me about courting stuffs. Why ask me anyway?" Tomoyo ranted.

Avery shook her head. "Why ask me about that stuff?"

"It's only natural for Atobe-san, since Asusagawa-senpai and Seishun-senpai almost have the same personality." Choutarou said popping out of nowhere. Tomoyo blinked at the sight. Eiji and Mukahi are heading towards them with Momoshiro and Shishido.

"Choutarou-kun?" Avery blinked in confusion.

"Why, Asusagawa, are you jealous?" Mukahi grinned sheepishly. Avery raised a brow in confusion.

"Heh? I didn't tell you ahead of time, senpai, I'm sorry." Choutarou bowed in apology.

"Wait a second! What's with you guys all of a sudden?" Avery asked in the midst of her confusion.

"So you know that this girl over here is Atobe's cousin?" Shishido pointed at Tomoyo with his thumb.

"I recognized her from the picture that Keigo showed me but she was about ten or eleven that time! Geez, what is wrong with you nowadays?" Tomoyo smirked as the rest of Atobe's team present minus Choutarou teased the poor girl.

O~O~O

The match was finally over. Everyone cheered loudly at Atobe and Fuji's victory much to Avery's frustration. Every tennis regulars entered the court and the crowd dispersed after that. Only a few were left.

Tomoyo observed Atobe from behind the fence just beside Avery. She took a glance at the red eyed girl beside her who watched Atobe with a passive expression. "Grandfather will surely be angry at him once he discovers…" Tomoyo muttered under her breath. Avery pretended she did not hear any of those words at all. Tomoyo walked pass the girl and headed to the courts. "Asusagawa, for you sake and Keigo's… Stay away from him." Tomoyo was dead serious. Avery's red orbs met with those lilac orbs.

_What was that, just a while ago?_ Avery asked as she stared at the Tomoyo's descending silhouette. Her eyes narrowed. Atobe wondered what happened between the two.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly at Atobe. He gave her a suspicious look to which Tomoyo shrugged. Atobe became really suspicious towards her. He opened his mouth to say something but then Tomoyo started talking with Fuji. He let it slip.

"Syuusuke, you were really great." Tomoyo complimented. "To win without Keigo's help." She started teasing her cousin much to Atobe's irritation. Avery gripped on the fence's wires tightly and stared at the ground.

_Right now, I understood her… what she meant. _Avery smirked. _What an idiot am I for not noticing! That's right, Keigo's grandfather hates me…_ Avery turned her back at the courts and headed towards the soccer fields. _The society in which Keigo moves, hates me very much._

Tomoyo turned back to the area where Avery was supposed to be but saw no one there. Her mouth gaped open. _I'm sorry, Asusagawa. My grandfather hates me from the bottom of his heart. If they say that we're almost the same. To avoid more pain, this is the best thing I can do for you._

O~O~O

Avery walked towards the soccer fields hoping to get some fresher air and more serene surroundings. She just wished that this day would end and that-

"Do you have some time, Asusagawa?" Avery was brought back to reality when she heard that familiar voice. Her mouth gaped open but after some time, she was able to regain her composure much to her relief. Slowly, Avery turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Atobe-sama, what do you need from someone like me?" Avery asked in a polite yet creepy manner. She didn't show any signs of weaknesses, she is after all, the feared person in the whole Hyotei, of course, only second to Atobe Keigo.

"Asusagawa Avery, stay away from my grandson." Avery's eyes narrowed at him. How could he possibly say that to her without his grandson's consent? "No matter what you do, you'll never be accepted by my family." Those similar black velvet orbs glared at her, but unlike the gentle and warm eyes that Keigo has, his grandfather's were a bit more… dark.

"Atobe-sama, I remember clearly that I did not ask for you to accept me, nor did I ask your family, nor did I ask Keigo." Avery bluntly replied. Her voice was firm and that it matched his. "I don't care who you are or what you can do. Keigo was the one who freely accepted me to his world and as long as he didn't say anything about me leaving his side, I will do as he pleases."

"Just what did you do to him that made him court you?" Anger was evident in the old man's voice.

"Me? I did not force him to do any of this." Avery came in her defence. And as a matter of fact, Keigo was the one coming after him. "Keigo has been kind to me and now, it's my turn to return the favour. I shouldn't be saying this but you force me to do so, Atobe-sama. Keigo is the one controlling his life. Whatever he wants to do, let him do it. Whatever he can do, leave him the free will to do so. You don't… He is not your doll to control." Avery turned her back at the back. "Take care, Atobe-sama."

"Don't turn your back at me, young lady." Avery stopped on her tracks. "Just who do you think you are? Tomorrow, Atobe will have a marriage interview. We'll engage him to a finer lady than let him court someone like you." The old Atobe said with force. After that moment of silence, Atobe left her alone.

_This is odd._ Avery said as she clutched her chest. _Why am I feeling this kind of pain inside me? Is this the feeling of…_

O~O~O

The event ended well for everyone. Atobe headed home immediately since Avery wanted to walk home with Miyuri much to his disappointment.

"_Say, Avery have you ever been in love?" Keigo asked Avery in a summer noon. Both were at their usual café waiting for their frappuccinos to be served plus their side dishes. _

_Avery turned to the man who just asked her. She blinked in confusion at the man's question. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" She asked. Keigo smirked as he shrugged. "Then why ask if you don't know the reason?"_

"_That's the common notion about love, right? You love someone, without knowing the reason." Avery's mouth gaped open at his words. "Saa, have you ever been in love, Avery?" The diva asked._

_Avery looked down. A small smile grazed upon her face. "Tell me what it feels like to be in love then I might be able to answer your question." She answered as she met with Keigo's gaze. _

_Keigo's mouth gaped open in confusion. Of course, how could a girl like her know those things if the only thing she felt was pain for the past years. _

"Don't give me that sour face, Keigo." Tomoyo said in the middle of Atobe's day dreaming.

"Don't talk to ore-sama." Atobe glared at her.

"Stop acting like a brat. Seriously! She's right, how come people loves you?" Tomoyo muttered as she leaned her cheeks against the palm of her hand and glared at the changing scenarios outside.

"What are you up to anyway?"

"Is she the girl that grandfather hates, Keigo?" Tomoyo asked bluntly. Atobe didn't expect that question. He gasped at what he heard. "Onii-san said something about a girl pointing out his flaws during an opening ceremony that left the whole crowd speechless."

"So what if she was?" Atobe asked in a rather serious tone.

"It's bad that grandfather will be disappointed in you, Keigo. What will you do if he says that you'll stay away from her?" Tomoyo asked in a rather worried tone.

"My parents approve of what I am doing, stay out of this, Tomoyo." Atobe replied.

"That may be the case, but will grandfather be?" Tomoyo pried further.

"Get off, we're in your house." Atobe stated in his irritation.

Tomoyo sighed and got out of the car. "Thank you for the ride, Atobe." She said. Atobe was about to close the door but she stopped midway. "Grandfather might be intelligent but he is not open minded when it comes to people, remember that Atobe. He'll do everything to get rid of that girl, so I suggest that you do everything if you want to protect her." With that said, Tomoyo closed the door herself and watched as the car get out of their gate. _I just hope grandfather won't do the things that he did to me to you._

O~O~O

Avery sat in the usual café she and Keigo would hang out to. A sigh escaped her lips as she put the cup of cappuccino on top of the saucer. It was a cold autumn morning. She stared at the black beverage for a while, neglecting her blueberry cheesecake dish. She turned to the door, hoping that someone with that elegant gray hair, deep black velvet orbs, and most especially someone wearing that genuine smirk would come in and at least just give her a wave or something.

Avery slapped herself when she realized what she was thinking. _Damn it, Avery! _She thought.

_Stop being selfish!_

_I am not! It's just that, that marriage interview came out of nowhere all of a sudden._

_Why do you care? Do you love him?_

_No… I don't know._

_Stupid fool! Both of you live in different worlds! He is a person dwelling in the light while you are a person dwelling in darkness, idiot!_

_But he promised me a lot of things!_

_So? Both of you are just friends, stupid fool!_

_You're being redundant! _

_That's not the point, dumb fool!_

_There you are again! _

"Gah!" Avery banged her head on the table. The other customers turned to her and murmured incoherently. Avery's eye twitched. "Well, this is just great. I'm having another mental conversation with me." She stood straight and stared at the empty seat across her. _But. _An image of Keigo popped inside her head having coffee with her with that irritating yet sexy smirk on his face. _It would be better if he's here._

A couple of hours passed. Avery turned to the window. The outside was raining much to her surprise. _Looks like he went to that omiai, huh? I wonder if he liked his partner. Maybe she's more beautiful, well-mannered, more intelligent and more knowledgeable in tennis than I am._ The bell connected to the café door rang, signalling another customer's arrival. Avery didn't bother to turn since she knew that it wouldn't be Keigo. It is impossible, it is already two o' clock, he might be in that omiai already. He never lets a lady wait, that's what he said.

Just then, she heard someone hit her table. Avery's eyes widened. _Could it be? _She turned to her right. A gasp escaped her lips. "Kei…go?"

Keigo looked really tired. His gray hair was dishevelled and wet. His forehead was covered with sweat and rain and he was panting. "Avery… I'm glad that I found you here. I've been looking for you the whole morning." Avery couldn't contain her confusion even more.

"Keigo, what are you doing here?" Avery asked, still a bit shocked.

"Two things. Avery, spend the day with me. I'd rather be with you than with any other girl out there." Avery's eyes widened. "I won't go to that omiai if you'd come with me."

Avery looked at the table as a small strained smile came upon her lips. "Keigo, follow your grandfather once in a while, okay?" She bit her bottom lip hoping that Atobe won't leave but he left. The bell and the door closing meant he left.

"What the-?" Avery felt her cheeks. Warm liquid was trickling down her cold cheeks. "For some reason, tears are flowing from my eyes." A moment of silence then the next thing she knew, she was running. _That's right, I don't want him to leave._ She ran towards the parking area, not minding the cold and heavy rain falling on her body. _I want him by my side, always. I want him with me. I want to see his smile, his smirk. I want to hear him boast about himself and that he is worthy of my praise. I want him for me only. It's all right to be selfish once in a while, right?_

Atobe opened the car door and took one last look at the café. He tightened his grip on the umbrella's arm. _Avery… just what did he tell you?_ He turned his back at the building and was about to get in the car until he felt a pair of cold arms snaked on his waist. His eyes widened. The umbrella fell on the wet ground. "Ave-"

"Keigo, please don't go." Avery's voice cracked but she didn't care. As long as Keigo won't go, it's fine with her. "Don't leave me." She buried her face behind on Atobe's back as her embrace tightened. "Please…"

"Avery…" Atobe held on the pair of arms as it loosened a bit. He turned to her and smirked. "I knew you'd come. Thank you Avery." He returned the embrace.

That moment, both did not mind the heavy rain, or the cold.

O~O~O

Atobe Keigo was greeted by his butler. He headed upstairs.

"Please listen to what I have to say, young master." The butler bowed politely and then straightened up. "Your grandfather wants to talk to you in your father's study. Please go there immediately." Keigo's eyes widened but he regained his composure.

"I understand. I'll be there in a minute." Atobe said fixing his tie.

"Young master," The butler called again. Atobe turned to him. "Master was angry at you." The butler informed. Even though he knew he shouldn't be telling Atobe these things, but still this young man was almost like his own son. He spent most of his life supervising the kid and his young master didn't mistreat them. "Young master's father was being scolded because of what young master had been doing, that's what I've heard. I'm sorry for prying, young master but-"

"I understand, Tanaka." Atobe cut him off. "Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you." He simply said before heading to his father's study. The old man's brows furrowed as he stared at Atobe's back.

"Young master…" The butler muttered.

Atobe Keigo entered his father's study. An old man stood by the windows, staring at the night sky. His faint reflection could be seen. His brows were furrowed and his lips were frowning. He turned to face his grandson.

"Keigo, welcome back, my son." Atobe's father exclaimed when he saw his son came back. By the looks of it, Atobe's father had some scolding.

"Good evening, father, grandfather." Keigo greeted politely. "Ore-sama apologises for arriving just now." He added to which they both shrugged it off.

"Keigo, I'm very disappointed in you." His grandfather's voice echoed in the room. Keigo's gaze met with his grandfather. He could feel what Tomoyo meant, but he'll prove to his grandfather that he had done nothing wrong.

"Father, I thought we've already-"

"Silence, Hokuto!" The man was angry alright. No, angry was putting it lightly, he was furious. "It is because of your parenting that this child grew up like this." Hokuto was taken back and chose to remain silent regarding the matter, much to Keigo's surprise. His grandfather then turned to Keigo.

"As for you, I thought I told you to stay away from that woman." Keigo's eyes narrowed, still not looking away from his grandfather's eyes. A frown came upon Keigo's lips. "I should have banished Tomoyo from this family if I knew that she'll become a bad influence for you." The old man added. "I won't complain if you and that problem child of the Asusagawa's became friends but for you to court such an ill-mannered girl is just despicable!" Hokuto's eyes widened at his father's words. He kept what his son was doing for the past days from his father since he knew that all hell will break lose if he discovered it. Frankly, Hokuto doesn't mind since he had been hearing good things about the girl from Keigo himself.

"Keigo, remember that you carry the name Atobe with you." Keigo's eyes were filled with determination. "To get rid of that woman, I had arranged an omiai for you." His grandfather turned his back at him. "A while ago why did you-"

"Grandfather," Keigo cut his grandfather off. Hokuto's eyes widened. "I don't care about the omiai. I won't go no matter what you say. What happened between you and Tomoyo has nothing to do with this matter."

Hokuto smiled. _Keigo, you've grown up._

"I can't forgive you on what you said about Avery. You insulted her as if she's a worthless thing." Keigo's tone was intimidating.

"You dare-"

"I wouldn't apologize or regret my decision. You can do the things that you did to Tomoyo to me, but I won't leave Avery or will I let you get her out of my life. You don't control me, grandfather. This is my life and I will never let someone dictate me." Keigo turned his back at the old man and opened the door. "If you do anything that will hurt Avery, I will return what you did tenfold, grandfather." With that said, Atobe closed the door of his father's study. He gasped when he saw his mother greeting him with a smile outside.

"Father," Hokuto started. "Please, leave my son. We are his parents and we know that what he's doing is fine."

O~O~O

"You really are growing up, Keigo."

"Mother…" Keigo sat beside his mother on the couch, of the master's bedroom.

"Your father and I wanted that you'd have a life that you are in control. Your father, especially was pressured by his parents since he was a child. He didn't want you to experience those pains, but your grandfather favoured you." Keigo's mother cupped his cheek. "I'm glad you are strong enough to break free from those chains, Keigo."

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

_A new day begins. Somehow, as winter comes near, I can feel the warmth of everyone's_

"Are you writing a poem for me, my dear?" Atobe asked with a smirk on his face. Avery immediately crumpled the paper much to her irritation.

"Keigo, you ruined it again." Atobe's smirk widened.

"You should tell your boyfriend what you write in that or it will make me jealous." Avery was taken back. She looked around with a flustered face and noticed the regulars' expression.

"Heh?" They all exclaimed. Jirou was brought out of his sleep just because of that.

"What does this mean?" Mukahi asked.

"This is a just confusing." Oishitari muttered.

"Wait! Bo…boyfriend? Since when?" Avery asked, surprised like the others as well.

"Last Saturday, you-"

"Wait!" Avery cut him off. "I was being kind to the girl! I- Oi! Keigo! Don't walk out! I'm still explaining something!" She followed the gray haired.

"No way! Asusagawa? Of all people… amazing, Atobe tamed her." Shishido commented.

"Or maybe it was Asusagawa who tamed Atobe." Oishitari corrected with a smirk.

"Usu." Kabaji agreed with a nod much to everyone's shock.

**So guys how did you find it? Please review.  
**

**Did I mention that the end of this story is near?  
**

**So yeah, please review, okay?  
**


	21. I didn't promise anyone

**Okay so here's the new chappy!**

**This idea came up when I was having my geology test. Huzza! And thanks to this, I never thought I'd get the highest score (bragging it to the max) haha, but the point is, this chapter gave me a high score!**

**Oh yeah, I noticed just now that Oshitari's name had been misspelled.  
**

**I don't own PoT. I only own Avery and this plot.**

Atobe's genuine smile could only be seen by one girl in the whole Hyotei campus. Even Oshitari wondered how did that girl do it, but judging from the reputation that girl holds, it was no wonder that Atobe only gives her that smile. And this morning was no exemption. Oshitari's mouth gaped open when Avery returned the smile. Mukahi has the priceless expression of all, he was gasping.

"It's the first time Asusagawa didn't snob Atobe." Shishido said with his eyes widened.

"You think Atobe did something that made her mad?" Jirou whispered and he was surprisingly awake.

"Kabaji," Mukahi turned to the tall second year as he pointed at the two famous persons of Hyotei. "What happened?"

Kabaji remained silent. He too, was being a spectator of what will happen.

"Keigo," Everyone gasped on how sweet Avery's voice sounded. It was not her, in that body. "I heard you and Seiichi-kun talked last night, is that right?" Avery tilted her head with a cute smile adorning her face. Kabaji, Oishitari, Shishido and Mukahi took a step back. Oh the horror! Asusagawa turned into a lady!

Atobe smirked. "Yeah, Yukimura called me last night to ask about our relationship, what about it?" He informed the girl. The boys looked at him then Avery, expecting a punch, a slap or a shout. Anything violent, at least.

"Is that so?" Avery replied sweetly much to everyone's shock. Atobe closed the distance between them, about to wrap an arm around her waist until Avery turned to her heels and elbowed Atobe's gut.

Kabaji remained expressionless, Oshitari smiled while Shishido and Gakuto sighed in relief.

"She's her alright!" Shishido said with a smile.

"As expected from Asusagawa." Mukahi muttered.

"So mind explaining to me, what the hell?!" Avery shouted at Atobe to which he shrugged off. Her usual glare was present and everyone was just happy, except for a certain king. "Just what exactly did you say to Seiichi-kun, Keigo?" The dark intimidating tone of Avery came back. Mukahi wanted to hug her as a welcome but then he knew better than to get hit. Atobe has some kind of Asusagawa resistance for the past months now.

"I'm just being honest." Oshitari resisted his smirk at the sight of the two arguing and Atobe trying to explain his side.

"I haven't answered you yet." Avery replied.

"Yet?" Oshitari raised a brow. He smiled at the hidden meaning of those words.

"Wait, it's not like that." Avery was flailing her arms, stuttering. "What I mean is that, the answer could either be a yes or a no, right, that's why, that's why I-"

"You made me happier today, Avery." Atobe wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulder and led her out of the group much to the girl's protest.

"Wait a second, how about them?" Avery tried to change the subject but it has no effect.

"Take care!" The group waved them goodbye. Shishido stifled his laughter. Asusagawa is being speechless and can't do anything, and Atobe is being Oshitari all of a sudden, who couldn't resist laughing?

O~O~O

Avery stared at the unanswered sheet of paper on her desk with a glare. She crossed her arms on her chest and still glared at it. Miyuri blinked as she looked at the girl with confusion.

"Ne, Miyuri," The said girl flinched when she was called by the black haired girl.

"A-Ave-chan?" The girl nervously called. "The teacher doesn't mean it when he said you're a pampered girl, seriously." Miyuri added nervously.

Avery hit her table with her fists. Miyuri flinched. "Miyuri do you have a pair of scissors? I had a new idea, if decrease the area in this corner and make an equilateral triangle then-"

"Ave-chan, I think you should fill that up and pass it without flaws to the teachers." Miyuri advised much to Avery's disappointment. "That's the fiftieth copy Atobe-san gave."

"Nope, it's the seventieth copy already." Atobe stated with the usual expression.

"Seventieth copy already?! He said something outrageous with a straight face! Ave-chan, think of the trees!" Miyuri rose from her seat and scolded the jet black haired girl.

Avery looked away like a kid as she crossed her arms. "Tell that to the administrators, Miyuri." She whined. Atobe chuckled at how childish she was.

"Why won't you just fill up your career plan so that it will leave you alone, Ave-chan?" Miyuri gently asked, hoping that it will ease Avery's anger and that she won't walk away from her.

"Ja, Miyuri , what did you put in your paper? Let me copy it." Avery held out her hand.

"It is not an assignment!" Miyuri exclaimed, unsure of what to do.

"The teacher said that it was an assignment." Avery's eyes narrowed. "I let you copy my math assignment, come on, I'll revise my answers so it won't look like I copied, you won't get scolded, don't worry." She added which made Miyuri feel a bit wary.

"Idiot," Atobe patted Avery's head much to the girl's dislike. "It's not part of your academics. I'll help you with that." He grabbed the paper on the desk and he grabbed his pen from his pocket.

"Sa, in what field are most interested in?" Atobe started asking as he held on the paper. He turned to face Avery but she was gone.

"Atobe-san, she jumped from the window." Atobe's eye twitched. Miyuri's brows furrowed as she clutched her chest.

Atobe grabbed his phone and dialled a friend. "Ore-sama asks a favour."

O~O~O

Classes were over. Avery just finished the paperwork the student council has and headed to the courts immediately. She stretched her upper body and slung her bag over her shoulder. _Come to think of it, Keigo didn't pry me again on my career assessment. _She thought as she walked on the courtyard. The chilly breeze of the autumn air made her cheeks cold. Avery took a deep breath.

"Kabaji?" Avery blinked when Kabaji popped out of nowhere in front of her. She gave a half hearted wave at the man. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Asusagawa-san, but" Kabaji grabbed Avery's arms and carried her on his shoulder. Avery gasped at what happened. She tried to resist but Kabaji was just too damn strong.

"Oi, Kabaji, let go of me! Just what you think are you doing, damn it!" Avery kept on squirming but still nothing happened.

"Yosh! Mission success!" Mukahi exclaimed as he opened the club room for Kabaji to enter.

"Sorry about that, Asusagawa!" Shishido casually said with a sluggish wave at the girl.

"But you do need to sign up that career assessment form." Oshitari informed her as Kabaji put her in a seat. The bluenette tied her arms on the chair so that she won't escape.

"Hey, you shouldn't care about it!" Avery snapped, Shishido and Mukahi entered as well, just waiting for Atobe to arrive. "And I understand if it is Kabaji but you guys as well?" She asked the people around her.

"Yeah but," Mukahi flailed his arms. "I don't want to run two hundred and ninety-nine laps, I'm really sorry, Asusagawa!" The red head informed as if he was a child whining.

"That's what Atobe said to us, and he always gets his way, that's why we followed." Shishido put a hand on his hip as Avery listened intently to them.

"You know Atobe." Oshitari chuckled as he tried to reason with Avery. The girl's eye twitched. She glared at the tiled floor as if she was trying to create a large crater.

The four men heard a chuckle escaped her lips. They all stared at her in confusion. "How pitiful!" Avery looked at them with a smirk. "Just because you were threatened to have that kind of punishment, you followed that jerk already?" She looked at them with that intimidating glare of hers. "And you call yourself a man?"

Oshitari patted her shoulder. "Whatever you say, Asusagawa."

Shishido turned his back at them. "Yeah, if you were threatened to do that amount of laps every day, you'll do everything to get away from it."

Mukahi grinned at her with a 'v' formed on his hand. "Sorry about that Asusagawa."

Avery squirmed on her seat. "Come on guys, let me go. I'll talk with Keigo about it."

"We can't!" The three seniors said in unison.

"So mean!" Avery exclaimed.

O~O~O

After an hour or so, Atobe was the first one to get out of the club room with Avery's career assessment within his grasps. The three seniors sighed in relief for having their so called mission a success and they won't be running two hundred and ninety nine laps everyday for the rest of their high school life.

"What kind of boyfriend drags his self-proclaimed girlfriend just to answer that sheet?!" Avery asked as she pointed her index finger at Atobe.

"Woah! Asusagawa accepted Atobe as her boyfriend!" Mukahi stated. A moment of silence passed the group.

"Idiot!" Avery punched Mukahi's stomach. The red head grimaced at the blow. "That's it, friendship over." Avery crossed her arms on her chest. Just then, she felt her phone vibrated. She turned her back at the group and answered the call. A smirk grazed upon Atobe's lips much to the group's surprise.

"Atobe, what did you do this time?" Oshitari asked with a worried smile. Atobe's smirk widened. Avery turned to the group, her eye twitching in irritation. "Seriously, what did you do this time, Atobe?"

"Yeah, what he said! Just what did you do this time, Keigo?" Avery asked with a confused tone. Atobe chuckled. He grabbed Avery's hand and gently pulled her towards the gate. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" She protested.

"Shall we go home, Avery?" Atobe asked in a gentleman manner.

"How about my things?!"

"Kabaji." Atobe called and in a blink, Kabaji was walking behind the two.

"Usu!" Kabaji was holding the bag of Atobe on his right shoulder while he held Avery's bag on the other shoulder with his own bag.

"That was fast!" Avery muttered with her eyes wide.

"Shall we go?" Atobe asked with imaginary sparkles surrounding him. Without waiting for any response, Atobe led Avery to his black prestige car. Kabaji handed their things to them and watched them off. Mukahi, Shishido, and Oshitari watched as the car went further from them.

"Just what happened?" Shishido blinked in confusion.

"Yushi?" Mukahi turned to Oshitari who smiled.

"I have a feeling that it has something to do with Asusagawa's father." The four eyed answered with a chuckle. "That Atobe getting all the things he wants."

O~O~O

The Asusagawa mansion was surprisingly busy. Klayne's eye twitched at the sight of the maids running around. Even Shin, the Asusagawa's head secretary, is busy organizing the whole mansion for the expense of what?

"The guards said that Avery-sama is here, hurry up with the final preparations." Shin ordered to which everyone complied. Klayne's eye twitched.

"Oi, just what is happening?" Klayne asked to Shin when he was able to grab him in the midst of the chaos.

"Well, you see, Tekiru-sama shall be meeting Avery-sama's future husband." Klayne let go of Shin's shoulder. He stood in front of the man dumbfounded. The word future husband echoed in his head as he stared in one direction.

"Klayne-sama?" Shin asked the man who seemed to be contemplating, meditating or he was just simply confused at the situation as of the moment since even Shin is confused as well. He knew the girl for quite some time now and yes, she is not the kind to easily succumb to a man like Atobe Keigo-sama. Heck, a man would be lucky if he was able to get his young mistress' heart.

The double doors suddenly opened. The preparations were finished on time much to Shin's relief. A man with purplish gray hair stood beside Klayne's precious little cousin. He wore the same style of uniform that Avery usually wears, neatly and without flaws. He has a very confident smirk on his face which irritated Klayne. _Just what part of him did Avery like?_ Klayne groaned in irritation at the thought.

"Heh? Onii-sama is also here?" Avery blinked at the sight of her older cousin. She took a step back at the look that Klayne was giving Atobe. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead when both met in a heated gaze. Atobe's confident smirk remained plastered on his face while his eyes were dead serious and heated with determination. "Would both of you stop staring at each other?"

Shin smiled at the sight of having a somehow normal day.

"Who is he, Avery?" Klayne roughly asked the girl. Avery blinked in confusion. What's with that tone?

"Onii-sama, this is Atobe Keigo he is my class-"

"Oh, he is the one you wrote in your letters to me for the past months." Avery's eye twitched. Atobe turned to her. His smirk widened. Klayne crossed his arms on his chest. "You said that this man is very kind to you and at the same time great in a lot of things." Avery's face heat up.

"Wait a second! Just hold on a minute!" Avery flailed her arms in the air. "How did you know about those letters?"

"I took the liberty of reading it when I visited your unit." Klayne informed with a smirk.

"Just who gave you that liberty?! I didn't send it for a reason you know!" Avery took a step back.

"Looks like both of them are getting along well, Avery-sama." Shin said as he pointed the two. Klayne led Atobe to the living room as the two conversed.

"I've heard a lot of good things about you. Seeing that you came from England, I'm quite sure that your fencing skills are exquisite." Avery face palmed herself. Shin gave a worried smile.

"Ore-sama can say that my fencing skills are well. It is not my field of expertise, anyway. I only fence when I feel like it."

Klayne's smirk widened. "If you and my little sister will go to a date, where would you take her?"

"Just wait a second! What kind of conversation is that?!" Avery interrupted their conversation.

"I'll take her to a theatre or in an opera since she likes classical culture very much." Atobe responded, ignoring Avery.

"You know her, huh? Then, where would you take her for lunch?"

"In an Italian Restaurant. She loves pizza and pastas but she hates steaks." Klayne nodded at Atobe's reply.

"You even know about that, interesting." Tekiru popped out of nowhere, wearing his usual white suit.

"Since when did Tekiru-sama…" Shin looked at the corners of the room trying to figure out how his master appeared out of nowhere.

"If it is Avery's birthday, what would you give to her?" The head of the household asked the young man. A smirk grazed upon Atobe's lips as Avery stared at the scene in sheer horror.

"Avery is very fond of the classical era. I can give her a lot of things. She is not choosy as long as she knew that is a gift from someone special. I can give her a mountain of flowers except daisies or a new pet." Klayne and Tekiru smiled at Atobe's answer.

"If you will give her a pet, what would it be?" Klayne asked.

"A dog. Unlike most girls, she hates cats." Atobe answered confidently. Klayne nodded.

"Then, what kind of flowers will you give her?" Tekiru asked.

"Avery is fond of red camellias and white roses. She hates lotuses very much. But a morning glory will compliment her beauty very much."

"When did he… Oh the horror! Seiichi save me!" Avery stayed in one corner and sat there, trying to ward off the event happening as of the moment.

O~O~O

A jet black haired girl stood by the window as her red orbs stared at the gray cloudy skies in peace. Her mind was not in the present situation, rather she was meditating on what had happened last night in her house. A sigh escaped her lips. She slapped her cheeks. _Yosh! I won't remember any of the things that happened last night. _

"Ne, Asusagawa, how was Atobe's visit in your house?" The girl's eye twitched at the kansai's question. Some black strands fell on her face, covering a part of her eyes. She bit her bottom lip at the thought. "Is something wrong, Asusagawa?" Oshitari added as he observed the girl.

"I don't want to talk about it?!" Avery glared at the man who raised his hands in defense. "Who in the right mind would even admire that narcissist? I mean, I can't believe even my cousin who I thought is a person that will not accept someone like him so readily did the most unexpected thing." The girl groaned as she resisted hitting the window pane in the hallway. Mukahi approached the two. Oshitari gave him a signal to never interrupt her ranting. "I can't believe father was the same. In the end they gave him all the food that Keigo would love and they even discussed about some sort of wedding in the Bahamas and in Vatican."

"And she said she doesn't want to talk about it." Oishitari muttered with a smirk.

"What's wrong, Yushi?" Mukahi asked in a whisper.

"What are you two muttering?" Avery hissed as she turned to them with a scary glare. Mukahi practically hid behind Oshitari in fear.

"Nothing, I'm sorry!" Mukahi shivered in fear as Oishitari gave a small smile. Mukahi just knows how to pop out in wrong situations. Avery stared the two down until Mukahi flinched again and then sighed. She gave Oshitari an apologetic smile and went back to her classroom.

Atobe headed towards his classroom with a smirk on his face. The smirk vanished when he saw Oshitari and Mukahi standing in front of his classroom. His brows furrowed. "Did something happen, Oshitari?"

Oshitari raised a brow while Mukahi pointed his index finger at Atobe. "We should be the one asking that!" Mukahi exclaimed with his brows furrowed.

It was Atobe's turn to raise a brow. "What's the matter?"

Oshitari chuckled. "Gakuto was scare-"

"Nothing!" Mukahi blocked Atobe's vision of Oshitari. "Anyway, we'll discuss this later, we're going to be late for class!" The red head dragged the tennis genius out of the area.

Atobe blinked in confusion. "There's still fifteen minutes before classes start."

O~O~O

"Na, Avery, where do you want to go tomorrow?" Atobe asked after both he and Avery were done with the papers they were busy with. Avery's mouth gaped open at the man's question. "Is something wrong?"

Atobe's smirk vanished. "I'm sorry, Atobe, but I promised Seiichi that I'll accompany him tomorrow. He just got out of the hospital and he still needs to go on his check-up." Avery looked at Atobe with pure concern.

The latter looked down. "What a shame! I was looking forward in spending time with you tomorrow." He then met with Avery's gaze. "Do you know what day tomorrow is?"

Avery put a hand on her chin. "Tomorrow… Sunday, October 4. Is something wrong?" She asked with an innocent smile. Atobe chuckled and shook his head. "I know, after Seiichi's check-up, I'll come back. Let's meet at noon." Atobe's face lightened. The usual charisma of his smirk returned much to Avery's surprise.

"I'm fine with it. The usual place, I suppose." Avery nodded with a smirk. Atobe's smirk widened at her response.

"See you tomorrow then, Keigo."

O~O~O

Yukimura expected Avery to come at exactly eight o' clock and she usually arrives five minutes before the agreed time. It was unusual for the girl to arrive five minutes late. And most especially, it was unusual for the girl to arrive wearing a lavender frilled blouse and a pair of black jeans. Usually, a hoodie or a simple shirt may do for her. He raised a brow at the sight.

"What's with that look, Seiichi?" Avery asked the blue haired man who looked as if he saw a ghost.

"Nothing, it's just that you don't usually wear something like that." Yukimura responded much to Avery's disappointment.

"Ne, Yukimura, after your check-up could you…" Yukimura's curiosity grew deeper every minute that passed. "Could you go help me pick a gift?" He gasped. A blush crept on Avery's face.

"A gift?" A chuckle escaped the man's lips.

Avery felt her face heat up. "I just… it is his birthday, right? I just want to give him something, it's not because he is special or anything." Yukimura blinked as his mouth gaped open. He didn't say anything at all.

"He?" Yukimura innocently asked. Then, it occurred to him. Dressing up, choosing a gift, being defensive and man, she was like a tsudere moments ago, _Avery is…_ A smile was seen on his lips as he stared at Avery. "You like him, don't you?"

Avery turned away from Yukimura. "Don't think something like that would happen. I may have taken a liking in him. He helped me in a lot of ways and besides, we're friends… sort of." She simply said as her face turned redder each second. The well known tennis player chuckled. "Just what's so funny?!"

"Sorry, it's just that I never imagined that you would dress up for Atobe's birthday." Avery's face is as red as a tomato and even the tomato is nothing compared to her face.

Avery turned her back at him. "Hey, hey, you're going to be late for your appointment. We better hurry up. Where is your car anyway?" She asked in an irritated tone which was just a front so that Yukimura wouldn't pry further.

"Over here, Avery. We still need to pick a gift for Atobe, right? We don't want him waiting for you." Yukimura teased as he opened the car's door for Avery. If only he hadn't just gone from an operation he would be punched by now, but considering how flustered the girl was, all she could do was glare at the man.

O~O~O

Yukimura picked up a black grip tape from the rack and headed towards Avery. He gave a sweet smile at the girl as he showed the item. "How about this? He might also need it one of these days." Avery raised a brow at the sight. She examined the tape carefully.

"Do you think he'd like it?" Yukimura resisted a chuckle. "Don't you dare laugh at me!" The girl hissed as a glare appeared on her.

"What happened to it's the thought that counts?"Yukimura simply answered. A sigh escaped Avery's lips.

"You're right, but this is not the brand that he uses." Those sapphire orbs were filled with confusion. "Where did you get that?" She asked and Yukimura led the way. He took a glance at the girl behind him and smiled.

_Somehow, Avery changed._ Yukimura thought as they walked. He stopped when no one was following him. The blue haired man turned around and looked for his cousin. Just then, he bumped something on the floor. He gasped. That something was someone he should be with. "Avery, just what are you doing there?" He scolded.

"I'm sorry, Seiichi. But take a look." Yukimura knelt beside Avery and watched the snow globe. Inside it was a little boy at the center of a crowd and in one corner was a distorted figure with a snowman beside it. Those red orbs intently looked at the little boy. Yukimura turned to Avery and his mouth gaped open.

"May I help you with that?" A saleslady who has a shoulder length black hair and gray eyes popped out of nowhere with a bright smile on her face. Yukimura smiled back but Avery looked away as she stood up. "Are you two on a date?" The saleslady asked much to Avery's irritation. Yukimura chuckled.

"Nope, we're not." Avery answered in her low tone.

"She's my sister." Yukimura added.

_Sort of…_ Both of them thought as they stared at the smiling saleslady.

"We already disposed that snow globe yesterday because of a defect, that's what I think." The saleslady informed. "This is bad, we must have switched the good one with the defect." She grabbed the snow globe from the two of them and examined it carefully.

"I'm fine with it!" Avery said as she tried to grab the snow globe from the lady's grasps. "I don't mind, seriously. I'll pay twice the original price just to get it." Yukimura's mouth gaped open at what he heard. Avery was dead serious about it. He looked at his clock. It was about ten o' clock am, two more hours left.

"If you put it that way, miss, but it is quite defective." A little boy stopped beside Yukimura and looked around the rack only to be disappointed in the end.

Yukimura crouched down to level with the little boy's eye and smiled at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked sweetly. The boy nodded.

"The snow globe I promised my mom is missing." Even Avery's attention was caught by this. She turned to the little boy and then looked at Yukimura. The tennis player smiled at her.

"Oi, kid, it's over here. But they said it is defective." Avery pointed her thumb over her shoulder. The kid's face brightened.

"I don't care at all. Today is my mom's birthday and I want to give her that snow globe." The little boy said and grabbed the snow globe from the saleslady easily, much to Avery's surprise. "Yosh, this will do!" The boy grabbed some money from his pocket. Avery grabbed the snow globe from the boy. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"Avery!" Yukimura scolded.

"Look, I was the first one who saw this." Avery said stubbornly much to the boy's disappointment. A smile crept on Avery's face. "Hey, how about keep your money and just treat your mother some ice cream or something. I'll treat you with this snow globe, na?" She said with a grin. The boy's face lightened up. Yukimura sighed in relief.

A few moments later, after purchasing that snow globe, the three of them escorted the boy to the park. A woman wearing a traditional kimono with her red hair up sat on one of the park's bench. Her gentle hazel eyes stared at the ground. "Mama!" The boy called with a gift on his hand. He ran towards the woman who accepted him with open arms.

"Are you sure it's fine, Avery?" Yukimura asked in which Avery nodded. She turned to Yukimura. "But-"

"I didn't promise anyone that I'll give a snow globe. There's still time, right? We can still pick a gift and-" Yukimura's smile vanished. Avery blinked in confusion.

"Actually, you only have an hour." Yukimura said with a small strained smile.

3

2

1

.

.

.

"What the-?!" Avery grabbed Yukimura's hand and dragged him back to the store much to the man's surprise.

A chuckle escaped Yukimura's lips. _And she was the one that told my teammates to never overexert me._

"What's so funny?!" Avery asked.

"Nothing."

O~O~O

Atobe sat in the usual café that he and Avery hangs out in. Even with his casual clothes, he still stood out. He wore a purple flannel shirt and a pair of black slacks. A sigh escaped his lips. He arrived at the café at around ten o' clock. It was bad enough that Avery forgot that it was his birthday and all, his teammates hadn't greeted him and his parents were too busy to celebrate his birthday. But the worst part is Avery is late… very late. Fifty minutes and thirteen point 56 seconds and counting. He stood up and headed out of the café. He looked around, hoping that she would be there, but nothing. He turned to leave until…

"I'm sorry!" Someone tackled him from behind much to his disappointment.

_Who-? That voice… could it be?_ Atobe's eyes brightened. A smirk came upon his face. "So you came."

"I'm sorry for being late. But," Avery grabbed his hand. "Come with me. There's something you need to see."

Atobe blinked at the sight of their family's private gymnasium. Avery dragged him there much to his surprise. She opened the double glass doors and led Atobe towards the center. The room was dark and he was getting a hint that it was a surprise birthday party or something.

"Stay there." Avery said with a chuckle as he felt her hand let go of his. He heard her footsteps descend but he didn't mind.

After a couple of seconds, he felt something cold and wet soaked his skin. Atobe was pissed alright. Finally, the room was illuminated and his tennis team along with Avery and a certain cousin of his who he was sure that planned that water thing, were present.

"Happy birthday, Atobe!" Everyone exclaimed much to his disappointment.

"Don't give us that face, there's a changing room in the other room there, I've brought some clothes. We wouldn't want Atobe-sama to get sick, right?" Tomoyo pointed at the room behind her with her thumb. She gave a teasing smirk much to Atobe's disgust.

"You know, Tomoyo-"

"Oi, oi, there's a load of work left in the student council room." Avery grabbed Atobe's shoulders and pushed him towards the other room. "If you get sick, I'd drown in those papers." She added as they walked. Tomoyo smiled at the two.

"Will they be fine?" Ohtori asked as he eyed the two.

"Don't mind them." Oshitari said to his kohai. "Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji nodded.

"Ne, Ryou, the sweets are great!" Mukahi said as Shishido sliced a piece of meat on his plate.

"But it's unusual for you to come, Seishun-san." Hiyoshi turned to Tomoyo who looked around. "Fuji-san is also not with you."

"Syuusuke is my childhood friend and not my bodyguard, you know." Tomoyo informed the second year.

O~O~O

Atobe came out from the changing room. He wore a white shirt underneath his green long sleeved collared polo and a pair of gray pants. Avery tilted her head at the sight. She sighed and pulled Atobe closer to her. A blush crept on Atobe's cheek. "Avery…"

The girl raised her hands. Atobe gulped. She arranged the collar of his polo much to his disappointment. "Your collar's messy. What were you thinking, idiot?" Atobe looked away to hide his blush. "Don't move! Geez." After a while, Avery made a fine distance between the two of them. "Here." She tried to hide her blush.

"So you remembered, huh?" Atobe smirked.

"Of course." Avery turned to the door. "I don't want to mix it up with the gifts of others so I decided to give it to you personally." A smile replaced Atobe's smirk. He covered the distance between the two of them and engulfed Avery in his embrace.

"Thank you, Avery." He whispered in her ear.

**So what do you guys think? Please review! **

**Oh yeah, I forgot, thank you to those who reviewed for the last chapters! It really motivated me. **


	22. It's been Raining Non Stop

**Okay guys so here's the new chappy!**

**I don't own PoT.**

**To those who reviewed last chapter, my sincere gratitude.**

A man with jet black hair was in a dark room with only a candle light illuminating the room. He held a pen with his right hand as a clean paper lay on the table. He started scribbling something on the paper as a warm gentle, and yet sad smile grazed upon his lips. After a few moments of silence, he covered his mouth. A cough erupted from his throat with a mix of blood in his sputum. He fell from his chair as he continued coughing. His coughs echoed in the room but no one seemed to hear the burden. His pure white suit was stained with the red resentful liquid coming from his body.

_I don't have much time left…_ The man thought. _Please, give me a bit more time. I still need to be,_ Another round of chesty cough erupted.

O~O~O

Another round of cheers from the Hyotei Tennis Club members erupted. Rikkai Dai's Yagyuu and Hyotei's Ohtori won against the pair of Rikkai Dai's Kirihara and Hyotei's Shishido. The players shook with each other's hands and exited the court with smiles. The next match would be the most anticipated one that even regulars from other schools came. It was an event requested by Sakaki-sensei and a teacher from Rikkai Dai Fuzoku and a certain black haired St. Rudolph Tennis Club manager heard of this and spread the news to other schools.

"This is a great chance to gather a perfect data about those known players." A four eyed teen wearing a Seishun Gakuen uniform exclaimed as he wrote notes on his notebook. Beside him was another known tennis player from Rikkai Dai who was also gathering data.

"But this is a rare opportunity to see them play like this." A known brunette genius said with his usual smile.

"You're right. Everyone was excited when they heard this event." Seishun Gakuen's Tezuka Kunimitsu nodded.

"What a coincidence!" A black haired teen who was playing with a strand of his hair exclaimed when he popped out of nowhere between Tomoyo and Fuji. "Did Fuji come here to watch as well?" Mizuki asked with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you talking to, Mizuki-san?" Yuuta asked the older player. Mizuki sought for a brunette only to see him going to the opposite direction with a girl.

"The view is better over there, Tomo-chan. We better go there." Fuji said leading the girl to the opposite direction.

"I'm fine with it as long as the fangirls are not over there as well." Tomoyo replied casually. Both completely ignored the person that just popped out of nowhere moments ago.

"Why you-?" Mizuki was cut off when both looked back at his direction. His smirk returned. "Did you realize that you forgot someone?"

"Ne, Yuuta, want to come along with us?" The older Fuji asked with a sweet smile on his face much to Mizuki's disappointment.

"That's right, there's enough space for the three of us." Tomoyo pointed the area with her thumb over her shoulder.

Meanwhile, while the players of the 'main event' prepared for their match, the crowd in the tennis courts increased. Most of the girls from other clubs were also watching and squealing over the known tennis players. A sigh escaped Tomoyo's lips at the sight. Even girls from the soccer team who seemed to just ditch their practice were trying to find a place.

A shiver ran down Tomoyo's spine when she felt a dark aura behind her. She embraced herself in fear. "Is something wrong, Tomo-chan?" Fuji asked with his brows furrowed.

"Yeah, it's just that I feel something scary behind me." Tomoyo simply answered much to Fuji's amusement.

"You guys!" A blonde walked pass the two tennis players with her fists clenched, teeth gritted and a glare adorning those porcelain blue eyes. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun and she wore a pair of soccer shorts, a soccer tee and her soccer cleats. "Seriously, ditch practice at the expense of watching some tennis lunatics fight over their pride and be injured to death for a simple match just to drool at their sweaty appearance? Are you guys kidding me? We need to stay focused for the match this coming week." Miyuri scolded the players who seemed to ignore her. "Go back to the fields!" She shouted at the other players that didn't mind her. For the first time, her girls didn't listen to her.

"Yo, Kirihara-kun!" A familiar voice caught Miyuri's attention. She turned to the owner of the low toned female voice with a slight ray of hope glistening in her eyes. "How have you been?" The girl headed to the group of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku students.

"Buchou's little cousin?" Kirihara blinked at the sight. He was suddenly hit on the head by the girl.

"How many times have I told you that I'm older than Seiichi? Months at least." Avery informed with irritation evident in her voice.

"Avery-san, puri~" A certain trickster leaned his arm against Avery's shoulder and patted her head much to the girl's disappointment.

"Let go of me!" Avery elbowed Niou's stomach and he flinched and let go of the girl.

"Ave-chan!" Miyuri practically hurled herself at the girl much to Avery's surprise. "Help me! My team is awfully disobedient today." Miyuri said with tears trickling down her cheeks.

Avery blinked. "I thought you came here to watch Seiichi's match. I think he is paired up with Keigo." Miyuri shook her head. "What a shame! Sanada-san and Oshitari will be the doubles pair fighting against them." She informed the blonde who was in a blink out of sight.

"Practice cancelled for today, girls!" Miyuri exclaimed as she fought her way to the front. "Oshitari-kun, do your best!"

"And she said her girls are awfully disobedient today… well whatever." Avery muttered as she smiled at the girl who ignored her. Another sigh escaped her lips. "A lot of people are occupying the courts, again. Geez! What is with this school anyway? It's not like we go and brawl with other schools or something…"

"Did you come here to watch buchou's match, Avery-san?" Kirihara asked with a smile.

"Of course." Avery responded with a smirk. However, the smirk vanished when she checked her phone and read the messages. She turned around and headed out of the courts but she bumped into someone familiar. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong, Avery, won't you watch our match?" Atobe said with a smirk on his face.

"Heh?! Atobe called her by first name?!" Kirihara, Marui, and Niou said in unison. Their jaws dropped and what Atobe said echoed inside their head.

Avery turned to Yukimura with an apologetic smile and practically ignored Atobe. "Ne, Seiichi-kun, I'm sorry, but father wanted me in his office now. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you next time." She said and passed by the two national level players.

"Oi oi, What about me?!" Atobe said with pure disappointment. Yukimura chuckled.

Avery stopped and turned to them, again. "I'll make it up to you Keigo! I'm sorry!" She simply said and left the area.

Once again, Kirihara, Marui and Niou were taken back. Even the trickster himself felt that he was being tricked…as if an illusion was casted upon him. "They call each other by their first names?!" They said in unison.

O~O~O

Avery was driven towards the mall that she had a very pleasant memory. This was the place where Atobe and she had gone shopping for her dress. A sigh escaped her lips at the memory… that time Atobe dragged her out of nowhere, well actually, she also cooperated since it was her punishment and all.

"Is something the matter, Avery-sama?" Shin leaned closer to Avery as he whispered. A bunch of people are looking at them since she was spacing out for a while now. Avery shook her head and smiled at the people looking at her as she scratched her cheek.

"No, I'm sorry…" When all the people looking at her ignored her, she grabbed Shin's hand and dragged him inside. A small worried smile grazed upon Shin's lips.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at Avery. "Avery-sama, do you know where we'll be heading." Avery stopped on her tracks and let go of Shin's hand. She slowly turned around with a brow twitching and her lips curved into a fake smile.

Another sigh escaped the man's lips. "Of course not." Avery admitted. "Where will we go anyway? I just wanted to get out of those people." A chuckle, this time, escaped Shin's lips.

O~O~O

The heated battle between the talented players in Japan was being watched by almost everyone, and even the principal of Hyotei Gakuen didn't miss the chance to see this rare event. How shameful, it wasn't even an official match! Actually, luckily it wasn't an official match or all hell will break loose!

"Game Atobe-Yukimura pair, 4 games to 3!" The umpire exclaimed followed by another round of cheers from the ones betting on their side mixed with the squeals of fangirls plus some random noise and murmurs from the audience on who might win.

"A-Amazing! They are so into this." Mukahi muttered wide eyed. Even Jirou who was usually asleep tried his best not to fall into the temptation of going to his dreamland just to watch this match.

"Heh? I wish Tezuka could also play a game like that. Then we'll see who's the strongest." Tomoyo casually said as she put a hand on her hip.

"Senpai is being a sadist, again." Seigaku's Ryoma Echizen a.k.a. 'chibi,' beside her muttered.

"Echizen, so you wanted to watch, huh?" A brunette senpai of his said with a teasing smile.

"What's wrong Echizen?" Tomoyo patted the boy's head roughly. "Can't stand the fact that you're not the one in the spotlight today?" Echizen's eye twitched at the statement his senpai just said.

"Tomo-chan…" Fuji stated when he sensed the dark aura being emitted by the first year.

After the change court, it was Atobe's turn to serve. He used the tanhouser serve much to everyone's surprise and awe. The whole Hyotei Gakuen tennis club members cheered. However, that mighty moment seized when Sanada was able to return the serve. Yukimura acted quickly and caught the ball with his racket and returned it to the base of the court, luckily for Sanada who missed the ball, Oshitari was just lurking behind and returned the ball. And so, another start of a long and tiring rally.

O~O~O

Avery looked out the window of the department store she and her father were in. She held on a white furry sweater but she paid no attention to it. _I wonder how Seiichi and Keigo are doing. I hope they are winning._ Avery shook her head at the thought. _Don't think of them, yet or they might lose focus!*_ She thought with a sigh.

"Avery, how about this?" Tekiru popped out of nowhere holding a red frilled blouse with a rose embedded on the left side.

Avery flinched in surprise but immediately regained composure. "Father, contrary to common belief about girls liking roses and all, I really hate them for some reason and I only accept real white roses." She answered to her father casually.

"Since when do you hate roses? Your mother loves them very much." Tekiru informed her. "Well, they say that not all people are the same." Then out of nowhere, Tekiru grabbed another blouse, this time black in color, and it had a red ribbon on the collars and the buttons were lined by the frills. "I hope you like ribbons."

A small strained smile came upon Avery's face. _Is this all right? Why did he decide to go shopping with me all of a sudden?_

O~O~O

Everyone was excited as the heat of the match rises.

Tomoyo looked up the sky with her eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong, Tomo-chan?" Fuji asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, it's just, I think it will rain." Tomoyo said and as if on cue, it started drizzling.

"Tomo-chan called for it!" Eiji exclaimed and received a deathly blow from the head courtesy of Tomoyo.

"I just stated my hunch, idiot! It's not like they will suspend the match just because of this. Besides, it's just drizzling, it's impossible for a heavy rain to pour down at this mo-" Tomoyo's eye twitched at the contact of a heavy rain pouring down.

That, however, didn't stop the stubborn tennis players focused in their match. The other people headed for shelter and all that was left were the tennis regulars from different schools. The seemingly never-ending rally ended when the teachers stopped the players from playing and all they could was just comply. The spectators complained among themselves but nothing could be seriously done.

"Let's end this some other time." Yukimura said with a smile as they shook hands with the opposing pair.

"Yeah." Sanada replied.

"Not bad, Oshitari. You can keep up with ore-sama." Atobe complimented.

"A shame we weren't able to finish it." Oshitari replied with a chuckle.

O~O~O

"Heh? Rain, huh?" Avery muttered as she looked outside the car window. Droplets of water slid down the glass but it didn't bother the girl. _How are they doing? Maybe, it's just the start of the rain since it's not heavily pouring._

"It's been raining a lot unusually, nah, Shin?" Tekiru said to his assistant who was also driving.

Shin looked at his master from the front mirror. "Yes sir. We're lucky it wasn't heavily pouring like it was a while ago. It all of a sudden, actually." Avery glanced at Shin and then back to the outside. A sigh escaped her lips.

"What's wrong, Avery?" Tekiru asked.

Avery faced her father and shook her head. "It's just, I hope Seiichi didn't stay in the rain. He'll really get it this time if he stubbornly finished the match they were having." A small smile grazed upon the man's lips.

"Seiichi-kun told me that you acted as the big sister for both him and Hina ever since you came back from Italy." Tekiru said with a smile.

"Because, he can't look after himself properly." Tekiru laughed. "What's so funny?!"

O~O~O

Atobe sat on the chair of his study room. He stretched his arms up before going back to his work. He scanned his e-mail and then looked outside the window. Based by the continuous water droplets on his window, the rain hasn't stopped yet or lessened a bit. He stopped being bothered by the rain and went back to his laptop.

A smirk grazed upon Atobe's face when he received a message coming from Asusagawa. He opened it and read the contents. His smirk vanished the moment his eyes saw the first sentence.

'_I've heard from Miyuri that you've lost. You know, there are times that we have to go through that'._

Atobe's brows furrowed at the first 'friendly' message that he received that night and it wasn't even a friendly one. Well, technically it has a friendly message but it wasn't friendly for him since, he is after all, Atobe Keigo. Without hesitating, he grabbed his phone and dialled the sender's number.

"Why did you believe in that distorted girl's imaginative explanation?" Atobe said the moment Avery answered his call.

"Good evening too, Keigo." Avery replied to the man who spoke with authority. "Uh, because she was very happy when she called and-"

"The match was cancelled because of the heavy rain. We were in the lead." Avery resisted her laughter. Oh men and their egos. "I think that girl is developing a crush for that Oshitari." Atobe informed her and the girl couldn't help but remember her conversation with the joyful girl.

"_Ave-chan, Ave-chan, Ave-chan!" Miyuri was practically shouting at the telephone. Avery put the receiver away from her ear at the high pitched voice of the blonde._

"_Avery, I'm sorry but my cousin over her is being a nut head again and no one can control her." Avery recognized the voice of Miyuri's cousin… the kid that earned the nickname 'little Keigo' from Avery. _

"_Give me that!" Miyuri said. "Ne, ne, Ave-chan, Atobe-san lost. I'm sorry for Yukimura-kun. Oshitari and Sanada won the match! Oshitari-kun did well. He outshined them all!" _

"So that's what all of that was about…" Avery muttered.

"What was that?" Atobe blinked in confusion.

"No, nothing. I'm sorry about that." Avery said, hoping not to offend the man. "But I'm glad you didn't lose." She added which made Atobe's cheeks heat up, unknowingly by the man himself.

"Avery…" Atobe muttered.

"I mean, if you lost, heavens know that you won't stop whining for the rest of the week about that match like a brat."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Just like what it is supposed to mean!"

O~O~O

The head of the Atobe zaibatsu entered his teenage son's room. And as always, his son was busy with his schoolwork and some of his training in preparation for taking over the whole Atobe group of companies.

"Keigo, can you give your old man some time?" The older Atobe finally said, catching his son's attention.

"Otou-sama?" Keigo stood up and went to his father. The older Atobe led Keigo to a sofa and both sat. An eerie silence covered the two of them and Keigo could feel that it was coming.

"Son, have you considered studying overseas? Waseda and Tokyo University might have a good reputation when it comes to college, but, there are also other schools overseas that may give you a better opportunity for the future. How about study in Germany or in England? I'm sure you'll be the best despite the change in the environment." Keigo's eyes widened and for the first time in his life, he was left undecided for something.

O~O~O

Miyuri and Oshitari were casually talking in a corner in the hallway when Mukahi and Shishido were going up the stairs. They immediately hid behind the wall and watched the two.

"Yo, Miyu-" The jet black haired girl was cut off when the two male dragged her to their hiding place. "What was that for?" She said in a loud whisper.

"Can't you see the chemistry between them?" The red head said.

"Since when were you interested in chemistry?" Avery retorted much to the red head's dislike.

"Good one, Asusagawa." Shishido said and patted her head much to the girl's irritation.

**So what'ya think? Please review.**


	23. Keigo is the Moon and I am the Traveller

**Aww, you guys, I'm very happy that many are reading this story and am happier when you guys review.**

**Thank you for reading it up until now. (PS: this is not yet the end.)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you guys will review again!**

**I don't own PoT. **

Germany, huh?" A man with round glasses muttered as a plane's shadow shaded he and his companion from the sun. The morning breeze in the roof top was unsurprisingly cold and it became colder because of the atmosphere. "What do you plan to do, Atobe?" Those keen blue eyes took a glance at the man beside him.

A gray haired man stood beside him. His usual smirk did not appear on his face and he seemed a bit troubled, which was a bad thing. "Of course, ore-sama will think about it. Schooling overseas has a lot of advantages." He said convincing himself more than his companion.

O~O~O

"Mou, why does it have to be cold?" A certain blonde whined as she wiped her nose. She sniffed and then turned to the black haired girl beside her who was enjoying a cup of vanilla ice cream. "Ave-chan!"

The girl looked up from her confectionary goodness. "What? You want some?" She only received a glare from the girl. "Ice creams are best enjoyed in conditions like this, Miyuri." Avery stated before putting another spoonful of the ice cream in her mouth. "It doesn't easily melt plus-"

"You'll get sick!" Miyuri cut her off, trying to get the ice cream but to no avail.

Avery still struggled to shove her friend away from the ice cream. "It's not proven. Would you stop? Besides, my immune system is properly functioning." She said and finished what was remaining on her cup. She threw the cup and the plastic spoon in the trash can and went back to her friend who can't move on regarding her dilemma that ice creams should just be eaten in a hot day or something as they walk in the hallway.

"Ah, Miyuri," Avery called when she saw that Miyuri was about to bump someone. The blonde's attention was successfully caught but she failed to see that two men were heading towards her and those men were also not minding what was in front of them for they seemed to be lost in their conversation. Miyuri bumped with one of them, which was wearing a pair of round glasses.

"Oshitari-kun, I'm sorry!" Miyuri muttered as she bowed apologetically.

"No, it's fine, I wasn't looking at my way." Oshitari replied. "So I guess it's my fault." Avery resisted the urge to roll her eyes since she had a bad feeling this conversation won't end up like what she wanted to.

"But, I should be the one looking at-" Miyuri was cut off when Avery started dragging her.

"We'll see you later, Oshitari. Classes will be starting." Then Avery stopped on her tracks and turned to the gray haired man beside Oshitari. "Won't you come with us, Keigo? You might arrive later than usual."

Atobe chuckled. "I'll just catch up with you two, later." With that said, Avery nodded and continued dragging Miyuri towards their classroom.

"When will you tell her about that, Atobe?" Oshitari asked bluntly. Atobe turned his friend with a frown adorning his lips instead of a smirk. So, even someone with an ego as big as Atobe Keigo's also breaks when it comes to a lady.

"Ore-sama will find some way." Oshitari sighed for Atobe. "Ore-sama will get going."

Oshitari was left in the hallway. He heaved another sigh as he watched Atobe's descending back. "It must be hard to be in your shoes…" The genius muttered before going back to his classroom.

O~O~O

A knowing smirk came upon Miyuri's lips when her gaze met with Atobe's during their math class. He couldn't help but feel nervous when he turned to Avery and the girl turned away from him. _Did she know?_ Atobe thought nervously, however, he did not show it. His composure remained despite the fact that chaos was building up inside him.

After the morning classes, Atobe turned to Avery who still ignored her. He turned to the blonde, who was smirking, a couple of hours ago. She turned away from his confused gaze and was acting as if she killed a person or something. "What happened and why is it that Avery's ignoring me?" Atobe felt that it was unusually warm, but then again, he was hiding some secrets that may anger the girl.

"Because you also believe that someone eating something cold in this weather is crazy, right?" Miyuri said as she flailed her arms hoping that her intuition was correct. "Right?" She pleaded.

Atobe raised a brow. "You and ore-sama knows that Avery enjoys ice cream in this kind of weather and frankly, I don't mind if she eats ice cream as long as she's not sick." After saying those words, Miyuri broke down and cried like a child whose lollipop was stolen.

"Atobe-kun, I'm so sorry!" Miyuri said in between sobs.

"Just what happened?"

"Ave-chan somehow believed when I told her that you told me that people eating that kind of food during this season is crazy. I'm very sorry!" Atobe sighed in relief because Avery was upset about what Miyuri said and not about him thinking about studying overseas.

"Don't apologize. It's not like it's something serious or something." Atobe simply said to the blonde who wiped her tears and smiled at him. Then, he was brought back to his senses, Avery was upset about some stupid lie this very weird girl said to her about him. In a blink, Atobe's calm demeanor vanished. "Why did you say that?!" Atobe shouted at her. Miyuri sniffed as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. No one should ever mess with Avery's love for ice creams, ever!

O~O~O

A jet black haired girl stood in front of the vending machine in the third year's hallway. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned the available canned drinks. She fed the machine some of her loose change and picked a canned cold coffee. She crouched to get her beverage and straightened up.

_Maybe I should get one for Keigo… but Miyuri will find out I'm faking ignoring Keigo… but he might really take it seriously and get mad at me… but Miyuri should know better than to lie to me._ "Gah!" Avery hit her forehead with the canned drink in frustration. _I know, I'll write it in a piece of paper and put it in Keigo's notebook and to make sure that he sees it, I'll pretend that I borrowed that notebook yesterday from him. _Avery smirked confidently and turned to her right only to come face to face with Atobe… face to chest, actually.

"Look, Avery what Hiruchi said," Avery looked behind Atobe's back to see if he was followed. "It's a lie."

"I know." Atobe blinked at the girl's reply.

"You knew? Then why-?"

Avery raised her index finger to her lips as she cautiously looked around their surroundings. "I'm just planning on torturing her for the rest of the day."

A smirk grazed upon Atobe's lips. "You tortured her more than you expected. She's breaking down already."

Avery let a chuckle escape her lips. "You're being unusually kind today, Keigo. Spill, did she do some favour to you?"

In truth, she partially gave Atobe a momentary ease, however, Atobe knew that his problem won't escape him. He sighed. "She may be weird but it just doesn't feel right when she's not being weird."

A small smile was formed in Avery's lips before she sighed. "I guess you're right."

O~O~O

"So everything was just to make me feel guilty." Avery nodded at the blonde's question. "You're so mean, Ave-chan!"

"Hey, hey, it's your fault for telling that, besides, you're the one who's mean here and not me." Miyuri pouted as a teasing smile formed on Avery's lips. She's enjoying it.

"Will you hate Atobe if he really said that?" Miyuri tilted her head as she waited for an answer. Avery smirked before opening her mouth only to be cut off when Atobe wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Of course she won't. No one could possibly hate ore-sama, Hiruchi." Avery shrugged the statement off and sighed. She's used to his narcissism and even if one would hate it, one would learn to deal with it.

"Yes, yes, what he said." Avery muttered as she put Atobe's arm away from her shoulder. "Anyways, what were you and Oshitari talking about this morning?" She asked as she tucked the loose strands behind her ear.

"You're still having difficulties with your hair, huh?" Atobe diverted the subject.

"Yeah, it's a nuisance sometimes but I don't mind it." Avery replied. Atobe was successfully able to divert the subject without the girls noticing.

"Well then, I'll leave you two. See you guys later!" Miyuri happily said as she ran out of the classroom. Avery raised a brow.

"Oshitari told me about him treating Hiruchi lunch." Atobe informed as if he read Avery's mind. "Avery, do you have something to do this Saturday?" He asked the girl. Avery turned to him and shook her head with a smile on her face. Atobe's face brightened up.

A chuckle escaped Avery's lips. "Date? Don't be ridiculous." She started walking towards the door. She thought that Atobe was following her. "I still haven't answered you yet."

He clenched his fist as he watched Avery walk out of the classroom. _I'll tell it to her._ Atobe thought.

"Keigo? Is something wrong?" The girl blinked as she stopped by the door.

Atobe immediately wore his usual smirk. "It's nothing. Let's go, I don't want you to starve to death." He teased.

"You're exaggerating." Avery monotonously replied.

O~O~O

Two days passed and Atobe was still figuring out how he would tell Avery about the Germany thing. He held firmly on his racket and smashed the ball. It landed on the opponent's court roughly, leaving a mark on the ground.

Jirou had a grin on his face at the sight. "It's amazing! It's really super amazing! You're amazing Atobe! The ball left a mark!" The man jumped in glee. "Yosh! I'll do my best too!" He exclaimed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

From behind the fence, Oshitari observed the match since the regulars were busy with their own matches since he was warming up when they decided to do the line up. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Keigo is being merciless, today." Avery said which surprised the known genius since she just popped out of nowhere. "What's wrong?" She asked without turning to the man beside her.

Oshitari's mouth gaped open. "Nothing, it's just I thought he was being like that because you two had a fight about that Germany thing." He informed the girl.

Avery's eyes widened as her mouth slightly gaped open. She turned to Oshitari. "Germany thing? What's with that?"

_This is bad, looks like she still doesn't know about it._ Oshitari was starting to lose his composure. The well known cool, calm and composed guy of Hyotei Gakuen that most of the girls, second to Atobe of course, wants is losing the three c's.

"What about that Germany thing?" Avery pried. The way she stared at Oshitari made the man feel a bit more nervous.

"Asusagawa, I am not supposed to tell you but you'll find it out sooner or later."

As Oshitari's words sunk in Avery's head, she knew that surely it was a bad sign. And as Oshitari continued telling her the details, she was left speechless.

"I'm sorry, Asu-"

Avery turned to the courts. "Don't apologize, Oshitari. It's not like it was your fault. No one is to blame about this anyway." She gripped on the wires of the fence and watched as the ball bounced towards the other side of the court. "Germany, huh?"

Oshitari turned to the girl who has a smile on her face. "A nice place to stay in, don't you think?"

"Asusagawa…" He muttered. "Are you not mad?" He asked and he knew he shouldn't have asked that but still.

"Why would I be? He considered my feelings… well part of it since he thought that I'd be sad about it, which was true but," Avery's bangs covered her eyes partly. "It's a good opportunity. People like us will eventually have this fate. Besides, nii-san also offered me to study in Italy. I knew sooner or later it will eventually come to this." She said with a chuckle. Oshitari turned to Atobe who just made a drop shot.

_But, if I knew that it will eventually come to this, why it that I feel something heavy has dropped on my chest? _Avery thought as she stared at the ground.

O~O~O

"Thanks, Keigo." Avery said before closing the door of Atobe's car.

"I hope you won't forget about tomorrow." Avery nodded at what Keigo said. He smirked and closed the door. She waved at him and stared the car for a couple of seconds before going in her house. It was just one of those usual days where Atobe would make sure Avery would come home safely and by that meaning, he would drop her off their house first before going home.

A sigh escaped the girl's lips. "Welcome back, Avery-chan." A familiar voice startled Avery.

She immediately looked up to the man in front of her wearing a big smile on his face. "Atobe-sama?" Avery muttered. "How rude of me! Good evening, Atobe-sama." She bowed politely to the man in front of her.

"I'm glad Keigo-kun always gives you a ride. It's a dangerous world out there, you know." Atobe said in a dramatic manner.

"I came from that dangerous world, too." Avery mumbled as her eye twitched. No wonder he and her father were such good friends.

"Did you say something?" The older Atobe asked sweetly.

"Nothing, Atobe-san." Avery said with a smile on her face.

"Atobe-san? How polite! The rumors did not do justice to your personality and beauty, Avery-chan. What a poor girl!" Avery took a step back. The man in front of her grabbed her hands and intently looked at her. "From now on, why won't you call me oji-sama… no, how about chichue?"

"I think it's better if I call you oji-sama." Avery said with a smile. _Besides, just what is this man thinking? Keigo and I are not married yet, so why would I call him father?_

"How sad, I even allowed Keigo-kun to call me otou-sama." Tekiru popped out of nowhere surprising Avery.

"Oh, did Keigo tell you about him studying in Germany, next year?" Avery detested hearing that, of all moments. She was really ignoring Atobe for the rest of the ride and would only answer if he asked something.

"I've heard it already. It would be a great training for him, surely." Avery said with a smile on her lips.

"I'm glad to hear that from you. I guess everything would be all right now."

"Well, then, Avery, how about prepare yourself for dinner as we discuss some business related matters, okay?" Tekiru said, leading his friend to another room of the first floor.

Avery nodded and headed upstairs to her room. She closed the door and leaned her back against it as she slid down the floor. A smile was formed on her lips. _You really are despicable, Avery._ She thought.

O~O~O

Three suspicious persons hid behind three female mannequins in the department store as they watched two persons in the accessories area.

"Ne, Ryou what are they doing now?" The red head asked as he peeked from the space in between the mannequin's arm and waist.

"I think they're picking some scarf." The brunette replied as he hid and made sure Atobe didn't see him.

"Remind me, why I am with you guys, again. We'll just get in trouble if they found out." A teen with kansai accent informed them as he stood up and made a fine distance between him and the red head.

"Why are you so far from us? Come back here, they'll see you!" Mukahi said in a loud whisper.

"You guys are spying on them, how mean!" A blonde suddenly appeared beside Oshitari. She bent her upper body to level with Mukahi's eyes. "Ave-chan will get angry at you." She laughed at them and stood straight.

"Why is that girl here?" Shishido asked as he pointed at Miyuri.

"I invited her to watch the movie I've been telling you guys." Oshitari simply answered.

"Do you want to come?" Miyuri asked the two.

"What we're doing is more inte-" Suddenly the mannequins collapsed at the two persons hiding behind it.

"Looks like they should see to it that these are stable." Avery said as she stood in front of the collapsed dolls. She picked the arm threw it harshly on the ground. "Luckily no one got caught in it." She looked up and waved at the two.

"Avery, there's something outside that you might like." Atobe said and led her towards an ice cream stand.

"I told you so." Miyuri said. "You two should just go to the arcade or something." She added and followed Oshitari who was going out of the department store.

Mukahi and Ryou sighed.

O~O~O

Tekiru exited the doctor's clinic. He gasped when he came face to face with his loyal assistant. "Shin… what are you doing here?"

"Tekiru-sama, ever since you and Amber-sama gave me a new chance, I swore that I will serve your family for the rest of my life. I never lied to you before, so please don't lie to me…" Shin said with a worried expression on his face.

Tekiru looked down. He clenched his fist as he bit his lower lip. "Let's not talk here." He simply said.

"I understand, Tekiru-sama." Shin responded.

O~O~O

"I've heard from father that, that Shin guy is your uncle." Atobe started a conversation as they waited for their orders.

Avery nodded as she was making some kind of origami with the tissue paper. "He is my mother's cousin, but this and that happened so they didn't acknowledge him as part of my mother's family. I called him uncle before but he insisted that I call him 'Shin-san,' so there." She stopped folding and averted her gaze at the table. _Why? Why is he not telling it to me? Why should I even hear it from other people?_

A smirk came upon Atobe's lips. Avery took a glance at him and then back to the paper. "Is something wrong, Avery? You keep on looking at me and then to that paper." He chuckled as a blush came upon Avery's cheek. "Or are you shy to tell me how much you love me?"

"I'm looking at the flower in the vase." Avery lied as she presented her origami at Atobe.

"I must say, you've improved. From paper planes to flowers and then what? Maybe, the next one would be me." Atobe replied with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would I-"

"Avery, there's something I would like to tell you after this." Avery's eyes widened. She faced Atobe who was facing the window. A part of his face was covered with his hair but his lips were forming a smile. Not the typical smile he always gives.

Avery let out a sigh. "If you're the one who'll say something, then tell it directly and not accusing me of something, Keigo." She muttered as she played with her fingers.

After that, Atobe led Avery to the playground where significant memories were shared by the two. They sat on one of the benches. Silence adorned the two for a couple of moments. There were no people in the playground because of the gloomy weather and most people would rather stay indoors.

Avery took a deep breath. "Keigo,"

Atobe turned to her. "What is it?"

She looked at the gray clouds drifted by the wind. "You told me that you want to say something." Atobe's mouth gaped open.

Atobe looked at her. "I'll understand if you'll get angry at me for not letting you know or asking you about it." He started. Avery glanced at him and then back to the sky, her smile slowly vanishing. "After graduation, I'll move to Germany for High School."

"I know…" Avery simply answered, strands of her jet black hair covering her face as she leaned her elbows against her lap.

Atobe's mouth gaped open. "You knew? Did Oshitari tell you?"

"He gave me hints but it was your father who told me." Avery said as she looked at him.

"You're not angry?" Avery shook her head.

"Were you forced?" It was Atobe's turn to shake his head in disagreement.

"Then there's no reason for me to be angry." Avery responded. "It's your dream, right? Once again, you'll be at the top." She sighed. "I still haven't decided on anything yet, but, I'm sure I'll somehow discover what I want to be."

Atobe eyes widened. _That's right, all this time, she was being rejected by society. She held tears for so long and waited for someone to get her out of the darkness she was engulfed in. She lost important things for her and lost herself at the same time._

"Besides," Avery leaned her hand against the bench. "I'm still in the process of making things right in my life." She cupped Atobe's cheek and smiled. "You gave me the courage to do it and now, I'll be giving you the courage to aim for the top." Atobe's eyes widened. "We still have time… graduation's next year. We still have the Advent Season, my birthday, Christmas and New Year to spend time with each other. And there's school where we see each other every day."He held the hand that was cupping his cheek and leaned his forehead against Avery's. "Oi!"

"I'll go home here during the Christmas holidays, and let's watch the first snow fall, okay?" With that said, he engulfed Avery in his embrace.

Avery nodded. "How about starting it this year?" She said as she buried her face on his chest.

"As long as we're together…"Atobe whispered to her.

_I should be contented, right? To stay like this… to spend time with Keigo like this… I shouldn't be selfish… I should be happy for him. Germany is a very far place but it's not like we won't meet again someday. Keigo is the moon and I am the traveller. In order to get to my destination, he gave light on my path. He didn't let me be consumed by my hatred._

O~O~O

"What's this?" Atobe raised a brow at the sight of a blank scrap book before him. A smile adorned Avery's lips as he looked at it.

"A gift." The black haired girl simply answered.

"Avery, the birthday celebrant does not give a gift. Although, I was the first one who greeted you a happy birthday." Atobe smirked.

"Yeah, but I heard Miyuri's text message earlier than yours, since you sent it to me around twelve o' clock am." Avery rolled her eyes at the sight. "Don't you want my gift? I even got one for me as well."

"What is this for, anyway?" Atobe asked.

"A compilation of what happened in your life in Germany. One scrap book per year, look, it's not my idea. Miyuri forced me to." Avery crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away. "I will also make one, but without those fancy glittery substances that most girls put. Something important that happened in our everyday for that year. Since you'll go home for vacation, let's exchange, okay?" A smile was formed on Atobe's lips.

"I'm perfectly fine with it." He simply replied. "Avery, close your eyes."

Avery glared at Atobe. "What's the big idea? Why would I… fine, but don't do anything funny or you'll get it." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Really, violent as always. Relax, it's not like I'm going to hurt you." Atobe said before going closer to the girl. He picked something from his pocket and fixed Avery's bangs. "You can open your eyes now." The girl complied and touched the cold metal on her hair.

"By the texture and shape of it, was this the-"

"Yeah, you were looking at it when we passed by that cheap store every day." Atobe sighed as he shrugged. "I could have gotten you a lot more precious and beautiful design but Oshitari said it is better if it came from that che-"

"Thank you Keigo!" Avery cut him off and smiled.

"Don't thank me. That's not my present yet." He grabbed Avery's hand and led her to the garden where confetti flew everywhere.

"I'm not a kid anymore, you know." Avery simply said to Atobe.

"You're welcome, Asusagawa!" Mukahi said with an icing on the side of his lips.

"I didn't thank you! Wait, why did you eat my cake before I even blew the candles?" Avery comically scolded with a smile on her lips.

"You said you're not a kid anymore." Shishido said, patting Avery's head. She slapped his arm.

"Stop that."

"Asusagawa-senpai, happy birthday!" Ohtori exclaimed when he came up from behind Avery.

"At least someone had the sense to greet me first before eating my cake." She said as she eyed Mukahi who smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just who is the idiot who planned this?" Avery muttered. Suddenly, Miyuri covered her face with her hands and made sobbing sounds. "It was you.. I'm sorry, Miyuri." Avery said.

"You're mean, Asusagawa!" Mukahi said pointing his finger at her.

"Ave-chan, happy birthday." Miyuri greeted giving her a cup of ice cream.

"That can wait, it's time for my present."Atobe said as a white and brown puppy appear behind him. It was a Siberian husky with blue eyes. It went to Avery and she carried it.

"What will you name it, senpai?" Ohtori was the first one to ask.

"How about Kei?" Avery said.

"Sounds good, na, Kabaji?" Atobe said with a smirk.

"Usu!" Kabaji's usual reply.

"Why Kei?" Miyuri asked.

"Short for Keigo." Someone messed with Atobe's name and that was not really nice... well for Atobe Keigo but everyone found it amusing.

"Good one, Asusagawa." Oshitari chuckled as everyone laughed.

"You're mean, senpai." Ohtori said with a smile.

"I'm kidding." Avery monotonously said. "Smile, Keigo, I'll be naming him Aramis, sheesh!" She said.

"She got you, Atobe." Jirou said who was awake, surprisingly.

"Thank you, Keigo." Avery said in the midst of the noise and cheers. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

_You know, being able to be here is enough for me, Keigo… _

**So what do you guys think? If you want to cry in the playground scene, try listening to Kimi Ga Iru Kara by Shimokawa Mikuni… if you don't understand it, try looking for the English translation.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	24. A promise is a Promise

**Okay, just to tell you guys, this might be the last chapter, unless you guys want an epilogue. If you guys want, please put it in your review or simply pm me. I won't categorize this as complete yet since I'll be waiting for at least fifteen people to say that they want an epilogue.**

**Thank you my dear readers for your support.**

**I don't own PoT. **

The sound of a typical graduating piece resonated in the building. Students and parents gathered in one area of the building and waited for the ceremony to end. And of course, the best among the rest will give a speech that will mark the end of the ceremony. And as usual, the squealing of teenage girls' voices echoed in the building as the men looked up to him and some who remained bitter can't do anything but accept the fact that _he_ was the one on top.

_His _usual stance to silence the chaotic crowd was seen again for the last time. A snap echoed in the area that even the parents from the bleachers were stunned and awed at the leadership this person possessed. He grabbed the microphone and started his short yet meaningful and not so narcissistic speech, aside from the fact that he still addressed himself mightily.

"Can't he address himself normally, even in situations like this?" A red head, known for being a tennis regular of Hyotei Gakuen said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"He is after all Atobe…" The brunette beside him responded with an irritated tone. Everyone was sure that no one would not miss that narcissistic idiot, even though some won't admit it.

"And one last thing," Atobe paused that caught the interest of everyone… that except for a sleeping Jirou. Oshitari didn't mind waking him up and looked at Atobe intently. A smirk came upon his lips. "Be awed by ore-sama's prowess." A round of squeals and cheers were heard in the room. Of course, that should be expected coming from him.

"And everyone got caught up with what he's going to say… Geez." A blonde said, puffing her cheeks as her brows furrowed.

"Show off…" A certain jet black haired girl muttered with a smile on her face as she put a hand on her hip.

Jirou was finally able to wake up thanks to the squealing and screaming crowd and was trying his best to make himself awake. He looked around and wondered about the commotion that was happening… and again, it was Atobe that made this commotion but he stayed indifferent about it since it's always happening.

Oshitari, on the other hand, sighed. "That person won't change." He said as a small smile was formed on his lips.

O~O~O

The airport was really crowded. Either it's because it was that time of the year again or there were a lot of people who booked for the same day of Atobe's flight to Germany. The tennis regulars were present with Avery and surprisingly, with Miyuri.

"Atobe-san…" Ohtori's eyes were watery. After all, he respected Atobe and not only that, the regulars formed a bond with each other and that just can't be left as nothing.

Even the serious Hiyoshi was sad and happy for Atobe at the same time, but of course, his composure did not break.

"Germany, huh? You really are amazing, Atobe!" Jirou exclaimed that made Atobe smirk.

"Of course." Atobe simply replied.

"No wonder his ego grows…" Avery mumbled as she looked away.

Oshitari chuckled at the statement. He then turned to Atobe and both nodded at each other. Men and their odd signals!

"This might be goodbye, but take care then, Atobe-kun." Miyuri said sweetly with a grin on her face. Avery resisted the urge to laugh.

"Why does it look like you're happier?"Atobe said glaring at the girl who just returned it with a sweeter smile.

"Oi, Atobe!" Mukahi finally gathered all his courage. A blush crept on his face as he handed Atobe a cute stuffed rabbit. "That's for good luck, you know. " He added as Atobe eyed the thing.

"The next time you'll show your face in the courts, I'll surely defeat you!" Shishido said with a smirk on his face.

Atobe's mouth slightly gaped open and after that, he smirked. "We'll see about that." He said full of confidence, returning the smirk that Shishido gave.

"Men…" Miyuri muttered as the regulars started heading out of the waiting area to give the two, Avery and Keigo, some time. "Well, then Atobe-kun, von boyage!" She exclaimed and followed the group.

"Oi, Miyuri!" Avery called, only to be ignored by the girl. She then turned to Atobe and remained silent. And ironically, Atobe doesn't also know what to say to her or do. A sigh escaped the girl's lips. "Don't you dare slack off and leave that journal blank." She finally said.

"I'll be looking forward to see your experiences, Avery." Atobe smirked much to Avery's surprise… he did not say something about himself, but rather about her… how surprising. The girl was left dumfounded. "What's wrong?" Atobe raised a brow.

"Nothing… it's just…" Avery trailed off. "Forget it, I just thought it's odd for you to say that."

"It's only natural for a boyfriend to say that." Atobe informed. The red eyed girl nodded in reply. It was Atobe's turn to be confused. A smirk replaced the frown. "Are you really admitting that I am your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Technically, you are a boy and you are counted as a friend, so yeah, you're a boyfriend." Atobe's smirk widened. Avery crossed her arms on her chest and looked away to hide her cheeks that was slowly being tainted red. "Don't get the wrong idea! It's a friendly way and not a romantic way. Don't misinterpret things, got it?" She said which made the tennis king chuckle.

"If I tell you to wait for me, will you wait for me?" Atobe's became serious suddenly. Avery's mouth slightly gaped open at the question.

Black silky strands covered a part of her face as she clutched her chest. "What are you saying?"

_What a foolish question! Of course I'd wait for him… he is after all-_

"So that's your answer, huh?" Avery was brought back to reality. Atobe turned his back at her and walked towards the direction of the terminal gate.

"That moron…" She mumbled and ran after Atobe. Avery patted his shoulder and he turned to face her.

Atobe's eyes widened when Avery's fist was almost colliding with his face in which he dodged. "What was that for, you violent little girl?!" He asked.

"I told you to stop misinterpreting things! Would you let me finish whatever I'll be saying before you leave?!" Avery glared at him. "I…" She panted and found it hard to utter the next words.

_Why… why can't I say it? Am I afraid to tell my feelings to him? Or am I escaping again…_ The jet black haired girl clutched her chest. Her hair clip shimmered in the midst of the crowd. It did a pretty good job putting her bangs in place. "I'll definitely wait for you, it's a promise!" She finally said. "And when that time comes that you'll stay at home again, I'll tell you my feelings." She added.

Atobe nodded as he smiled. "Well then, see you, Avery." He slung his hand carried bag over his shoulder and turned his back at her. He was about to start walking the opposite direction but he found it hard to do so. _So this is your answer, huh, Avery? _A chuckle covered his lips as strands of silky gray hair covered his face.

_Maybe I'm just afraid to lose him, that's why. I've said a lot of words when all I wanted was to say three simple words…_ Avery chuckled at the thought. _I'm really an idiot. _She opened her mouth to say something to the guy before her, but she couldn't find any proper words to utter at the moment.

_Come to think of it, I think I'll be contented with something like this, for now. Somehow, my wish on that night was somehow granted. _Then, it occurred to Atobe what happened that night when both saw a shooting star. He turned to face Avery again who looked surprised. _I told her that I'll grant her a wish within a year… no a lifetime… how could I forget?_

Atobe engulfed the girl with his embrace. "You should really go or you'll miss your flight." Avery said but didn't do anything about the embrace or did not even think of moving away from it. Instead, she clutched on his shirt as she leaned her forehead against his nape. "Ne, Keigo, I lo-"

"You said you'll say that to me when I am finally able to stay here, right? I want to hear that from you when time comes, Avery." Atobe said pulling away. Avery let go of him and smiled.

"Okay then," The girl said putting on a smile. She smoothed Atobe's shirt and adjusted his collar. "Do your best, Keigo." She said.

"There's no need for me to do that." Atobe said, grasping her chin gently and titling her face up.

"Because you are Atobe Keigo, right? I'm telling you that just in case." He moved closer to Avery and gave a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah," He nodded before leaving the girl behind.

Avery watched Atobe left. She touched the cheek where Atobe kissed her and smiled. "You moron! It's not like I accepted you… yet." She muttered as she clenched the fist of her free hand."Till next time, Keigo…" She softly said and turned her back at the direction where Atobe headed off to. She walked out of the airport silently, without even looking back no matter how strong the temptation is.

O~O~O

Seasons passed since then. A girl with long jet black hair stood in the center of the playground, clutching a thick book. A purple cap covered her head and a red scarf was loosely wrapped around her neck. She wore a pair of black jeans that was partly covered by the long white coat. Her hands had nothing covering them from the cold on that December night. Her free hand held on a leash connected to a collar of a white furred dog that moved around her. The dog barked before sticking his tongue out.

"You want to play, Aramis?" The dog nodded and barked at the same time. Avery removed the hook, connecting the leash and the collar. She patted the dog's head that seemed to enjoy it. "You must be impatient, huh? He's late, right?" Then, the dog ran towards the opposite direction, barking happily. Avery sighed and got up. She turned to the dog that stopped a few meters away from her. A smile was formed on her lips.

"Good boy!" The sound of a familiar voice entered her ears. The owner of the voice knelt one of his knees on the ground and patted the dog's head with his free hand since he was holding some sort of book with the other. Aramis turned to Avery and barked. The man turned to the direction where she was standing and got up. His usual smirk appeared on his lips.

Avery put her hands behind her and waited for the gray haired man to reach her. He wore a thick black coat and a pair of white slacks. As the distance slowly disappears between them, the gray sky turned into a mixed color of black and dark indigo. The stars' light became more visible compared moments ago.

"He has grown." Atobe said, eyeing the dog.

"It's only natural. No one will turn back into a baby again, Keigo." Avery replied with a smirk.

"But one's mentality does." Atobe replied giving a glare at the girl. Avery returned the glare with a smile. "So you didn't forget, huh?"

"Of course!" Avery said with a smirk. "Besides, I decided to take him on a walk." She added, looking at the dog that was running in an area near them. "Your parents are at our house. Everyone is preparing for Christmas Eve."

"Is that so?" Atobe chuckled, flipping his hair in the process. "So that's why mother told me to just prepare and make sure you're home before Christmas Eve."

"I don't need you to go home." Avery pouted as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Really? Surely, you'll wait for me even if it means you'll sleep here." Atobe chuckled.

"Aramis, bite that man!" Avery ordered as she pointed her index finger at Atobe. The dog barked but did not do any motion to move. A sigh escaped Avery's lips. "You know, it's been nine months since we've been separated but in less than nine minutes, you've started being an idiot." She said bluntly.

A smirk came upon Atobe's lips. "An idiot meaning an 'Avery mind reader'?"

Avery gave him a glare. "You're irritating me!"

"That's why you love me." Atobe said in response.

It was Avery's time to smirk. "You haven't heard me telling my feelings to you yet." She said as she confidently looked at his black velvet orbs.

"Well, I've heard it halfway so there's no need for me to worry." Atobe said as he put his hand on her shoulders, his forehead leaning against hers.

"For you information, Keigo, that halfway is not the whole thing."

"But I know that you love me… I almost heard it, Avery."

"That part may be loath and not love, Keigo."

"No one can and will loath the great me, not even you, Avery."Atobe replied. The girl can't help but smile at his words. Slowly, Atobe's face leaned closer until something hard hit his chest, much to his disappointment.

"I almost forgot to give you this, Keigo. I hope you haven't become so full of yourself again and put what happened every hour of your life in that scrap book." Avery said as she took a step back and smiled at him. Atobe grunted… it was his chance… almost!

"Of course!" Atobe said, handing her the scrap book he made.

The next year, something similar to this event happened. Both exchanged the scrap book they made. The events that happened for that year in their life was recorded in that scrap book slash journal.

O~O~O

It's the time of the year again when cherry blossoms bloom and give a beautiful scenario in Japan. Even people from around the world will see to it that they won't miss this event, at least for those who are interested. It was the time of the year when students enjoy the scent of the cherry blossoms in the morning when they walk to the school. The year when the past generations share their stories under the tree that made them realize how beautiful life is, the time of the year where Japan has the most beautiful scenery than the rest of the world, the time of the year when the these petals flutter and give joy to everyone.

A jet black haired girl ran in the sidewalks, the grip on her phone tightened as she made sure she won't trip. The clip putting her bangs in place glistened. She arrived on her destination and crouched as she clutched on her chest. A white building with disabled people outside taking their morning walk were scattered in the area. She entered the building. The chairs were filled with people lots of people. An IV line was connected in one of the patients that she saw. It was a child. She looked around and saw the man she's been looking for. "Shin-san!" She called.

"Avery-sama…" Shin turned to her with teary eyes.

Avery's brows furrowed as she opened her mouth. "What happened?"

"Tekiru-sama told me not to tell you, but, it's been two years now, that he has been hiding this illness from you." Avery gasped at the words. She tried to contemplate every single letter that entered her head. "He didn't want you to worry about him." Shin added that pained her more.

A couple of doctors and nurses got out of the room where Tekiru was confined. Avery and Shin entered the room. A sleeping man with a streak of gray hair was lying on the bed. An IV line was inserted in his flesh. He wore an oxygen mask and other tubes were connected on his body and Avery just couldn't identify the other tubes connected on his flesh.

"Father…" Avery muttered at the sight. Shin closed the door behind them and went beside the sleeping man. Avery couldn't move from her place.

A couple of hours later, Tekiru hasn't woken up yet. Shin got out of the room to get some snacks for him and Avery. The girl intently watched her father. Then, the man's finger moved. He stirred. Avery rose from her seat with mixed emotions building up.

Tekiru's eyes opened. A white ceiling greeted him from his slumber. "Father?" Avery called. The man turned to the owner of the voice and smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm sorry, Avery if you have to see this." He raised his hand to cup Avery's cheek. She held on the hand as if her life depended on it.

"No, I'm sorry." Avery said, shaking her head. "I should have noticed. I'll take care of the company for now, so focus on getting better, okay?" Tekiru nodded and gave her a sweet smile. He let his eyes fall and he fell asleep. _Who am I kidding? The doctor said that he doesn't have a year left._

O~O~O

**December- Narita Airport**

A jet black haired girl turned to the door of the airport. Only lights coming from the bulbs lighted the outside. Even at this time of the year, there were still a lot of people flocking at the airport. A sigh escaped her lips. Thirty minutes was left before she would leave Japan.

"Ave-chan!" A blonde called from behind, trying her best not to let the tears fall down her eyes. Avery looked down and put on the brightest smile that she could give at the moment. "Are you sure about this?" Miyuri sniffed.

Even the some of the tennis regulars when she was in middle school came to the airport just to watch her off. Ohtori gave a sympathetic look. Mukahi sniffed and Shishido tried his best not to show to the girl his sympathetic look. "Don't show me those face, okay?" Avery said, putting a small smile on. "It's not like I'm sad or anything. Besides, you guys better get going or you'll just miss the fun this evening." She added. Everyone hesitated but Oshitari was the first one to convince them.

"Take care, okay?" Avery said as she watched the group off.

"Avery, it's about time." The man with a low voice said from behind. Avery turned to him and nodded.

O~O~O

A man with gray hair stood in the playground. He tapped his foot impatiently as a disapproving look adorned his face. He sensed someone coming towards him from behind but he got a clue that it was her so he did not bother turning. "About time you-"

"Atobe," Atobe was caught off guard. It was the voice of someone familiar, yes, but it wasn't the one he was expecting. "So you waited huh?" A gentle voice was heard again. Atobe turned to face the man, hiding his shock.

"Yukimura?" Atobe muttered. His breath could be seen thanks to the cold air surrounding him. The red scarf he wore was hanging loosely around his neck that when the breeze blew, it sways. "Why are you-" He was cut off again when the blue haired tennis player handed him a book.

"I'll explain to you the details. Get in the car, if you still want to see her." Yukimura said leading the man to his car. Atobe followed, clutching the book.

"What's happening?" Atobe asked after Yukimura said to the driver that they'd go to Narita Airport.

Yukimura didn't have the smile that he always had. He heaved a sigh and turned to Atobe. "If you notice, there were unfilled pages of the book. Those times were the ones she didn't want you to know since she didn't want you to worry about her."

_Avery sat on the floor. She embraced her knees as she waited for a stretcher with a person on it to come out of the door of the room just across her. The red lights in the sign above were still on. Yukimura just arrived and sat beside the girl. He patted her shoulders and stared at the door across them. _

_"You should go home and get some rest." Avery shook her head stubbornly. Yukimura looked worried. "It's been days."_

_"It's fine. I have no classes tomorrow, so it's fine." The girl buried her face on her palms as a chuckle was heard. "Ironic, isn't it? Just when I am starting to mend my relationship with father, he's the one that will go away this time… "Another chuckle escaped the girl's lips. She looked up the sign board above the door. She let a hand cover her forehead. The blue haired teen's mouth gaped open at the sight of Avery's trembling lips._

_"Avery…" It was all that Yukimura could say. _

_After a couple of hours, Yukimura opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that the area beside him was empty. A small towel hung on his shoulder. He stood up and went in the room in front of him. He gasped at the sight. A man was covered with blankets. Two persons stood beside the bed. One was a jet black haired girl, wearing her school uniform still. The other was a man wearing his usual coat. The doctor across them shook his head as his eyes were filled with sympathy. Avery fell on her knees but no tears fell from her eyes, instead, a sigh escaped her lips. _

_"Avery!" Yukimura rushed towards her and knelt beside her. He helped her got up. _

_A few days have passed and most of Asusagawa Tekiru's friends visited his funeral. They were in the labyrinth in the garden of the Asusagawa's residence. It was the man's wish, to be buried beside his wife. Klayne stood beside Avery, giving words to comfort her. The Yukimura's were also there. Even her friends from Hyotei Gakuen attended her father's funeral. _

_"Ave nee-chan…" Hina was about to reach out to Avery only to be stopped by her older brother. She turned to the man. Seiichi shook his head. Hina looked down and bit her bottom lip. The cold December air seemed to be colder as each minute passed. _

_Dusk approached and there were only a few people left in the grave. Avery thanked the people who attended and then she turned to her friends with a smile on her face, but the joy wasn't present in them._

_"Hey, guys, it's getting late and cold." The girl simply said. The tennis players looked at each other and then they turned to her. "Shin-san, please escort them outside." Avery said to Shin who nodded obediently. Seiichi and Hina with Klayne remained. _

_They returned back to the mansion. Seiichi and Hina were instructed by their parents to accompany her for the remaining days she'll remain in Japan. Klayne would often catch Avery going in her father's study and stay there for a couple of minutes and leave._

_The girl remained silent and would only talk if there was a need. One night, Seiichi was able to have a chance to talk with her._

_"Are you sure about it? Going back to Italy?" The blue haired teen asked. Avery turned to Seiichi and nodded at him. "You can stay with us."_

_"It's not like I'll permanently stay there." Avery said, chuckling. "Besides, it was father's wish. Klayne and uncle were more eager to accept it. Father wanted someone to watch over me until I get a stable life." The girl added and all the well known child of god could do was look down. "Ne, Seiichi, did I worry you?"_

_"It's disturbing me… ever since then, you haven't shed a single tear yet." A small smile was formed on Avery's face._

_"Is that so? I'm sorry about that, but you know," Yukimura looked up as the girl turned to the opposite direction. "It's so hard to contain all of it inside. I don't even know what hurts the most, not knowing that father is sick, not being able to do something about it, the three of them leaving me, him not seeing me finish my studies or us not being able to mend for the lost times?" A chuckle escaped her lips. "Everything that is happening now hurts so much, I want to cry, scream or anything but somehow, tears just won't come out." Yukimura's eyes widened. It was the first time since her father's death that she told someone about those things. _

Atobe remained silent, even after hearing those words from Yukimura. They arrived in the airport fifteen minutes prior to the said flight. Yukimura let Atobe off.

_All this time, she hasn't told a thing about it! _Atobe stopped and looked at the people around, hoping to see a familiar face. _She waited for years for that chance with her father and everything just disappeared in an instant, and I am not with her, not even once during those times._

Then, a glint of hope was seen on his face. He saw a girl with the same jet black hair. He rushed towards her patted her back. "What is it?" The girl turned to her. She had the same jet black hair, yes, but she had hazel eyes and everything was different about her.

"I'm sorry." Atobe simply said. The girl nodded and left him. Then, he felt his phone vibrated. He opened it and accepted the call. He turned to his left and to his right hoping to find where the caller was. "Avery? Is that you? Where are you? Are you all right?" He slapped a lot of questions to her.

"Ne, Keigo, I don't have the courage to show my pitiful face to you yet, but I swear one day, I can have it." The voice was somehow sad and tired. "I'm sorry about not being able to meet up with you at the park."

"Don't worry about it!" Atobe said. "I perfectly understand."

"So, Seiichi must have given the book to you, huh? I hope you won't laugh at my mistakes there."

"There's nothing wrong with it. That's how perfection is." Atobe replied, almost in a shout. The heavy feeling in his chest became heavier.

"I'm sorry about not being able to tell put everything in it."

"I perfectly understand!" Atobe said. Then, he turned to the corner and patted the shoulder of the standing there. "Do we still have much time?"

The girl nodded but did not face him. "The flight was delayed… we still have fifteen minutes or so." She responded but her voice cracked. "I'm sorry that I cannot tell to you the things I wanted to say and I have to put it in a form of a letter."

"I don't mind, as long as it's you." It was the first time that Atobe resisted tears of mixed emotions from falling down his eyes. "Listen, I'm fine if you can't show me your face. It's not the last time we'll see each other, but," Lean arms wrapped around the girl's shoulders. The embrace became tightened. "Let's meet again, even if we have lives of our own, let's meet in that playground or in that school, I don't care where but let's meet again."

"Keigo…" Avery muttered.

"Even if you won't believe me about what I'm about to say, I will continue loving you, even if you met someone but I doubt that there's someone greater than I am out there." If the situation wasn't this sad, Avery would find that statement amusing.

"I don't believe it."

"Then, I'll make you believe in the things that you don't believe." Avery gasped at his words. He remembered. Not even once did he forget all about it. "A promise is a promise!"

O~O~O

Oshitari and Atobe remained friends over the years. It's been twenty-five years since they graduated middle school. The bond they shared never did waver, even though they would occasionally have a friendly match at times. Atobe decided to enter a university in Japan since the schools there have a good reputation, too. Somehow, things have been working out between Miyuri and Oshitari and Atobe could only be happy for them.

Going back to the familiar Hyotei Gakuen grounds sure was a nice thing. Atobe checked for his e-mails while waiting for the main event to happen. Here they were, with the rest of his former tennis team in the courts, waiting for Sakaki-sensei, while they observe how the present generation practice.

His mouth gaped open at the latest mail he read. _I'm back._ It says. He turned to his right and walked towards the gate.

"Atobe, where are you going?" Oshitari asked.

"Something came up. Ore-sama needs to attend this." Mukahi and Oshitari looked at each other and then to Atobe.

"Atobe said he doesn't have anything important to do today." Shishido said, coming from behind. He looked more respectable than when he was in middle school.

"I think I understand it, now." Oshitari smirked and turned his gaze back to the courts.

O~O~O

The spring breeze blew gently in the playground. A fury dog actively ran around the park, enjoying the cherry blossoms and the butterflies flying. A girl with jet black hair looked around the park, searching for someone familiar and was hoping to be there. She was then off guard when a hand blocked her vision.

"You're late, you know." A familiar voice informed her. A sigh escaped her lips. "I heard you're taking over your company."

"There's no one else available, idiot." The girl replied. "Keigo, if you didn't speak immediately, I would have knocked you out by now." She added with a chuckle as she removed the hands blocking her vision.

"Violent as always." Atobe chuckled. He looked around and smirked. "Do you consider this as a romantic place?"

"I guess…" Avery said with a smile. "It's been a while, right? Wait a second, you came here even before I was able to… you're just unbelievable." She muttered as she stared at him.

"Ne, Avery," Avery turned to him. "I love you." Atobe said with a smirk. Avery was left speechless and motionless at the same time. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Atobe leaned closer. "Is something wrong?" Atobe asked.

Avery then punched Atobe in the face, luckily he dodged. "Don't say something outrageous with a straight face, damn it!"

"Now you're complaining about that? Last time, you wanted a romantic place." Atobe informed her. A sigh escaped Avery's lips.

"You never change, do you? And I was expecting a simple hi." The girl said.

"Then," Atobe cupped Avery's cheeks. Both looked at each other and remained motionless. "How about this as a greeting?" Their lips touched and both remained that way for a couple of seconds. Atobe's smirk widened at the sight of Avery's red cheeks.

"You should have at least waited for me to confess before kissing me, Keigo." Avery said.

"You confessed non-verbally before, so it's fine, Avery."

"Hey! That's not-"

"Don't worry, I know it."

"I told you already before it might be some other word!"

"It can be that word."

"Fine, then! Keigo, I love you too." Avery said with a smile on her face.

"I know." Atobe chuckled when Avery gave a glare.

**So this makes the last chapter… Who wants an epilogue? I guess I would not categorize this story as complete yet… at least for this week. (Lol, I reiterated it.) **

**If you guys want an epilogue, please put it in your reviews. If I received at least 15 reviews telling that they want an epilogue, I'll make one.**

**Thanks for reading this story till the end guys! I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks to those who consistently reviewed every chapter. **

**I also hope you'd read my other stories.**


	25. Epilogue

**This is it guys! I was quite surprised that there are some who wants an epilogue… there are even those who messaged me for that, and words cannot express how much thankful I am. **

**For the last time in this story, I do not own Prince of Tennis and its character. I own Avery though.**

**Special thanks to those who have been reviewing this story and who put this story in their list of favourites and for subscribing!**

Under those big and classy chandeliers, fancy people wearing very extravagant dresses had their own groups as they exchanged stories that would fill and would give their name a very good and clean reputation. The mahogany double doors suddenly opened. The crowd stopped their conversation as if they were lured by the man entering the room. Their eyes fixed on the man with purple/gray hair, his tear mole being the most distinguishing feature. His ever confident smirk was plastered on his face as he walked towards the center, successfully grabbing the attention of the people around him. He wore a tailored black suit and a white dress shirt underneath it. A fake flower was pinned on his jacket. He just looked stunning on it. The host of the party handed her wine glass to the waiter and came to the man that grabbed everyone's attention.

"Atobe-kun, I'm glad you made it." The blonde said with a sweet smile on her face. It was evident that she was no more than thirty years old or so. She wore a blue frilly dress. Her hair was tied in such a way that it looked like a flower while two wavy strands framed her face. After a couple while, the crowd went back to their previous business. A couple of ladies in one corner made the center of attraction the topic of their conversation, some sharing stories about the time that they shared with each other… which was of course a lie. "I must say, you really do love grand entrances."

Atobe's smirk widened. "Ore-sama hopes that you are not having any weird ideas in this gathering unlike before, Hiru… Oshitari." He said as the girl innocently gave her a confused look.

"Whatever are you talking about, Atobe-kun? Father made me organize an event last time and all I wanted was to stop the monotony. Why do you call me Oshitari? It's so rare. Besides, I told you to call me Miyuri from now on." The girl said innocently before she gave a giggle as she turned her back at the man whose lips twitched. A sigh escaped the man's lips as he ran a hand on his elegant locks.

"Why, if it isn't Atobe Keigo!" Miyuri stepped aside to give space to one of her guests. The man wore a navy blue suit.

"Shichi-san, what can ore-sama do for you?" Atobe said to the man who was grinning at him. He was twice as old as Atobe but both have a decent conversation… at times… at times…

"I've heard something about you and the Asusagawa group of companies starting some new business." Truth be told, they may be 'friends' in a gathering like this, but everyone knew that there is this air of competition between their companies. Of course, Atobe didn't mind it since he was and is confident that no one could beat his company whatever strategy they come up with… he is after all the great Atobe Keigo-sama. He gets everything he wants.

"How's life treating you then, Shichi?" One of the familiar faces asked. Atobe couldn't help but chuckle at the question. He always liked the company of Tatsuki Minami, even if he was way older than him, both of them were like brothers.

"Horrible! My son refused to marry Asusagawa and chose another girl. The only thing that made me really happy is that I'm expecting a grandchild." Tatsuki smiled at the man's rants.

"But I heard it was Ave-chan who rejected your son, Shichi-sama." The girl said, not really intending to offend the man. "No offense."

"Well, he's an idiot for not doing his best!" Shichi exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is." Miyuri whispered in which Atobe smirked.

"Come now, we shouldn't choose for our kids, Shichi." Atobe remained silent but Tatsuki knew that he agreed in his statement. He could remember well that Asusagawa rejected his son, too. Heck, his son was intimidated by the girl. A chuckle escaped Atobe's lips.

"Ore-sama congratulates you, Shichi-san." Atobe simply said.

"Speaking of families, how about you Atobe-kun? You should go and find yourself a wife."

"Atobe already has one." A man with glasses said from behind. He was of the same age as Atobe. The smirk disappeared from Atobe's lips as the familiar man came to him.

"Welcome back, Yushi dear!" Miyuri said gently, like a yamato nadeshiko welcoming her loving husband from work. Oshitari came beside Miyuri, wrapping a hand on her waist.

"You were out of town that time, Shichi-san, that's why you weren't informed about it. A month ago." Oshitari added. Shichi blinked as he processed the words.

"Don't tell me you knew all about it, Tatsuki." Shichi faced Tatsuki with a confused expression.

"I swore I will never miss those one of his happiest day of his life."

"And ore-sama would appreciate if you don't go blurting out about ore-sama's private life." Atobe said to the two. "Since when did you arrive, Oshitari?" He directed the question to the man with round glasses. Up until now, even though he didn't need it, he still wore it.

"A couple of moments ago. I saw Asusagawa in the hospital lobby and I offered her a ride since Miyuri kept on complaining how busy she was in the hospital and can find no time for the two of them to go out or something." Tatsuki gave a knowing smile as Oshitari informed them. "But seriously, I wonder how that person could manage tending patients in the hospital and managing her company at the same time." The man added with a sigh.

"I couldn't agree more, Oshitari-kun." Tatsuki said.

"How about the new project you and Asusagawa just released, Atobe?" Shichi asked. Atobe's smirk widened.

"It's not really me who manages the company. My uncle is the one managing it, I just help him at times. It just so happened that Keigo and I came up with that idea, Shichi-san." A girl with jet black hair came to the group with a smile on her face. She wore a peach long sleeved blouse and a knee length pencil skirt. A clip was holding her hair up.

"Asusagawa, it's been a while." Shichi said. "Wait, you still address Atobe by his first name, his wife might get jealous." Shichi said in which Atobe's smirk widened. Oshitari glanced at Atobe and sighed.

Avery blinked as a frown adorned her face, but she immediately regained her composure. "I'm sure Keigo's wife wouldn't mind, na?" She turned to Atobe who chuckled.

"Of course, Avery." Atobe said.

Miyuri and Oshitari looked at each other and then back to the two with a worried expression. Tatsuki looked at Atobe with an amused expression. "Saa, Asusagawa-san, how are you doing?" Shichi said, without even getting the hint of the atmosphere surrounding the group.

A soft smile came upon Avery's lips. "I'm fine, Shichi-san. I'm very glad that you and my brother are getting along well."

"Oh yeah, of course. Klayne-kun and I are like brothers." Shichi said with a very fake laugh. Avery gave a worried smile.

As the night goes on, Atobe couldn't care less on what is happening on his surroundings. Frankly, with the topic that kept on coming, he grew bored. He would occasionally answer some questions and pretend that he was with them. Nothing interests him as of the moment except for what was playing in his mind about some time ago.

_A girl popped out of the operating room, disposing her surgical gloves and her mask. She wore a blue scrub suit with her stethoscope hanging on her neck. She approached two persons sitting by the bench with a smile. The two stood up and bowed at her. After the conversation, the two sighed in relief and thanked the girl. She removed the plastic like material keeping her hair up for sanitation purposes during the operation revealing long black silky locks. She shook her head and tied her hair in a ponytail. She took a glance at her watch that told her it was around five thirty am. A sigh escaped her lips._

'_Just another hour more and I'm out.' She thought as she headed to the doctor's lounge. She stopped on her tracks when she heard her phone rang. She read the caller ID, it was Oshitari Yushi. It was unusual for the man to call this late… err, this early since his shift just ended an hour ago and well, they only call each other to discuss some business about their patients or if he asks her if she could accompany him get something for a certain someone or just something about the usual conversation but this was the right time for those. Both of them took the field of medicine, both chose Internal Medicine and are now residents of their respective fields. "Hello, Oshitari?" The girl hesitantly answered._

"_Asusagawa, I know that this is not the right time but, did you and Miyuri talk?" The familiar kansai accent made Avery sigh. _

"_Not yet… spill, did you do something wrong?" The girl asked. If Oshitari wasn't anxious, he would have chuckled at the question, but the situation was ten times tenfold worse than the usual. Before he could answer, Avery's other cell phone rang. "Just a second, this might be important." She grabbed her other phone and answered the call. "Good for you to be awake at this hour, Keigo."_

"_Good morning to you too, my dear." Atobe said that made Avery smile a little. She walked towards the wall and leaned her back on it. This is going to be a nice talk. "And if you are talking to Oshitari right now, would you please tell that idiot to come over and get Hiru… his wife here and tell her whether or not he is flirting with that nurse." Avery chuckled. She remembered the nurse that was flirting with Oshitari and not the other way around. _

"_I'll relay that message." She simply answered. "There's still time, return to bed, Keigo. Your work doesn't start until eight am." _

"_I perfectly know that Avery, but your best friend is here bothering me with her rants on how insensitive Yushi is and your cousin is not a morning person either and your car is in the shop, remember? I cannot simply sleep knowing the dangers of commuting." Keigo responded much to Avery's disappointment. _

"_Fine, don't blame me if you fall asleep in a meeting or something." She puffed her cheeks at his reply. _

"_Your shift ends in an hour. Wait for me in the lobby." _

"_I will." Avery said before hanging up on Atobe. "She finally made it to you, huh?" Avery said to Oshitari who sighed._

"_What can I say?" Oshitari started. _

"_Don't start with the talk that it is not your fault that ladies are attracted to you or something, Oshitari." Avery said. "Now, would you please get Keigo out of his suffering and kindly pick Miyuri. She's in Keigo's residence right now."_

"_Wait, she's in Atobe's….? How? Since when are they that close?" Oshitari asked in bewilderment._

"_Uh, just now?" Avery wasn't sure either. "What happened, Oshitari?"_

"_She left a note and told me that she wanted a divorce." Oshitari told her and Avery stifled her laughter._

"_Maybe it's just that time of the year again." She simply answered._

_Oshitari raised a brow. "What time of the year?"_

"_That time of the year…" Avery chuckled._

"_I didn't know that this is seasonal."A bead of sweat trickled down the tensai's forehead._

"_Don't worry. I'll make sure that nurse will regret she flirted with you." The black haired girl reassured him, even though it wasn't the right response he wanted to get. And besides, sooner or later, she'll also encounter problems with that nurse… she has bad reputation and she heard from the interns before that she slacks off when a doctor is out of sight._

"_Asusagawa, thanks." Oshitari uttered._

"_I'm not sure if I helped, but, you're welcome." The girl hesitantly said but made sure her tone is a cheery, bright one or else the next patient might be the famous tensai who just graduated medicine at such a young age and is currently practicing in the field of neurology. With that said she hung up and stared at the screen with a worried smile on her face. "Break a leg Oshitari… Well not literally at least." She muttered to herself. _

_A lady in white, clutching a clip board approached the jet black haired girl after the conversation she had. "Dr. Asusagawa?" _

_Avery turned to her right, facing the girl. 'Intern.' She thought as she eyed the girl. "How can I help you?" She politely said._

"_A-Anou, please sign the discharge papers, if you would please. The patient fully recovered from his operation and he just needs to rest and attend his physical therapy." The intern handed out the forms much to Avery's dismay. Her brows furrowed, her lips turned to a frown._

"_Isn't that the nurse's duty? Why are you doing it? An intern should have a job just like a doctor's." The poor lady gazed aside. Avery's voice was intimidating and she knew it. The jet black haired girl heaved a sigh. She grabbed the clipboard with the files of the patient and signed her discharge papers. "I understand. Who is the nurse on duty anyway?" She asked._

"_It's Nurse Itou." _

_With that said, Avery cursed her intuition that the nurse became her problem sooner… than expected that is. She gave the intern other tasks and headed to the said nurse… the same nurse who caused Miyuri to throw a tantrum, who put poor Keigo to his worst hell, and who almost made Oshitari become an actual patient due to his distress, scratch that, the guy would be lucky if he only has broken bones after his conversation with his wife._

_O~O~O_

_A sigh escaped Avery's lips when Atobe arrived with his splendid glory. She was entertaining an old lady that has a weak heart that just came back inside after her morning routines. _

"_Avery," The purple haired man called in which Avery turned to him with a smile. She turned to the lady and smiled at her._

"_What an adorable young man!" The old lady exclaimed who seemed to have taken a liking on Atobe, even if she just saw him a couple of minutes ago._

_Atobe didn't know whether or not to be flattered or to simply shrug off the statement. And as if to make his confusion worse, Avery gave a chuckle. "Yes he is, madam." She said. Somehow, if it was coming from her, Atobe couldn't help but smile. _

_The two of them bade farewell to the old lady and left the hospital. Atobe opened the door of the passenger seat for Avery. He closed it when the girl went inside and he went to the driver's part afterwards. He ignited the engines and drove towards the Asusagawa residence._

"_How are the two?" Avery broke the silence first. She gripped on the seat belt, as she usually does as she waited for Atobe's answer._

"_Horrible, impossible, unbelievable, tormenting… but other than my point of view, I think they'll be just fine. Yushi was able to convince the weird girl to go home and they managed to make up before Miyuri announces that she is pregnant to Oshitari who seemed to pass out." Avery remained silent for a while. Her mouth was slightly gaped open as the words tried to register in her head. When they stopped for the intersection ahead, seeing that the red light is on, Atobe turned to Avery with a confused expression._

"_Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly, squeezing her hand gently. _

_A laugh erupted from the girl's throat. "No, it's just that, my intuition about Oshitari being the next patient and all was right. It happened sooner than expected though." Avery said and Atobe couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The green light was seen and they moved again. "Since when did you and Miyuri become that close?"_

"_Please, if it weren't for you, I will never, as much as possible, associate myself with a girl as weird as her." Another chuckle escaped Avery's lips._

"_But," Atobe took a glance at the jet black haired girl and then back to the road. "I'm glad they are just fine. Their child will be very lucky to have parents just like both of them."_

_Atobe chuckled mockingly. "Yeah, someone like Oshitari for a father who thinks he was not an elementary student when he was in elementary and Miyuri who acts like an elementary student when she was in high school could be the best parent a child may have." He said sarcastically. Avery chuckled at his words. _

_After that, silence adorned the ride since Atobe have been searching for the perfect timing of what he was about to do. Avery leaned her head against the window as she stared at the paved road ahead. Atobe's grip on the wheel tightened. "Avery, I've been thinking…" When he received no response, he believed that Avery was listening to every word he would say next. "We have stable lives now and I'm sure my parents and you uncle won't mind. What do you say, how about we get married? It can be as simple as you wanted to." Atobe stopped the car when he received no answer. A lot of possibilities went inside his head. Avery was too shock because it was all of a sudden and that came out of the blue or she was just not that prepared for this and she might reject him… he turned to the girl, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead, that until a sigh escaped his lips. "And here I thought you've rejected me." He said to the sleeping figure beside him. He gently caressed her cheek and pushed aside some jet black strands away from her face so as not to irritate her and disturb her from her slumber._

"_What happened to your wedding plan in Vatican?" Avery suddenly said as she held Atobe's hand with a smile on her face. "I don't want a simple wedding Keigo. I want a wedding fitted for someone worthy to be Atobe Keigo's wife." Atobe brought back his calm composure. _

"_You weren't asleep?"_

"_I was about to be, but then your voice brought me back to reality." Atobe laughed. "What's so funny?" Avery asked._

"_Nothing." Another round of silence adorned the two. "I love you."_

"_I know." Avery smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I love you too, Keigo."_

The double mahogany doors opened for the couple. Michael, the ever so loyal butler to Atobe came, greeting the two with courtesy. "Good evening, young master, milady."

Avery gave Michael a smile. "Thank you, Michael." She said when Michael closed the door for them.

"Would you like some dinner, Keigo-sama, Avery-sama?" Michael asked.

"We've eaten already, Michael. There's no need to bother." Keigo answered as he led Avery towards their room. He opened the door for her and closed it afterwards.

"Seems like Shichi-san doesn't know anything about us yet, Keigo." Avery opened the topic as she headed to her vanity table and took off her jewelry. Keigo smirked and stopped Avery from taking off her necklace. It was always like this. He insists on taking off her necklace just because he likes it and he could have an excuse to caress her hair. "I hope you didn't bully him."

"If it's anyone," Atobe's smirk widened. "The one bullying would be your cousin. And please, it was obvious that his son was scared of you the first time he insisted that you say yes to him." A chuckle escaped Avery's lips.

"I never liked them anyway." She said as Atobe started leading her towards the balcony of their room. The vast sky showed multiple constellations that gave a more beautiful view from their balcony. The evening breeze sent chills to Avery's skin but that was immediately replaced by the heat coming from Keigo who engulfed her in his embrace.

"That aside, I just want to enjoy this night with you." Avery smiled and buried her face on his chest.

"And I want to do the same." She responded as Atobe leaned his chin on her head and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

**This is the end… *sobs* **

**Please review guys! **

**Oh yeah, I think I might publish another AtobeXOC story and the OC's name will still be Avery. Different story, though, or I might just as well publish a FujiXOC story and I hope that you guys will read it. **

**And once again, thank you!**


End file.
